The Window by Silvershine
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sakura sempre quis ver Kakashi sem a máscara. No entanto, "isso" foi um pouco longe demais... .:. Trad/ Kakasaku / M-rated / Para Anju Hime .:.
1. A impotância de se chegar na hora

_**Silvershine**__, thank you so very much for letting me translate your (second) work. They always amaze me, I can read them over and over again and never have enough :D_

* * *

><p><em>Amoras!<em>

_Hime está tão feliz em trazer essa fanfic para o Português!_

_Há meses estou pra postar o primeiro cpt, no entanto, queria terminar a tradução de "Apenas Persuasão" que por sinal também é da autora Silvershine. _

_Lembro-me que quando tive a oportunidade de conhecer os escritos dela fiquei encantada. A moçoila sabe como atrair o leitor._

_Pedi à autora _**autorização**_ para traduzir alguns de seus trabalhos logo no início de 2011 e vejam só, cá está o primeiro capítulo prontinho :D_

_.  
><em>

_Essa tradução dedico à __**Anju Hime/ Minto-chan**__. Leitora fofa que adoro desde o nyah :)_

_.  
><em>

_Espero que curtam e deixem _**recadinhos**_ pra motivar a tradutora :D_

E fiquem com o 1º cpt de The Window (A janela.)

* * *

><p><em>Para Anju Hime<em>

_._

_The Window_

.

Tradu-adaptação por _Kahli Hime_.

Uma tradução autorizada pela autora **SilverShine**.

.

Primeiro capítulo.

**A importância de ser pontual.**

.

* * *

><p>Foi decidido no dia anterior que todos eles se encontrariam na ponte, às nove horas da manhã antes de sair juntos em sua missão ranking-A.<p>

Às dez horas, três dos quatro membros da equipe chegaram de três direções diferentes. O quarto estava desaparecido, mas já era de se esperar. Seu nome era Hatake Kakashi, embora a maioria das pessoas simplesmente o conhecesse como o Ninja Copiador. Seus companheiros de equipe só se referem a ele como 'o atrasado'.

- Ele está atrasado de novo, sabia.

- Eu sei.

- Ele está _sempre_ atrasado.

Onze horas soou e Kakashi ainda estava atrasado.

Sakura encostou-se nos trilhos de madeira ao longo da ponte, observando os reflexos das nuvens escassas pouco acima de si, à superfície do rio. Sasuke apoiou-se ao longo dos trilhos ao seu lado, de frente para ela, mantinha os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados. Sakura estimou que a paciência do Uchiha duraria por uma hora, pelo menos, antes que ele começasse a explodir em frustração, sentimento que provavelmente estaria tendo no momento. Então, começaria a reclamar que estavam perdendo um tempo precioso à espera de seu líder quando poderiam estar aprimorando suas habilidades como ninja.

Naruto, por outro lado, não teve escrúpulos em tentar manter sua impaciência para si mesmo. - Onde ele está? - gemeu, indo para as grades do lado oposto ao de Sakura, martelando-os com os punhos. - Ele nunca chega tão atrasado!

Sakura suspirou, um pouco preocupada com a missão, o suficiente para sentir-se indignada tal qual Naruto. Honestamente, ela estava mais irritada com o seu ritmo constante e a incapacidade de _ficar parado_ por mais de dois minutos. - Ele provavelmente esqueceu de novo. - Sakura disse sem rodeios, o queixo apoiado em uma palma virada para cima.

- Provavelmente adormeceu lendo seu livro como da última vez.

- Alguém deveria ir dar uma olhada nele.

Foi uma sugestão e não particularmente sutil. Naruto, de repente, ficou estranhamente quieto enquanto seus olhos percorriam pelas sombras das casas ao longo da margem, aparentemente preocupado demais com seus pensamentos para tê-la ouvido. Sasuke simplesmente não se moveu ou emitiu qualquer som, ignorando-a completamente.

- Ótimo. - a kunoichi disse com um grunhido irritado. - Eu vou.

- Obrigado, Sakura-chan! - Naruto aplaudiu quando ela o empurrou para longe dos trilhos e começou a se afastar.

- Verifique o apartamento dele, Sakura. - Sasuke instruiu.

_Garotos!_ Foram os primeiros a ficar impacientes quando Kakashi não apareceu, mas preferem se sentar na ponte e não fazer nada do que ir buscá-lo eles mesmos.

Sakura revirou os olhos em desgosto, irritada com a totalidade do sexo masculino. Confiar que Kakashi não se atrasaria numa missão simples ranking-A. O homem era um baita de um preguiçoso!

* * *

><p>O apartamento de Kakashi ficava em um dos bairros mais antigos de Konoha, onde as casas eram velhas e baratas e remendadas com todos os tipos de materiais estranhos. Tudo parecia uma manta de retalhos. O novo colidia com o velho conglomerado de peças de reposição, mas o efeito era singular. Parecia agradável e acolhedor. Tudo foi construído juntinho e em cima um do outro, com pequenos jardins cercados com bambu - e se não havia espaço para um jardim, havia vasos de plantas simplesmente adornando as portas. Todos pareciam ter um<em> gato <em>deste lado de Konoha, que podiam ser vistos tanto vagando constantemente ou drapejando sobre pórtico de alguém ou o peitoril da janela, tomando sol sob os raios de luz que vinham quebrados pelas frestas da parte superior dos edifícios.

Kakashi não tinha um gato, pelo que Sakura sabia, e apesar de sua afinidade natural com os caninos, Sakura imaginou que ele se daria muito bem com um felino. Eles eram muito parecidos; preguiçosos, independentes, limpos e passíveis de dormir o dia inteiro se tivessem a oportunidade.

* * *

><p>Não sentindo a necessidade de apressar-se, Sakura parou numa máquina de Capuccino no final da rua de Kakashi. Apertou o botão indicado de sua bebida preferida, chocolate quente e encostou-se no painel de vidro para beber e olhar para a rua do complexo onde o apartamento de Kakashi estava localizado. Ela já havia visitado algumas vezes num passado distante, então sabia qual era a sua janela. Estava um pouco escura por causa do varal e de alguns cabos de eletricidade, mas ela viu que naquele momento a janela estava aberta, o que significava que ele provavelmente estava em casa.<p>

- Inacreditável. - murmurou para si mesma, tomando mais um gole e fechando os olhos. O dia quente e a noite mal dormida a tinha deixado um pouco cansada e facilmente irritável. Ela não tinha qualquer dúvida de que quando chegasse lá encontraria Kakashi dormindo em seu sofá com um livro sobre o rosto. Se tivesse sorte, poderia até pegá-lo sem sua máscara.

Mas não era esse tipo de dia. Sakura sabia desde o momento em que bateu com o cotovelo no batente da porta quando saiu de seu apartamento naquela manhã. Sabia que seria um dia ruim. Em todo caso, ela simplesmente não estava com vontade de ver qualquer coisa sob uma perspectiva positiva, até que tivesse uma noite de sono decente.

Finalizando sua bebida, esmagou a lata e a jogou no lixo ao lado da máquina, em seguida, começou a subir a encosta suave em direção ao _ap _de Kakashi. Ela não se preocupou em tocar a campainha. A campainha tinha permanecido quebrada pelos últimos três anos e ele nem sequer se preocupou em consertá-la. Se alguém quisesse vê-lo, teria que subir pela escada de incêndio e bater em sua janela.

Sakura não se importou de tomar as escadas. Simplesmente transportou-se para cima em seu esplendoroso estilo ninja e atravessou a grade de metal diretamente para a janela de Kakashi. Sua mão agarrou sobre metal e ela abriu a boca, prestes a chamar por ele.

Mas o coração dela parou e sua voz morreu.

* * *

><p>Ela não precisava chamá-lo porque ele estava bem ali, na frente dela, em sua cama logo abaixo da janela.<p>

E ele não estava sozinho.

De joelhos diante dele com o rosto pressionado contra o travesseiro havia uma mulher, gemendo alto toda vez que os quadris masculinos eram empurrados contra os ela. Ambos estavam completamente nus e muito envolvidos em sua _atividade_ para terem notado a presença de Sakura, o que foi uma grande bênção, pois a Kunoichi não achou que poderia se mover de onde estava.

Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Kakashi, em sua estrutura magra e definida - nos quadris flexionados que languidamente chocavam-se contra a mulher. Varias e varias vezes empurrando-a em seu travesseiro, estocando e voltando num vai-e-vem incessante. A mulher aproveitava de todo aquele corpo firme e masculino. Era preocupante, assistir algo tão cru e intimista como _isso_, mas Sakura não podia dizer que não era hipnotizante.

Kakashi só precisava levantar sua cabeça para vê-la, mas seus olhos estavam fechados em concentração e prazer.

* * *

><p>E como se uma onda de choque a tocasse, Sakura percebeu que ele não estava usando sua máscara. Seu rosto estava exposto ao olhar faminto de Haruno e ela foi tomada pela visão de um nariz reto e pálido, lábios que se separaram um pouco para permitirem uma respiração que provavelmente não partia dos pulmões (talvez de suas calças).<p>

E depois de outra onda de choque, Sakura percebeu algo mais. Ela _conhecia_ aquela mulher. Kimura Yoshi. _Senhora_ Kimura Yoshi, esposa de um dos mais renomados membros do clã Kimura. Não é um clã poderoso, mas ainda assim bastante rico. Todo mundo sabia que o integrantes do clã se casavam mais para a aparência e por dinheiro do que por amor ou outras qualidades, e Kimura Yoshi não foi uma exceção à esta regra.

Sakura sabia que deveria sair, mas agora estava com muito medo de se mover. Ela só teria de dar um passo em falso e toda a plataforma em que estava começaria a ranger, alertando Kakashi de sua presença. Não importa o quão despreocupado parecia, ainda assim ele era um ninja.

* * *

><p>Seus movimentos foram acelerando. Os suspiros da mulher estavam se transformando em gritos altos. Kakashi jogou a cabeça para trás e estocou de forma mais rápida e implacável do que antes.<p>

Aquilo era demais para Sakura assistir. Inconscientemente, deu um passo para trás, sua mão segura firmemente na grade de ferro atrás de si. A alça de metal de seu anel bateu contra o trilho provocando um som audível.

Os olhos de Kakashi se abriram e fixaram diretamente em seu rosto.

_Sakura não conseguia se mover. _

De repente, a mulher estava gritando, contorcendo-se e estremecendo e arranhando o travesseiro embaixo de si. Quase no mesmo instante os olhos de Kakashi se fecharam e sua boca abriu para deixar um suspiro rápido escapar, dando-lhe um vislumbre numa fração de segundo de um canino saliente. Suas costas arquearam e ele se inclinou sobre a mulher, segurando os quadris dela com tanta força que deixou marcas brancas na pele, enquanto a estocava num ritmo de praticamente finalização.

* * *

><p>Os sentidos retornaram ao corpo de Sakura em uma onda de calor, rubor em seu rosto e ondas de calor irradiavam pelo ventre. Ela se virou imediatamente e pulou a grade para chegar ao chão com um baque desajeitado, teve de utilizar uma de suas mãos para que não caísse. Então correu, sem parar, até que derrapou em uma curva e acabou caindo deixando suas costas repousarem em uma porta fechada. Levou uma mão à boca e manteve os olhos bem fechados.<p>

Um aparelho de ar condicionado zumbia diretamente sobre sua cabeça, soprando calor ao redor de seus ombros, mas Sakura ainda sentia o frio intenso da humilhação e do choque que aquela situação lhe causara. Kakashi viu que Sakura o viu fazendo_ aquilo_…

Tudo o que Sakura poderia fazer agora era sair correndo para casa para arrumar suas malas e ir para outro continente. Talvez fosse apenas a perplexidade total e absoluta que a impedia de não fazer nada mais do que inclinar-se contra o batente da porta de madeira podre, deixando sua mente entrar em um vai e vem como se fosse um disco quebrado, repetindo o que tinha acabado de assistir, de novo e de novo e de novo.

* * *

><p>Forçou-se a respirar, tentando expulsar as imagens de sua mente. Aquilo não lhe dava nojo. Só era apenas confuso. Era estranho ver Kakashi com a guarda completamente baixa, esse definitivamente não era o jeito <em>kakashi-de-ser<em>. Sempre se perguntou se aquele homem tinha uma vida sexual, mas normalmente chegava à conclusão de que era eforço demasiado para um homem tão lento, apático e preguiçoso como ele.

Mas até mesmo os gatos podiam ser ouvidos uivando em paixão durante à noite. Não deveria tê-la chocado tanto saber que Kakashi _realmente_ tem uma vida sexual. Ele era humano também, afinal.

Mesmo assim, Sakura desejava que não tivesse sido estúpida o suficiente para tentar entrar pela janela do quarto de um homem adulto, pensando que ele estaria inocentemente dormindo em seu sofá e tivesse mesmo que remotamente, considerado a possibilidade de que ele estivesse transando com uma mulher em sua cama. Sakura pode até não ter sido aquela a ser vista completamente nua e no auge do orgasmo, mas ela tinha a sensação de que tinha saído mais envergonhada dessa historia do que qualquer um ali.

* * *

><p>Por que isso não saía de sua cabeça?<p>

Não importa o para onde ela olhasse - as árvores, as casas, as pessoas passando pela rua ou o céu azul - sua mente estava focalizada atentamente no que tinha acabado de ver. Ela podia ver dois corpos em movimento, em uníssono, ouvia os gritos de uma mulher feliz e sim o gemido suave de seu sensei enquanto a estocava bem fundo. A boca de seu estomago arrepiou de forma alarmante, fazendo-a tremer todo o corpo inconscientemente. Sakura colocou os braços ao redor de si, tentando expulsar todos os pensamentos e sentimentos para fora de sua mente com força física pura.

- Ele vai me matar. - sussurrou mortificada com ninguém mais a nao ser ela mesma. Se ele não a matasse por tê-lo surpreendido no_ ato_, ele certamente desejaria ter uma conversa com ela sobre o assunto _Kimura Yoshi_. Até cinco minutos atrás, Sakura tinha pensado que aquela mulher era uma respeitável senhora casada com um dos homens mais ricos da Vila. Se Sakura deixasse uma só palavra escapar sobre Kakashi estar tratando-a no _estilo cachorrinho _ oh os dois estariam com problemas. É claro que, Sakura não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo, mas Kakashi não saberia disso, não é mesmo?

Ainda assim, a perspectiva de fugir de Konoha para não ter de ficar frente à frente a ele era mais do que tentadora (e obviamente muito tola). Ela _sabia_ que não podia fugir e _sabia_ que teria que enfrentá-lo em algum momento. Seria melhor se só voltasse à ponte e fingisse que nada tivera acontecido. Se ele dissesse alguma coisa, ela simplesmente desconversaria com um sorriso e pediria desculpas, dizendo que a culpa fora dela mesma por invadir a casa dele e que nunca isso prejududicaria a sua relação de amizade deles dois.

.

Entorpecida, apesar do dia quente, Sakura começou a fazer o caminho de volta para onde havia deixado os garotos. Ela não podia tirar a imagem de um Kakashi nu de sua cabeça, mas o que podia esperar... assim parou de se preocupar em reprimir as imagens. Mas o mais importante, ela não conseguia evitar lembrar do quão feliz a mulher Kimura tinha soado.

Francamente, isso não era justo. Sakura nunca tinha chegado a esse ponto com qualquer um de seus namorados anteriores, no ponto em que teria vontade de gritar - _Deus Oh, oh Deus!_ - Certamente de forma alguma com o seu namorado atual. O máximo que ela já fizera era um _suspiro_ e...: - É só isso?

Ou Kimura Yoshi era uma mulher fácil de se dar prazer ou Hatake Kakashi sabia como agradar. E por um breve e perturbador momento, Sakura imaginou estar no lugar daquela mulher, sentindo Kakashi a estocando forte e fundo apenas para fazê-la gritar de prazer.

* * *

><p>Sakura não percebeu que já havia chegado à ponte até que a mão de Naruto acenou em frente a seu rosto e ela começou a sentir-se culpada, como se estivesse preocupada que ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos. - Hellooo? Sakura-chan? Você está aí?<p>

- Pára com isso. - empurrou a mão dele, o estresse e choque tornando-a mal-humorada. - O quê?

- Eu perguntei, você conseguiu encontrá-lo? - Naruto repetiu lentamente, fitando-a preocupado.

– Si… - Não… Quero dizer, sim. - Sakura balbuciou impotente, não sabia o que dizer, não queria que eles suspeitassem. Até agora, sua tentativa fora péssima. - Quero dizer, eu o encontrei. Ele estava em casa.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. - Sasuke pensou um pouco e prosseguiu. - Ele ficou temporariamente cego quando acordou esta manhã e decidiu que era melhor apenas permanecer na cama e esperar por ajuda, mas sua visão misteriosamente voltou até momentos antes de você bater na porta?

Esta suposição foi, provavelmente, baseada no fato de que na semana passada Kakashi tinha dito algo sobre 'surdez momentânea' ser a razão pela qual seu despertador não conseguiu acordá-lo.

- S-sim. - Sakura disse, forçando uma risada. - Algo do tipo.

- Bem, ele está vindo? - Naruto perguntou à Sakura na intenção de que ela elaborasse.

- Deve estar. Eu acho. - murmurou, movendo-se para inclinar-se sobre as grades da ponte para ocultar o rubor ardente de sua face.

- Ele já deveria estar aqui, você não acha? - Sasuke repetiu. – Você disse a ele que estávamos esperando ou não?

Sakura ficou momentaneamente sem palavras. Se ela contasse _a verdade_, não, ela não tinha realmente dito nada a eles, então Sakura sabia que logo eles exigiriam saber o porquê dela não ter sido franca sobre o atraso de seu sensei. Se ela dissesse que sim, e Kakashi não aparecesse, seria apenas mais um motivo para meninos se chatearem com Kakashi, não só por esquecer sua missão, mas por esquecer o lembrete de Sakura.

A mente de Sakura não estava firme o suficiente no momento para lidar com um conjunto de tão complexas probabilidades de encontrar uma resposta, pelo menos a menos incriminatória, por isso foi quase um alívio ouvir a voz de Kakashi.

- Yo.

Um alívio do tipo que faz seu sangue gelar.

* * *

><p>- Kakashi-sensei! - Naruto uivou. - Onde você estava?<p>

- Bem, eu estava vindo pra cá por volta das oito e meia, mas me deparei com uma gatinha faminta e achei melhor levá-la de volta pra casa para alimentá-la. - disse Kakashi de uma forma nada convincente.

- Mentiroso! - Naruto gritou, então, lançou um olhar confuso para Sakura, quando percebeu que ela não se uniu ao coro de acusação.

Mas Sakura não podia chamar Kakashi de mentiroso ... porque ele não estava exatamente mentindo, na verdade - apenas falando _metaforicamente_. Além disso, Sakura não conseguia nem olhar para o seu sensei e muito menos falar ou gritar com ele. Ela precisava de terapia intensiva, pelo menos, três anos, antes que pudesse lidar com ele novamente.

- Tão desconfiado. - Kakashi suspirou. - Bem, nós vamos finalizar a missão ou não? O que vocês estão esperando?

* * *

><p>Os meninos começaram a se queixar da injustiça de tudo isso e tomaram posição de liderança. Kakashi seguiu depois deles. Assim que passou por ela, Sakura arriscou um olhar para ele, certa de que sua atenção estaria em seu caminho.<p>

Mas não.

Ele estava olhando para ela. O coração da kunoichi parou pela segunda vez naquele dia tão logo. Então, o breve olhar de seu sensei pousou sobre si. Ele não parecia estar com raiva ou vergonha ou até se divertindo às suas custas. Só _curioso_. Sakura engoliu em seco, sentindo-se mais nua e exposta do que tinha sido anteriormente. Então o olhar de Kakashi mudou e ele estava chamando-a por cima do ombro. - Você vem?

_Realmente_ ela não poderia ter ido procurá-lo em pior hora, Sakura choramingou mentalmente enquanto se arrastava logo atrás de sua equipe.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Continua.**

**Cenas do Próximo Cpt:** Envio por email/Pm para os leitores que deixarem **reviews**.

* * *

><p><em>Oi, amores!<em>

_O que acharam do início hein?_

_Lembro que me apaixonei por essa fanfic, tenho certeza que vai ter o mesmo efeito sobre vocês :D_

_Como perceberam, o lance é caliente! _

_E, claro, vai ficar muitoooo mais quente ao longo do enredo._

_A fic The Window é uma _longshot, Humor/Romance,_ e tem cpts extensos, portanto irei traduzir aos pouquinhos, ok._

_Bom, agradeço novamente à Silvershine por ter cedido a mim o _direito de tradução,_ e agradeço a quem leu, principalmente se deixarem** reviews** expressando tal :D_

_Até mais, gente! **Novembro** posto mais um :D_

_Beijitos,_

_Hime-chan._


	2. Péssimo gosto para homens

_Silvershine, thanks again :D_

* * *

><p><em>Postando super adiantado porque os <em>comentários_ foram muito motivadores ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT**: Essa fic é muito perva.*apanha*_

_**2ªN/:** Lembrem-se: classificação** M **_(**M** de **M**uito Perva) ahaha._  
><em>

_**3ªN/T**: Deliciem-se ;D_

* * *

><p><em><span>The Window<span>_

_(A Janela)_

Segundo Capítulo

Péssimo Gosto para Homens*

* * *

><p>Estava ficando cada vez mais úmido, enquanto eles se dirigiram para as montanhas naquela manhã. A floresta era espessa, a estrada ia ficando cada vez mais estreita e a névoa começava a aumentar a cada passo que davam em direção ao pé da montanha.<p>

A aldeia alvo era conhecida como Asahi e ficava aninhada em algum lugar nas profundezas dos vales, isolada e completamente vulnerável. Enquanto caminhavam, Kakashi explicava a missão.

- Asahi é uma cidade de mineração de ouro. - disse, disputando com o zumbido das cigarras que circundavam o ambiente. - Eles são prósperos, mas lhes faltam proteção adequada. Recentemente, tem tido problemas com um grupo de ninjas renegados que têm o hábito de entrar de fininho, levando o que querem e desaparecendo em seguida. Já foram roubados cinco vezes e os ladrões parecem ser ninjas bastante avançados, por isso ainda não encontraram nenhuma resistência.

- Espere até encontrarem a gente! - Naruto gritou confiante.

Kakashi o ignorou. - Vamos nos dividir em duas equipes. Há dois caminhos dentro e fora da Asahi e os ladrões usam um ou outro como rota de fuga. Naruto e Sasuke guardam a estrada, eu e Sakura tomaremos o outro caminho. Provavelmente estaremos fora do alcance do rádio para nos contactar uns com os outros, então se alguma coisa der errado, lance um justu explosivo no ar para que os companheiros da outra equipe possam ver. Entendido?

- Sim. – Concordou Sasuke.

- Sim! - Naruto comemorava alegremente.

-… Com certeza.

* * *

><p>Que sorte a dela.<p>

Mesmo que o mundo acabasse e a civilização sucumbisse ao caos, Naruto e Sasuke ainda, de alguma forma, ficariam lado a lado. É claro, eram a dupla mais eficaz em toda a história _de sempre_, mas,_ puxa_!, Sakura tinha mesmo que fazer dupla com seu sensei logo hoje?

Agora ela estava presa a Kakashi. O homem cujo orgasmo testemunhara naquela mesma manhã.

_Oh Deus..._

Não importava o quão longe andasse ou que belas visões tivesse enquanto caminhavam por entre os vales, absolutamente nada era capaz de tirar aquela imagem de sua mente, possivelmente porque o objeto de seu sofrimento estava andando bem na sua frente.

Encontrou-se fazendo coisas que normalmente não faria... como observar seus ombros fortes e largos e pegou-se até mesmo olhando para sua _er_... _retaguarda._ As calças dele não deixavam bastante espaço para se criar uma imagem nítida na mente de qualquer um que fosse, no entanto a imaginação de Sakura já possuía material suficiente para criar sua própria imagem.

* * *

><p>Tão logo em seguida, a kunoichi já estava admirando atentamente os atrativos físicos de seu sensei e não pôde deixar de pensar em sua escolha de parceira sexual. Kimura Yoshi. <em>Kimura Yoshi,<em> pelo amor de Deus! Ela devia ter pelo menos dez anos a mais que Kakashi e Sakura havia tratado seu filho de onze anos, no ano passado, por estar com um braço quebrado. Seu marido havia trazido o garoto para o hospital e a impressão que Sakura teve dele é que parecia um homem agradável e jovial, que obviamente amava a família que possuía. Aquele homem não merecia ser traído. O garotinho também não merecia isso.

Mas que diabos Kakashi estava _fazendo_ com aquela mulher?

Ok, é óbvio que ela sabia o ele estava _fazendo_ com a mulher – e em desnecessários detalhes gráficos -, mas a pergunta mais correta era _por quê?_

Tendo o visto sem a máscara, Kakashi lhe pareceu um homem bastante atraente. Até mesmo com a máscara, sua masculinidade era bastante óbvia. Ele certamente não tinha que fazer muito esforço para conseguir uma garota. Então por que ficar com uma mulher mais velha e casada?

Provavelmente algum fetiche pervertido...

* * *

><p>Quando finalmente chegaram a Asahi, eles se dividiram em duas equipes como Sakura havia temido e ela fez seu caminho por toda a aldeia junto com Kakashi até encontrarem a segunda estrada. Sakura fingiu ter um interesse natural sobre a arquitetura da cidade, simplesmente para evitar ter de falar ou de olhar para o sensei em questão. Mas, infelizmente a única coisa interessante sobre Asahi era que todos os relógios pareciam ter parado há cerca de cinqüenta anos atrás, sendo que tudo era exatamente a mesma coisa, até as roupas e penteados.<p>

- Está tudo bem? - Kakashi perguntou-lhe levemente enquanto passavam por um grupo de moradores.

- Mm-hm! - Sakura respondeu rapidamente, num tom de voz muito alto.

- Parece que algo está te incomodando. - comentou.

Sakura mantinha os olhos resolutos no caminho que os levava de volta para fora da aldeia. Com nada além de árvores para se olhar agora, a kunoichi estava ficando sem opções.

- É como se tivesse visto um fantasma. - pensou distraidamente. - Ou algo tão terrível quanto.

Ela quase chorou. - N-Não, eu estou bem.

* * *

><p>Ela estava esperando por ele dizer alguma coisa sobre <em>aquilo<em>. Eles estavam fora da linha de alcance dos ouvidos alheios e agora, sem dúvida, seria o momento em que finalmente falaria com ela. No entanto, Kakashi agiu indiferente e apático, e Sakura se perguntava o porquê disso...

Várias centenas de metros mais abaixo na estrada e longe da aldeia, Kakashi sinalizou para que fizessem uma parada. Sakura se preparou para o embaraço inevitável.

- Aqui está bom. - disse ele, olhando ao redor. - Você fica com esse lado da estrada, eu vou pegar esse outro. Se vir alguma, ou ouvir algo, alerte através do rádio.

Então ele se virou e foi embora.

* * *

><p>Atordoada e confusa, Sakura só conseguiu obedecer. Poucos minutos depois, encontrou-se próximo a uma vala que cheirava a um odor forte, de um lado havia a floresta e do outro a estrada. Como havia chegado lá ... Isso não conseguia se recordar naquele momento.<p>

Olhou para a estrada de cascalho somente para encontrar Kakashi na margem oposta, encostado a uma grande árvore que encobria a vista de quem vinha em direção à vila. Seu livro na mão, mas estava fechado. Pelo olhar distante, ele estava pensando em algo ou ouvindo algo atentamente. Sakura também ouviu, mas tudo o que podia ouvir era o barulho alto das cigarras na floresta e no mato ao seu redor em um coro quase que ensurdecedor, seria uma maravilha se ela pudesse ouvir qualquer ninja se aproximando.

Mas por que Kakashi não estava _reconhecendo_ o que havia acontecido naquela manhã?

Talvez esta era a sua forma de se defender - fingir que nada tinha acontecido e as coisas continuariam como sempre o foram. Ainda assim era como se o homem nem sequer tivesse a decência de se envergonhar!

* * *

><p>De repente, a cabeça de Kakashi virou-se e seu olho apático se encontrou com o olhar dela.<p>

Um frio percorreu pela espinha da kunoichi até a nuca, mas se viu incapaz de desviar o olhar. A esta distância, a máscara tornava seu rosto ainda mais ilegível do que nunca, mas havia algo interessante sobre o seu olhar penetrante. Era como se ele estivesse em silêncio, avaliando-a... esperando que ela tomasse a iniciativa. O barulho dos insetos pareceu aumentar ao seu redor, atingindo um volume sufocante e ensurdecedor. Quanto mais ela olhava para ele, mais desapegada se sentia de todo o resto.

Então, a mão dele levantou lentamente para tocar seu ouvido. E simultaneamente o rádio de Sakura fez um ruído.

- Sakura? - ouviu-o dizer pelo aparelho.

- Sensei...? – Soltou num suspiro.

- Tem uma cigarra na sua cabeça.

- Obrigada, sensei. – Com toda calma, tirou o enorme inseto e jogou-o para longe - o que explicava o barulho - e afundou-se em sua posição na vala, na esperança de que o resto do chão cedesse e a enterrasse viva. Somente sua morte poderia poupar-lhe de qualquer outra humilhação nas mãos desse homem irritante.

Mãos que nesta manhã estavam conectadas firmemente aos quadris curvilíneos de uma mulher nua.

Oh, essa seria uma missão muito, _muito _longa...

.

* * *

><p>Se Sakura estava preocupada que Kakashi a escoraria em algum canto em algum momento durante a missão para ter um 'papinho' sobre o que ela havia testemunhado naquela manhã, realmente não precisava ter se preocupado tanto. Kakashi, na maior parte do tempo, a ignorou. Sakura também estava fazendo o seu melhor para ignorá-lo, por isso era difícil dizer se ele estava deliberadamente mantendo-se para si mesmo.<p>

O vilão não apareceu.

Sakura passou duas horas naquela vala, espantando insetos que pareciam atraídos pela cor de seu cabelo, e sua saia que era geralmente branca, agora estava coberta de manchas e um monte de sujeira.

.

Finalmente, eles desistiram do esforço e disseram ao chefe da aldeia que voltariam na próxima vez que o ouro fosse para a avaliação - um momento vulnerável que os ladrões provavelmente estariam à espreita.

* * *

><p>A equipe Kakashi voltou para casa completamente descontente.<p>

Naruto estava chateado por ter sido privado da ação, Sasuke por causa da falta de pagamento e do gostinho de obter sucesso na missão e Sakura por causa do comportamento confuso de Kakashi. Kakashi, no entanto, parecia bastante indiferente, como sempre.

Além daquele olhar curioso inicial que lançara a ela quando saíram de Konoha, não havia mostrado nem mesmo o menor sinal de que ela o _vira_ naquela manhã.

Talvez ele realmente não a tinha visto? Talvez estivesse envolvido demais em suas _atividades_ para ter notado sua presença... _Até mesmo quando estava olhando diretamente para ela?_

Mas Kakashi era um jonin de _elite._ Dificilmente alguém o pegaria desprevenido, até mesmo quando estivesse dormindo, então ela duvidou que algo como paixão pudesse nublar seus sentidos dessa maneira.

O homem era um enigma.

Um enigma envolto em outro enigma e cascas mais superficiais de pura excentricidade.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No momento em que chegaram de volta aos portões de Konoha já era quase noite. O céu ainda estava claro, era quase como uma sombra pálida de azul. Naruto declarou imediatamente que estava morrendo de fome e pediu licença para ir ao Ichiraku. Sasuke se afastou, mencionando algo sobre tomar um banho e mais uma vez Sakura ficou impressionada com o frio que sentira tão logo bateu a percepção de que estava sozinha com seu sensei. _De novo_.

Sem dúvida, agora que já não estavam mais em missão e já não tinham que se preocupar em manter-se em alerta, esse seria o momento em que kakashi definitivamente a enfrentaria, ao menos assim Sakura pensara.

- Eu tenho que ir preencher um relatório. - disse Kakashi distraidamente, sem olhar para ela. - Te vejo por aí, ok?

Sakura engoliu em seco, mas em alívio intenso. - Tchau. - E finalmente olhou para cima ao mesmo tempo que ele olhara para baixo. Ônix encontrou jades. Um olho plissado, como se num sorriso.

- Adeus. - disse e afastou-se.

Confusa e perturbada, Sakura começou a arrastar-se para casa. Foi somente quando olhara para o relógio para verificar a hora e que percebera que a missão tinha terminado muito antes do previsto. Ainda assim, estava atrasada para o jantar que marcara com sua amiga-ex-rival.

* * *

><p>Chegou à Casa de Chá Ichigo, ofegante e ainda coberta de sujeira. Comparada a Ino, que estava sentada do lado de fora da casa de chá sob um belo toldo vermelho, vestida em sua roupa impecável e cabelo perfeito, Sakura parecia uma troglodita.<p>

- Testa de marquise! - Ino cumprimentou com um aceno. - Você sempre traz os cheiros mais interessantes...

Sakura jogou-se na cadeira em frente a Ino . - Você não acreditaria no dia que eu tive... - gemeu.

- Missão ruim?

- Não, a missão foi boa.

- Oh, caramba. Isso ta parecendo mais uma daquelas suas desculpas patéticas pra enganar namorado, sabia? Eu já não te disse pra você dar o fora nesse cara?

- Não, não é o Ikki. – Sakura respondeu carrancuda. - É o Kakashi-sensei.

- Kakashi-sensei? - Ino ecoou, franzindo o cenho em confusão. - O que _ele_ fez?

Sakura recostou-se na cadeira soltando um suspiro, olhando para o toldo vermelho sobre a cabeça das duas, que balançou um pouco junto à suave brisa que passara. - Eu o vi com uma mulher esta manhã.

- O que? - Ino parecia apenas levemente interessada. - Eu acho que isso é... surpreendente. Achei que ele fosse um tipo de solteirão bastante inflexível. Ué mas essa é realmente a razão pela qual você parece que foi transportada pra um mundo paralelo?

- Não. Quero dizer, eu o _vi com_ uma _mulher. - _Sakura enfatizou. - Ele estava atrasado, então fui até seu apartamento e não queria bater na porta então fui até a janela e aí eu os vi, os dois _juntos_ e... -

Ino caiu na gargalhada. - Oh meu Deus! Será que Sakura-chan deu umas boas _olhadelas_ em seu antigo sensei? - E então rapidamente se dissolveu em mais risadas. – Oh, ok, vá em frente. Quem é ela?

- E-eu... eu não sei o nome dela. - Sakura mentiu. Dizer a Ino sobre este escândalo era garantia de que todos em Konoha estariam fofocando sobre a situação tão logo terminasse sua refeição, no máximo até amanhã. Era arriscado demais contar tanto sobre o assunto.

- Uma pena... - Ino declarou, enxugando as lágrimas de alegria. - Ela deve ser uma garota de sorte.

Sakura olhou para o lado. - Por quê?

Ino estava acenando para a garçonete. - Sim, eu vou querer uma torrada com geléia de pêssego, obrigada! Enfim, o que eu estava dizendo mesmo? Ah sim! Bem, Kakashi-sensei tem o sharingan, certo? Eu estava conversando com Shikamaru no outro dia sobre o Sasuke e ele estava me explicando todas as coisas que o sharingan é capaz de fazer. Ele disse que um sharingan adequadamente utilizado é essencialmente um dispositivo de hipnotismo e que a hipnose normal depende da vontade da pessoa de ser hipnotizada ou não, mas também o sharingan pode forçar o controle mental sobre alguém, como o genjutsu.

Sakura revirou os olhos. - Eu sabia disso, Porca.

- Eu não terminei, Testão. - Ino retrucou. - De qualquer maneira, ele estava me dizendo que o sharingan pode inflingir emoções e sentimentos instantâneos em uma vítima. Como o medo e a raiva, alegria e tristeza... Então, teoricamente, poderia dar a alguém um orgasmo espontâneo, não é mesmo?

* * *

><p>Isso era simplesmente o que a costumava Ino fazer.<p>

Em cerca de sessenta segundos de conversa, ela, de _alguma forma, _conseguia orientar o assunto para sexo e/ou orgasmo.

Sakura deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo. - Dá um tempo. - murmurou sobre a palma da mão.

- É sério, pensa comigo. - sorriu maléfica. - Sai disse que Sasuke só teve de olhar para ele e de repente estava no chão, tremendo de medo, sem razão aparente. Portanto, não é lógico que o sharingan possa fazer exatamente o mesmo só que voltado para o prazer? Fazer as pessoas caírem no chão e começarem a tremer de_ prazer_?

- Você passa muito tempo pensando nessas coisas. - Sakura disse categoricamente, embora tivesse que admitir que ficou um pouco intrigada.

- Aposto que se o Sasuke pode fazer, Kakashi-sensei também consegue. - disse Ino, correndo os dedos pelo longo rabo de cavalo loiro. - E quer saber, isso é exatamente o que você precisa. Alguém que possa te dar um orgasmo espontâneo.

- O-o quê? - Sakura gritou, sentando-se imediatamente ereta na cadeira.

- Deus sabe o quão perdedor é o seu namorado e que ele nunca te faz _chegar lá_. - murmurou Ino, dando à Sakura um olhar estreitado. - Você já deu o fora nele?

Sakura recuou ligeiramente. - Bem, pensei que talvez deveria lhe dar outra chance pra...

- Pra quê? Provar que ele é um idiota? - Ino bateu as mãos contra a mesa em irritação. – Fala sério, Sakura. Deixa de ser tonta, eu sei que você é tonta mas nesse nível já é demais. Ikki é um perdedor!

- Ele é um capitão ANBU! - Sakura respondeu em sua defesa.

- Certo, mas isso não nega o fato de que ele bebe demais e não pode se_ manter firme_ tempo suficiente para satisfazer ninguém além de si mesmo. - disse, dando-lhe um olhar enojado. - Sério, Sakura. Eu sei que você não está mantendo esse cara ao seu lado por causa da personalidade brilhante dele e pelo que você me diz de como ele é na cama, ele deveria ser pendurado e esquartejado por cometer crimes hediondos contra o romance.

- Ele não é tão ruim. – disse a kunoichi, franzindo a testa. - Ele só gosta de sake, isso é tudo.

– Do mesmo jeito que Naruto gosta de ramen. – Ino corrigiu. - Eu tive um tio como ele, sabia.

Sakura tinha ouvido isso antes. - Eu sei. - murmurou.

- E você sabe o que aconteceu com ele? - Ino pressionou.

- Ele morreu. - Sakura respondeu como uma criança ouvindo o mesmo sermão mais de uma centena de vezes.

- Bebeu demais e se asfixiou até a morte em seu próprio vômito sem ninguém por perto para ajudá-lo, porque ninguém queria andar junto com um idiota bêbado. Ino terminou com um aceno de cabeça firme. – Isso é o que vai acontecer com o Ikki, escreva as minhas palavras. Oh Deus, você é estúpida o suficiente pra pensar que não e capaz de encontrar coisa melhor do que isso, não é? Mas que diabos, Sakura eu deixaria o Sasuke todinho só pra você, se isso significasse subir um pouco o padrão da sua vida amorosa.

- Eu não quero o Sasuke. - Sakura resmungou. Chegava até mesmo a doer só de pensar sobre ele algumas vezes. Amar alguém que se importava tão pouco por ela era mais prejudicial do que amar uma droga de idiota bêbado. Sakura percebeu que o dia em que professasse seu amor para Sasuke aquele seria o ponto final. Ele _acabaria_ com ela num piscar de olhos, e isso causaria uma dor enorme em seu peito, que ela finalmente entendeu o significado por trás do que as pessoas chamavam de 'coração partido'. Sakura não pensou que poderia lidar com esse sentimento nunca mais e daquele dia em diante decidiu aceitar de bom grado qualquer tipo, por menor que fosse, de afeição que pudesse conseguir da pessoa com que estivesse namorando.

Foi assim que se envolveu com todos os namorados que já tivera até hoje. Eles se aproximaram dela em bares ou no trabalho e lhe chamaram para um encontro. Mesmo se fossem estranhos, ela dizia que sim muitas vezes, e se as coisas corressem bem, Sakura concordava em namorar.

Mas nenhum de seus relacionamentos realmente funcionou. E Ikki parecia ser o que mais durara a seu lado de uma longa fila de pretendentes que Ino havia apelidado de "perdedores".

* * *

><p>- Você tem um gosto terrível pra homens. - Ino lhe disse sem rodeios assim que sua sobremesa chegara. - Precisa escolher melhor.<p>

- Não... eles são apenas o tipo que eu atraio. - Sakura explicou pacientemente.

- Lixo. - advertiu a loira. - Você só está ficando com toda a escória que pensa que garotas com o cabelo rosa são tão desprezíveis como eles. Aposto que nenhum deles te fez sequer, alguma vez, ter um orgasmo.

Sakura corou ardentemente. - É claro que eles conseguiram. - Outra mentira. - De qualquer forma, namorados não são assim algo tão importante. Eles não duram e eu não estou a fim de ter uma relação sólida, então quem se importa com que _tipo_ eles são?

Ino olhou para a amiga. - Você claramente perdeu a razão, Testão, - disse. - Namorados são ótimos... são como melhores amigos com quem você _não_ tem que compartilhar _tudo_ e a partir do momento que você encontrar alguém que consiga fazer sexo de forma, no mínimo decente, vai perceber o que está perdendo.

- Isso porque tudo o que você sabe sobre o amor e os homens é o que lê nesses romances bobos. - Sakura explodiu. - Isso não é a realidade! Na vida real, o sexo não é perfeito e os homens são estúpidos e todos os bons partidos são tomados por garotas mais bonitas!

Ino deu-lhe um olhar de pena. – Sakura. - disse, estranhamente calma e séria. - Eu não quero que você acabe como a minha tia, ok?

- Sua tia? - Sakura franziu o cenho.

- A que se casou com o meu tio que morreu. – Ino deu um suspiro triste. - Costumava ser uma grande ninja. Então ela se atolou numa vida sem graça com três pirralhos e um marido morto, e agora ela é gorda e velha e usa drogas o tempo todo para afastar a depressão.

_Ai._

- Sim, mas eu não estou querendo sossegar e casar com Ikki, estou? - Sakura se defendeu.

A expressão de Ino permaneceu cética. - Nem a minha tia, mas veja como ela ficou.

...

* * *

><p>Essa conversa estava deixando Sakura com um gosto ruim na boca e um nó no estômago. Mas, como sempre, a maioria das conversas com Ino parecia transformar-se em um sermão para Sakura sobre 'levar-se a sério "<strong>e <strong>"encontrar um cara melhor".

Mire no céu. - declarou Ino de repente. – Como a namorada secreta de Kakashi-san. Ou faça como eu e veja o que você pode conseguir em um desses clãs reconhecidos. Comece com o clã Dotou e escale até o Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Ino era do tipo <em>garimpeira<em>, verdade seja dita, mas Sakura realmente não se importava. Ino só tinha padrões extremamente elevados e planejava se casar com um homem com situação financeira sólida e geneticamente bem dotado. Sakura achava que isso era um pouco irreal demais e que Ino provavelmente acabaria se conformando com um homem normal com uma situação financeira decente e que pertencesse a um pequeno clã.

_Mas, e quanto à Sakura? quem ficaria com ela_

Até agora, o melhor que havia encontrado era um bêbado e um punhado de garotos-_propagand_a que sofriam de ejaculação precoce.

Ela ainda não sentia a necessidade de encontrar um namorado a sério. E Ikki não era _tão_ ruim assim...

Embora...

* * *

><p>Encontrou-se, pensando no que tinha visto naquela manhã e seu interior começou a fumegar de ciúmes. Não era justo que Kimura Yoshi tinha se casado com um dos membros mais ricos e de um clã conhecido de Konoha <strong>e <strong>tinha conseguido ter um caso com seu sensei e líder de sua equipe. Kakashi era claramente um bom amante – Não que Sakura ligasse, é claro.

Até o dia em que Sasuke chegasse e ficasse de joelhos em sua frente, Sakura não acreditava que alguém no mundo poderia ter mais sorte no amor que Kimura Yoshi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Uma brisa soprava lenta através da área de jantar, onde ela e Ino estavam, fazendo o toldo vermelho por cima delas balançar ligeiramente. Sakura observava, expirando no mesmo ritmo que o toldo balançava e voltava a sua posição original. - Talvez seja eu? – Disse de forma distraída. - Talvez eu não seja boa em sexo...

- Sempre uma possibilidade. - Ino disse secamente. - Eu não poria minha mão no fogo, mas também você – bem você não é muito boa na maioria das outras coisas também.

- Ah sim, obrigada, Porca.

* * *

><p>Ino olhou para ela por um momento antes de inclinar-se sobre a mesa para colocar uma mão no braço de Sakura. - Se ele chegar em casa bêbado esta noite, você tem que se livrar dele.<p>

Sakura fez uma careta. - Acredite ou não, mas Ikki não bebe _sempre._

- Isso é bom. Se ele não estiver bêbado hoje à noite, ignore o meu conselho. - disse abruptamente. - Mas se ele estiver... basta lembrar que você pode conseguir algo melhor. Diabos, Akamaru poderia ser melhor que o Ikki.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Você está errada. Você vai ver.

-_Veremos._

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo!

- Tudo bem então.

- Sim.

- ...

- Prove um pedaço das minhas torradas.

- Oh, sim, por favor.

.

* * *

><p>Na verdade Sakura estava um pouco ansiosa naquela noite, aninhou-se contra a mesinha da sala de estar, aquecendo os dedos dos pés contra o aquecedor elétrico que ficava embaixo de si. Seu programa favorito estava passando na TV, o que a ajudava a esquecer a conversa que tivera com Ino há alguns minutos, mas aquilo era algo que martelava em sua mente durante tanto tempo que já estava começando a preocupá-la. Mesmo que risse com as piadas estúpidas que rolavam na tela, ela não podia evitar aquela sensação desconfortável em seu estômago.<p>

Ela esperava que Ikki não a viesse visitar esta noite, então não teria que enfrentar o fato de que Ino estava certa e que Ikki _era_ de fato um perdedor.

* * *

><p>Mas, no momento em que ouviu uma chave girar na fechadura, Sakura sabia que sua sorte estava amaldiçoada. Ela olhou para cima com um vago sorriso direcionado a seu namorado que entrava pela porta, retirando a máscara ANBU, depositando em seguida seus sapatos na prateleira contra a parede.<p>

– Ei. - cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Hey. – Sakura respondeu.

Ele se aproximou para ajoelhar-se junto à mesa e pressionar um beijo no canto da boca feminina. - Como está minha garota favorita, hein?

O cheiro de sake e sangue atordoaram os sentidos da kunoichi.

Afastando seu rosto, ela empurrou o cotovelo contra ele, tentando obter alguma distância entre ambos. - Ikki, você ta fedendo.

- Foi uma missão difícil. - disse, encolhendo os ombros. - Eu quase morri hoje.

E Sakura quase morreu, ontem, mas ela não achou que valesse a pena mencionar. - Não foi nada sobre asfixia em seu próprio vômito por acaso? - perguntou suavemente, sabendo que ele não entenderia.

– Uma kunai vindo certeira entre meus olhos. - respondeu, apontando para o mesmo lugar de onde acabara de mencionar, caso ela tivesse ficado com dúvida sobre onde ficava o local "entre os olhos". - Se eu não tivesse me abaixado a tempo, estaria falando com você lá do além-túmulo.

- Isso é bom. – respondeu ela, distraída, voltando-se para a TV. O enredo deste programa realmente era bastante interessante. Se ela deixasse Ikki distraí-la por muito tempo acabaria perdendo algo importante.

- E você sabe no que eu pensei quando a kunai estava se dirigindo a mim? - Ikki perguntou, passando um braço em torno de sua cintura.

- Hum? - fingiu interesse.

- Estava pensando no quanto eu realmente sinto falta dos seus seios. - Ele beijou seu pescoço enquanto o braço em volta de sua cintura aliviou o enlace, começando a acariciar seu seio através do tecido da blusa que usava.

_– Ikki. -_ ela suspirou, mas apenas tentando mantê-lo longe de si.

- Sakura. - ele gemeu.

- O quê?

- Deixa eu foder você.

Sakura deu um suspiro de hesitação e impaciência. - Agora? - perguntou, insinuando com um tom relutante, que aquela não era uma boa hora. - O meu programa favorito está passando.

- Você prefere assistir a programa estúpido do que fazer amor com seu namorado? - perguntou.

– S-sim quer dizer não! Claro que não. Mas... – Balbuciou tentando encontrar uma boa desculpa. - Ikki, será que você pode tomar um banho primeiro.

- Estou com tesão _agora._

- Mas eu estou cansada e não me sinto disposta.

- Eu vou fazer você se sentir melhor.

* * *

><p>Ela podia apostar que Kakashi nunca teve nenhum problema tentando convencer uma mulher a dormir com ele. Provavelmente só tinha de estalar os dedos e dizer "<em>vem pra cama comigo<em>" e qualquer mulher em um raio de cinco milhas estaria mais do que disposta a entrar na fila para receber um pouco de sua atenção. Especialmente se elas tivessem visto o que Sakura vira naquela manhã.

* * *

><p>Ikki era persistente, continuava beijando seu pescoço e puxando o colarinho de sua blusa para pressionar beijos no vale próximo a seus seios. Sakura se mexeu um pouco, sabendo exatamente onde isso o levaria e ficou imaginando como a noite acabaria.<p>

_Talvez_, pensou. _Talvez_ desta vez ele iria surpreendê-la e dar-lhe algo que valesse a pena de se provar. Mas o senso comum dizia-lhe que isso era apenas uma ilusão, no entanto seu lado mais suave estava disposto a dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida.

- Tudo bem. - murmurou.

* * *

><p>Ele a empurrou de costas no chão e a beijou forte.<p>

Seu hálito era horrível, um cheiro alcoólico à base de arroz e de seu corpo emanava um odor metálico de sangue de seus inimigos, mas Sakura quase que podia ignorar tudo isso. Era um tanto irritante que ele nem se preocupara em retirar nenhuma das suas peças de roupa. Ele simplesmente puxou sua calcinha para baixo sobre os joelhos e abriu a frente de sua calça com pressa e quando a penetrou não foi nem de perto agradável ou confortável.

Ela tentou acalmar seu ritmo, tentou fazê-lo dar-lhe uma chance de entrar no clima, mas ele não se importara ou percebera. A estocava num frenesi egoísta, grunhia palavras nojentas que não davam à kunoichi o menor espaço para sentir o mínimo de excitação.

- Você gosta disso, né, querida? - ofegou. - Você gosta forte.

-Ah, ah, sim. - Sakura ofereceu educadamente. – Oh sim, baby. Oh baby...

* * *

><p>Era como sentir cócegas em um lugar que decididamente voc<em>ê não<em> deveria _sentir_ cócegas.

Ela se mexia desconfortavelmente e dava alguns gemidos experimentais, tentando convencer-se de que havia clima, mas não parecia nem mesmo convencer a si mesma. Olhou por cima do ombro masculino em busca da televisão, esperando para ver se Daisuke havia descoberto que Yumi estava tendo um caso com seu irmão, mas ainda assim o diálogo estava sendo abafado pelos ruídos irritantes que Ikki estava fazendo em seu ouvido.

Com um suspiro, Sakura deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o tapete para fitar o teto e esperar por Ikki terminar. _Talvez_ **ela** fosse o problema... Parecia-lhe estranho que todos os seus namorados anteriores haviam conseguido ter seus orgasmos e só _ela_ que não o sentira. Desejava ser mais responsiva... como Kimura Yoshi, que tinha conseguido chegar ao clímax _antes _mesmo de Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Lembrou-se da expressão em seu rosto quando ele finalmente tinha chegado ao clímax.<p>

Ela havia visto aquela perda de controle abater sobre seu corpo enquanto ele grunhia selvagem sobre aquela mulher e por algum motivo estranho isso a estava excitando. Um fio de excitação começou a nascer em sua barriga, fazendo sua respiração engatar com o início do prazer, que pela primeira vez, começara a sentir.

Fechando os olhos, Sakura tentou imaginar que era Kakashi a estocando forte. Havia provavelmente todos os tipos de problemas psicológicos envolvidos em projetar a imagem de seu sensei no corpo de seu amante, mas a essa altura, Sakura já não se importava mais. Ela se preocuparia com isso mais tarde, quando tudo tivesse acabado, porque agora tudo o que queria era fazer dessa experiência a mais agradável possível.

* * *

><p>- ... oh inferno! - Ikki amaldiçoou ligeiramente, alcançando a katana amarrada às costas, que claramente começou a cavar em algo que não deveria. Suas estocadas desaceleraram e foram ficando mais suaves, penetrava-a lentamente enquanto tentava soltar a katana de suas costas.<p>

Sakura se deleitava com o novo ritmo, sentindo que finalmente estava começando a entrar no clima. – Sim. - Suspirava, levantando as mãos para correr seus dedos pelo cabelo desgrenhado dele, estava tão bagunçado que era capaz de imaginar os fios de Kakashi se mantivesse seus olhos fechados. Ela moveu os quadris no mesmo ritmo que os dele, sentindo-se feliz, pois finalmente chegaria ao famoso clímax. – Oh, assim. - suspirou.

- Assim, como? - Ikki repetia sem jeito, ainda tentando entender.

Sakura colocou a mão sobre sua boca. – Shh. – o silenciou. O som de sua voz estava ameaçando arruinar as imagens que pairavam em sua mente, pois não chegava nem perto do barítono profundo e másculo de Kakashi.

Isso poderia funcionar, pensou espantada, sentindo o prazer tomando-a numa onda em espiral e sua respiração começando a falhar.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela poderia finalmente…

* * *

><p>Ikki enrijeceu em cima dela com um gemido quebrantado e Sakura sentiu sua respiração parar no mesmo momento que o orgasmo finalmente nublou os sentidos dele. Acabara em um piscar de olhos e antes que a kunoichi tivesse tempo para registrar o fato, Ikki levantou-se e partiu cambaleando para o banheiro com aquela cara de "eu estou a ponto de vomitar". O tom verde da pele de seu rosto era prova disso.<p>

O prazer que Sakura tinha cuidadosamente alimentando havia dissipado como etanol sobre uma superfície quente, levado por uma brisa e deixando-a frustrada sobre o chão de seu apartamento.

Apática, olhou para a televisão e viu passando os créditos de seu programa favorito. Ela tinha perdido o final. Estranhamente, aquilo a incomodava mais do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ou _não_ acontecer.

– Típico. - sussurrou para si mesma, sentando-se para puxar a calcinha de volta ao lugar.

Os sons do vômito de Ikki ecoavam pelo banheiro, fazendo Sakura estremecer. - Se você fizer bagunça, terá que limpar. - gritou, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos desalinhados.

Mas enquanto gritava para ele, um borrão do lado de fora da janela chamou sua atenção.

Ela olhou para cima e pensou ter visto um lampejo esbranquiçado à distância, do outro lado da rua sobre o telhado do prédio vizinho. Sakura franziu o cenho. Um de seus vizinhos realmente tinha um gato de pêlo branco. Talvez o felino estivesse fazendo sua caça noturna? _Talvez._

Mas como é que ele foi parar no telhado...?

* * *

><p>Ouviu o barulho da descarga vindo do banheiro, arrastando-a para fora de seus pensamentos antes mesmo que pudesse lidar com os mesmos. Esse era o único tipo de limpeza que Ikki conseguia fazer por si próprio e, francamente, só se estivesse de bom humor. De fato, Ino estava certa. Ele era um arruaceiro na maior parte do tempo e a única razão pela qual concordara em sair com ele foi porque ele havia lhe contado uma boa piada sobre três doninhas e uma bola de hamster.<p>

Ela não havia entrado nesse relacionamento para tirar uma folga de sua vida agitada cheia de adrenalina, muito menos para limpar a bagunça que ele sempre deixava em _sua_ casa depois de voltar bêbado demais.

Ele tinha que ir embora. Era hora da "conversa".

* * *

><p>Depois de alguns momentos, Ikki apareceu na porta do banheiro, parecendo um pouco pálido, mas isso não era nada incomum. Sakura estava prestes a abrir a boca para falar, mas ele a cortou. – Sakura. - disse sério, olhando para o chão. - Precisamos conversar.<p>

- Que engraçado, eu queria falar com você também. - respondeu, sentindo os fios dos cabelos róseos de sua nuca arrepiarem. – Sabe, eu...

- Eu acho que nós precisamos sair com outras pessoas.

.

.

**Continua**.

**Cenas do Próximo cpt:** Por Pm/Email para os leitores que enviarem **review** ;D

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Então, amores, curtiram?_

_Imaginem o terror da Saku-chan em estar perto do kakashi (durante toda missão) depois de tê-lo visto em um momento tãoooo intimo... e com uma mulher casada!_

_ Cara, bizarro!_

_.  
><em>

_Além disso, credo! Vocês viram o namorado da saku? Que trolha! Imagino o quanto o sasuke deve tê-la feito sofrer pra que ela não tivesse mais sonhos sobre _amar_ alguém... _

_Triste..._

_._

_Coisas legais desse cpt são as intervenções hilárias da Ino. Meu Deus, que garota louquinha! Mas, em certa medida, há bastante verdade em sua forma de pensar, não é mesmo? Ou não? *sei lá hehe*  
><em>

_._

_Amores, vou indo,_

_E pergunto as senhoritas,_

_Curtiram o cpt?_

_Deixem _**review**_ :D_

_(Hime atualizou bem rapinho porque vocês parecem estar curtindo né, isso me motiva muito!_

_então quis trazer um sorriso bonito para essas carinhas fofas :)_

_._

_Bjitos_

_Hime-chan._

_**PS**: Gente, quem estiver curtindo e quiser acompanhar, não se esqueça de pôr a fic no** Story Alert** ;D_

* * *

><p><em><em>* tradução livre.<em>  
><em>


	3. A Garota do Balanço

_Oi galerinha linda :D_

_Hime de volta com mais um cpt._

_Olha, mocinhas, to feliz com seus coments. Domo :D_

_Bom, eu queria att mais rápido mas minha correria tá complicada durante o mês de **novembro até 15 dezembro**. Então, peço às moçoilas um pouquinho de paciência, pois logo logo estamos de volta com mais histórias/cpts =D_

_E agora, aproveitemos mais um :D_

_(**Não** tive muito tempo pra revisar o cpt de hj *gomenasai* .Achando qq erro de revisão, por favor, avisem ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Anju Hime<br>_

**_The Window_**

_(A Janela)_

.

Terceiro Capítulo

**A Garota do Balanço***

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi teria rido se não tivesse sido tão trágico.

A garota estava _assistindo televisão,_ pelo amor de Deus! Que tipo de homem que se preze poderia chamar-se de _homem_ quando sua garota sentia mais prazer assistindo a um programa idiota do que fazendo sexo consigo?

Não era sempre que Kakashi poderia dizer que realmente havia preferido ver uma garota rindo de piadas na TV do que vê-la _chegando lá_ com um homem. Até o momento em que o namorado dela ainda não havia cruzado pela porta, ela estava relaxada e despreocupada, com uma caneca de chocolate quente nas mãos, sorrindo e mordendo seu lábio inferior em um momento de descuido. Mas desde o momento em que ele começou a beijá-la, ela não sorrira uma única vez.

Era como assistir a dois animais.

A fêmea com um olhar de sofrimento paciente e o macho estocando com um único objetivo primitivo em mente. Kakashi suspirou e balançou a cabeça. O rapaz não sabia nada. Egoísta. E no momento em que Sakura mostrou sentir um pouco de prazer, ele não fora capaz de se controlar.

Nesse momento Kakashi sabia que estava apenas perdendo seu tempo, e portanto foi embora. Ele protelara tempo suficiente o preenchimento de seu relatórios de missão e realmente deveria começar a se mexer antes que o Arquivo fosse fechado à meia-noite.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Meia hora depois, estava sentado na taverna Bluebell com um relatório inacabado em cima da mesa de um bar. Parecia que quanto mais tempo olhava para o papel, mais parecia que simplesmente _não iria_ ser completado. E ao invés de manter-se concentrado seu trabalho como qualquer bom ninja estaria fazendo, ele encontrou-se pensando sobre certa moça de cabelos róseos.

Sakura tinha andado a seu lado durante o dia inteiro como um cão que tinha medo de seu dono, mas ainda assim obrigado a obedecer. Toda vez que ele olhava para ela, poderia jurar que a moça recuava, como se à espera de levar um tapa no_ focinho_ com um jornal. Parecia especialmente submissa hoje.

Sakura não era uma menina desse tipo, embora, de vez em quando, tinha o hábito de guardar-se em si mesma e se distanciar das pessoas à sua volta, às vezes, Hatake tinha de repetir ordens duas ou mais vezes para ter certeza que ela havia realmente lhe ouvido. Normalmente era um sinal de que estava deprimida. E ele sempre tinha a sensação de que talvez fosse por causa _daquela época do mês._

Mas hoje sentiu que sabia ao certo porque ela estava se afastando do trabalho em equipe. Bem, pelo menos estava relativamente certo, já que era totalmente possível que tivesse simplesmente imaginado Sakura no pé de sua janela, enquanto ele e Yoshi estavam _no calor do momento._ Só Deus sabia por que isso teria acontecido, mas até mesmo Kakashi não poderia afirmar entender metade dos pensamentos e imagens que passaram por sua mente todos os dias.

.

- Uma bebida, Kakashi-san?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi inalou um pouco de ar enquanto saía de seus devaneios e olhou para o pé da garçonete que estava à sua frente. - Não, obrigado, Ayame-chan. - respondeu ainda distraído. – Não estou com sede.

A moça franziu o cenho e disse em tom de brincadeira. - Você vem aqui todo o tempo, mas nunca pede nada. Nós temos regras, sabia...

- Você vai me expulsar? - perguntou ele, piscando.

.

A moça sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso e disse: - Esquece. - Então se virou e se afastou para atender outros clientes _pagantes_. O olho de Kakashi seguiu-a, automaticamente traçado o caminho ao longo da linha de seu busto abundante até curva de seu traseiro. De dia, ela trabalhava com seu pai no Ichiraku, mas à noite, trocava o avental de cozinha por uma blusa preta colada e calças confortáveis. Talvez essa blusa fosse um pouco apertada demais, porque evidentemente levar e trazer todas essas bebidas geladas o tempo todo acabaria lhe causando um resfriado. Havia um anel de casamento em seu dedo, mas era quase que imperceptível.

.

Kakashi virou-se sem vontade de volta ao seu relatório e continuou com a árdua tarefa de preencher os espaços em branco. Estava se aproximando de meia-noite e ele precisava começar a correr, rabiscando abaixo todos os detalhes necessários e superando tudo com um rosto sorridente, feliz, a fim de _seduzir_ o santo que seria submetido a ler sua escrita.

Concluído – apenas no sentido mais lato da palavra - dobrou o relatório e se levantou. Foi quando Ayame voltou para o bar com um pedaço de papel e um sorriso. - Aqui está sua conta, Kakashi-san. - disse, entregando-a a ele. Havia algo misterioso sobre aquele sorriso que o fez pensar duas vezes antes de enfiar o pedaço de papel no bolso e ele fez uma pausa para ler o que tinha sido escrito, quase certo que realmente não havia pedido nada e por isso não havia nada a pagar.

Era apenas uma mensagem curta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Meu apartamento._ _10 horas._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi, dobrando <em>a conta<em> e colocando-a em seu bolso, deu à moça um tchauzinho e um sorriso, enquanto saía pela porta do bar. Com seu relatório em mãos, caminhou para a torre da Hokage, na intenção de entregá-lo antes que terminasse expediente do Arquivo.

O ar estava frio e algoz contra seu olho cansado (embora a hitai-ate estivesse cobrindo-o, apenas um tinha o beneficio de estar protegido). Tinha sido um dia cansativo e ele nem tivera tempo de ao menos sentar para relaxar. A capacidade de ficar de pé por duas horas seguidas era uma habilidade não muito apreciada ou reconhecida.

No entanto, era com Sakura que ele estava preocupado.

Pela maneira como a moça havia cuidadosamente evitado o contato visual com ele durante toda a tarde, poderia assumir seguramente que _não_ a havia imaginado de pé sob sua janela e que a kunichi realmente o havia pego no flagra com Kimura Yoshi hoje de manhã.

Yoshi não vira Sakura, o que provavelmente era uma boa coisa, porque ela poderia ter tentado matar a pobre garota num esforço de não deixar testemunhas. Kakashi sabia que Sakura não falaria nada. Para começar, ela estava muito envergonhada pelo que tinha visto para admitir para ninguém que tinha realmente visto alguma coisa e além do mais, Sakura não era uma fofoqueira. Mesmo se tivesse reconhecido Yoshi, ela respeitaria a privacidade da mulher e manteria sua identidade em sigilo.

Na verdade, aquilo tudo foi culpa de Kakashi por não ter fechado as cortinas. Ou fechado a janela. E de ter esquecido completamente sobre a missão. Honestamente, ele poderia _jurar_ que marcado para de tarde...

Bem, sua atitude provavelmente causou danos irreparáveis em sua relação com Sakura. Agora, só podia ter esperança de que ela estivesse madura o suficiente para superar isso... ou que batesse com a cabeça amanhã e esquecesse tudo completamente.

.

* * *

><p>Kakashi viu a entrada da torre da Hokage logo à sua frente, banhada pelo brilho suave da iluminação pública. A entrada da Academia ficava logo a seu lado e além disso o campo de treinamento pré-genin tintilava com o barulho vindo do parquinho das crianças.<p>

Só agora notara que alguém estava sentado ali próximo, notou um ligeiro movimento de vai e vem vindo através das sombras das árvores. _Quem diabos estaria num balanço à meia-noite?_ Kakashi parou por um instante para levantar sua hitai- ate e focalizar o sharingan na figura dentre as sombra.

_Sakura._

Confuso, Kakashi olhou para a garota. Ela estava usando um pé para empurrar-se para trás e para frente, mas sua mente não parecia estar ali naquele momento. Ela estava olhando para o nada, braços enganchados em torno das correntes de ferro e a cabeça inclinada para frente, seus cabelos quase cobrindo todo o rosto. Parecia estar a milhas de distância.

Por que ela estava aqui? Há apenas meia hora atrás, estava em casa com o namorado ...

Recolocando sua hitai-ate sobre o olho, Kakashi continuou até a torre. Não era da sua conta intrometer-se nos assuntos de Sakura e ele não queria se impor quando ela claramente queria ficar sozinha. Hatake baseou-se na idéia de que se fosse _ele, gostaria_ de ser deixado sozinho, no mínimo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iruka estava acabando de sair do escritório, quando Kakashi o avistou e no momento em que ele viu o Ninja Copiador quase caiu em prantos. - Não. Estou indo pra casa - _deveria ter chegado há meia hora_ – eu não vou preencher esse relatório - _ah, tá, tudo bem_ - mas só desta vez - nunca mais - eu posso jurar, Kakashi-sensei, você faz isso toda vez só pra me irritar!

Enquanto Iruka partia com um andar exasperado (e levando consigo o relatório inacabado de Kakashi) o jonin refletiu sobre o assunto e chegou à conclusão de que Iruka estava certo. Apesar de seu atraso dever-se principalmente à procrastinação, não podia negar que gostava de tentar levar Iruka a um acesso de raiva. Era apenas um dos poucos momentos humorados de seu dia.

* * *

><p>Sakura ainda estava lá no balanço quando ele deixou o prédio. Mais uma vez, viu-se pararando para observá-la, perguntando se a moça talvez quisesse um pouco de companhia de um ninja velho de guerra.<p>

Bem, ele poderia pelo menos saber o que estava errado, não é mesmo.

No momento em que empurrara o portão do parque, a cabeça de Sakura arqueou para trás e seu corpo ficou imóvel. Parecia que estava pronta para fugir para o mato e esconder-se dele, mas provavelmente fora um reflexo de ser capturada sem sobre aviso, por isso permaneceu imobilizada no local.

– Yo. – disse assim que parara a uma distância segura dela, tentando não fazer nenhum movimento brusco. - Você está um pouco grandinha para balanços, não acha?

A cabeça de Sakura caiu novamente para fitar para o chão. Sem o sharingan para ajudá-lo, as sombras a cobriram de maneira bastante eficaz. Mas, enquanto seu olho natural não era capaz de penetrar a escuridão, seu 'faro' apurado dizia-lhe mais do que ele precisava saber.

Sakura cheirava a sexo, sangue e álcool. Uma mistura potente e que ele não imaginava ser adequado a ela. Um pequeno suspiro escapou de sua máscara e ele jogou o peso sobre uma perna, mãos enterradas profundamente em seus bolsos. Ele não queria que Sakura cheirasse assim. Ela era uma pessoa muito boa, com um coração muito puro para ser corrompido com tais substâncias desagradáveis. Lembrou-se da garotinha que costumava ser – com aquele ardente e imaculado (se não lhe falhasse a memória) amor para com seu companheiro de equipe, e ele tentou ver aquela mesma garotinha na moça que estava sentada à sua frente nesse instante. Tentou imaginá-la na moça que estava no chão da sala, prostrada de forma irresponsiva junto a seu namorado.

Todo mundo crescia. Alguns mais depressa do que outros. Alguns com mais dificuldade.

Foi bobo de pensar que poderia protegê-la de tudo isso.

* * *

><p>Quando ela não disse nada, ele deu um passo adiante. O cabelo dela se moveu de novo assim que sua cabeça levantou apenas uma fração afim de fitar seus pés, da mesma forma como fizera quando encontrara Itachi, por exemplo. Tinha que ter cuidado com os usuários de sharingan afinal de contas.<p>

- Você está bem? - perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça uma vez.

- O que está fazendo aqui então?

Ela encolheu os ombros uma vez, descansando a cabeça contra uma grades do balanço. - Eu não tenho mais nenhum lugar pra onde ir mesmo.

Ele deu mais um passo até ela, ficando de pé diretamente à sua frente, olhando para o topo de sua cabeça curvada. - Sakura, precisamos conversar.

* * *

><p>Suas mãos apertaram firme em volta das grades enferrujadas do balanço e ele viu que ela estava segurando a respiração. Ele estava preparado para ela reagir de forma desajeitada, mas não esperava que a moça começaria a chorar. A primeira, depois duas lágrimas deslizaram pelo seu rosto. Ela tremia imperceptivelmente, claramente tentando conter os sons que poderia deixar escapar, e se ele não tivesse visto aquelas duas lágrimas provavelmente não saberia que ela agora chorava.<p>

Ele quase cedeu ao impulso de saltar em cima do muro e dar no pé de fininho.

Kakashi não era bom com _coisas de menina_. Entendia estas criaturas até certo ponto, mas lidava mais facilmente com os meninos cujos processos de pensamento e os problemas não ofereciam nenhum mistério para ele. Meninas eram muito mais desafiadoras. Por exemplo, quando os pais de Sakura haviam se divorciado há dois anos atrás, ela parecia perfeitamente bem com o fato até que finalmente em uma seção de treinamento ela havia finalmente _quebrado_. Então as lágrimas não pararam, alarmando todo mundo do sexo masculino que estava nas proximidades.

E agora ele tinha certeza que a expressão "precisamos conversar" não deveria ter provocado uma reação tão emocional quanto essa. Lágrimas ou pirraça parecia estar longe do que acontecia com ela nesse momento.

- Tá tudo bem, eu não estou bravo nem nada - disse, agachando-se até que chegou mais ou menos ao nível de contato visual com ela. Mas os olhos de Sakura permaneceram firmemente fechados, tentando interceptar a umidade e não deixando que ela escapasse em forma de lágrimas. – Em primeiro lugar, foi minha culpa por esquecer a missão e não colocar meu despertador pra tocar quando eu deveria tê-lo feito. É que eu fiquei um pouco preocupado pois Yoshi não ficaria particularmente feliz se esse tipo de coisa viesse a público e...

- Não é isso. - resmungou miseravelmente. – É o Ikki.

- Ikki. - ele repetiu estupidamente. Pensou lembrar ter ouvido esse nome associado à Sakura há alguns meses. Naruto provavelmente tinha mencionado em algum momento em que haviam saido juntos. - Ikki é o seu namorado, certo?

Sakura assentiu muda, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa com medo de deixar escapar mais lágrimas.

_Merda,_ pensou ele cansado. _Ele se foi e morreu ou algo assim, não foi?_

- Mas agora acabou. - disse ofegante. - Ele me largou.

- Oh. - Kakshi piscou. – Cretino.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura se engasgou com um soluço estrangulado, inclinando-se até que sua testa estava quase tocando os joelhos. Kakashi suspirou. Ele odiava ver alguém com quem se preocupava sofrer dessa forma. - Sakura, nenhum cara vale a ponto de te deixar chateada dessa maneira. - disse gentilmente. <em>Pelo menos não nessa idade.<em> Amantes vinham e iam tão rápido aos dezoito anos, que dificilmente valia a pena ficar chateado com qualquer um deles.

- Eu sei que ele não vale a pena. - Respondeu fungando alto. - Eu ia dar o fora nele, mas então ele me deixou e tudo que pude fazer foi sentar lá em estado de choque e então ele sentiu pena de mim e disse que eu encontraria alguém com o tempo e que ele tinha acabado de encontrar uma pessoa legal, e então eu ouvi um forte estalo e não tenho certeza se foi um aneurisma no meu cérebro ou o meu punho contra sua mandíbula - tudo ficou muito confuso depois disso - mas eu continuei com a impressão de que ele pensou que poderia ficar melhor com outra pessoa do que comigo e agora ele está saindo com a garota que mora na Vila da Raiz, você sabe aquela com lindos olhos azuis e cabelos negros que pode fincar uma kunai numa pulga e parti-la pela metade a uma centena de metros de distância, e tudo porque ela se apaixonou pela piada sobre os hamsters na gaiola e o furão ou qualquer coisa assim, e porque essa é uma piada muito muito _idiota mesmo_ que ninguém em sã consciência deve cair porque é realmente muito _estúpida _e ele também é um estúpido e eu sou _mais_ estúpida ainda por ter caído nessa também!

.

_Onde estava a equipe de invasão de Orochimaru quando você precisa dela?_ Kakashi poderia realmente fazer disso como uma dispersão agora, porque bancar a _amiguinha que entende tudo_ não era seu forte. - Ele não vale a pena o sofrimento. - disse a ela, tentando soar reconfortante, em um esforço para fazer parar aquelas lágrimas. - Ele claramente está cometendo um grande erro. Garotos deveriam brigar entre si pra ter a chance de namorar alguém como você, Sakura.

- Então por que isso não acontece comigo? - exigiu. - O que há de tão ruim sobre mim que até mesmo completos perdedores pensam que podem arranjar algo melhor? E o que "frígida" significa afinal?

Kakashi franziu o cenho. - Eh?

- Frígida. O que isso significa? - Pela primeira vez, ela olhou para ele através de enormes olhos verdes, emoldurados por longos cílios e um pouco de rímel borrado. Ele não tinha percebido que Sakura usava maquiagem. Mas, evidentemente não usava muito. Porque ela realmente não precisava daquilo.

- Bem. - começou devagar. - É uma coisa que você tem na cozinha para manter a comida fria e fresca para…

- Isso não faz sentido. - disse a kunoichi balançando a cabeça. - Ikki disse que eu era uma 'frígida', mas eu não entendo o que ele quis dizer.

- Ah. - Os olhos de Kakashifecharam como se numa compreensão repentina. Foi provavelmente um erro fazer isso, pois agora Sakura estava olhando para ele.

- Você sabe o que ele quis dizer? – Ela pressionou.

.

- Uhm ... - Kakashi realmente não queria ter de responder essa. Era apenas cruel demais, uma gíria popular infeliz o suficiente que com certeza a machucaria. Principalmente usada por arruaceiros impacientes que não achavam que sua namorada era responsiva o suficiente. - Bem, eu acho que ele quer dizer que te considera um pouco fria e insensível.

Sakura piscou em confusão. – Como assim? Sempre fui legal com ele e sempre, pelo menos, fingi estar interessada nas suas histórias de missão chatas. Então, como é que eu era fria e insensível?

Kakashi conferiu-lhe um olhar franco. - Isso significa _durante o sexo,_ principalmente.

A expressão no rosto de Sakura era quase divertida. Seus olhos se arregalaram uma fração e ela rapidamente olhou para baixo. Se a luz fosse um pouco melhor, ele teria certeza que encontraria um leve rubor em suas bochechas. - Ele provavelmente estava apenas usando isso como desculpa. - disse, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor. - Tenho certeza que você não é, uh, frígida de qualquer maneira e...

- Eu sou. - disse ela em voz baixa.

Os olhos dele estreitaram, mas ele não disse nada.

- Talvez por isso ele... porque _todos_ eles ... - Sakura engoliu em seco e trêmula enxugou os olhos com uma das mãos. - Isso explicaria porque eu não sou boa o suficiente pra ficar com ele.

- Mas deixe-me adivinhar. - disse ele, com um sorriso irônico. – No entanto, foi boa o suficiente para dar _umazinha_ uma última vez antes dele deixar você ir?

Sakura inalou profundamente, olhando para ele. - Como você sab...

- Isso é o que idiotas costumam fazer. - disse rapidamente. Provavelmente não traria nada de bom deixá-la saber que ele a estava espionando na hora _H_... - E Ikki parece do tipo que tira nota maxima em imbecilidade.

- Sim, ele é. - Sakura disse fungando e levantando a cabeça e sacudindo os cabelos do rosto. – Nota 10. Primeira classe. O capitão. Um _idiota completo. _ E nem metade do que pensa ser bom na cama... aquele imbecil.

.

Kakashi deu um sorriso triste, sentindo pena dela. Sakura não era uma flor delicada, mas isso também não significa que não devia ser tratada com respeito e cortesia. Ela parecia ter um talento especial para escolher os indivíduos que não eram bons para sua auto-estima, "Ikki" era um belo exemplo de seu último erro. - Esqueça ele. - murmurou, estendendo a mão para dar um tapinha leve no joelho dela. - Claramente, ele não merece você e você daria o fora nele de qualquer jeito, então fique feliz que ele tenha ido embora e você está livre e agora que ele é um _ex_, tudo o que ele já disse pra você deve ser automaticamente desconsiderado.

- O que, mesmo quando ele disse que eu era bonita? - ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Oh, _nisso_ você pode acreditar.

.

O sorriso da kunoichi ficou um pouco maior e ela abaixou a cabeça novamente, enquanto tentava espantar o resto das lágrimas com os dedos. - Sinto muito, Kakashi-sensei. Você provavelmente pensa que eu sou realmente uma garota patética...

- Não. - Ele levantou seu queixo com um dedo e em seguida, delicadamente deixou seu polegar passear pela bochecha dela, pressionando-o em seguida até a última lágrima que ainda restara. - Você é ótima.

O olhar de Sakura estava na altura da região de peito dele enquanto ela tentava manter a respiração estável lentamente. – Isso fica melhor? - ela perguntou, levantando rapidamente os olhos para encontrar os dele. - Relacionamentos, eu quero dizer. Será que eles ficam mais fáceis?

.

Kakashi deixou a mão cair de volta ao joelho dela. - Não até você achar aquela pessoa que faz toda a dor e a perda valer a pena. - respondeu, desviando o olhar para as sombras.

- E se você não encontrar essa pessoa? - perguntou ela.

- Então ... isso nunca pára. - Ele sorriu e apertou a bochecha dela, fortemente em sua opinião. - Mas você é jovem demais pra se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa.

.

Sakura olhou para baixo, franzindo a testa, pensativa, mas pelo menos seus olhos estavam relativamente secos agora. Ele deu outro leve alisar em seu joelho e ficou de pé novamente. - Eu tenho que ir a um lugar agora. - disse, usando um tom mais _light_ a fim de aliviar a atmosfera local. - Espero que você fique bem, Sakura.

Ela assentiu com tristeza. - Me desculpe se estou atrasando você pra algo importante.

- No momento, nada poderia ser mais importante do que você. - disse ele, sorrindo para ela e bagunçando seus cabelos róseos do jeito que fazia quando ela era menor. - Vá pra casa e esqueça aquele perdedor, ok?

- Ok. - Ela lhe deu um sorriso corajoso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Em algum momento ao longo dos últimos anos, enquanto Kakashi piscava os olhos, Sakura havia crescido. Não era apenas a forma de seu corpo havia emoldurado numa velocidade surpreendente de modo que ele sempre achava difícil evitar não _olhar_ para ela e para lugares onde realmente não deveria deixar seu olhar pairar. Seu julgamento também mudara, aprofundara, e seu coração tomara mais baques do que ele gostaria que tivesse sido. Ele não sabia exatamente quando ela se tornara sexualmente ativa, de fato nem gostaria de saber, mas gradualmente percebera, com o tempo, que suas vagas suspeitas logo se confirmariam como fato. Ele sabia que ela tinha estado em uma série de relacionamentos, embora nunca julgara que ela parecia feliz em nenhum deles.

Não parecia justo que alguém tão jovem e espirituosa como Sakura poderia colocar-se em relacionamentos tão baixos como tais porque de fato os caras com os quais se envolvia não mereceriam nem respirar o mesmo ar que ela. (Ela foi _sua_ aluna e é a aprendiz da Hokage. Isso por si só automaticamente a colocava acima da maioria dos canalhas que compunham a população masculina de Konoha. Sua coragem e lealdade para com aqueles que amava a colocava acima de todo o resto.) Mas, primeiro Sakura precisava perceber isso por si mesma. Se ela não o fizesse...

Ele poderia vê-la cair no mesmo caminho que ele mesmo sucumbira uma vez.

.

- Kakashi-sensei. - sussurrou, assim que ele estava prestes a virar e sair. - Sinto muito por esta manhã.

- Ah. - Ele deu de ombros despreocupado. - Não precisa se desculpar por isso.

- Você não está zangado? - perguntou hesitante.

- Não. - respondeu quase rindo. - Como eu disse, a culpa foi minha. Me desculpe, eu lhe dei um choque tão grande logo no início da manhã.

Ela corou envergonhada. - Na verdade, era quase tarde naquele momento...

– Detalhes. - disse vagamente, antes de fitá-la com um olhar tímido. – Você provavelmente não ficou lá por muito tempo. Exatamente quanto tempo ficou lá... nos observando?

Os olhos verdes desviaram para outra direção e depois voltaram para fitá-lo. - Uh... você olhou exatamente no momento em que cheguei.

- Sério? - ele disse sem rodeios.

– Sério. - ela sussurrou, com olhar de aço e teimoso em sua face como se num desafio.

- Mm. - Um som suave e incrédulo.

.

Após um instante de silêncio, Sakura levantou a cabeça. - Eu não acho que você deveria sair com aquela mulher outra vez.

- Ahm? - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela.

Sakura empurrou o pé contra o chão e o balanço oscilou de sua posição anterior. – Parecia que ela estava fingindo. - murmurou

Kakashi riu nesta vez. - Isso é algo que você sabe por experiência própria?

Sakura desviou o olhar. - Eu não finjo. Acho que é desonesto. A menos que eu realmente goste da pessoa e sinta pena dela.

- E quantas dessas pessoas você teve pena?

- Nenhum até agora...

Isso poderia explicar o comentário 'frígida' que seu namorado tinha feito. Se ninguém tivesse descoberto a forma de satisfazê-la e Sakura estaria inclinada a fingir...?

.

* * *

><p>Kakashi enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e suspirou.<p>

Esses garotos de hoje em dia são muito tolos. Ficam preocupados demais com seu próprio prazer em vez de lidar de maneira apropriada para com o prazer de suas amantes, acabando dificultando tudo principalmente quando essas ainda são inexperitnes e fazendo pessoas como Sakura acharem que era de alguma forma por _sua_ culpa. A menina precisava de alguém mais velho. Alguém com experiência e consideração, que tomaria o tempo a seu favor para ver o que _ela_ precisava.

Por um breve momento, celebrou o pensamento de que poderia ser aquele a fazê-lo. E por que não? Ela era uma garota atraente, com um corpo bonito, com belas curvas, e certamente não teria sido a mais jovem que ele já tivera, nem a mais inocente.

Mas então baniu o pensamento para um lugar profundo de sua mente, porque isso era _pura loucura_. Insanidade. Como Chunin, ela ainda era sua aluna até que fizesse o exame Jonin ou até que decidisse que estava satisfeita com o seu posto ou até que seguisse por conta própria. Havia certos princípios de confiança que com certeza ele não poderia violar, linhas que não podia atravessar. E havia coisas que Sakura precisava que ele não poderia dar a ela, e ele seria condenado se fosse o próximo a abrir mais uma oportunidade para que ela se machucasse.

Por enquanto, não poderia oferecer-lhe muito mais do que um sorriso e um tapinha no ombro. - Você vai descobrir. - disse simplesmente. - Você é inteligente demais pra deixar que os homens lhe tirem o seu melhor.

- Mm. - Ela não parecia convencida.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir agora, Sakura. Tenho que me aprontar para um compromisso. - Ele se virou e começou a ir embora.

- A essa hora? – chamou de novo.

- Uma bela garota está me ensinando a tocar piano. – disse por cima do ombro. - Eu realmente não quero chegar atrasado.

Ele saiu pelo portão do parque e fez seu caminho pela rua iluminada, cantarolando por baixo de sua respiração.

.

* * *

><p><em>Eu me pergunto o que ele quis dizer por 'piano'...<em>

Sakura relaxou no momento em que Kakashi estava fora de vista, soltando um longo suspiro, reclinando-se sobre o balanço que, até então, era seu único suporte. Ela rodou em alguns círculos, enrolando ao máximo as grades umas nas outras a medida em que o fazia retirando seus pés do chão de uma só vez, soltando o balanço de uma só vez.

Então ficou de pé num notável cambaleado e começou a tomar seu rumo para fora do complexo da Academia em direção à entrada da torre da hokage.

Na metade do lance de escadas que davam para o escritório de Tsunade, ela caiu em gargalhadas horrorizadas.

- Eu não posso acreditar que acabei de falar sobre sexo com Kakashi-sensei... - gemeu baixinho, ignorando o Chunin preocupado que descia as escadas e deu a ela um olhar de completa perplexidade.

.

A conversa tinha lhe dado algum tipo de alívio. Não somente lhe tinha tirado _o assunto Ikki_ de sua cabeça, como também a fez perceber algo de vital importância: eles não eram tão diferentes.

Sempre que ela começava a namorar, sempre se sentia um pouco fora de lugar, era como se fosse uma criança que teimava em jogar um jogo de adultos. Uma criança que realmente ainda não entendia as regras. Por um breve momento, hoje ela pôde refletir sobre suas ações descuidadas e como a tinham direcionado diretamente a seu sensei, e como ele a fizera abrir seus olhos para a vida que ela estava levando. Kakashi-sensei era um adulto. E mais importante, ela também era. E de repente, pode se relacionar com ele de uma maneira que nunca antes fora capaz de fazer. Sem reverências ou títulos.

Embora ainda houvesse um certo grau de reverência e respeito, é claro...

- Sakura!

.

Tsunade estava no topo da escada, olhando para ela com as mãos nos quadris. Sua yukata demonstrava uma abertura quase que perigosa, como ela normalmente o fazia ao final de um dia longo e cansativo. - Do que diabos você está rindo? Pude te ouvir do meu escritório. Você está bem? - Então, seu olhar se estreitou. - Esteve chorando?

- Não. - Sakura esfregou os olhos rapidamente para verificar se havia umidade, mas isso só serviu para condená-la.

.

Houve uma longa pausa prolongada enquanto Tsunade franzia os lábios. - Eh, eu realmente não preciso de você hoje à noite de qualquer maneira. - disse ela com leve tom de desdém. - Vá pra casa e descanse um pouco. Ah, e se você vir Naruto, dê isso a ele. Ele deixou aqui há algumas horas.

Uma grande kunai com lâmina dupla foi lançada próximo ao pé de Sakura sobre o assoalho de madeira.

- Sim, Tsunade Shishou. - murmurou, pegando a arma.

- E você já fez o seu relatório?

- Não, Tsunade Shishou.

- Eu quero isso para amanhã.

- Sim, Tsu...

- Vá para casa, Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura foi para casa. Ela largou a arma de Naruto em cima da mesa e foi tomar um banho. Normalmente, apos uma missão, Sakura costumava lavar suas feridas com bastante sabão e anti-séptico. Mas hoje não dera importância para isso. Havia arranhões ao longo de seu braço local onde um arbusto espinhoso a tinha pego, então Sakura rapidamente passou a mão sobre este que logo desapareceu.<p>

As únicas outras marcas que havia em seu corpo eram as linhas rosadas em suas coxas, onde Ikki a havia machucado com toda aquela sua pressa para remover sua roupa intima. Sakura não julgou valer a pena curá-las, mas lamentou amargamente o descuido de Ikki para com ela. Duvidou que Kakashi seria tão imprudente durante o sexo.

Kakashi provavelmente nunca pediria diretamente por sexo. Tudo o que ele teria de fazer era beijar uma mulher e lentamente ir tirando as roupas dela. Ele não arrancaria apenas as calcinhas, sem qualquer consideração ou interesse no resto do corpo feminino. Ele levaria seu tempo, começando pela boca e trabalharia à sua maneira seu caminho para baixo, enquanto beijaria a pele de sua garganta, seios, barriga, e...

.

Sakura parou, piscando rapidamente. Uma mão estava em seu seio, apertando-o, enquanto a outra rastejava para lugares mais _baixos_. Vagamente alarmada, retirou suas mãos errantes do caminho para onde estavam indo permintindo-se lavar seus cabelos.

* * *

><p>Isso estava indo muito além de uma piada. Aqui estava ela estava no chuveiro, tocando-se e fantasiando sobre seu sensei. Não havia asneira maior no mundo do que isso.<p>

Seria uma baita mentirosa se não admitisse que já fantasiara com Kakashi algumas vezes, mas nada mais do que_ eu queria saber como ele é por baixo do uniforme_. Nunca fantasiara de forma _ativa._ E certamente nunca se tocara enquanto pensamentos sobre ele inundavam sua mente.

Perturbada, terminou seu banho, secou-se e vestiu-se para dormir. Apesar de 'vestir-se' consistir em apenas colocar uma calcinha limpa. Acostumou-se a esse hábito por levar por tanto tempo uma vida sozinha, sempre ir para a cama semi-nua, não se preocupando com sua mãe indo acordá-la, por exemplo. Normalmente era apenas ela e Ikki ...

.

A cama ainda cheirava vagamente a ele, percebeu tão logo deitara sobre os lençóis e enfiara-se por entre as cobertas. Seu cheiro ficara no travesseiro, mas não era um cheiro particularmente agradável. Frustrada, ela jogou o travesseiro para longe e simplesmente permitiu-se descansar a cabeça sobre o colchão.

E apesar de tudo, não era sobre Ikki que pensava enquanto tentava dormir. As imagens do que tinha visto naquela manhã ainda pairavam em sua mente pervertida, substituindo toda a dor e a raiva que _deveria_ estar sentido por Ikki. Mas, enquanto que à tarde havia estado perturbada e triste pelo que tinha presenciado, agora depois de ter conversado com o _objeto provocador das imagens_, agora não se sentia mais tão estranha e sem graça com ele.

Realmente, pensou ela enquanto adormecia, Hatake Kakashi era um espécime másculo bastante sensual...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi olhou para o relógio.

Quinze minutos de atraso.

_Bom, antes tarde do que nunca._ Ele bateu na porta bruscamente com seus dedos calejados e examinou a rua, buscando por quaisquer espectadores. Mas, quinze minutos depois das uma da madrugada a rua estava silenciosa. O único movimento veio somente das lanternas e as árvores balançando com o vento.

A porta se abriu. - Kakashi-san, você está atrasado! - Ayame admoestou-o em tom de brincadeira.

– Eu me atrasei. - respondeu amigavelmente. - Bela nota, por sinal.

- Você disse que o sigilo era importante. - disse ela, caminhando para o lado para deixá-lo entrar. – Está tudo preparado na sala de estar.

- Preparada, hein? - ele meditou. - Eu sempre admiro isso em uma mulher.

.

Ele parou na entrada da sala e olhou através da mesma. O pai de Ayame - que provavelmente tinha um nome, mas Kakashi o conhecia apenas como o homem do Ramen - estava sentado em uma poltrona lendo um livro. Kakashi deu-lhe um aceno educado e um 'hm' antes de fixar os olhos no piano no canto da sala.

Ayame seguiu seu olhar. - Que história é essa, afinal? Por que você precisa aprender a tocar e pra quê?

- Uma Missão. - suspirou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Quando?

- No mês que vem.

- Você é realmente bom o suficiente para dominar a técnica até lá?

- Sim. - Não havia sequer uma sugestão de compromisso ou de modéstia em seu tom. - Eu só preciso ver uma melodia tocada uma vez e serei capaz de reproduzi-la perfeitamente pra você.

- Bom... - Ayame piscou para ele perplexa. - Vamos começar então.

.

.

**Continua**.

**Próximo Capítulo**:_ Talvez final de novembro? (se der tudo certo :)_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Mocinhas, o que acharam?_

_Sim. Ikki é um canalha cretino idiota tosco horrível:_

_HOMEM. (resumindo òó) ehehe *falou a feminista*_

_.  
><em>

_Nah kaka-sensei foi muito atencioso com nossa pequena sakura, não é mesmo?_

_Ah eu curto muito essa história, e sei que vocês também vão se apaixonar pelos acontecimentos seguintes (lindos/pervos*apanha*/tensos/etc)_

_._

_Bonecas, vou-me!_

_Não esqueçam do** review** pro cpt ;D_

_Nos vemos,_

_bjitos_

_Hime._

**PS**: Próx Att será da fanfic "**Em Nove Dias**". (Ainda em Novembro)

* * *

><p><em>*Tradução Livre. (sempre!)<em>

_:)  
><em>


	4. Machos Alpha e seus Dedos Maravilhosos

_Hime comemorando a melhora da vovó! _

_Postando cpts novos _=)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ok, amores, taí mais um.<em>

_Espero que vocês curtam muito, como tem ocorrido até agora :D_

_E vão por mim: A história só melhora muito mesmo mais e mais *apanha*_

_(o quinto cpt chega a ser... Surreal)_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Além disso, eu gostaria de dar as **boas-vindas** para minhas novas **coleguinhas ficwriters** aqui do ffnet: (P/ Itasaku & Kakasaku)  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_**H**atake Pam, **Y**.K. Downfall,** Y**as-chan_

_.  
><em>

_Sou fã de longa data do trabalho da **Y**ok-chan (desde o nyah!) :); quase caí pra trás com o belíssimo início da 'carreira' da **P**am (ela escreve muitoooo bem pro nosso Kaka-sensei) e a **Y**as e sua paixão pelo Ita-kun pude conhecer recentemente e dou a maior força :)_

_e já desejo tudo de ótimo a todas aqui no site, viu ;D_

_As leitoras, tenho certeza, irão recebê-las com muito carinho :)  
><em>

_(E um** arigatou** pra lá de especial à **Hisui ai** (outra ficwriter que me encanta): "Gatinha, obrigada por trazer a Yok pra cá. Nós merecemos estar pertinho dos escritos dela ;D)_

_._

_Ne, agora sim, vamos à "The window" :)  
><em>

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Anju Hime<em>

.

**_The Window_**

_(A Janela)_

_.  
><em>

Quarto Capítulo

.

Machos Alpha e seus Dedos Maravilhosos**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lá estava aquela _mulher._

Sentada atrás da mesa como todos os outros funcionários, carimbando alguns documentos, assinando outros, distribuindo missões a quem vinha lhe procurar. Embora já estivesse bem na casa dos quarenta, ela ainda era, provavelmente, uma Chunin, mas o que lhe faltava em talento compensava na aparência. Não havia como negar o fato de que era uma mulher muito bonita, com sua pele pálida, olhos escuros, nariz arrebitado e lábios naturalmente carnudos.

Sakura ficou contente de ver que ela também tinha uma testa muito grande - uma aflição que lhe irritou durante muito tempo de sua vida - mas esta mulher tinha cuidadosamente conseguido escondê-la com uma franja espessa e retilínea. Mesmo assim, havia conseguido tornar um testão algo bastante charmoso.

_Isso não é justo_ ...

* * *

><p>Bonita, rica e uma dessas mulheres sexualmente receptivas que poderia conseguir um homem sem muita dificuldade. Enquanto moças como Sakura simplesmente não conseguiam desfrutar do sexo, mulheres como essa saía com <em>vários<em> homens fazendo exatamente isso. _Aproveitando a vida._

Irracionalmente, Sakura a odiou.

Não era nem da sua conta que essa mulher e seu sensei estivessem batendo papo agora. Se eles fossem vistos, não haveria problemas, era apenas da conta deles mesmos. Ela deveria ter apenas sido capaz de virar as costas e ignorá-lo. Preocupava-se com Kakashi, mas quem ele escolhia para transar era somente da sua própria conta e ele provavelmente sabia das conseqüências, sem necessidade de ter uma Sakura para lembrá-lo disso.

No fundo, a kunoichi percebeu que provavelmente estava apenas com ciúmes ...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Haruno agradeceu ao Chunin que a entregou sua nova missão num pergaminho e afastou-se para lê-lo. _Outra_ missão de escolta marcada para a próxima semana. Ela suspirou e começou a ler os poucos detalhes tediosos. No entanto, só tinha chegado ao segundo parágrafo, quando a porta se abriu e um homem caminhou através da mesma.

.

Sempre houve algo de familiar e soberano sobre a presença de Kakashi.

Quando entrou naquela sala, houve uma mudança perceptível na atmosfera, como se todos tivessem silenciosamente sentado-se um pouco mais eretos. Sua chegada sempre chamou a atenção. Sakura sempre assumiu que isso era pelo fato dele ser seu professor e ela era obrigada a reverenciá-lo por norma e um comportamento habitual entre sensei e aluna. Mas pela primeira vez, notou a forma como os outros olhavam para ele também - inclusive _aquela_ mulher. Parecia um instinto primitivo, um instinto há muito esquecido de como se reagir em frente à chegada de um macho alfa.

Porque não havia como negar isso.

Tudo sobre Kakashi gritava _alfa_ - desde de a maneira como andava a cada passo dado em seu próprio ritmo. Ele podia fazer você se sentir a menor formiguinha, a mais insignificante, apenas com um olhar severo e era conhecido por reduzir alguns dos mais sensíveis Chunin e Jounin às lágrimas com apenas uma frase sucinta. Mas quando ele sorria para você e se interessava por você de alguma forma, era como se uma divindade te elevasse ao pedestal por um momento e todos parariam para observá-lo, e tal charme era uma generosidade que nunca deveria ser tomada como algo garantido.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura sempre soube disso, mas ela não tinha consciência de seu magnetismo como havia percebido naquele momento. Ele nem parecia tê-la notado quando passara pela sala e parara na frente da mesa. A mesa <em>daquela<em> mulher estava livre, mas ele escolheu abordar o guichê lateral.

Se Sakura não os tivesse visto juntos, nunca teria suspeitado que _alguma coisa_ estivesse acontecendo entre eles. Kimura Yoshi simplesmente continuou com seus afazeres e a atenção de Kakashi parecia totalmente focalizada na Chunin mais nova diante dele. Ele aceitou o pergaminho da missão, agradeceu a Chunin e se virou para sair, tomando o livro laranja em suas mãos. Claramente, não estava passeando ou nem ao menos consciente da presença de Kimura Yoshi e muito menos de Sakura.

.

* * *

><p>Em questão de segundos, ele estava cruzando a porta ... mas Sakura correu para alcançá-lo incapaz de conter-se mais. - Kakashi-sensei, - começou ela, - Eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta...<p>

- Oh, Olá, Sakura. Já encontrou um novo namorado? - Seus passos não pararam enquanto se dirigia para as escadas, ainda lendo seu pergaminho de missão.

- Sensei, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas...

- Você sempre diz isso e logo depois age como se fosse…

- Por quê **ela**? Por quê Kimura Yoshi? - Se estivesse esperando por ele parar e responder a pergunta, acabaria desapontada. Kakashi continuou caminhando.

- Por quê não? - respondeu evasivamente.

- Posso pensar em um _milhão_ de razões porque não! - disse apressadamente, esquivando-se de um Jonin que havia parado para amarrar seus sapatos - Ela é casada, por exemplo. Existem muitas mulheres solteiras, bonitas e inteligentes em Konoha. Por que você tem que escolher uma que já é comprometida quando pode ter qualquer uma que quisesse?

.

Ele se virou, finalmente parando em sua frente.

Sakura teve de agarrar o corrimão para evitar dar de cara com seu sensei. Com ele a apenas dois passos de si, ela estava praticamente ao nível de seu olhar, percebeu que seu ônix estava como normalmente sempre o fora, vago e desinteressado.

Mas agora era nítido e perceptível que um certo interesse vagueou por aquela íris e seu olhar parecia simplesmente dizer: _'você'._

- O que faz você pensar que eu não estou saindo com quem_ eu_ quero? - perguntou em voz baixa.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura sugou o ar com dificuldade e teve que desviar o olhar. A sexualidade subjacente à suas palavras era tão enervante quanto emocionante. E "excitante" não era uma descrição que ela realmente usaria num contexto em que este homem estivesse envolvido. Mas as<em> borboletas<em> voaram em sua barriga à ressonância líquida de sua voz e isso estava muito difícil de ignorar.

.

- O marido dela não vai ficar feliz quando descobrir - ressaltou, tentando manter-se no assunto em questão.

- E quem vai dizer a ele? - perguntou. E voltou facilmente à sua forma indiferente, girando para continuar a descer os degraus. - Você?

- Claro que não! - respondeu de forma breve, seguindo-o mais uma vez. - Mas essas coisas sempre encontram uma maneira de eventualmente virem a público.

- Só em livros e filmes quando isso é um dispositivo conveniente e vendável. Somos shinobi, Sakura. Discrição e sigilo são algo em que nós temos excelência.

- Mas isso é traição e desonroso.

- Foi ela que instigou.

- Isso não é desculpa. Você deveria ter recusado.

- E ainda assim eu aceitei.

- Por quê?

* * *

><p>Kakashi não respondeu.<p>

Ele chegou ao pé das escadas e atravessou o saguão em direção à entrada, Sakura seguindo logo atrás como uma sombra. Em seguida, eles estavam do lado de fora, com o sol a pico e os raios ofuscando levemente sua visão. O delicioso cheiro de peixe frito estava flutuando na rua, fazendo com que o estômago de Sakura grunhisse em um lembrete de que não tinha comido nada desde o café da manhã. Kakashi olhou uma vez para o relógio e começou a caminhar, aparentemente com um objetivo em mente.

- Você não respondeu a pergunta - Sakura prosseguiu. – Por quê Yoshi?

Ele suspirou. - Bem ... por quê Ikki?

- O quê? - Ela quase parou. A questão a pegou de surpresa.

- Você me perguntou por que Yoshi. Estou te perguntando por que Ikki.

.

* * *

><p>A mente de Sakura fez uma pausa longa, apesar de ter sido uma pergunta que muitas vezes já fizera a si mesma quando se dera tempo para pensar sobre seu relacionamento. Ela resistiu à tentação de dizer 'por que não', porque isso seria apenas se afundar nesse jogo de empurra-empurra (irritante) de Kakashi.<p>

- Porque ... - disse lentamente, dando-se tempo para pensar. - Ele me contou uma piada sobre um furão em uma bola de hamster ou algo assim. Eu esqueci como era. Mas foi engraçado. Eu acho.

- Incrível. - disse ele de uma maneira que parecia implicar que realmente _não_ o era.

Mais uma vez, ela percebeu que ele se esquivou da pergunta. - Mas isso não vem ao caso. Por que escolher a** ela**?

- Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que você escolheu Ikki. - disse.

Sakura franziu o cenho. - Ela te contou uma piada ruim?

.

Sua cabeça virou-se para observá-la.

Mas o olhar que fixou sobre a moça não parecia mais tão apresentável. - Solidão leva a melhor parte de todos nós, quer queiramos admitir ou não. Às vezes, basta um pouco de companhia, às vezes a_lguma_ coisa é melhor que nenhuma.

.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Seu primeiro instinto foi negar que tinha saído com Ikki simplesmente porque estava se sentindo _sozinha._ Mas, em seguida, foi forçada a se perguntar porque Kakashi estava admitindo que ...

- Além disso, fica chato quando é só você e_ sua mão_, sabe? - Kakashi adicionou levemente.

As bochechas de Sakura inflamaram num vermelho brilhante. – E-eu...

_Não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer isso!_

_._

* * *

><p>Ele riu levemente em vista ao seu constrangimento.<p>

Nunca tinha feito piadas sujas perto dela antes. Mas, desde ontem de manhã os limites no relacionamento dos dois haviam mudado. Eles ainda eram aluna e professor, mas sabiam mais da vida sexual um do outro do que a maioria dos professores e os alunos deveriam saber.

Kakashi diminuiu seu passo ao passar por uma loja e habilmente tomou o caminho oposto. Determinada a ter certeza que ele não fugiria deste _confronto_, Sakura caminhou junto até que chegaram a um kiosqui e pararam em frente a um balcão.

.

- Eu não acho que isso seja sensato, Kakashi-sensei - insistiu.

E Kakashi-sensei estava muito ocupado fazendo seu pedido para ouvir o que ela estava dizendo. - Sim, eu vou querer um sauro grelhado com sal e ... - Ele olhou para baixo esperando Sakura pedir, da mesma forma como o cozinheiro atrás do balcão. A kunoichi percebeu tardiamente que ele estava estendendo a oferta à ela.

- Oh, - disse rapidamente e afobada. - Eu vou querer o mesmo.

_Se ele iria pagar, porque não? _

_._

* * *

><p>O cozinheiro foi embora para preparar os dois pedidos e Kakashi inclinou-se contra o balcão soltando um suspiro. Ele tirou sua hitai-ate da cabeça e correu a mão pelos fios brancos bagunçados. O sharingan estava fechado, mas Sakura não podia evitar o pensamento que lhe ocorrera sobre o que Ino lhe dissera no dia anterior.<p>

Mas isso era uma pergunta que seria melhor se deixada de ser feita.

Agora Sakura tinha assuntos mais importantes para tratar. - Quando eu descobri que meu pai estava tendo um caso foi horrível - disse rapidamente, na esperança de se livrar de tudo, enquanto parou para fitar Kakashi. - Era como se meus pais não se amassem mais, e então de repente eles estavam se divorciando e depois vieram todas aquelas brigas horríveis e tudo o que eu podia fazer era ter ódio da mulher que estava tendo um caso com ele, porque se não fosse por ela, eu ainda teria uma família.

.

Kakashi coçou a cicatriz de sua pálpebra, sua expressão era de como se não estivesse prestando atenção. Mas Sakura sabia que ele estava ouvindo, mesmo que não quisesse ouvi-la.

- Você percebe que suas ações podem acabar com uma família? - perguntou. - Essa mulher tem um filho muito bonito e nem ele nem seu pai merecem ser enganados desse jeito.

Kakashi bufou. - Eu estou disposto a apostar o meu pé esquerdo que o pai do menino não é o marido da Yoshi. Além do mais, minhas ações não são realmente o problema aqui. Se alguém vai acabar com uma família, esse alguém é Yoshi. E você realmente está se preocupando por nada. Eu sou apenas o seu _sabor_ da semana, isso é tudo. Ela vai me deixar muito em breve, se já não deixou.

- Quer dizer que você vai parar de vê-la? - Sakura perguntou esperançosamente, provavelmente sentindo-se mais aliviada do que necessário.

- Foi coisa de _uma_ semana. - Deu de ombros. - Você sabe como funciona, certo?

Lentamente, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Bom ... - Kakashi coçou a nuca. - Sim, está _mais ou menos_ acabando. Então ... não se preocupe mais com isso.

Sakura pensou muito seriamente por um momento. - Que diabos é essa coisa de 'relação de uma semana'?

– É como uma noite, mas continua acontecendo durante mais tempo. - explicou vagamente. - Normalmente, porque o sexo é fantástico.

.

* * *

><p>Não havia muitas maneiras com as quais você poderia responder a uma declaração como essa vinda de ninguém menos que seu professor, então Sakura manteve sua boca fechada. Mas ela sabia que ele não estava exagerando. Depois de vê-lo ... 'em ação', ela sabia que seu nível de <em>habilidade<em> era provavelmente muito acima da média. Ela só precisava comparar sua própria vida sexual com a dele e era como comparar um genin amador com uma Jounin de elite.

Mas talvez houvesse mais do que isso...

Realmente não era uma boa idéia e ela provavelmente iria querer se bater nesse momento, mas _realmente_ queria saber. - Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

.

Ele olhou para ela com aquele olhar que dizia _'você'._ - Hum? - Seu único olho aberto fitou seu rosto – os olhos verdes e lábios - como se o que a moça tinha a dizer fosse muito importante para ele.

.

Realmente, Sakura estava começando a entender o que os outros viam nele. Ele poderia lisonjear uma garota sem realmente dizer nada.

- Os rumores sobre o seu sharingan... são verdadeiros?

Ele endireitou-se ligeiramente. - Oh? Boatos? - meditou. - A que boatos que você estaria se referindo, porque eu lhe garanto que são muitos...

- Eu quero dizer a respeito ... - Sakura olhou ao redor para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto. Eles eram os únicos que estavam ali para comer no momento e o cozinheiro estava ocupado grelhando peixe, então a atmosfera parecia estar segura. - Ouvi dizer que você pode ... você sabe ... fazer uma pessoa ter um orgasmo só de olhar para ela...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Um plissado de puro divertimento surgiu em seu olho direito e ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios mascarados como se estivesse pensativo sobre a questão. - Esse é seu jeito sutil de me pedir para lhe dar um orgasmo? - disse, em voz alta o suficiente para fazer o cozinheiro olhar em sua direção.

Sakura entrou em pânico. - Não! - disse rapidamente. - Estava apenas curiosa! Eu teria perguntado ao Sasuke, mas ele acharia que eu estava dando em cima dele e realmente eu odiaria isso ...

- Então você não está flertando comigo? - brincou. - Fiquei magoado.

- Mas é verdade? - ela perguntou, com uma espécie de fascinação horrorizada. - Você pode realmente ... fazer isso... com que as pessoas... tenham..** isso**?

- Eu não sei ... - respondeu levemente. – Me diga você.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Muito abruptamente seu sharingan se abriu e fixou-se intensamente sobre ela.

Sakura sugou o ar com dificuldade e se afastou um pouco em completo alarme, quase caindo sobre uma prateleira de frascos de especiarias. Lá, ela se segurou, mal ousava se mover ou desviar ou desviar o olhar do cata-vento girando lentamente na cor de vermelho sangue.

.

_Tensos segundos se passaram._

_.  
><em>

- Você já chegou no auge da felicidade carnal? - Kakashi perguntou.

Sakura olhou para si mesma, para _lá_. - Eu não acho que ...

- Oh. - Kakashi fechou o sharingan e rapidamente amarrou sua hitai-ate sobre ele com a facilidade e experiência de alguém que tinha estado acostumado a amarrar o mesmo nó todos os dias de sua vida. - Eu devo estar perdendo a prática. - concluiu.

- Ou você está apenas brincando comigo - ela respondeu calorosamente, perguntando por que seu coração estava batendo tão forte contra o peito, puxa, ela não podia ter _realmente_ acreditado que ele iria fazer isso aqui, ou podia? Isso era só mais um dos rumores de Ino, de qualquer forma, o que significava que ela deveria ter sabido que era susceptível de ser uma afirmação falsa.

.

O cozinheiro chegou de volta ao balcão com duas caixinhas. – Dois Saury com sal.

– Obrigado. - agradeceu Kakashi pegando uma das caixas. - Bem, eu te vejo por aí, Sakura. Nós temos um treinamento esta tarde, certo?

- Sim. - ela balançou a cabeça. - Por favor não se esqueça desta vez.

- Sim, não vou. Afinal, é melhor não esquecer porque senão você pode vir me buscar outra vez.

Sakura teve um_ feeling_ de que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto uma cereja nesse momento.

.

Outra risada suave e Kakashi se virou e caminhou para fora, passando uma mão na cabeça rósea demonstrando seu carinho para com ela. O contato resultou em um estranho arrepio que correu por toda sua espinha e em sua barriga.

Isso a assustou. Ela normalmente não tinha arrepios. Nem mesmo Ikki tinha conseguido fazer o seu corpo formigar, mas_ ele_, bastou apenas _tocá-la._

Foi então que Sakura percebeu que estava em apuros.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Primeiro, porque ela estava começando a perceber que estava desenvolvendo uma atração pelo seu sensei. E em segundo lugar, porque tal sensei tinha gentilmente _deixado_ de pagar a conta e ela teria de pagar com um dinheiro que simplesmente _não_ tinha nesse momento.

Sakura deu ao cozinheiro um sorriso tenso.

E ele não sorriu de volta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura era um enigma.

Um enigma envolto em inocência e arrematado com uma camada externa de pura insanidade total.

Ela era interessante, no mínimo.

Metade do tempo ele não sabia se ela estava prestes a gritar consigo ou puxar o saco dele. Depois que o pegou com Yoshi, ele se perguntava se a moça jamais seria capaz de olhar nos seus olhos novamente, mas parecia que ela não só seria capaz disso, como uma certa curiosidade determinada havia sido despertada na kunoichi. Ela era uma estranha mistura de ingenuidade e ninfeta. Mesmo quando corava por causa de sua piada grosseira, como se estivesse chocada por essas palavras terem saído de sua boca, ainda sim ela deu passinho à frente para fazer perguntas profundamente pessoais.

Isso o divertia demasiadamente.

Ela poderia aspirar atuar como uma mocinha mansa e pura como Hyuuga Hinata, mas dentro de si parecia haver uma tigresa faminta que poderia rivalizar até mesmo com Mitarashi Anko. Na verdade, era perfeitamente possível que Sakura fosse uma completa esquizofrênica (bem, quem não era?). Ao longo dos anos Kakashi havia testemunhado a criatura apaixonada dentro de Sakura _passear livre_ em diversas ocasiões - seja lançando-se contra Naruto e suas brincadeiras bobas, ou lutando quase literalmente com unhas e dentes para proteger sua equipe. De quando em quando sua 'persona interior' brilhava audaciosa, desafiando a percepção de Kakashi a notá-la de alguma forma. E **somente** Sakura poderia perguntar a ele se poderia dar às pessoas orgasmos com apenas um único olhar e fazer com que a pergunta soasse como algo inocente e perfeitamente razoável.

Vindo de qualquer outra pessoa, teria soado meramente sugestivo.

.

Mas esta era uma boa garota e uma garota má em um mesmo pacote ... ou simplesmente dois lados da mesma moeda. Ou talvez em algum lugar dentro de Sakura havia apenas uma menina má _morrendo_ de vontade de sair. Ele não poderia dizer com certeza pois realmente não entendia completamente sua aluna. Há muito tempo chegou à conclusão de que a finalidade da mulher era pura e simplesmente de confundir os homens e Sakura não era exceção.

Nunca tinha pensado especificamente sobre isso, mas sempre assumiu que as tendências românticas de Sakura e sua paixão pelo 'amor' (uma área de especialização que ela freqüentemente colocava ao lado de ninjutsu em termos de importância) teria inundado a sua vida pessoal. O teria surpreendido que em vez de a menina cheia de paixão que ele tinha conhecido no passado se tornaria essa Sakura de agora, o tipo de garota cuja vida amorosa é tão excitante como ver uma velhinha tricotar um suéter.

E ele simplesmente _sabia_ que ela queria - e merecia - algo melhor.

.

* * *

><p>Ele sentia muito por ela.<p>

Só não sabia como diabos deveria ajudar. Além de apontá-la na direção de uns poucos machos de qualidade superior, não havia muito que pudesse fazer e mesmo assim não estava muito entusiasmado com essa idéia.

_Não era da sua conta de qualquer maneira_, pensou, enfiando um outro pedaço de peixe picante em sua boca.

Os problemas de Sakura eram só dela.

.

* * *

><p>Por que deveria se preocupar com isso se havia uma vista esplêndida para se apreciar!<p>

Era simplesmente maravilhosamente tranqüilo aqui em cima no monumento da Hokage, onde Kakashi estava feliz escondido na fenda da orelha de seu ex-sensei. Havia um ninho de pássaros nas proximidades, cheio de falcões bebê meio que chorosos (aconchegados nas costeletas do Yondaime), mas eles não causavam muito incômodo.

Enquanto apreciavam seu almoço, Kakashi degustava o dele.

Era um belo dia, o sol estava brilhando, o céu estava o mais profundo azul e os moradores de Konoha não eram nada mais que pequenas formiguinhas andando para lá e para cá cuidando de suas próprias vidas.

.

Quando ele terminou o almoço, Kakashi tirou o pó de seus dedos e recostou-se colocando os pés sobre uma das voltas da orelha de seu sensei.

Seu relógio lhe dizia que ele ainda tinha uma hora antes do treinamento, de modo que a melhor maneira de passar o tempo e afastar a tentação de tirar um cochilo era colocar seu Icha Icha sobre o rosto para manter afastado o brilho do sol?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Ele está atrasado de novo, sabia.

- Eu sei.

- Ele está _sempre_ atrasado.

.

Sakura tirou algumas lascas do poste de madeira, com a ajuda de sua kunai, imaginando que ele estava de volta e ela estava esfaqueando Kakashi com sua arma afiada. Alguns poderiam dizer que essa era uma maneira não muito saudável de pensar, mas para Sakura - que passou boa parte da noite sonhando em tirar a roupa daquele sensei - esta era uma grande melhora psicológica.

Naruto nas proximidades, estava rolando uma pedra para trás e para frente sob a sola de seu sapato mantendo as mãos enterradas com firmeza em seus bolsos. Sasuke estava encostado no poste ao lado de Sakura, olhando fixamente para uma cobrinha verde _bronzear-se_ sobre uma pedra ao lado de uma lagoa próxima.

Ele tinha um estranho _feeling_ sobre cobras ultimamente ...

.

* * *

><p>Eles estiveram esperando por mais de uma hora agora, mas isso não era nada de incomum. Mas se Kakashi chegasse tão tarde como tinha sido no dia anterior, seria bastante provável que os rapazes enviassem Sakura para ir encontrá-lo. Se isso acontecesse, Sakura iria estrangular a primeira coisa que encontrasse pelo caminho.<p>

Naruto suspirou alto. Sakura o ignorou. Sasuke pegou uma pedra e atirou-a na cobrinha – e errou - e soltou algumas maldições bem baixinho enquanto o bichinho afastava-se às pressas para o mato.

.

- Estou ligeiramente envergonhado... - uma voz preguiçosa falou atrás deles - ...de ter sido eu a pessoa que te ensinou a lançar.

Naruto gritou para o alto. - Kakashi-sensei! Você está atrasado! - acusou desnecessariamente.

.

Kakashi ergueu as mãos vagamente em sua defesa, uma das quais estava segurando seu livro favorito. - Eu caí no sono em uma orelha gigante ...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Enquanto Sasuke e Naruto zombavam o que só poderia ser a mentira mais absurda de todas, Sakura franziu o cenho silenciosamente voltando seu olhar para o chão, imaginando que isso poderia significar seu mais recente eufemismo para outro _tipo_ _de atividade_. Ela olhou para cima a tempo de pegar o olho visível de Kakashi fitando-a rapidamente, o que causou a carranca da moça endurecer ainda mais.

Seu olhar voltou-se novamente para a carranca da kunoichi. - O quê? - perguntou sem entender.

- Eu espero que você esteja feliz. - disse venenosamente. - **Eu** tive que dar aquele cozinheiro meus brincos preferidos porque você pulou fora e não pagou a conta. E eu nem gosto de saury. Tem um gosto _horrível._

- Ah? Oh. Sim. - Kakashi coçou a garganta, virou os olhos vagamente para o céu. - Bem, lembre-me de te pagar qualquer dia desses.

.

Sakura estava prestes a abrir a boca e reclamar que experiências passadas mostraram que não importa quantas vezes ela o lembrasse, ele _nunca_ iria se lembrar, mas então Naruto já estava ficando muito impaciente. - O que vamos fazer hoje, então? - perguntou com entusiasmo, pronto para fazer o que sempre fazia.

- Hm? Bem, depois da vergonhosa demonstração de Sasuke há pouco, eu acho que seria melhor se dedicassem algum tempo para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas de arremesso. - disse Kakashi, levando uma mão às costas para alcançar sua bolsinha de kunais.

.

* * *

><p>- Isso é ridículo. - Sasuke bufou. - Eu errei de propósito.<p>

- Seja como for, eu quero que vocês três comecem a praticar com elas.

.

Três lâminas de cabo simples pousaram na grama a seus pés. Sakura pegou a dela e a considerou com cautela.

- Hum. - Naruto parecia perplexo.

- Eu não uso Tanto*****. - Sasuke disse, recusando-se a pegar a lâmina.

- Tudo bem. - Kakashi respondeu suavemente - Mas quando um de vocês três acabar morto em alguns anos simplesmente porque não sabia como lançar uma arma com precisão, adivinhem quem irá ter seu pescoço estrangulado pela Hokage por não ensiná-lo corretamente.

.

Um vento frio soprou através da clareira.

- Ei, ei, - Naruto saltou. - O que quer dizer 'um de vocês três'? Sasuke é o único que está reclamando e não nós!

- Bem, um de vocês não se parece particularmente feliz também. - disse Kakashi inclinando seu olhar sobre Sakura.

Ela devolveu o olhar com a mesma cara feia de antes. – Essa cara feia é a_penas_ o meu rosto.

- Minhas mais sinceras desculpas então. - brincou Kakashi, antes de virar-se de lado. - Usem os postes como alvos, por favor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Isto estava mais parecido como os velhos tempos do que normalmente costumava ser.

Normalmente, as sessões de treinamento eram simplesmente sobre o treino padrão para verificar a aptidão de cada um, mas ocasionalmente Kakashi parecia lembrar-se tardiamente que havia algo a ser ensinado. E hoje parecia ser um desses dias.

Sentou-se sobre a pedra em que a cobrinha estava há pouco e começou a folhear o livro laranja, dando algumas dicas ocasionais a seus pupilos.

.

* * *

><p>Não acostumada com o peso leve do Tanto<strong>*<strong> e ao cabo desajeitado da lâmina que não possuía um _design_ adequado para lançamentos, os movimentos de Sakura não pareciam particularmente impressionantes. Naturalmente Sasuke dominou a arma de forma irritantemente veloz e, após apenas meia dúzia de lançamentos, já havia dominado eficazmente a técnica.

Naruto estava tendo um pouco mais de problemas, então Kakashi andou e ficou parado atrás dele, usando as mãos para corrigir a postura do rapaz. - Você está lançando como se fosse uma kunai. - disse ao rapaz. – Essa é uma arma mais longa e o punho é mais pesado do que a lâmina de modo que tem que levar essa informação em consideração por causa do rodopio da lâmina.

.

Moveu-se até Sasuke, cuja mandíbula se contraiu quando a mão de Kakashi tocou seu cotovelo. - Você deixou cair o braço rápido demais. Não seja preguiçoso.

.

Sakura sabia que ele estava chegando perto, mas ainda assim não pôde deixar de enrijecer-se quando sentiu sua presença parada atrás de si, fazendo uma pausa para assistir como ela estava lançando antes de fazer um comentário. Naturalmente, sob seu olhar crítico, seus níveis de stress aumentaram. O resultado foi que o Tanto* bateu no poste de madeira pela alça e caiu inutilmente no chão.

Ainda rígida, ela pegou a arma de volta e se preparou para lançá-la novamente e foi quando sentiu duas mãos quentes deslizarem lentamente sobre seus braços nus. - Você está muito tensa - disse ele, em algum lugar perto de sua orelha direita.

A voz masculina era baixa e calma e tão absolutamente deliciosa e aquilo foi o suficiente para aquele arrepio circular por toda sua espinha novamente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era um arrepio vicioso.

Enquanto as mãos de Kakashi gentilmente tentavam persuadi-la a relaxar os ombros, Sakura inevitavelmente sentiu-os enrijecer ainda mais em uma atitude defensiva. E quando essas mesmas mãos, em vez de deixá-la, desceu até seus quadris para tentar modificar sua postura, ela ficou ainda mais rígida do que antes.

Um riso suave escapou da boca de seu sensei. - Sério, Sakura, relaxe um pouco. Parece que você está prestes a explodir.

_Bem, de certa forma aquilo era verdade._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele deu um passo para mais perto dela, o suficiente para a kunoichi sentir o peito masculino contra suas costas. – Relaxe. - um hálito quente polvilhou sobre sua orelha e pescoço, tão perto que ela podia senti-lo através da máscara. As mãos dele estavam em seus quadris, exercendo uma leve pressão no local. - Você quer fazer isso _certo_, não quer? Nunca vai conseguir se não fizer o que eu digo. _Relaxe._

_.  
><em>

Sakura fez um esforço para manter-se consciente e funcionou.

Lentamente, deixou os ombros relaxarem e os quadris soltos o suficiente para que Kakashi a guiasse. Seu coração vibrou injustamente sob suas costelas quando a mão direita de seu sensei deslizou ao longo de seu braço e foi parar em suas costas.

- Mantenha seu pulso firme. - informou ele, guiando seu braço para trás.

.

Teria sido muito fácil se concentrar em suas palavras se ele não estivesse assim... tão perto. Como uma garota poderia pensar direito quando Hatake estava assim tão próximo?

- Segure a lâmina ao redor do centro de gravidade. Isso vai fazê-la parar de girar. E quando você lançar, desloque seu peso para o pé esquerdo. Não faça um movimento muito espaçoso.

- Eu sei. - disse a moça de forma breve. - Não esqueci o básico, Kakashi-sensei.

– Ah, você quase me enganou. - respondeu friamente, guiando seu braço num movimento lento jogando-o para mostrar-lhe como se fazia. No entanto, Sakura estava prestando mais atenção na outra mão que estava descansando tranqüilamente contra seu quadril. - Você entendeu? - ele perguntou.

- Uh-huh. Sim - ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

.

Kakashi recuou um pouco, dando espaço para ambos respirarem e ela poder lançar.

Sakura tentou se convencer de que _não_ sentia falta do calor do corpo dele, e quando chegou a lançar o Tanto de novo, algo _terrível_ aconteceu.

Ela errou.

_Deliberadamente. _

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

- Você está meio desligada hoje. - disse Kakashi, depois que ela pegou a arma de volta e ele estava bem para atrás de si, usando as mãos suavemente, em um toque calejado para endireitar sua postura e orientar seu braço.

.

A segunda vez que ela errou o alvo, ele estava balançando a cabeça em descrença. - Você está ficando pior. Está ao menos ouvindo o que estou dizendo? - perguntou, passando um braço ao redor da cintura feminina, pressionando-se contra as costas da moça, moldando dessa maneira sua postura de acordo com o desenho de seu corpo. Seus dedos juntaram-se aos dela mostrando-lhe como deveria enlaçar o Tanto*.

Com um braço firme no quadril feminino, ele a trouxe para mais perto de seu próprio quadril, e então guiou a mão dela para frente para lançar corretamente a lâmina.

Naturalmente o Tanto acertou o alvo, mas quando era para tentar novamente sozinha, Sakura se via incapaz de parar de ser deliberadamente_ indolente_.

.

Kakashi parecia confuso enquanto corria suas mãos sobre seu corpo novamente, corrigindo sua postura. - Você machucou seu pulso ou algo assim? Parece um tanto distraída.

- Deve ter sido isso. - Sakura disse desesperada, incapaz de admitir para si mesma que era sua libido traiçoeira que estava gostando da proximidade de um corpo masculino muito, muito perto de si.

_Aquilo era trágico. _

Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar a si mesma!

E quando as mãos de Kakashi moveram-se em seu corpo novamente, sua Inner ficou profundamente perturbada e suspirante de prazer e aquilo foi o suficiente para pressionar-se contra ele novamente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela pensou que o tinha enganado, pelo menos, até que o ouviu rir em seu ouvido e dar-lhe uma pegada suave em seu quadril. - Você não está _errando de propósito_ não é, Sakura-_chan_? - perguntou em um tom de voz muito suave para que os outros dois não ouvissem.

A respiração da kunoichi engatou na garganta e ela começou a ver o alvo completamente embaçado. - Não, sensei. - suspirou.

- Bom. - murmurou. Mas aquela única sílaba parecia ter mais sexualidade do que todos os homens que viviam no escritório de Tsunade. - Eu acho que agora você pode dar conta do próximo alvo sozinha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

E ele a deixou como uma brisa sussurrante, fazendo-a sentir-se fria e exposta e profundamente confusa. _O que foi que aconteceu aqui?_ Sakura piscou olhando para seus outros dois companheiros de equipe, perguntando-se se algum deles tinha notado algo estranho sobre como Kakashi estava _auxiliando_ sua aluna, mas sem nenhum espanto ambos estavam muito envolvidos em suas próprias tarefas. Naruto, lançando o Tanto em pleno júbilo com crescente confiança e corridas de ida e volta para buscá-lo mais rápido do que podia jogá-lo. Sasuke estava ocupado atribuindo um fio extensível ao punho de sua lâmina para maximizar os efeitos do lançamento.

Evidentemente que os comentários do sensei "preguiçoso" não tiveram muito impacto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura olhou para o homem em questão, mas ele estava sentado em sua pedra, um joelho dobrado e profundamente absorto em sua leitura.

_Bom, talvez estivesse tudo em sua cabeça afinal? _

_.  
><em>

Mas quando Kakashi olhou para cima para encontrar seu olhar e deu a ela o que só poderia ser descrito como uma_ piscadela atrevida_, Sakura soube naquele instante que não estava ficando louca.

Na verdade era algo _muito,_ muito pior do que isso.

.

.

**.:**

**Continua.**

**.:**

.

.

*** Tanto:** É uma espécie de mini-katana samurai.

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_.  
><em>

_E aí, personas, curtiram?_

_Perceberam que Sakura-chan já está se sentindo pra lá de incomodada com esse 'relacionamento' de seu sensei com essa Yoshi. Além disso, caraaaa vocês 'sentiram' o clima **tenso** no treinamento de hoje? Tipoooooooo tiveram **quintas intenções** nos comentários do Kakashi-hentai-sensei ou será que foi só minha imaginação fértil brincando comigo? heheh _

_Essa pergunta eu deixo pra vocês responderem ;D_

_Deixem **reviews** :D_

_.  
><em>

_Meninas, uma beijoca enorme, arigatou imenso pelos recadinhos lindos,_

_Nos vemos em breve,_

_hime. ;)_

_PS: **Cpt 5** será moderadamente pervo *apanha* _

_To ansiosa para postá-lo :D Sei que vocês vão aaaaaamar!_

_Então, apareçam ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>**Tradução Livre.<br>_


	5. Trocando idéia na estrada

_***Cpt NOVO*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT**: _Sim_. Cpt moderadamente pervo. _Sim_. Delicioso *apanha* _Sim_. Vocês vão gostar. _Sim_. Esses dois não param de flertar. _Sim_. Eles não assumem de forma alguma. Nem debaixo de pancada. hehe  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Anju Hime<em>

**_The Window  
><em>**

_(A Janela)_

_.  
><em>

**Quinto Capítulo**

.

**Trocando idéia na estrada***

.

* * *

><p>Foi o bater da porta de Kakashi que o despertou na manhã seguinte.<p>

Meio acordado meio dormindo, estendeu a mão automaticamente para sentir o travesseiro ainda quente do outro lado de seu colchão, onde um certo alguém estava deitado há poucos momentos atrás. O leve perfume permanecia no quarto e esvaecia a medida que ela se afastava descendo as escadas. Um par de brincos brilhavam, esquecidos em sua mesa de cabeceira.

_Definitivamente,_ a mulher estava ficando entediada com ele. Normalmente, a essa hora, ele estaria acordando para um _segundo round_ da noite passada.

Um bocejo sonolento trabalhou seu caminho para fora de sua garganta, ele pegou o relógio e tentava descobrir que horas eram. Aparentemente, ainda tinha meia hora de _bobeira_ antes de encontrar o resto de sua equipe na ponte. Eles precisavam voltar para a cidade mineradora de ouro para tentar a sorte em pegar os bandidos pela segunda vez, o que significava que iriam passar uma tarde _muito_ alegres por estar em uma vala desejando ter sorte o suficiente em conseguir pegar os bandidos logo de uma vez.

.

* * *

><p>Kakashi era normalmente muito lento para se levantar.<p>

Precisou de cinco minutos para reunir a vontade necessária para sentar-se, mais três para pôr os pés no chão, onde se sentava por mais dois minutos bocejando e esfregando os dedos pelos cabelos. Finalmente conseguiu transportar-se para o banheiro e para debaixo do chuveiro, onde permaneceu por exatamente 7 minutos e 34 segundos debatendo se devia ou não comprar uma nova esponja notando que a atual tinha ficado verde nas extremidades - o que ele prontamente concluiu que equivaleria a muito_ esforço_ e _despesa_ e assim adiaria a tarefa o máximo possível.

* * *

><p>Nesse momento vestia-se, havia ainda 10 minutos de sobra, então foi colocar a chaleira no fogo.<p>

E foi quando estava se servindo de uma boa xícara de chá de ervas que ouviu um som suave vindo de sua janela. Ele se virou irracionalmente esperando por ver Sakura de pé ali, possivelmente com a mesma expressão atordoada, por ter visto o que vira na última vez.

Mas, infelizmente, não.

Era apenas o gato persa de seu vizinho meio acinzentado passeando presunçosamente na borda da janela aberta, olhando fixamente para ele com aqueles olhos laranja. - Ei, gatinha. - Kakashi chamou suavemente.

Ele realmente não sabia o nome do gato, então o nomeou de 'gatinha'.

Quem diria, além de um homem inteligente também era _criativo._

* * *

><p>Quando se sentou à mesa para beber o chá, o gato pulou sobre sua cama e caminhou em direção a ele para acarinhar-se em torno da perna da cadeira. Kakashi sabia o que vinha depois e assim mergulhou um dedo em seu chá e estendeu-o para o gato lamber. Quem sabe se chá era bom para os gatos? Este parecia gostar, pelo menos.<p>

Podia não ser um gato particularmente atraente, mas Kakashi gostava de sua aparência. Com o nariz e os olhos achatados, **ok,** era um tanto feio, _certo, _para falar a verdade era realmente muito feio. Lembrava-o de Pakkun de certa forma, embora não fosse quase tão bonito como aquele bastardo enrugado.

- Kakashi-sensei!

.

Kakashi olhou para a janela, a xícara de chá na metade do caminho até seu lábios. Não havia ninguém ali, mas aquela voz era inconfundível.

- Kakashi-sensei! Você está aí em cima? Ouça, nós temos que ir em breve!

.

Um pequeno sorriso fez-se em seus lábios. Por alguma razão, sentia que sua manhã tinha ficado muito melhor agora. - É você, Sakura? - disse de volta. - Por que não vem aqui em cima?

.

Houve uma longa pausa, que foi preenchida com o ronronar barulhento do gato.

- Você está decente? - Ele a ouviu perguntar hesitante.

- Hum - resmungou, pegando o gato e encaminhando-o até a janela. - Você pode não querer vir aqui cima. Estou me divertindo muito com uma gatinha ...

.

* * *

><p>Ele chegou à janela para ver o rosto muito vermelho de uma Sakura em pé no meio da rua.<p>

Sim, isso definitivamente tornou sua manhã _muito_ mais interessante. - O quê? - perguntou calmamente em vista sua face ruborizada.

- Você é um pervertido! - ela rangeu os dentes para ele.

- Por quê? - perguntou, deixando o gato esparramar-se deselegante no parapeito da janela. - Que tipo de _gatinha_ achou que fosse?

.

A garota agora estava quase tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Aquilo combinava com a cor de seus cabelos. - Você está atrasado, Kakashi-sensei! - retrucou. - Nós estávamos esperando na ponte por mais de uma hora.

Kakashi olhou para o despertador. – Talvez eu tivesse me enganado? - perguntou pensativo.

Lá embaixo, Sakura cruzou os braços bastante impaciente. - Nós vamos perder nosso alvo se continuarmos neste ritmo. Você vem ou não?

Ele acenou levemente. – Me dê um minuto.

Ela lhe deu três.

Assim que o shinobi recolheu seu equipamento e tomou seu tempo para pegar as sandálias, saltou para a rua, lançando um sorriso educado para a moça, em um esforço a aplacar um pouco da impaciência da kunoichi.

Sua resposta foi um suspiro exasperado e um olhar ainda mais irritado, se não um pouco afobado.

* * *

><p>Caminharam em silêncio em direção à ponte, tomando um atalho através do mercado que estava cheio de gente indo e vindo em seus afazeres matinais. Sakura não parecia estar particularmente no clima para conversar, então ele voltou a atenção a seu livro com a intenção de recuperar o atraso em sua leitura, enquanto passavam em torno das barracas e compradores.<p>

- Eu estava lá mais cedo. - disse Sakura de repente.

- Onde? - Kakashi perguntou, virando mais uma página.

- Lá. No seu apartamento. Há cerca de vinte minutos. - respondeu com firmeza. - Eu a _vi_ indo embora.

- Bisbilhotar é muito impróprio para uma mulher _jovem_. - disse Kakashi divertido.

Sakura deu-lhe um olhar feio - Eu não estava bisbilhotando! E pensei que você tinha dito que estava tudo acabado!

– Ah. - corrigiu: - Eu disse que_ estava acabando_. E se você a viu saindo, por que não anunciou sua presença antes? Você não estava tentando me pegar nu novamente, estava?

- Pára com isso! – bufou - Eu não quero ver você nu nem se fosse o último homem no mundo! - Sua voz a traiu e um leve tremor foi notado no ar, o que fez Kakashi imaginar que Sakura não estava sendo completamente honesta.

- Se eu fosse o último homem do mundo e você fosse a última mulher - começou ele - isso significa que teríamos que...

Sakura interrompeu. - Não.

- Mas toda a raça humana estaria...

- Eu não me importo.

- Todo um modo de vida estaria à beira da extinção e você se recusaria só porque não quer me ver nu? - perguntou, tentando soar magoado.

Sakura sugou o ar, ainda um tanto pensativa. Então rosnou: - Tá bem! _Talvez._ Mas as luzes teriam que estar apagadas.

- Maravilhoso. - Agora, Kakashi tinha uma razão para querer ver o 'fim do mundo'.

Ele se virou, enviando um sorriso bondoso para sua companheira de equipe, mas o mesmo esvaeceu lentamente de seu rosto, enquanto observava o perfil da moça. Ela estava tocando o lábio inferior com o polegar e o indicador - a mão claramente trêmula, apesar de seu olhar intenso e distante. Talvez ele tivesse interpretado mal? Ontem teve plena certeza de que Sakura era capaz de encarar com naturalidade uma piada de adultos ou duas ... mas agora parece que talvez tenha sido demais para ela. Ela _era_ jovem. Inexperiente. A linha que tinha avisado a si mesmo para não cruzar quando a tinha visto tão angustiada do lado de fora da academia pré-genin ... bem, talvez não devesse ter ido até ela e apenas fingido que não a tinha visto.

Sakura era sua aluna em primeiro lugar e havia coisas que professores e seus alunos simplesmente não podiam compartilhar e falar sobre tais como...

- Eu não seria _tão_ avessa à idéia. - Sakura disse de repente, dando-lhe um olhar tímido. - Você parece muito bom** nisso** ... e ... oh .. é...

Pressionou ainda mais o lábio e corou um vermelho profundo.

Mais uma vez, revelava-se um completo mistério a medida que as palavras saíam de sua boca. Kakashi balançou levemente a cabeça, confuso, e estava prestes a formular uma resposta mas foi interrompido pelo grito de Naruto.

- Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!

* * *

><p>Eles olharam em direção à ponte de onde um certo loiro vinha se aproximando acenando entusiasticamente. Kakashi levantou a mão para acenar de volta de uma maneira um pouco mais reservada, mas assim que Naruto tinha se afastado mais uma vez para envolver-se em alguma picuinha com Sasuke, ele deixou que essa mesma mão deslizasse pelas costas de Sakura para passar muito levemente pelo traseiro feminino.<p>

A leve e quase que imperceptível carícia a fez tremer e saltar a pelo menos dois metros à frente. - Você também não é tão ruim assim, tenho certeza. - ele respondeu calmamente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A viagem para Asahi parecia passar mais rápido do que tinha sido na primeira vez.

Da última vez tinha sido Sakura (cambaleando em choque por ter pego Kakashi ... _daquele _jeito, com _aquela_ mulher) que atrasara a equipe. Naquele dia, ela andou bem atrás dos outros, lutando entre a incapacidade de olhar para ele e o horror fascinado que a fazia incapaz de desviar o olhar. A viagem hoje, entretanto, estava muito mais relaxada. Ela falava com Naruto sobre a próxima recepção que aconteceria na casa principal do Complexo Hyuuga e a festa que se seguiria um pouco depois. Todo mundo foi convidado, mas Naruto era sem dúvida o convidado de honra, parcialmente por causa do interesse da união da família Uzumaki com a Hyuuga, muito provavelmente. Sakura ouviu Naruto divagando sobre isso e aquilo e Hinata, ao mesmo tempo lançando olhares muito sutis a Kakashi.

- Você vem, Kakashi-sensei? - Naruto perguntou.

- Talvez. - respondeu vagamente. Sakura não pensou que ele fosse do tipo que gostava de festas.

.

Quando chegaram a vila de mineração de ouro, separaram-se na mesma equipe que fizeram anteriormente e seguiram caminhos separados.

Assim começou o tempo de espera longo e tedioso, mergulhados em uma vala suja em um dia quente, com as cigarras ainda berrando incessantemente em seu ouvido. Sakura suspirou e olhou para um lado e para o outro na estrada, na esperança de avistar os bandidos e algum eventual ataque. Ela não queria ter que voltar outro dia até aqui e fazer isso tudo de novo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi não estava visível da posição em que ela estava.

A moça imaginou que estivesse posicionado numa vala em frente, lendo seu livro, mas mantendo as orelhas em alerta para quaisquer sons incomuns. Sakura espantou os insetos adoradores do rosa de seu cabelo e pegou uma das folhas que estavam no chão de seu esconderijo. Ela estava dolorosamente entediada. Entediada e curiosa e Kakashi estava bem ali e talvez não fosse adequado desenvolver uma conversa dessas durante uma missão tão importante, mas _fala sério_, ela não conseguiu se agüentar.

Levando um dedo ao ouvido, apertou o botão do interfone de seu rádio. - Sensei?

- Algum problema? – A voz dele crepitou na orelha dela. - Você ouviu alguma coisa?

- Não, sensei. Eu estava pensando uma coisa ...

- Sim?

-** Por que Kimura Yoshi**?

* * *

><p>Houve uma longa pausa antes do rádio crepitar novamente. - Sabe, eu tenho certeza que tivemos essa conversa ontem.<p>

- Não... E eu estou muito curiosa - disse rapidamente mordendo o lábio. - Por que ela? Ela é o seu tipo ou algo assim?

- Meu tipo? - Sakura o ouviu dizer, soando um tanto surpreso. - Eu realmente não tenho _um _tipo.

Sakura espantou outra cigarra de seu braço. - Bem, então ... - começou pensativa. - Deve ter havido _algo_ que te atraiu nela. O que você vê nela?** Não** pode ser puramente sexo, ou pode?

_Silêncio._

- Pode? - perguntou de novo, com um pouco mais de ênfase.

– O sexo é muito bom. - Kakashi respondeu vagamente.

- Sensei! - bufou. - Você é realmente tão superficial assim?

– Eu também acho que ela tem uma testa adorável, você não acha?

- Não - A kunoichi respondeu sombriamente.

- E ela sempre cheira bem. Eu gosto disso em mulheres.

- Sério? - Sakura deu uma cheirada apressada no próprio sovaco e mordiscou o lábio ainda mais. - O que mais?

- Ela é alta. Isso é sempre um _plus_.

.

_Fala sério!_ Sakura era muito mais alta do que ela e também de grande parte das mulheres em Konoha. Além disso, aquela mulher usa saltos altos, até mesmo um completo imbecil saberia a diferença entre uma mulher que usa saltos e uma que não usa (e gente! Shinobi costumam pular de galho em galho, como fazer isso usando saltos! Dãã) P_or que a maioria dos homens parecem preferir mulheres mais altas?_ - O que mais?

- Ela é mal-humorada. Eu gosto disso, bem, eu acho.

Sakura bufou baixinho para si mesma antes de responder. - Não é apenas uma maneira diferente de dizer_ agressiva_?

- Não. _Agressiva_ é o que você é. Yoshi é apenas...

- Eu não sou agressiva! - Sakura gritou de repente, completamente indignada.

- Você é um pouquinho. - disse ele.

- Eu não sou não! - respondeu de mau humor. - Eu sou uma completa _gatinha_.

Um riso abafado soou do outro lado da estrada pouco antes do rádio crepitar novamente. - É mesmo? - respondeu divertido. - Você _ronrona_ como uma?

.

A boca de Sakura caiu ligeiramente surpresa.

Por um momento não sabia o que dizer e só pôde sentir um calor em sua face aumentar por causa do constrangimento. Ela não era ingênua. E entendeu a insinuação em sua voz, e por algum motivo, fora direcionado exatamente a ela. _Aonde aquilo os levaria? _

- Depende... – disse calmamente: - ... da forma como você me fizer carinho.

.

O rádio ficou muito quieto depois disso.

_Horrivelmente quieto._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura se perguntou o porquê de não ter calado a boca a tempo, notou tardiamente que suas unhas já estavam completamente ruídas numa tentativa de encontrar alívio em vista a sua completa humilhação. Ela havia deixado um dos maiores pervertidos de Konoha_ em silêncio_. Agora _aquilo_ foi uma vitória.

.

Esperou ansiosa por sua resposta até que finalmente chegou.

- E como você gosta de ser acariciada, Sakura? - perguntou como se em câmera lenta, medindo cada palavra dita. O humor havia deixado completamente seu tom de voz. Em sua respiração havia algo obscuro, adulto e muito assustador para alguém como Sakura conseguir lidar...

Então, ela riu.

- No_ cabelo_ é claro! - disse com leveza forçada, estando muito aliviada por ele estar do outro lado da estrada nesse exato momento. Era melhor do que ter de encará-lo. – Então, sua mulher ideal é alta e mal-humorada, hein?

.

E como num passe de mágica, ele estava de volta ao normal.

- Dificilmente diria que Yoshi é a minha mulher ideal. - disse, voltando ao tom divertido, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Eu estava apenas listando as coisas que gosto sobre ela.

O coração de Sakura ainda batia estranhamente forte. - Então qual é o seu tipo ideal de mulher? - perguntou curiosa. Se tivesse imaginado que Kakashi tinha um tipo em especifico, Kimura Yoshi se encaixaria perfeitamente - alta, magra, refinada e bonita. O ridículo é que ela era uma mulher casada e com um filho.

– Minha mulher ideal tem olhos interessantes. - disse Kakashi no rádio.

Sakura deu de ombros. Isso era um sentimento doce - vago, mas doce.

- E que aprecie Icha Icha.

- Uma mulher assim não existe, Sensei. - Sakura disse sem rodeios.

Kakashi ignorou. - E um sorriso bonito. Isso é muito importante. E bondoso. Eu acho que... eu realmente não me importo com as outras coisas.

* * *

><p>Sakura sentou-se tranqüilamente em sua vala, deglutindo as palavras dele.<p>

Ela perguntou a seus namorados anteriores esse tipo de pergunta e a resposta era geralmente bastante previsível, sendo que geralmente os itens listados eram sempre os atrativos físicos. Os mais espertos haviam descrito os atrativos físicos que Sakura possuía. Babacas como Ikki pareciam gostar de altura e de barbies de seios grandes com cinturas finas e bundas gostosas, completamente inconscientes de que tinham uma namorada ao seu lado e que isso a fazia sentir-se muito mal.

- E quanto a você? - Kakashi perguntou.

- Como?

- Você me perguntou sobre a minha mulher ideal. É justo que eu faça o mesmo.

- Eu não tenho uma mulher ideal - ela brincou.

- Ok. Um homem está de bom tamanho.

Sakura suspirou e olhou para os insetos voando ao redor de sua cabeça. - Eu acho que... Eu gostaria de ter alguém que pudesse lavar suas próprias roupas. Corretamente. ... E alguém que soubesse o significado de _higiene_ pessoal. Eu prefiro morenos, mas também gosto de loiros. E prefiro aqueles que gostam de ler - _livros_ apropriados, e não pornografia ..

- Mas…

- E gostaria de um cara que está interessado no que tenho a dizer. – continuou a kunoichi embarcando no embalo de seus devaneios. - Alguém que se importe em como foi meu dia e o que aconteceu e não apenas me ignorar em favor da televisão. E gostaria que ele fosse cavalheiro também. É sempre bom ter um pouco de consideração e ser cortês e ele tem que ser engraçado, charmoso e espirituoso e beijar bem. Tem que entender o conceito de preliminares e de ser generoso na cama. E saber dominar, mas ser dominado também. E ele tem que **durar** mais de trinta segundos ou...

Sakura cortou a si mesma, percebendo ser tarde demais, e que mais uma vez poderia ter calado a boca antes de soltar tantas informações desnecessárias dessa forma.

A resposta de Kakashi foi seca. - Então, não está pedindo muito, hein?

- Bem, pelo menos eu tenho uma boa idéia do que quero. – retrucou mal-humorada. - A sua mulher ideal é aquela com os olhos e lábios.

- E mesmo assim ainda estou disposto a ceder.

- Oh! - Sakura de repente lembrou de outra coisa. - E ele tem que vestir um uniforme também.

Houve uma breve pausa perplexa. – O que quer dizer?

- Bem, existem algumas pessoas que podem usar uniformes e ficar absolutamente fantásticas e há outros que parecem completamente ridículos, mas eu adoro um cara de uniforme... Especialmente uniforme ANBU. Mas se ele tiver perninhas finas não vai funcionar. Porque vai parecer que está de pijamas ou algo assim.

- Hum, - ponderou Kakashi, ainda pensativo. - Eu às vezes uso minhas calças pretas ANBU como pijama.

Sakura apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e mesmo que soubesse que ele não era capaz de vê-la, de alguma forma ele conseguia _ouvi-la_ de qualquer maneira. - Você nunca fez isso?

- Não, - disse ela de forma breve. - Se eu tivesse que vestir pijamas, simplesmente compraria um belo conjunto ... com desenho de gatinhos.

- Você não usa pijama? - perguntou. - Acho que você faz mais o tipo de pessoa que usa pijamas pra dormir.

* * *

><p>Talvez há uma semana - ou até mesmo há dois dias - Sakura teria simplesmente concordado e seguido em frente. Mas algo dentro de si borbulhou, aquela mesma petulância e ousadia que havia vindo à tona e que fora resultado em sua falha de controle sobre si mesma durante o treino só para sentir Kakashi tocá-la e estar tão perto daquela maneira. Era aquela parte dela que reconhecia a sexualidade deste homem e vira do que ele era capaz ... e queria responder na mesma moeda.<p>

Com a respiração trêmula, ela mordeu o lábio e respondeu. - Não, Sensei. Eu **não** uso nada para dormir.

* * *

><p>Do outro lado da estrada, o pé de Kakashi deslizou do cotoco de árvore viscoso onde estava encostado.<p>

Ele quase deixou cair seu livro em total surpresa, mas se recuperou rapidamente. Tinha certeza de que ouviu errado e perguntou-se se devia pedir para ela repetir... mas não, ele realmente sabia o que tinha ouvido e também sabia que se pedisse isso para ela só iria constrangê-la. Esta menina era bastante volúvel quando se tratava dessas coisas. E além disso, ele estava muito ocupado em desfrutar de sua imagem mental de uma Sakura em roupas debaixo nesse momento...

- Pare com isso. - o rádio crepitou.

- Hm? - ele respondeu.

- Pare de não dizer nada. Eu sinto que você está me imaginando agora.

Um sorriso preguiçoso brotou no rosto de Kakashi. - Eu _estou_ imaginando sim - disse levemente intrigado. - Você sempre dorme nua?

.

Houve uma pequena pausa até que sua resposta hesitante veio. - N-Não ... eu costumo usar calcinhas.

- Que tipo de calcinha? - perguntou, sua voz baixa, mas ainda um pouco brincalhona.

- Hum ... bem, eu tenho de vários tipo diferentes - respondeu bravamente.

.

Kakashi pôs seu livro sobre o peito e apertou os dedos sobre seu estômago, seu interesse nesta conversa multiplicando a cada segundo. - Sério? - murmurou, tentando imaginar Sakura em nada, a não ser uma calcinha. _Mas de que tipo? Preta, branca, azul, verde? De rendinhas? Com babadinhos? Acetinada? De lacinhos? Ou mais para uma tanguinha?_ - Ele precisava de uma _descrição!_ – De que tipo você está vestindo agora?

– E-eu não me lembro. Espere um instante…

Ela estava olhando.

.

Sakura estava do outro lado da estrada, levantando sua saia e espiando numa olhadela por baixo de seu shorts para verificar sua roupa íntima. Esse pensamento não deveria tê-lo o excitado tanto como o estava fazendo agora.

– É branca. - foi a resposta final da kunoichi - e tem um desenho de cerejas na frente e algumas fitas vermelhas nas laterais.

Kakashi saboreou a imagem. - Calcinha ou tanguinha?

Sua voz calma. - Tanguinha ...

_Muito_ melhor.

Agora, ele poderia apenas imaginar com muito mais precisão a hora de Sakura se preparando para dormir, com suas pernas torneadas e _aquele_ lugar bem delineado coberto por apenas um pedaço de pano branco e vermelho. A promessa de fitas fez soar como uma deliciosa surpresa embrulhada para presente.

_Um que estava muito tentado a abrir._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi esfregou um dedo sobre os lábios mascarados enquanto continuava a se debruçar sobre a imagem de sua aluna semi-nua. Era um caminho muito perigoso e proibido para se seguir, mas a imagem era muito tentadora. Nenhum homem em seu perfeito juízo levaria isso na brincadeira.

Mas quem disse que Kakashi já alguma vez tinha estado em seu juízo perfeito?

- E quanto a você?

Kakashi levantou a cabeça. – O que tem eu?

- Eu te disse o que estou usando, agora você tem que fazer o mesmo. - disse a moça calmamente.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo.

.

A resposta honesta seria dizer-lhe que estava usando uma cueca sem graça e azul marinho com seu nome costurado na parte de trás. Mas isso não iria estimular a imaginação de ninguém, não é mesmo? O sorriso dele cresceu quando apertou o botão do rádio novamente. - _Nada._

- Nada? ! - Sua voz tornando-se estridente.

- Você está me imaginando? - brincou.

- Não! - Respondeu alto o suficiente para que ele não precisasse do rádio para ouvir. - Não seja um pervertido!

– Foi você que iniciou esta conversa - ressaltou completamente divertido. - Se alguém aqui é alguma coisa, esse alguém é você. Você é uma pervertida, Sakura.

- Eu não sou pervertida! - gritou chocada.

- Eu não sei não. – tentou apagar o riso de sua voz. - Você _foi_ a única a ficar espionando minha vida sexual.

- E-eu n-não estava... você não! – Argh! - O rádio ficou sinistramente quieto e logo em seguida o som de passos raivosos podiam ser ouvidos por trás de si.

Kakashi virou a cabeça a tempo de ver uma mão coberta por uma luva preta vir do nada para dar-lhe um pescotapa na nuca. **Não**-muito-gentil , pode ter certeza.

* * *

><p>Então ela desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto apareceu, deixando Kakashi com um zumbido nos ouvidos que possivelmente era devido a pancada que levara. Mais uma vez ele ficou totalmente confuso com sua aluna. Em um minuto estava cochichando coisas sujas em seu ouvido, descrevendo sua calcinha, e <em>caramba<em>, lhe provocando uma ereção alucinante_ lá_ embaixo, então no momento seguinte, a moça surtou e veio dar-lhe um cocoruto na cabeça. - Sente-se melhor? - perguntou secamente através do rádio.

- Cala a boca! - ela retrucou.

Eles passaram o resto da missão em silêncio.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Na verdade, Sakura estava com mais medo do que raiva. _E se ela realmente fosse uma pervertida?_

Era emocionante - emocionante e _errado -_ ouvir seu sensei perguntar que tipo de calcinha estava usando ... e responder a isso também. Emocionante, mas muito,** muito** errado.

E ela quase podia ter fingido que era aceitável se ele não tivesse vindo e a chamado de pervertida.

_Maldito seja!_ e _caramba,_ que droga a voz de sua _Inner_ martelando insistente em total consentimento. Mas ela não podia evitar. Quando ouviu a voz dele em seu ouvido usando aquele tom sedutor e obscuro, um tom que nunca tinha ouvido antes em sua boca, Sakura não conseguia acreditar que ele era realmente seu sensei. Ela conhece Hatake Kakashi há mais de seis anos, mas não conhecia_ esse_ homem que flertou e brincou consigo. Sempre soube que ele era um pervertido. Mas nunca soube que era um _pervertido de marca maior._

Não só isso, suas atitudes pervertidas a estavam afetando também.

Sabia que, enquanto caminhavam ao longo da estrada empoeirada de volta para Konoha com outra missão falhada nas costas, que se não mantivesse distância ele a sugaria completamente em sua espiral de depravação. _Será que ele sabia que tinha esse efeito sobre ela?_ Será que ele achava que isso tudo era apenas uma diversão inofensiva? Será que seu deu conta que quando tocou seu quadril e disse-lhe que a estava imaginando em nada, a não ser uma tanguinha que suas entranhas pegaram fogo líquido e de repente ela não podia pensar em nada mais a não em sexo quente e selvagem? Sakura nem mesmo sabia o significava fazer s_exo quente e selvagem_ a não ser pelas coisas que fantasiava e também pelas coisas que vira _ele _fazer _aquela _mulher.

E _Deus,_ como ela queria.

Queria tanto aquilo que tinha vontade de gritar e choramingar com a injustiça de ser uma droga de garota de dezoito anos de idade que não poderia atrair um amante digno para salvar sua vida. Enquanto pegava trolhas como Ikki, Kimura Yoshi ficava com aquele macho alfa. E isso não era justo, porque Sakura tinha _definitivamente_ conhecido Kakashi muito antes do que _aquela_ mulher, então se alguém tinha o direito de ser _tratado bem_ esse alguém era Sakura.

E então sua alma apenas morreria um pouco, porque, por mais que a idéia de fazer sexo com Kakashi a seduzisse, ao mesmo tempo a repelia também.

Ela não iria tão longe a ponto de dizer que ele era como um pai ou um irmão para ela ... mais como uma _babá_ ... ou talvez como um professor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando finalmente chegaram em Konoha era mais uma vez no final da tarde. Eles estavam prestes a se separar antes de Naruto gritar para Kakashi.

- Então você vem para a recepção ou não? – perguntou ao homem que estava se virando para sair.

Kakashi o fitou. - Depende. Quando é?

- Amanhã, na casa principal dos Hyuuga, às três.

.

Na verdade era às quatro, mas a equipe 7 já estava acostumada a dar-lhe os horários com uma certa antecedência para certificar-se de que seu líder apareceria na hora _certa._ Era de conhecimento comum que os horários de Kakashi funcionavam com mais ou menos uma hora de atraso.

Kakashi considerou a proposta e acenou com a cabeça. - Sim, eu acho. Se não estiver ocupado limpando minhas gavetas de meias ou costurando algmas roupas ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

Isso significava que sua resposta estava mais ou menos para algo entre o 'não' e um intervalo do 'talvez'.

- Mas... - Naruto começou.

- Desculpe, eu tenho que ir - disse Kakashi, piscando para Sakura e acrescentou - Minha gatinha deve estar sentindo minha falta.

As bochechas de Sakura inflamaram e ela olhou para o chão. Suspeitava que ele não estava realmente falando de gatos...

Naruto parecia confuso enquanto observava as costas de Kakashi se afastando. - Será que Kakashi-sensei tem um gato agora?

Sasuke estava fingindo não se importar com isso e Sakura apenas deu de ombros. - Como se eu soubesse.

- E por que ele acabou de piscar pra você? - Naruto perguntou para ela.

- Não, ele não piscou pra _mim_. - Sakura rebateu rápido. - Ele estava _apenas_ piscando.

- Sim, ele piscou pra você. - Sasuke apontou, tirando a sujeira debaixo de suas unhas. - Ele piscou pra _você_, você viu isso claramente e então ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar. Por quê?

- Por que todos os homens são uns canalhas ? - respondeu calorosamente, mas ainda assim já sabia que era uma tática barata para evitar responder a pergunta. – Responda essa se puder. Agora me desculpe, mas eu tenho um jantar pra ir.

- Ooh, com quem? - Naruto brincou. - Kakashi-sensei?

.

Era o tipo de piada que só poderia nascer da confiança pura de que nunca poderia se tornar verdade. Se Naruto tivesse a menor suspeita mesmo que por um breve momento que ela iria a um jantar com seu sensei, ele provavelmente liberaria as nove caudas da Kyuubi e causaria um tumulto danado.

- Cala a boca - murmurou e foi embora.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ino estava sentada à mesma mesa como da última vez, tomando seu milkshake um tanto pensativa, estava como sempre muito bonita, sob o toldo vermelho da casa de chá e a luz alaranjada do entardecer iluminando sua pele. Quando Sakura sentou-se, sentiu no ar um aroma de jacintos e lírios o que queria dizer que Ino tinha vindo direto do trabalho na loja de flores. Em comparação, Sakura, mais uma vez se sentia suja, amarrotada e precisava urgentemente de um banho.

Mas primeiro ... - Eu quero o mesmo que você. - disse olhando para o milkshake cremoso de Ino.

Ino deu a ela um olhar estreitado. - Uma vida sexual fantástica? - perguntou secamente. - É compreensível, considerando como a sua é uma porcaria.

Sakura fez uma careta. - Eu não tenho mais uma. - disse sombriamente. - Eu terminei com Ikki.

- Ah! - Ino ficou mais ereta, tossindo um pouco por ter engasgado com o milkshake. - Eu sabia que você tomaria jeito, eu o vi com outra garota esta manhã, sabe, aquela com cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, que pode atingir uma pulga com uma kunai a quilômetros...

- Sim, eu sei. - Sakura murmurou sombriamente, alisando uma mão pelos cabelos desalinhados.

- Ele estava traindo você? - Ino perguntou.

Sakura deu de ombros. - Provavelmente. Ele disse que deveríamos ver outras pessoas, mas parece que já estava vendo muito antes disso.

Ino bufou e revirou os olhos. - Tanto faz. Pelo menos ele finalmente foi embora e nós podemos encontrar alguém melhor pra você.

- Nós? - Sakura ecoou, antes de compreender o resto da frase. - Oh … Ino, _não._ Eu não quero procurar um homem de backup. Eu só quero ficar solteira por um tempo sem ter que limpar vômitos no banheiro ou agüentar esses caras que não duram nem 30 segundos.

- Sakura. Os homens normais não são assim. Quando você encontrar um cara realmente decente será muito divertido!

.

_Por que elas tinham que falar sobre isso? _

Tudo que Sakura queria era um milkshake e algumas fofocas sobre a vida sexual _de outras_ pessoas, porque isso a faria esquecer o que aconteceu com Ikki e sua nova namorada e Kakashi e seu corpo nu. - Ino ... - disse cansada.

- Que tal tentar alguém mais velho? - Ino sugeriu, como se estivesse discutindo sobre a decoração de sua casa. - Eu saí com um cara de quarenta anos há algum tempo e ele certamente sabia o que estava fazendo. Sua vitalidade era um pouco suspeita, mas realmente, isso seria tudo o que você está precisando agora.

- Ugh _Ino_ ...!

- E talvez alguém que não quer ter um relacionamento sério, nada a longo prazo. Eu sei o que você gosta. Está tão desesperada que casaria com o primeiro cara que remotamente poderia te fazer feliz. Mas tudo o que precisa é de uma aventura casual, isso é tudo. Tem alguém em mente?

Sakura descansou o queixo na palma da mão e olhou para longe.

Seria uma aventura se fosse com Kakashi? Ele certamente era bom, mas talvez não poderia fazer milagres com Sakura. Ela _é_ especialmente ruim em sexo.

Seria um completo desastre de qualquer maneira.

_Por que estava tendo pensamentos com ele?_

Balançou a cabeça. - É inútil, Ino, - suspirou. - Nem todo mundo precisa de um namorado e sexo pra ser feliz.

- Não, isso é verdade - Ino assentiu. - Mas você é provavelmente uma das dessas que precisa. Pelo menos assim você não ficaria tão deprimida toda vez que falo sobre sexo.

- Você _sempre_ fala sobre sexo! - Sakura protestou.

- E você está _sempre_ deprimida!- Ino retrucou. - Olha, eu conheço uns caras que seriam realmente bons para você. Vou te apresentar a eles amanhã, na recepção dos Hyuuga, ok?

- Ino, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia...

Ino balançou a cabeça. - Não é um encontro às cegas ou nada do tipo - disse ela. - Basta conhecê-los e espero que você sinta algo com algum deles.

* * *

><p>Sakura suspirou resignada.<p>

Ino iria levar aqueles rapazes quer Sakura concordasse ou não. A única maneira de esquivar-se era não indo à recepção, mas ela não podia fazer uma desfeita dessas à hospitalidade da família Hyuuga.

- Bom! - Ino disse, reconhecendo seu suspirou resignado. - Então, faça um esforço, ok? Lave o cabelo, coloque uma roupa limpa, um vestido bonito, mas não aqueles lixos que você tem e pelo _o_ amor de _Deus,_ depile as pernas.

A testa de Sakura bateu sobre a mesa com um baque e um gemido frustrado. Ela estava realmente começando a temer aquela festa. Tentar lembrar as boas maneiras à mesa já era algo bastante desgastante, ainda mais perto de alguém como Ino.

* * *

><p>Ela se perguntava se Kakashi estaria lá.<p>

Então se perguntou por que deveria se preocupar se ele iria ou não. No entanto, uma parte (enorme) de si ficaria aliviada se ele simplesmente não fosse. Mas uma parte pequena, uma parte rebelde esperava vê-lo sentar ao seu lado à mesa e vê-lo piscar para ela novamente.

Sakura então se perguntou em que ponto deveria começar a procurar ajuda médica para o que claramente deveria ser intitulado insanidade mental.

.

.

**.:**

**Continua**

**Próximo Capítulo: Em fevereiro.  
><strong>

**.:**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tipo<em>

_E aí?_

_Como vocês ficaram na hora que kakashi-sensei faz todo aquele interrogatório sobre a...er.. calcinha da kunoichi? _

_Tipo, muito hentai esse sensei, não?_

_ahahah_

_Nah amores, eu queria postar esse cpt ainda no ano passado pq ele é muitooooo safadinho e divertido, né, mas não deu *gomen*_

_Bom, agora me digam:  
><em>

**Gostaram?**

_Espero pelos** reviews** espertos das senhoritas e sim, são eles que me motivam._

_Bom, bombons, nos vemos._

_Bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps<strong>: Respondendo Pms & reviews das Sasusaku da Ice e Frozen hoje à tarde ;)

**Pps**: Erros de revisão? Me avisem, por favor! *ultimamente tenho postado meio ligeiro demais e isso tem ...er...afetado meu cérebro hehe*

* * *

><p><em>* Tradução sempre livre.<em>


	6. O mais doce sorriso Parte I

_Ok, flores, como os cpts de The Window são bem mais extensos (e isso vai ficar mais evidente a partir do cpt 7/8), decidi dividir os cpts em** parte I e II**. Assim, teremos a possibilidade de ter um número mais expressivo de postagens em um menor espaço de tempo né =)_

_**Bom, agora, enjoy it =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The Window<strong>

_(A janela)_

**Capítulo VI**

**Parte I**

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Sakura tinha apenas uma coisa em mente.<p>

Na verdade, ela tinha várias coisas em mente (como: como diabos iria pagar o aluguel quando o time Kakashi não conseguia emplacar a sua missão, ou como iria tirar o "_cheiro de Ikk_i" de seus lençóis e se seu relacionamento com Kakashi alguma vez seria o mesmo novamente e exatamente quantas pessoas sabiam que Ikki a tinha trocado por uma _princesa_ ANBU), mas só havia uma coisa que ela estava disposta a enfrentar naquele dia. O restante poderia ser deixado para amanhã.

A preocupação de hoje era puramente como diabos ela iria para a recepção Hyuuga se ainda não tinha encontrado um vestido decente para tal ocasião.

Disseram-lhe que a vestimenta era formal, mas nada muito ostensivo. Então, ela sabia exatamente que vestido usar - mas simplesmente não conseguia encontrá-lo!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Depois de revirar seu apartamento inteiro de cima a baixo tentando encontrar aquele vestido verde incrível, começou a cair a ficha e Sakura percebeu que ele simplesmente não estava lá. Ela verificou em seu guarda-roupa, debaixo da cama, e nas caixas em cima do armário. A única outra possibilidade era que Ino tinha pego emprestado sem pedir - de novo - ou que estava entre as coisas que tinha deixado para trás na casa de sua mãe quando se mudara para viver sozinha. Estava provavelmente em seu antigo ( e cheio de pó) guarda-roupas.

.

E bem, não era como se Sakura não amasse sua mãe (ela amava, realmente amava) só que às vezes três quarteirões não era uma distância suficiente para apreciar verdadeiramente o seu tipo _especial_ de_ amor_ por sua mãe. Por isso, foi apenas depois de muito desespero que ela se resignou e decidiu ir até a casa de sua mãe.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era meio-dia, seu estômago estava roncando de fome e tinha meio milhão de preocupações pairando em volta de sua cabeça. Ela simplesmente não estava com disposição para agüentar_ o tratamento especial_ de sua mãe dominadora. Mas a kunoichi precisava daquele vestido.

.

Sakura virou em uma rua familiar, indo para a casa em que uma vez morara, e lá vivera a maior parte de sua vida. Estava um pouco desgastada em comparação com a maioria das casas vizinhas. O bairro era relativamente mai_s atualizado_ que o de Kakashi, por isso, por mais que fosse um pouco mais desenvolvido, não resguardava o charme e qualidade de detalhes curiosos da arquitetura das casas e prédios como o bairro de seu sensei. Este era mais distante em relação ao centro da cidade portanto não havia tantas pessoas circulando pelas ruas.

E também não havia gatos por toda parte.

.

Sakura tocou a campainha de sua antiga casa e esperou, tomando um momento para deslizar seu dedo pelas bolhinhas de tinta ao longo do batente da porta. Ainda podia ver algumas partes descascadas que ela havia feito com as unhas alguns anos atrás, provavelmente num acesso de tédio como este que sentia agora.

A porta não foi aberta, mas ela ouviu a voz de sua mãe vindo lá de dentro. – Ta aberta!

Sakura revirou os olhos e abriu a porta, pisando sobre o capacho velho na entrada e depositando seus sapatos na sapateira superlotada ao seu lado. Ela conhecia esta casa como a palma de mão e imaginou exatamente onde sua mãe estaria nesse instante.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Previsivelmente, lá estava ela, debruçada sobre uma mesa baixa com uma caneca de chocolate quente assistindo a novelas horríveis.

A mulher vestia um casaco velho que parecia não ter sido tirado por anos, com seus cabelos cor de pêssego presos em um coque desalinhado na parte superior da cabeça. Era estranhamente similar a como Sakura passava a maior parte de suas noites tranqüilas em seu próprio apartamento. Só que Sakura não costumava ter um cigarro pendurado em sua mão como esta mulher tinha.

.

- Oi, mamãe. - cumprimentou, percebendo que sua mãe não tinha sequer se virado para fitá-la.

Ela virou, depois de alguns momentos e lhe deu uma olhadela um tanto crítica e enviou-lhe um sorriso rápido, o que significava que ela não estava muito feliz ao ver a filha. - Oh, Olá, amor. - disse, tomando um gole de sua bebida, sugando-a de forma um tanto barulhenta. - O que te traz aqui?

- Bem…

– Se você está aqui é para apenas uma das duas coisas, você quer dinheiro, ou você está se sentindo culpada por não visitar sua pobre mãe há tanto tempo e então passou aqui para conversar. Mas desde que você não parece estar com humor para bater papo eu já vou logo dizendo que não tenho dinheiro. Assim a gente poupa tempo.

- Estou aqui apenas por algumas coisas. - Sakura disse ficando irritada. - Quando eu quiser uma carteirinha de_ filha culpada_ deixarei você saber.

Sakura virou-se e foi até as escadas.

- Ah, com certeza! Sinta-se em casa! - sua mãe meio que gritou em tom sarcástico. – Não precisa pedir permissão nem nada!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Havia uma fina camada de poeira sobre os móveis do antigo quarto de Sakura. Movimentando-se pelo local e buscando nas gavetas e armários, uma sensação de coceira atordoou seus olhos e notou que estava começando a ficar com uma leve dor de garganta. Havia algumas roupas penduradas no entorno e jogadas debaixo de sua cama, mas eram coisas que nem sequer cabiam mais nela.

Ela verificou nos outros quartos, mas não achou nada mais que fosse seu.

Havia, porém, um velho cão vagamente em forma de bicho de pelúcia sentado em sua cama. Ele, como todas as outras coisas, estava empoeirado e intocado, mas o bichinho tinha sido o seu brinquedo favorito na infância e ela se viu pensando nele e sentindo falta desses dias. Sakura o pegou e o rolou entre as mãos, ouvindo uns barulhos como de_ coisa quebrada_ vindo de dentro dele. Um pouco do enchimento do boneco estava saindo pela parte de trás do seu pescoço e nariz e algumas partes estavam severamente castigadas pelo tempo, mas isso era apenas uma evidência da tamanha adoração ela possuía por aquele brinquedo ao longo dos anos.

- Olá, Rex.

Em um momento de fantasia, ela decidiu levá-lo consigo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Mamãe? - chamou, descendo as escadas novamente. - Você sabe o que aconteceu com aquele vestido verde que eu costumava usar? O que eu fui ao casamento de Eiko?

Fumaça rodopiou em torno do rosto pensativo de sua mãe. - Eu acho que foi em uma das caixas que seu pai levou embora.

- Eh? - Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Dividimos as coisas, lembra? Ele levou tudo que era mais bonito e eu fiquei com a casa. Seu vestido foi provavelmente com ele.

.

Sakura suspirou. Se havia uma outra pessoa no mundo que não queria enfrentar hoje esse era seu pai. Ou, mais precisamente, a esposa de seu pai. Toda vez que Sakura ia até lá, aquela mulher quase que a expulsava da casa. Se o pai dela ia para atender a porta primeiro, ela teria de vir pelo menos para fazer sua maldita_ mágica sutil_ para fazer Sakura se sentir o mais indesejável quanto possível, a fim de fazê-la sair o mais rápido de lá.

Mas Sakura realmente queria aquele vestido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Ok, obrigada. - Sakura disse, aproximando-se da mulher e inclinando-se para baixo para pressionar um beijo seco na bochecha de sua mãe.

Sua mãe fez um 'som de beijo' como resposta, mas sua atenção já estava de volta à televisão novamente.

* * *

><p>Sakura saiu de sua antiga casa com uma proeminente carranca no rosto e um cachorro de pelúcia apertado firmemente em seus braços. Agora ela precisava tomar outra ducha. Não havia nenhuma maneira de ir à recepção Hyuuga com o cabelo cheirando a fumaça de cigarro.<p>

O pai dela morava com sua nova esposa em um bairro ainda mais distante da cidade, perto de onde morava Kakashi. Na verdade, ele morava literalmente bem no caminho de onde seu sensei morava. Era natural que a Sakura acabasse passando pelo suave colina que ficava mora, a rua ficava praticamente em frente ao apartamento de Kakashi. Ela não estava procurando por ele ou tentando espioná-_l_o_ (claro que não!)..._ aquilo foi apenas uma coincidência. E se ela passasse e olhasse para sua janela aberta, seria só pelo simples fato de que estava passando por ali e seu olhar se perdera pela paisagem como habitualmente o fazia.

E se acontecesse dele estar sentado na janela, lendo o seu livro sob a luz do sol, e acontecesse dela passar nesse exato momento e olhar para cima ... bem ... naturalmente ele iria ter uma idéia errada sobre a situação. _(como acabara de ocorrer, que inferno!)_

* * *

><p>Após um momento olhando para ele e ele olhando para ela, ele finalmente falou.<p>

- Posso te ajudar? - perguntou levemente.

- Eu não estava procurando por você - ela respondeu de forma espertinha. - Estou indo pra casa do meu pai pra pegar uma coisa. Nem tudo gira em torno de você, sabia.

- Eu vou manter isso em mente, - ele acenou com a cabeça. - Belo cãozinho.

– Uh.. - Sakura percebeu que o estava segurando o bichinho desajeitadamente e imediatamente tentou esconder Rex atrás das costas. Ela não queria que Kakashi a visse com algo tão infantil. Ele poderia pensar que ela ainda era criança. - É ... só uma coisa estúpida e velha...

- É um cão? - perguntou. - Poderia ser uma lontra, eu suponho. Ou um cavalo. É bonito. É seu?

Sakura olhou ao longe, para um ponto não particular no meio da rua. Ela podia ver a casa de seu pai daqui. - Eu tenho que ir - disse para ele. - Estou com pouco tempo.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, num ato compreensivo. - Não me deixe atrapalhá-la então.

Sakura se virou lentamente e começou a ir embora, sentindo como se o olhar dele estivesse tão intenso sobre si que sentiu como se a parte de trás de sua cabeça estivesse sendo perfurada por aquela intensidade a cada passo que dava.

A porta do seu pai ficava bem no caminho da janela de seu sensei, por isso aquela sensação de intenso escrutínio não a deixava, apesar de que era muito provável que ele a essa altura já devia ter voltado sua atenção para aquele seu livro estúpido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura bateu na porta e esperou.

Podia ouvir uma criança berrando no que parecia ser uma birra ou coisa assim. Sakura percebeu tarde demais que provavelmente tinha vindo num momento muito ruim, mas antes que pudesse correr e tentar novamente mais tarde, a porta se abriu e a mulher de seu pai apareceu bem na sua frente. Ela parecia incomodada e cheia de irritação, cachos loiros pálidos caiam desordenados em torno de seu rosto. No momento em que a mulher reconheceu Sakura, uma sobrancelha arqueou em seu rosto e suas mãos foram parar nos quadris. - O que quer? - Exigiu, não fazendo nenhum esforço para esconder sua aversão óbvia para a_ família anterior_ de seu marido.

.

Era difícil manter-se calma em vista tal desprezo mal disfarçado e Sakura se viu tropeçando nas palavras. - Oi, Mayu eu ... hum ... é só que... meu pai está?

- Ele está ocupado. - disse Mayu de forma breve, aparentemente ignorando a expressão no rosto de Sakura . - O que você quer?

- É ... meu vestido. O verde. Fiquei me perguntando se ele encontrou em alguma daquelas caixas que trouxe pra cá.

A língua de Mayu fez um _tsk_ alto em total aborrecimento. - Por que estaria aqui? Você não pode voltar mais tarde? Realmente não é uma boa hora...

- Eu preciso dele pra hoje à noite, - Sakura interrompeu. - Se eu pudesse entrar e...

- Não. Espere aqui. - Mayu de repente bateu a porta na cara da kunoichi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Desajeitada, Sakura arrastava os pés no capacho enquanto esperava.

Ela lançou, como quem não quer nada, um olhar para trás somente para descorbir (para seu completo horror) que Kakashi ainda estava na janela e olhando atentamente para a cena em questão. Então, desviou o olhar rapidamente, amaldiçoando baixinho e com um intenso rubor no rosto. Já fora constrangedor o suficiente, mas agora era ainda pior, pois alguém que a respeitava havia testemunhado sua miséria. Seu único alivio era que Kakashi _provavelmente_ não poderia ouvir o que estava sendo dito a esta distância, e talvez não tivesse percebido que se tratava de um encontro muito desagradável.

Mas "_provavelmente_" era a palavra-chave. O sharingan era muito conhecido pela sua capacidade de ler lábios ...

.

Alguns minutos se passaram e assim Sakura estava começando a se perguntar se ela devia bater novamente ou admitir a derrota e ir embora, e foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu novamente. Algo verde foi literalmente jogado no rosto de Sakura. – Aí. - disse Mayu de forma breve e fechou a porta novamente.

Sakura pegou _a coisa verde_ de seu ombro e estendeu-a diante de si com uma mão, pois a outra estava segurando Rex de lado. Era verde, e era dela, mas não era um vestido. Era apenas uma saia. Uma que havia usado aos oito anos de idade.

Por um momento, Sakura pensou em bater novamente e dizer que aquilo não era o que estava procurando, mas imaginou que talvez seria brincar com sua sorte. Se ela perguntasse de novo, Mayu só iria se recusar e diria que tal vestido não estava em sua casa e fecharia a porta na cara de Sakura novamente. Então, em vez disso, Sakura colocou a saia velha em um vaso próximo e sentou-se à porta de seu pai com um baque. Ela olhou para o apartamento de Kakashi, mas a janela agora estava vazia. Ele já havia ido embora.

_E agora?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Sakura rolava Rex em suas mãos ansiosamente.

Bom, o vestido que poderia eventualmente ter sido apropriado estava perdido e ela não tinha praticamente nenhum dinheiro com o qual pudesse comprar um novo. Um olhar para seu relógio a disse que ela ainda tinha exatamente quatro horas até a hora do baile Hyuuga, que praticamente lhe daria tempo suficiente para correr até a torre da Hokage, pegar uma missão classe C, concluí-la, pegar seu contracheque, correr para uma loja mais próxima e comprar um novo...

_Oh, fala sério!_ A quem ela queria enganar? Quatro horas não era tempo suficiente para fazer tudo isso. Escolher um vestido novo levaria pelo menos três horas, só para início de conversa.

.

* * *

><p>Ansiosa, ela começou a mordiscar o nariz de Rex, algo que tinha por hábito, fazia sem pensar, enquanto observava os pés das pessoas passando pela rua. Havia poucas opções agora. Bom, ela podia pedir emprestado um vestido velho de Ino, mas Ino não era exatamente do mesmo tamanho de Sakura - especialmente a parte do busto. Qualquer vestido que possuía era suscetível a ficar sobrando no busto de Sakura, da forma mais patética possível. E Ino teria algo apropriado para uma recepção dessas de qualquer maneira?<p>

_Oh, inferno._ Tambem havia Hinata. Ela era obrigada a ter algo inteligente e apropriado ... mas a moça era ainda mais abençoada no _quesito tórax_ do que Ino e Sakura juntas. Era improvável que qualquer coisa que tivesse coubesse em Sakura. Poderia pedir a Tenten, mas não achava que conhecia bem a garota a ponto de pedir roupas emprestadas.

Bom, poderia ir com a roupa que está usando agora, disse a si mesma.

_É suicídio social!_ Alguma outra parte de sua _Inner_ respondeu.

Ela estava certa. Logo, teria de recusar o convite e ir para casa tomar um monte de sorvete e assistir novelas, assim como sua mãe, e lamentar-se sobre toda a diversão que estava perdendo...

Mas foi quando...

Um desses pares de pés passantes parou em sua linha de visão, parou e voltou-se em sua direção.

* * *

><p>Demorou um instante para perceber que conhecia aqueles dedos do pé!<p>

Seus olhos verdes se arrastaram até dos dedos dos pés para as pernas, e mais adiante até que ela chegou a uma máscara azul que estava parcialmente escondida por um livro laranja gritante.

– Yo - Cumprimentou Kakashi ainda fitando sua novelinha pornô. - Você está bem aí?

Depressa, Sakura parou de mordiscar o nariz de Rex e colocou-o em seu colo, esperando esconder a parte mastigada de Kakashi. - Estou bem. - respondeu pouco convincente.

- Ah. - ele acenou com a cabeça. - Mas pessoas que estão"_ bem_ "não costumam se sentar às portas de outras com a expressão de como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo, Sakura suspirou. - Eu perdi o vestido que ia vestir esta noite. Isso é tudo - Respondeu.

- Isso é lamentável. - admitiu. - O que você vai fazer?

- O que posso fazer? - perguntou confusa. - Eu não tenho mais nada nem remotamente adequado para vestir. Tudo que tenho são roupas de trabalho e uniformes antigos.

- Não é possível comprar um vestido novo?

Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Eu não tenho o dinheiro - A kunoichi admitiu calmamente.

- Bem ... - Kakashi coçou a nuca. - Será que sua mãe...

- Não.

- E o seu…

- Ele também não vai... Não que _ela_ vá dizer alguma coisa pra ele de todo modo. - disse Sakura, apontando com a cabeça em direção a porta atrás de si.

Kakashi caiu num silêncio pensativo que durou exatamente cinco segundos. Então, de repente, ele fechou seu livro e o pos no bolso e aproximou-se para oferecer-lhe uma mão. - Vamos, Cinderela.

- O quê? - ela perguntou, confusa com aquela mão estendida em sua frente e sua aproximação repentina.

- Nós vamos comprar um vestido para o baile.

Sakura apenas olhou para ele. - Eu já te disse. - disse ela, corando de vergonha: - Eu não tenho o dinheiro. - Já foi ruim o suficiente ter de admitir pela primeira vez.

Seu olho visível plissou em um sorriso agradável. – É por minha conta.

Sakura jogou seu olhar para seus pés, ignorando a mão estendida. - Sensei... não... é realmente muito bondoso da sua parte ... mas eu não poderia...

– Considere como um reembolso de todas as contas que deixei pra você pagar. - disse ele, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. - Eu imagino que tenho muitas dividas, né?

Sakura balançou a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro. – Não. - disse enfaticamente. - É pedir muito de você, Kakashi-sensei. Vestidos sãos caros e eu…

- Realmente não será problema. - ele murmurou, encolhendo os ombros. - Você escolhe, eu pago, todos vão pra casa felizes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Não houve discussão nesse ponto, ele simplesmente deu um aceno confiante de cabeça.

Machos alfa não pediam, ele estava simplesmente afirmando. Sakura realmente não tinha escolha e por isso pôs-se ao lado dele, enquanto se dirigiam de volta à cidade com Rex bem apertado contra os seios.

- Você deveria estar fazendo isso? Isso não é como, você sabe, favoritismo?- perguntou hesitante.

- O que te faz dizer isso? – ele respondeu alegremente.

- Eu nunca te vi se oferecendo para comprar vestidos para Naruto ou Sasuke.

- Se eu pensasse por um momento que eles estariam interessados em vestidos, ofereceria num piscar de olhos. - disse ele, da forma mais sincera possível ... porque às veses Kakashi era muito transparente. - E o que há de errado com o favoritismo, afinal? Eu posso pensar em muitas coisas que prefiro em você do que nos outros dois ...

E aquele tom estava de novo em sua voz.

Aquela insinuação.

Sakura agarrou Rex bem apertado e manteve os olhos firmemente na rua, apesar de estar dolorosamente consciente da presença de Kakashi com quase todos os seus outros sentidos. Ele estava muito ocupado olhando para as lojas para perceber as implicações de seu comentário. - Que tal essa? - disse o shinobi desacelerando o passo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura olhou para a loja de roupas que ele tinha indicado e balançou a cabeça. - Muito doméstica. – respondeu simplesmente. Ela realmente não esperava que Kakashi compreendesse verdadeiramente as fronteiras entre o estilo casual, elegante, informal e formal. O que ela procurava era algo formal que tivesse um toque suficientemente casual para poder ser usado em todos os tipos de ocasiões. Seu vestido verde velhinho seria perfeito, mas algo lhe dizia que ela nunca mais o veria novamente...

- E aqui? - Kakashi perguntou diminuindo novamente o passo.

Sakura balançou a cabeça profusamente. – Essa é a Suzuki! - gritou - Ao olhar estóico de seu sensei, ela prosseguiu: - É muito caro, Kakashi-sensei.

Ele a ignorou. – No entanto, eles fazem muitos vestidos. Ele apontou para a vitrine onde três manequins exibiam três vestidos luxuosos que eram provavelmente terrivelmente caros. – E bonitos também.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era seguro dizer que durante toda a sua vida Sakura tinha sonhado em comprar algo da Suzuki. Ela gostava de ir e experimentar coisas com Ino, mas no final nenhuma delas foi capaz de pagar pelos preços exorbitantes da loja, não importa o quão bonito fossem. - Eu não tenho certeza ... - disse ela ansiosamente.

Mas nesse momento, Kakashi já havia desaparecido para dentro da loja.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Sakura correu atrás dele.

.

**Continua...**

.

* * *

><p><em>Ne pessoas, o que acharam?<em>

_Ai ai um sensei lindão cheio de intenções claras e ainda disposto a pagar por seus.. er.. gastos. Tipo, eu não precisaria de mais nada ne hehehe_

_Ok, amores, a **segunda parte** desse cpt eu posto daqui uns quinze dias +/- , certo?_

_Lembrando que o tamanho dos cpts vai aumentando de forma assustadora a partir do cpt 7, 9 em diante. É tenso. Tá dando um trabalhão pra revisar tudo isso..._

_ Por isso decidi 'quebrar' alguns cpts em duas ou três partes, ok. Assim, a gente tem a possibilidade de se ver por aqui mais vezes ne ;D_

_._

_Então é isso, bonitonas, nos vemos em breve =D_

_Bjitos_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ps: <strong>

**1** Gatitas, ainda não respondi as pms nem alguns reviews da fic "As sasusaku da Ice" (pq o início dessa semana foi meio tenso. As aulas de cálculo e física mal começaram e já estão me matando buá buá ..)

Mas prometo fazê-lo ainda nessa **sexta-feira**, ok ;D

Lembrando que torno as **Sextas-Feiras** o dia **oficial** de postagens de cpts das** Long-fics.**

**2** E sim, pra quem acompanha as sasusakus do meu perfil, a fanfic Em Nove Dias será atualizada amanhã sem falta =)

**3** Ah e sim, é claro, pra quem não conhece, Hime e mais uma galerinha muito competente, abriram um perfil chamado "**Tradutoraspontocom**". Lá temos os primeiros cpts de fanfics sasusaku muito legais. Deem uma olhada ;D - as atts serão constantes =)

**4** E, amores, encontrando erros de revisão no cpt de hoje, por favor, avisem pra Hime, ok =)

**5** Meninas, as duas postagens de hoje foi algo** não** habitual. Só estou aproveitando o tempinho extra que tive hoje em específico. (isso realmente é algo esporádico...)

Logo, a partir de segunda-feira, as postagens irão voltar ao seu ritmo **norma**l. Posso prometer vir aqui (de certo), ao menos uma vez por semana. Se conseguir postar além disso, já estaremos no lucro ne ;D


	7. O mais doce sorriso Parte II

_Oi personinhas!_

_Mnham Mnham_

_Sentiram que o cpt está de fazer "mnham mnham" ne heheh_

_Divirtam-se! =D_

* * *

><p><strong>The Window<strong>

**(A Janela)  
><strong>

Capítulo VI

Parte II

**The sweetest smile**

**O mais doce sorriso**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esse era o tipo de lugar onde mulheres como Kimura Yoshi fariam compras diárias.

Mulheres que passam mais tempo se preocupando com maquiagem e coisas do tipo. Mulheres que conseguiam homens como Hatake Kakashi, em vez de mulheres como Sakura que fisgou o equivalente a um pano de chão encharcado de cerveja (vulgo: Ikki).

.

* * *

><p>Sakura passou pelos corredores, deslizando a mão sobre os tecidos macios e delicadamente costurados a renda.<p>

Ela já havia ido ali mais de vinte vezes e honestamente não poderia evitar o frio na barriga pelos vestidos que a aguardava no fundo da loja juntamente com Kakashi.

- Um deles deve ter algo a ver com voce, não é? - ele perguntou, dando aos montes de vestidos um olhar um pouco confuso e sobrecarregado.

- Você ficaria surpreso ... - Sakura disse sombriamente, avançando para iniciar o _garimpo_ pelos cabides.

* * *

><p>Aquilo tudo ainda parecia uma idéia muito ruim, permitir seu sensei lhe comprar um vestido, e ela também não estava acostumada a fazer compras com os homens.<p>

Nenhum de seus namorados anteriores jamais a trouxera para fazer compras e a última vez que seu pai a acompanhou a uma loja tinha sido quando ela era uma menina muito pequena. Agora ele já tinha uma outra menina pequena para dar toda sua atenção e tudo o que Sakura tinha era Hatake Kakashi.

.

_Eu tenho que encontrar um namorado decente,_ pensou amargamente, rejeitando um vestido creme com rosas de cetim. _Um namorado decente para preencher esse vazio em seu coração que você está tentando preencher com o seu professor._

.

Sakura fez uma pausa para olhar meio que sem jeito para Kakashi, percebendo que ele estava olhando para ela com um tipo de expressão divertida. – Você não quer opinar?- perguntou ela. - É justo uma vez que é você quem está pagando, certo?

Ele a olhou divertido. - Está querendo saber minha opinião?

Sakura deu de ombros.

Ela não estava esperando muito. Afinal, ele era um homem.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seu olhar vagou pelas vitrines, um olhar pensativo até que bateu o olho em um vestido especifico. Então depois de uma pausa: - Que tal aquele? - ele perguntou. - Não tem como errar usando vermelho.

Sakura seguiu o olhar dele e viu o vestido vermelho que tinha indicado.

Seu coração perdeu uma batida, ela simplesmente se apaixonou pela peça, mas imediatamente preveniu a si mesma para não deixar suas esperanças muito elevadas.

O vestido tinha um comprimento mediano, de mangas curtas e de cintura alta com uma saia de _chiffon_ plissada. O vermelho escuro era intercalado por um redemoinho de um vermelho pálido, pétalas rosas e brancas adornavam docemente a altura dos seios.

.

Pegando-o do cabide, Sakura correu os dedos sobre o material, maravilhada com a qualidade e a maciez flutuante da saia rodopiante. E foi então ela viu o preço e reagiu como se tivesse sofrido uma queimadura de terceiro grau, empurrando imediatamente o vestido de volta para onde estavam os outros.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- O que há de errado com ele? - Kakashi perguntou, chegando próximo a ela para pegar o vestido novamente. Sakura tremeu discretamente ao sentir o braço masculino roçar em seu ombro. – Realmente cairia bem em você.

A expressão de Sakura estava exasperada. - Kakashi-sensei, isso custa o mesmo que o pagamento de uma missão ranking-B. - murmurou. - Eu não posso pedir pra você...

- Não há problema...

- Mas eu não posso...

* * *

><p>Ela parou quando a mão de Kakashi pousou em seu ombro e conduziu-a para a frente do espelho mais próximo, segurando o vestido em sua frente. - Agora, essa não é uma imagem bonita de se ver?<p>

O coração de Sakura bateu mais rápido, em igual desejo ao sentir sobre a pele o vestido e a sensação do corpo dele pressionado contra as suas costas. Era difícil se concentrar na tarefa em questão quando ele estava assim tão perto e sua mão apertando o vestido contra seu estômago. Era como no campo treinamento, tudo de novo...

.

* * *

><p>- Sensei, isso é muito caro ... - disse ela, dando-lhe um olhar suplicante pelo reflexo no espelho.<p>

Ela o viu inclinar ligeiramente para baixo para mover a boca perto de seu ouvido. - Sakura, - murmurou. - Não se preocupe. Eu posso pagar.

.

Isso é provavelmente porque ele passou a maior parte de sua vida aperfeiçoando-se em _como deixar seus amigos pagarem suas contas .._.

* * *

><p>Depois as coisas ficaram esquisitas de novo.<p>

A mão que não estava segurando o vestido aproximou-se ainda mais, fazendo um caminho tortuoso até seu cabelo.

A respiração de Sakura congelou no peito enquanto ela observava seu sensei levantar uma mecha de seu cabelo róseo e trazê-la ao nariz para cheirá-la. - Você foi a um bar hoje ou algo assim? - perguntou.

- Não ... por quê? - ela perguntou sem fôlego.

- Posso sentir cheiro de fumaça no seu cabelo.

.

Realização, juntamente com vergonha inundou a face da kunoichi. - Oh, não, não é nada. Eu fui visitar a minha mãe. - E tomando uma boa dose de vontade consciente, ela livrou-se do toque de Kakashi e passou a mão auto-consciente através do próprio cabelo. - Ela fuma um pouco, é só.

* * *

><p>Kakashi acenou com a cabeça de uma maneira um pouco vaga, olhando para ela com seu único olho visível. O vestido estava pendurado em seu dedo indicador. – Então é esse, certo?<p>

Sakura realmente não tinha mais um pingo de coragem para encará-lo. - Tem certeza disso, sensei? - perguntou. - Eu realmente não quero ser um incômodo ...

- Não é incomodo. Espero ser pago de volta... - ele disse, virando a cabeça em direção à caixa.

- Com o quê? - ela perguntou, andando logo atrás dele. Ele sabia muito bem que ela não tinha todo esse dinheiro.

- Normalmente, com progressivos favores sexuais. - replicou. - Mas tenho certeza que poderia pensar em outra coisa

Sakura engoliu audivelmente, tentando ignorar a sensação vertiginosa em seu estômago que o pensamento de lhe retribuir com favores sexuais seriam uma forma bastante divertida de pagar suas dívidas para com ele.

_Mas que tipo de favores sexuais...?_

.

* * *

><p>Sakura esperou docilmente atrás de Kakashi enquanto ele pagava pelo vestido e a mulher do caixa sorria animadamente, embrulhando-o e colocando-o em uma bolsa fina e perfumada. Algo que ela provavelmente não teria feito se Sakura tivesse sido aquela a entregar-lhe o dinheiro. Aparentemente, a mulher estava alheia ao fato de que um homem que comprava o vestido já estava comprometido com outra.<p>

.

E ainda assim, apesar de Kakashi não ser tecnicamente_ comprometido_ com alguém (Sakura não achava que_ aquela_ mulher contava), ele era notavelmente resistente a qualquer encanto. Seus sorrisos eram sempre calorosos e amigáveis, mas nunca convidativos, e ele rebatia as tentativas bastante óbvias da mulher do caixa com um olhar de _educação obrigatória_. Ele disse 'obrigado' e 'tchau', e então se virou para Sakura e seu sorriso aqueceu um pouco mais. – Vamos?

Sakura não se preocupou muito com essa mulher, enquanto seguia seu professor para a rua iluminada e aceitava a sacola que ele lhe oferecera.

* * *

><p>- Isso deve cobrir os brincos que você perdeu, certo? - ele perguntou.<p>

- Acho que sim... - Sakura respondeu vagamente, ainda não completamente crente de que Kakashi fosse capaz deste tipo de generosidade.

- Talvez eu vá a esta festa, então. - observou ele, um único dedo coçando o queixo. - Seria uma pena perder uma oportunidade de te ver usando um vestido que eu escolhi pra você.

.

A boca de Sakura ficou demasiadamente seca por causa de seus comentários, então ela simplesmente teve de olhar para o chão.

- Bom ... - Kakashi começou devagar. – Ou talvez não. Vejo você por aí então, Sak...

.

O shinobi parou de repente quando Sakura se aproximou depressa para enlaçar seus braços ao redor da cintura dele, a sacola bateu em suas costas e um cão de brinquedo comido por traças sendo esmagado debaixo de seu braço. – Obrigada - murmurou contra o peito masculino. A palavra por si só não transmitia toda a gratidão que sentia para com ele, então, no calor do momento, tudo o que pareceu ser apropriado foi um abraço. - Por favor, venha essa noite.

Uma das mãos de Kakashi tocou levemente em seu ombro. – Claro. - disse simplesmente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele não retribuiu o abraço, mas Sakura estava feliz por isso.

Ambos sabiam que não seria adequado. Uma coisa era ela abraçá-lo, mas outra seria ele retribuir o abraço, isso seria... muito íntimo. Havia um monte de outras pessoas na rua e alguém poderia reconhecê-los ...

.

Sakura recuou e deu a Kakashi seu mais doce sorriso. – Obrigada. - disse novamente. - Eu vou pagar pra você, eu prometo. Mas, provavelmente, não com favores sexuais.

E então para diminuir seu constrangimento crescente, ela virou as costa e literalmente fugiu para casa.

.

* * *

><p>Até aquela tarde, Kakashi não tinha nenhum motivo para comparecer à cerimônia dos Hyuuga.<p>

Ele não conhecia a família Hyuuga pessoalmente, nunca tinha sido particularmente interessado na dinâmica de seu clã e não estava com vontade de interagir socialmente, só queria ficar em casa e ler um bom livro.

Mas então comprou aquele vestido para Sakura e agora ele realmente estava muito interessado em comparecer a esse evento.

.

* * *

><p>O Ninja Copiador não era propenso a ataques de generosidade.<p>

Por que dar presentes aos outros quando ele poderia dar a si mesmo?

Por que pagar uma conta, quando poderia deixar para alguém pagar?

Mas hoje ele se sentiu um pouco triste por Sakura.

Todos os seus alunos eram patéticos em suas próprias maneiras de ser. Naruto era um idiota furioso, que passara a maior parte de sua vida não sendo amado por ninguém. Sasuke tinha uma vida emocional fodida, que ainda sofria da síndrome de estresse pós traumático em um grau ainda enorme por tudo que seu irmão havia feito (e por tudo o que ele fizera com seu irmão).

E Sakura era uma garota que era deixada para trás pelas pessoas que mais deveriam amá-la.

Então pela primeira vez, Kakashi achou que deveria intervir.

.

* * *

><p>Por muito tempo ele pensou que Sakura fosse a mais normal da equipe e foi só recentemente que tinha percebido que isso era simplesmente devido ao fato de que ele nunca a tinha realmente compreendido.<p>

Os meninos eram aqueles com os quais tinha um referencial.

Os meninos tinham perdido sua família no início da vida e tiveram que lutar contra o intenso isolamento e solidão que isso havia lhes trazido. Sakura, por outro lado, ainda tinha a família dela, o que já representava por si só algo muito valoroso na vida de um shinobi.

Na perspectiva de Hatake, ser privado de uma família era apenas a pior coisa que poderia acontecer a alguém e ter uma família (qualquer tipo de família) era certamente melhor do que nenhuma.

No entanto, ele nunca tinha percebido que algumas famílias podem infligir dor tanto com sua presença quanto poderia com sua ausência.

* * *

><p>Foi durante o divórcio dos Haruno que Sakura que tinha explodido em lágrimas histéricas no campo de treinamento sobre o que aparentemente tinha sido uma contusão ou algo assim.<p>

Ele tinha levado a garota chorosa e aos soluços para casa naquele momento e foi assim que conheceu sua mãe.

Era bastante óbvio que a mulher era uma casca oca que mal percebia que a filha existia (nem ao menos notara o stress pelo qual a menina estava passando). Ela perguntou de forma curta e direta a Kakashi o que Sakura havia feito de errado, assumindo muito maldosamente que a menina tinha causado problemas.

.

Havia muito de Sakura naquela mulher, a teimosia, a agressividade, o hábito de reclinar a mandíbula para a direita quando ouvia algo que não gostava. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela era o oposto de sua filha de muitas maneiras ... e Kakashi perguntava se tinha sido um esforço deliberado por parte de Sakura de revelar-se o mais diferente de sua mãe geneticamente falando quanto possível.

Enquanto essa mulher era desleixada, preguiçosa e francamente hostil, Sakura era forte, aplicada e sempre fazia o seu melhor para ser gentil com os outros.

Kakashi simpatizou com Sakura, embora ele não tivesse manifestado tal no momento. A mulher crítica, abrasiva e rude, e Kakashi sentiu-se sufocado depois de falar com ela por apenas 17 segundos. Ele não queria pensar em como Sakura havia conseguido conviver 17 anos com ela.

Não sabia muito sobre o pai de Sakura, além do fato de não culpar o cara por ter deixado sua esposa.

Kakashi o tinha visto uma vez no exame Chunin de Sakura e ele pareceu-lhe ser um homem mediano, com cabelo vermelho maçante. Ele tinha aplaudido os feitos de sua filha com o entusiasmo de um homem sentado em um recital de pré-escolar. Isso o divertiu ... mas ele não levou nada disso tudo a sério na época.

.

Do pouco que Kakashi podia se lembrar, seu próprio pai sempre tinha compreendido e apreciado o esforço de seu filho e suas realizações. Lembrava-se do incentivo e do orgulho do homem quem sempre o inspirou e àquelas lembranças agarrou-se com um amor feroz.

O desinteresse que seu pai havia desenvolvido no final de sua vida o havia magoado. Mas parecia que o pai de Sakura nunca tinha tido qualquer interesse desde o inicio ...

E em assistir à madrastra de Sakura bater-lhe com a porta na cara fez Kakashi relembrar aquele antigo sentimento de simpatia que uma vez havia sentido por ela no passado. A linguagem corporal da madrasta irradiava hostilidade. Sakura estava sendo o mais rápida possível para não incomodar ninguém.

* * *

><p>Então, talvez tenha sido o caroço preto enrugado em seu velho coração dando um pulso fraco de simpatia pela menina que havia sido o estopim para fazer-lhe a oferta do vestido.<p>

Ele viu aqueles ombros derrotados e as sobrancelhas se inclinado em um tipo de exposição queixosa (algo que não vira desde o dia que pisara acidentalmente em Pakkun quando ele era apenas um filhotinho).

Esta garota precisa de um bom elogio e alguém que a tratasse bem. Se ela tivesse um namorado (um namorado decente), Kakashi teria sugerido que ela o coagisse a comprar um vestido novo. Mas evidentemente ela não possuía tal namorado (decente ou não), então parecia que tal responsabilidade estava em suas mãos.

* * *

><p>Não que ele não tivesse o dinheiro também.<p>

Após 30 anos mantendo sua carteira firmemente fechada para todos, incluindo ele mesmo, acrescentada à herança que herdara de seu pai, ele provavelmente poderia comprar uma centena de vestidos de classe para uma centena de garotas sem que isso afetasse seu confortável saldo bancário. Mas normalmente era bastante difícil conseguir que o Ninja Copiador desse outro destino a seu dinheiro, mas a idéia de fazer Sakura feliz valeu a pena cada centavo.

.

Ele tinha sido recompensado com um sorriso também.

Um sorriso especial e caloroso que expressava sua gratidão imensa, mesmo quando seus olhos permaneciam cautelosos e incertos sobre ele. E não poderia culpá-la por ser assim com ele. Kakashi estava muito incerto sobre si mesmo esses dias e, sem dúvida, ela achou seu comportamento um tanto desconcertante. Mas ele podia ver que, apesar de haver uma rigidez tímida sobre seus ombros quando ela estava com ele, seus olhos se detiveram sobre ele de uma forma que era definitivamente mais ousada do que ela mesma notara.

Era o tipo de olhar que ele geralmente encontrava nas mulheres que estavam se preparando para perguntar-lhe se ele queria 'ir para um lugar mais reservado' ou levá-las em casa. E iriam, finalmente, para a cama.

.

* * *

><p>E foi então que Kakashi decidiu que iria para essa recepção.<p>

Ele não se incomodou em iludir a si mesmo dizendo que iria por qualquer outro motivo a não ser vê-la naquele belo vestido que escolhera para ela.

E é claro, a promessa de comida de graça também era um ótimo negócio.

.

.

**Continua.**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Ai gente, na boa, não é por nada não mas quem é que em sã consciência consegue achar kakasaku bizarro? _

_Tipooooooooo_

_tipoooo_

_tipoo_

_tipo_

_!  
><em>

_Isso TUDO é muitooooo bom! *confessem* APANHA!_

_._

_Ok galerinha, digam pra Hime, tão curtindo o trabalho da Silvershine?_

_Ela é uma das melhores autoras Kakasaku._

_ E The window é sua melhor fanfic (certo, todas são incríveis, é difícil escolher hehe)._

_.  
><em>

_bom, flores, eu fiquei super feliz, minha idéia de 'quebrar' os cpts deu super certo, deu uma otimizada aquém às expectativas! =))_

_._

_Bom, povo, como prometido (e até adiantado), as duas partes do cpt 6 já foram postadas, agora o cpt 7 tem previsão pra meados/final de Abril._

_._

_Flores, é isso aí, espero que vocês estejam curtindo tanto quanto eu,_

_agradeço milhares de vezes a quem acompanha e me deixa saber que o está fazendo,_

_Beijitos de monte,_

_E nos vemos ainda essa semana com outras att =)_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong><em>ps:<em>**

_meninas, sempre que minha agenda permitir, venho trazer cpts novos, ok._

_É que a realidade é tensa mesmo. Mal começaram as aulas e já to atrasada com alguns conteúdos (princiapalmente com física D;) ...  
><em>


	8. Take me home Parte I

_Hey, pessoas!_

_Bom, cá temos mais um cpt de The window._

_O postarei em duas partes (pq afinal, o cpt tinha quase 10 mil palavras!)_

_. . ._

_Bom, eu gostaria de agradecer a Belinha por betar essa kakasaku pra mim._

_Belita, está sendo uma grande ajuda, menina. Arigatou =DD_

_._

_Agora, meninas, deliciem-se ;D_

* * *

><p><em>Para Anju Hime<em>

_Betado por Bela21_

_The Window_

_A Janela_

Capítulo VII - Parte I

**Take me home**

* * *

><p>- Ok, confesse! Com quem você teve que dormir pra conseguir esse vestido?<p>

- Como se eu fosse te contar quais são as minhas fontes.

.

Ino cruzou os braços, os lábios trepidando no que poderia tanto ter sido um sorriso ou uma tentativa frustrada de encobrir o ranger de dentes. - Sabe, você me surpreendeu. Eu estava realmente esperando que aparecesse com aquele vestido verde horrível que você sempre usa.

Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Cuidado, Porca. Inveja pode causar rugas. Sabia?

* * *

><p>Ino parecia estar prestes a tirar o vestido da kunoichi e escapar usando-o. Seus dedos comicharam contra a irritação. - Deixa disso, Sakura! Como diabos você poderia comprar um vestido Suzuki? O que você fez? Uma missão solo classe B? Tá chantageando o Uchiha? Conseguiu um cara mais velho pra pagar suas contas?<p>

Ao último palpite, Sakura podia sentir o início de hiperventilação. Disse a si mesma para se acalmar. Aquilo fora um presente de seu antigo sensei e nada mais. Ok, ele só falou sobre aquelas coisas idiotas de favores sexuais, mas aquilo era brincadeira, um comentário sem noção.

- Você está apenas com inveja porque estou mais bonita que você. - Sakura respondeu calorosamente.

- Cheia de si, hein? - Ino deu-lhe um olhar fulminante. – Só sobre o meu cadáver que algum dia você _seria_ considerada mais bonita que eu! Ah até mesmo o meu cadáver seria mais bonito do que você.

– Bom, essa é uma teoria que gostaria de testar...

- Meninas! - A 'briga' foi efetivamente interrompida quando uma mão apareceu entre as duas - a mão de um certo Nara. - Vocês duas são muito bonitas. Podemos entrar agora?

Ino girou para encará-lo. - Quem é mais bonita? Eu ou a Sakura?

O rapaz a fitou. - O quê?

Sakura também fez o mesmo. - Anda logo. Não é uma resposta difícil, a menos que você ache que lixo é bonito. Agora diz logo, quem você acha que é a mais bonita?

Shikamaru inalou profundamente, ombros rígidos. - Chouji.

* * *

><p>- <em>O quê? - <em>As duas meninas bufaram.

- Não, Chouji, ele está aqui e eu tenho que ir. - Shikamaru, aparentemente, não era um gênio por nada. Ele desapareceu na multidão reunida em frente à entrada do complexo da família Hyuuga, embora Sakura tivesse uma suspeita de que Chouji não tinha realmente aparecido ainda. Ela se virou com uma carranca para Ino. - Vamos entrar? - Perguntou.

Ino deu um sorriso _fake_. - Vamos.

Em seguida, ambas entrelaçaram os braços como se fossem duas perfeitas amigas (porque como todo bom shinobi, era conhecimento comum que você deveria manter seus amigos por perto, mas seus mal-intencionados, rivais no amor, entre outras coisas, mais perto ainda) e percorreram o caminho de um belo jardim, seguindo o restante dos recém-chegados até o dojo principal, onde a recepção estava sendo realizada.

Já havia um monte de gente lá dentro, perambulando, misturando-se e rindo juntos em grupos. Os olhos de Sakura percorreram pelo salão procurando um rosto familiar, enquanto tentava ignorar a possibilidade de que estava apenas em busca de um alguém _em particular_.

* * *

><p>- Oh, Sakura! Olhe! - Ino cutucou a amiga e discretamente apontou para um grande grupo de convidados que parecia estar reunido em torno de um homem em particular. - Esse é o capitão da divisão rastreadora da ANBU. Nada mal, hein?<p>

Sakura fitou-o e torceu o nariz.

Ele _era _bonito, mas mesmo a esta distância ela poderia reconhecer que se tratava de um homem carente. Além disso, ele já tinha cerca de três meninas lutando por sua atenção naquele exato momento - todas elas com cabelos feitos, cheias de joias e maquiagem. Isso fez Sakura sentir-se ligeiramente autoconsciente de sua própria aparência, como, por exemplo, a forma como seu cabelo ficara solto e usava apenas um toque de rímel e sombra nos olhos. Ela estava orgulhosa de seu vestido, mas se perguntou se era a única coisa que enfeava a roupa.

.

Sakura não tinha nenhuma chance contra aquelas outras garotas, mas isso tanto fazia, porque ela realmente não tinha intenção nenhuma de investir nisso.

- Ele não é meu tipo. - disse vagamente, na esperança de fazer Ino deixar o assunto para lá. A rosada começou a olhar para seus colegas de equipe, apenas procurando alguém que poderia usar como escudo humano para desviar-se das intenções de cupido de Ino.

- Qual _é _o seu tipo então? - Ino perguntou.

Há não muito tempo, Kakashi tinha feito essa mesma pergunta.

- Quero dizer, - Ino continuou. - além de caras alcoólatras que vomitam pelo seu banheiro e que fazem sexo como macacos, mas que tem o vigor sexual de um esquilo.

Sakura fez uma careta, deixando sua amiga saber que não ficara impressionada com a piada. - Enquanto você só se preocupa com aparência e dinheiro, - ela disse friamente. - eu prefiro um cara com um bom coração e uma personalidade agradável.

Ino fez um muxoxo e revirou os olhos. - Você quer dizer, gordo e feio?

- Não, alguém que seja doce. Alguém que não queira ser o centro das atenções, eu prefiro um cara humilde e tranquilo, do que um cara alto e irritante. Não importa o quão rico ele seja.

.

Ino batia um dedo levemente sob o queixo. - Hmm, sim. - pensou. - Sim, agora eu entendo. Em vez de ter a nata da sociedade, você prefere se contentar com o recluso social que fica sentado pelos cantos, lendo um livro com um par de óculos remendados.

- Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim. - Sakura resmungou. - Eu prefiro ter um cara assim a um desses idiotas metidos a gostosos. Pelo menos eu não teria de competir por sua atenção - Disse ela, dando ao capitão ANBU e as jovens ao seu redor um olhar descontente.

Ele tinha tudo o que uma garota poderia querer, mas por que se preocupar? Era pouco provável que fosse lhe dar uma segunda olhadela, considerando a _oferta _que tinha no_ buffet_. Ela já havia jogado o jogo _fangirl _quando era apaixonada por Sasuke, e nunca mais queria passar por isso novamente por outro homem.

.

- Bem, quero ver o que você vai fazer com os caras que eu convidei. - Ino disse em um tom diabólico que fez o sangue de Sakura correr frio pelas veias. - Um cara está na unidade de interrogatório ANBU, o outro é um professor Jonin e o último trabalha na academia pré-genin. Ele é muito manso e bob... quero dizer meigo. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar dele. Os outros dois tem o temperamento quase tão forte quanto o seu, mas talvez você precise de alguém assim, que tome as rédeas, considerando o quão ruim andam seus relacionamentos.

- Mm. - Sakura murmurou, quase arrumando um torcicolo de tanto que esticava seu pescoço em busca, em vão, de seus amigos.

Um flash de um loiro chamou sua atenção e antes que Ino pudesse continuar com outro de seus sermões sobre a necessidade de Sakura encontrar um namorado a sério, ela levantou a mão. - Naruto! Aqui!

* * *

><p>Ele veio praticamente forçando seu caminho por entre a multidão de convidados rebocando Sasuke a tiracolo. - Sakura-chan! Você está linda! Fez alguma coisa com o seu cabelo ou algo assim?<p>

Aquele era Naruto. Suas habilidades de observação como um ninja rivalizavam com as de um gato morto. - Vestido novo, Naruto. - disse ela pacientemente, revirando os olhos levemente. - O que você acha?

– Ficou ótimo! Ele realmente faz o seu... - Ele segurou as mãos na altura de seu próprio peito, na intenção de fazer duas conchas, e Sakura imediatamente fez uma carranca. Não que o loiro tivesse percebido. Estava muito ocupado olhando para os seios dela. - Eu gosto da argola.

Ele estendeu a mão para mexer no arco que reunia as duas partes do vestido diretamente sob busto feminino, mas ela deu ao dedo aventureiro um tapa. Ino tossiu fazendo-se notar e Naruto olhou para ela, como se só agora tivesse percebido que a moça estava ali. - Oh, hey, Ino! - Então, depois de uma pausa um pouco longa demais, acrescentou, - Você está bonita também.

* * *

><p>Os olhos de Ino reviraram mais uma vez, para grande diversão de Sakura. – Tanto faz. - disse ela, dando um olhar irritado à Sakura. - Eu preciso encontrar Chouji antes que<em> ele <em>encontre a mesa do buffet e trapaceie na dieta. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

A loira afastou-se através da multidão e Sakura virou-se para seus dois companheiros. - Algum de vocês viu Kakashi-sensei?

- Não. - Respondeu Sasuke sem rodeios. Ele parecia estar chateado por simplesmente estar ali. Sakura sabia que ele não gostava de reuniões sociais.

- Eu pensei que ele não viesse. - Naruto disse, confuso. - Ele nunca vem a estas coisas.

- Oh, certo, sim... deixa pra lá. - Só que ela _lhe _pediu para vir e ele _tinha _manifestado interesse em vê-la usando o vestido. Mas desde que Kakashi _era _Kakashi, não havia razão para esperar que ele aparecesse antes do que seria exatamente uma hora _mais tarde_.

* * *

><p>A kunoichi flutuou através dos convidados da recepção depois disso. Hinata se aproximou para agradecer-lhes por terem vindo, embora realmente tivesse apenas direcionando seus agradecimentos a Naruto. Não que ele houvesse percebido tal. Sua gagueira e o corar de sua face poderia irritar os menos pacientes, mas Naruto sempre foi gentil e educado, como se ela fosse a pessoa mais carinhosa que já conhecera. Isso provavelmente só fez piorar a situação da pobre menina, é claro.<p>

Mas havia pessoas que sempre rejeitavam uma demonstração de afeto. Sakura deu a Sasuke um olhar de soslaio e interiormente suspirou. Ele nunca se preocupou em agradá-la ou agraciá-la com elogios da forma como Naruto fazia com Hinata. Mesmo agora, estava ali parado com uma ligeira carranca em seu rosto, obviamente irritado com... bem... com qualquer coisa que possivelmente pudesse irritar Uchiha Sasuke. _Qualquer coisa_ irritava o cara.

.

- Você não está chateada com isso? - de repente, Sasuke perguntou a Hinata. - Se as duas casas se juntarem, Neji tomará seu lugar como herdeira.

* * *

><p>Hinata pareceu assustada por um momento pelo fato de ter sido pega de surpresa. Ela provavelmente achou a abordagem de Sasuke um tanto quanto intimidadora. - Hum, bem... Eu não me importo. - disse calmamente, olhando para o chão. - Neji é mais talentoso do que eu e ele merece o legado da família mais do que eu. Ele vai cuidar bem do Clã. Eu não saberia o que fazer com isso. Além disso... se eu fosse continuar a ser a herdeira, meu pai teria que me casar com outro Hyuuga. Dessa forma, eu poderei me casar com quem eu quero...<p>

E a moça deu a Naruto um olhar nervoso, enquanto um rubor pintava em sua face. Naruto sorriu de volta alegremente, sem saber as implicações da situação.

Sakura queria quebrar aquela cabeça loira por ser tão malditamente _alheia a tudo. _Mas não havia tempo para isso, porque logo em seguida o anúncio foi feito e todo mundo começou a sair do dojo rumando para uma sala menor, mais privada, onde a cerimônia seria realizada.

Sakura tomou seu lugar, ajoelhada no chão com seus dois companheiros de equipe ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>Não era a cerimônia mais fascinante que Sakura já testemunhara.<p>

Mas respeitava o fato de que esta família era muito antiga e estava utilizando-se de uma tradição muito, muito antiga (_e entediante_). Hinata não poderia parecer mais satisfeita em entregar seu título a Neji, e Neji parecia mais ou menos satisfeito com toda essa situação.

Todos fizeram certo silêncio para reverenciar a hora em que Neji recitou um juramento de defender a honra da família e o legado para as gerações futuras...

Até a porta no fundo da sala se abrir com um rangido alto e as cabeças de quase todo mundo na sala virar-se para ver quem ousara chegar atrasado.

Sakura não estava nem um pouco surpresa ao ligar uma coisa com outra e ver Kakashi ali de pé, mãos sacudindo no ar num pedido enfático de desculpas, enquanto tentava fechar a porta o mais silenciosamente do que a havia aberto.

- Atrasado de novo... - Naruto murmurou com leve tom de petulância.

* * *

><p>Um pequeno sorriso tocou os lábios de Sakura ao fitar seu sensei tomando o lugar do outro lado da mesa, mas rapidamente desapareceu quando ela percebeu o quanto seu intestino estava torcendo e seu coração batia incrivelmente depressa.<p>

Seu único olho visível encontrou os dela, mas antes que a moça pudesse avaliar sua reação, ela se virou, mastigando o lábio.

.

A cerimônia fora retomada, embora Sakura se sentisse, nitidamente, mais desconfortável do que anteriormente.

A sensação de estar sendo observada fez seus ombros tremularem ocasionalmente e a vontade para virar-se e ver se realmente Kakashi estava olhando para si era muito tentadora. No entanto, quando você se senta na frente de uma sala cheia de pessoas que se mantêm muito silenciosas, qualquer movimento provavelmente seria notado por, pelo menos, uma centena delas.

Conhecendo Kakashi, provavelmente estaria folheando seu livro em silêncio em vez de olhar para frente – para um lugar que realmente não era muito interessante de olhar - e é claro que essa paranóia era infundada. Ainda assim, ela não podia deixar esse pensamento de lado...

* * *

><p>Quando a cerimônia finalmente acabou, todos se levantaram e aplaudiram.<p>

Sakura fez o mesmo, mas no momento em que ficou de pé, virou-se e deixou seus olhos vaguearem pela multidão em busca de Kakashi.

Ele havia desaparecido no mar de cabeças. Ela queria encontrá-lo, mas Naruto prontamente agarrou seu pulso e arrastou-a atrás de si pelo corredor. - Vamos! - chamou-a. - Estão servindo a comida!

* * *

><p>Contudo, Sakura não estava particularmente com fome.<p>

Ela reuniu alguns poucos petiscos em um prato e, sentindo-se completamente sem lugar, foi se sentar em uma das cadeiras bem ao lado extremo da sala, e ficou lá observando a multidão de convidados. Seus olhos encontram Ino e Shikamaru ajudando Chouji a decidir o que podia ou não podia comer. E Sasuke, sua expressão era como se estivesse fazendo um balanço de todas as rotas de fuga de emergência. Naruto, comendo seu segundo prato. Vira também Neji sendo felicitado pelo resto de sua equipe e, Hinata, também sendo felicitada pela sua equipe.

_Mas onde estava Kakashi?_

* * *

><p><em>E de repente...<br>_

Um corpo sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela. – Yo!

Sakura enrijeceu. - Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui. - disse com velado desprezo. - Como vai, Ikki?

.

Havia uma fraca marca arroxeada ao redor de seu olho esquerdo, lugar onde Sakura depositou todos os seus _sentimentos _de forma bastante satisfatória há algumas noites, e em sua mão direita havia um copo com líquido transparente que ela sinceramente duvidava ser apenas água.

- Oh, eu estou bem. - disse ele sorrindo um tanto suplicante o que provavelmente teria sido bastante charmoso, aquela expressão em seu rosto bonito. Sim, teria sido realmente bonito, _se _ela não o conhecesse. – Como você está?

Sakura deu de ombros e afastou-se, decidindo ignorá-lo.

. . .

- Eu estive pensando em nós...

Sakura mastigou um bolinho de arroz.

- Sabe, eu acho que cometi um erro terrível.

Sakura chupou os dedos.

- Seu vestido é lindo, por sinal. Você está linda.

Sakura resmungou, foi mais para vocalizar sua irritação por ter sido tirada de sua refeição para ter de aceitar educadamente o elogio de Ikki.

- A garota da Raiz. Ela foi um erro. Não estamos nos vendo mais...

Agora sim, Sakura riu. - Não durou muito. O que havia de errado com ela? Ela não estava disposta a fazer faxina depois de você vomitar no apartamento?

- Sakura, você não entende. - Ikki recomeçou, voltando sua atenção completamente para ela. - Eu sei que sou um idiota, mas estou melhorando, _eu mudei_, eu quero mudar... Por você!

- Você quer ganhar mais um olho roxo pra combinar com o outro também? - perguntou irritada. - Porque eu ficaria mais do que feliz em...

- O que tínhamos era especial, Sakura. Até mesmo você tem que admitir isso.

- Não. - ela resmungou, dando-lhe um olhar estupefato. - O que tínhamos era _horrível._

- Foi por causa da bebida! Mas eu prometo a você, estou _realmente_ fazendo um esforço para melhorar e mudar.

- Então o que é isso aí? - Ela perguntou, apontando para o copo na mão dele.

- Água. Pode cheirar. - Ele colocou o copo debaixo do nariz da kunoichi e ela se afastou um pouco. Embora não quisesse admitir... sim, provavelmente era a água. Agora ela se sentia um pouco mal por ter presumido o contrário.

.

- Você não vai beber mais? - Sakura perguntou ceticamente. - Desde quando decidiu isso?

- Desde quando percebi que foi isso que destruiu nosso relacionamento. E a minha carreira. E o meu médico disse que meu fígado estava começando a falhar, mas você sabe... essa não é a parte mais importante... Basicamente, isso serviu pra abrir os meus olhos e perceber a carga pesada que eu fui pra você.

- Sim, você foi. - Sakura concordou de mau humor.

- E eu senti tanto a sua falta...

A boca de Sakura torceu relutantemente para o lado e sua carranca amoleceu um pouco. – Você sentiu?

- Eu estava deixando a bebida assumir o controle da minha vida e percebi isso agora e estou corrigindo todos os erros que cometi. O primeiro e mais importante... foi ter deixado você.

_Não caia nessa esparrela!_

Uma pequena voz dentro de sua mente avisou e Sakura cruzou os braços defensivamente. - Você me chamou de 'frígida'. - Disse, tentando afastar a dor de sua voz, mas não sendo muito bem sucedida na tarefa.

- Eu estava bêbado. - Disse ele se desculpando e tocando em seu braço.

- E você estava me traindo com aquela garota. - Ela ressaltou.

- Eu ainda estava bêbado. Ela foi um erro.

* * *

><p>Sakura não sabia mais o que dizer.<p>

Sua garganta se fechou e ela já podia sentir a raiva se esvaindo. Ela o estava quase perdoando, mas _não _queria perdoá-lo. Não estava tão desesperada a ponto de se afundar novamente numa vida de humilhações as quais Ikki a impusera e...

- Sakura, querida, eu te amo.

Um caroço subiu em sua garganta.

– Dê uma segunda chance pra gente. Eu vou lhe mostrar o quanto mudei. Eu quero que isso funcione dessa vez.

_Ele só te quer porque você costumava lavar as roupas dele e fazia-lhe sanduíches,_ sua voz interior lhe disse bruscamente. _Ele sabe que você é a única garota no mundo que seria capaz de aguenta-lo._

_Mas ele parece genuinamente arrependido,_ Sakura disse a essa mesma voz em sua mente.

_E você é uma idiota._

* * *

><p>Sakura não queria ser uma idiota.<p>

Esta era sua chance de ter o cara de volta. Ele viria rastejando de volta - provavelmente um plano para que ela sentisse pena e o aceitasse novamente - mas agora o 'poder' está em suas mãos.

Ela não o queria de volta.

Gostava de estar solteira e ser capaz de desfrutar de seu tempo livre em seu apartamento, sem sentir a ansiedade dolorosa em suas entranhas sobre quando o namorado viria trôpego e atravessaria sua porta, sedento por sexo e completamente bêbado e cheirando a sangue e saquê.

Não, ela não queria.

Ela sabia exatamente onde ele poderia enfiar todo aquele "amor" dele.

E a kunoichi teria dito a ele exatamente isso se outro corpo, de repente, não tivesse se sentado na cadeira ao seu lado soltando um suspiro. Ela olhou para cima, com o coração batendo instantaneamente forte em sua garganta. Poderia reconhecer o modo de sentar-se desse homem em qualquer lugar. Como se _ele _fosse dono da cadeira.

- Sakura. - Kakashi disse sem rodeios. - Naruto quer falar com você.

Ela piscou. – Como?

- Naruto. Ele quer falar com você. Vá e veja o que ele quer.

.

Então era isso? Nenhum comentário sobre seu vestido? Nenhum sorriso privado? Nenhuma indicação de que havia notado algo abaixo de seu pescoço?

- Ok... - Ela se levantou.

Ikki pegou a mão feminina. – Sakura...

Ela o tirou com uma sacudida. - Estarei de volta em um minuto. - Disse simplesmente, dando a Kakashi um olhar curioso antes de ir para a mesa do buffet onde tinha visto o loiro pela última vez.

* * *

><p>Depois de procurar por um momento, o encontrou pairando sobre um prato enorme de peixe grelhado. - Naruto, o que é?<p>

- Huh? - Ele olhou para ela com os olhos turvos.

Aparentemente já havia começado a provar um pouco do saquê, pois seu olhar estava um tanto fora de foco e o loira segurava seus hashis***** de forma errada.

- Kakashi disse que você queria falar comigo - disse ela. – Da forma como ele falou, parecia ser urgente.

- Um... eu não... eu não sei. - Ele deu de ombros e então, num instante, sua face se iluminou. - Oh, hey! Sakura, olha, olha, olha! Eu sou uma morsa*****! - Disse e imediatamente enfiou pauzinhos no nariz.

.

Rapidamente se tornou evidente que Naruto não tinha nada de importante para dizer a ela, então por que Kakashi tinha lhe dito aquilo?

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça, voltando em direção onde tinha deixado seu sensei e seu ex-namorado.

* * *

><p>Somente, o ex-namorado não estava mais lá.<p>

Tudo o que restara era seu sensei bastante contente olhando para o teto e esfregando seu queixo sob a máscara. O cenho de Sakura enrugou imediatamente enquanto parava diante dele. – Pra onde o Ikki foi? - Exigiu.

- Ele lembrou que tinha um compromisso. - Kakashi disse no mesmo tom pouco convincente que usou para explicar porque estava sempre atrasado para seus treinos com seus alunos.

- Aquilo na cadeira é sangue...?

-…Ketchup.

- Certo. - Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram sobre ele. – Eu _ia_ lembrá-lo de umas coisinhas, sabia. Mas então você chegou.

- Sério? - Ele murmurou secamente.

- Sim.

- Porque de onde eu estava, parecia que você estava esquecendo-se de tudo e iria perdoá-lo.

- Bem, eu não ia não. - ela rebateu. – Estava apenas me preparando.

- Sério? - Disse novamente, da mesma forma descrente quanto a anterior.

Agora i_sso _deixou Sakura irritada. - Eu não preciso de você tomando conta de mim, sensei. - Ela retrucou.

- Tomando conta de você? Sakura, eu não tenho ideia do que está falando. - Hatake se levantou e lhe deu um sorriso que era provavelmente destinado a ser paternal, embora tivesse parecido perfeitamente agradável para alguém familiarizado com os maneirismos e humores do Ninja Copiador. Especialmente quando só se tinha o olho direito como referencial.

- Se você me dá licença. - disse agradavelmente se movendo ao seu redor dela. - Eu preciso ir molhar o bico. Vejo-te mais tarde.

* * *

><p>O shinobi disse isso tão presunçosamente que Sakura teve que perguntar se ele queria dizer algo diferente do que<em> pegar uma bebida<em>. Ela estremeceu. A perversão dele estava realmente passando para ela, porque agora podia prever cenários pervos dos quais "molhar o bico" poderia ser um eufemismo.

Por Deus... ela precisava de um namorado de verdade...

* * *

><p>Ele tinha razão, claro, porque era raro o dia que o Ninja Copiador estivesse errado sobre qualquer coisa. Vermelho lhe caia muito bem e seu cabelo combinou especialmente com essa cor viva, quase na tonalidade do vinho. Realmente ressaltava seus olhos.<p>

E seus seios, é claro, embora dissesse a si mesmo que não havia percebido esse detalhe.

A rosada estava linda.

O que não era uma revelação particularmente nova, porque ele sempre soube que ela era bonita, mas agora Hatake olhou para sua beleza com um toque de orgulho.

Era quase desconcertante a facilidade com que as mulheres poderiam alternar entre seus papéis. No campo de batalha, Sakura era uma oponente formidável com aquela sua força monstruosa, sua precisão mortal e tenacidade. Era difícil tentar conciliar esse lado guerreiro de uma princesa Amazona com o salto alto e maquiagem.

Ela tinha uma aparência surpreendentemente vulnerável.

Camaleoa, porque ele sabia que enquanto a kunoichi desempenhava o papel feminino de moça recatada beirando à perfeição, ela também podia ser como uma raposa raivosa quando estava irritada.

* * *

><p>Foi por isso que Ikki brincou com sua própria vida ao sentar-se ao lado dela.<p>

Mesmo do outro lado da sala, Kakashi viu Sakura endurecer e seus olhos estreitarem. A julgar pela sua linguagem corporal, ele estava "enchendo o saco" dela. Bajulando-a. E por um tempo, estava confiante de que Sakura estava caindo em suas esparrelas. Então, Hatake sentiu outra pontada de orgulho por ela. Nenhuma aluna sua se deixaria enganar por um pirralho ANBU que mal saíra das fraldas.

Mas então seus olhos verdes suavizaram e sua postura começou a mudar.

Ikki tinha jogado a isca e foi trabalhando-a lentamente. Sakura ainda parecia infeliz, mas Kakashi se perguntava se lhe daria mais uns trinta segundos para ela finalmente perdoá-lo.

Irritado com seu coração mole, Hatake foi até lá e sentou-se. Bolou uma desculpa qualquer sobre Naruto querer conversar com ela, a fim de fazê-la afastar-se e então fixou seu único olho visível em Ikki de forma um tanto invasiva.

* * *

><p>O rapaz mais jovem - pouco mais que um <em>menino, <em>na verdade - engoliu em seco, intimidado. _Bom_. Isso tornaria tudo muito mais fácil. - Você deve ir agora. - Ele entoou baixinho.

Os olhos de Ikki dispararam para Sakura. - Mas Sakura...

- Vá. Agora. - Kakashi repetiu, levantando um dedo. - E se eu vir você falando com aquela menina de novo, eu vou pessoalmente rebaixá-lo ao posto de Chunin tão rápido que você não vai ter tempo para abrir a boca para dizer 'Olá, Sakura'. Entendeu?

* * *

><p>Ele não se preocupava em fazer ameaças de lesão corporal.<p>

Se você queria assustar um ANBU, tinha que ameaçar com sua única fraqueza - sua casta arrogante e elitista.

E melhor que isso, não era uma ameaça vazia. Kakashi ainda tinha bastante influência com a divisão de capitães ANBU, o suficiente para arrancar um moleque arruaceiro da instituição sem que ninguém questionasse seus motivos. E a julgar pela palidez do rosto de Ikki, ele sabia disso também.

- Então, - disse Kakashi, um pouco mais agradavelmente, - você vai sair agora ou vou ter que te jogar para fora com ajuda deste Hashi? - Perguntou, pegando um dos pauzinhos ainda não utilizados que estavam próximos ao prato abandonado de Sakura.

Ameaças de danos corporais não precisavam ser vazias também.

* * *

><p>Talvez Sakura não ficasse particularmente feliz quando retornasse, mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar.<p>

Ikki não era bom para ela e ele estava simplesmente fazendo um favor afastando o rapaz - aparentemente com mais rapidez e eficácia do que ela teria feito usando seus próprios artifícios.

Mas no humor em que Sakura estava, o rapaz estava suscetível a ter sua cabeça arrancada fora mais depressa do que teria tempo para continuar se desculpando.

Agora, Hatake sempre tentava manter um olho em Sakura, embora fosse difícil, pois ele realmente só tinha um olho para realizar tal.

Ela parecia estar se divertindo. Conversava animadamente com Naruto sobre qualquer coisa e então pegou a mão de Ino e as duas garotas começaram a rir e balançar ao ritmo da música.

Realmente, garotas eram coisas estranhas.

Ele não conseguia entender se as duas eram melhores amigas ou se realmente se odiavam. Talvez fosse um pouco de ambos?

.

Pelo menos os meninos eram mais explícitos, pensou enquanto observava Naruto e Sasuke do outro lado da sala, discutindo venenosamente sobre um assunto qualquer.

* * *

><p>Ocorreu-lhe, depois de um tempo, que ele não era o único a observar Sakura.<p>

Um grupo de rapazes encostados contra a parede observava atentamente as duas meninas girando em torno de si mesmas e soltando risinhos, enquanto outros vários homens espalhados pela sala fitavam as garotas de forma mais discreta, e alguns deles até tinham esposas penduradas em seus braços.

Sem dúvida alguma, alguns olhavam para Ino, mas em sua opinião, era Sakura com seu cabelo ousado e vestido delicado que chamava a atenção.

Vermelho era a cor da paixão, amor e desejo, e essa era uma das promessas que seu vestido em movimento e seu riso sem fôlego e espírito juvenil passavam.

* * *

><p>Se ele não tivesse visto por si mesmo, nunca teria acreditado que ela era uma mulher de aço.<p>

Então ela saiu para buscar algum petisco, e naturalmente, no momento em que a presa foi separada do rebanho, os predadores caíram dentro, atacando. Kakashi observava com intensidade os homens amontoando-se próximos a ela, enquanto Sakura colocava distraidamente um bolinho de feijão na boca.

Ele desejava poder ouvir o que estava sendo dito. O homem _parecia _suave e confiante, agradável e bem preparado, mas então, de repente, Sakura estava balançando a cabeça para ele e voltando para o buffet.

O predador foi abatido e teve de recuar.

* * *

><p>Mas não muito depois de um ter se saído mal sucedido, outro já se movia rápido a fim de tentar sua sorte.<p>

Este pareceu ter uma idade mais próxima a dela, embora um pouco menos confiante que o anterior. Em vez de chamar-lhe para uma dança de forma direta, como o primeiro cara tinha claramente feito, ele tentou bajulá-la primeiro.

Sua queda veio na forma de um idiota loiro com riscos nas bochechas se lançando sobre Sakura e levado-a para longe para lhe mostrar algo que, no momento, lhe pareceu ser legal e ambos foram procurar essa coisa interessante que vinha de ninguém menos que Kiba.

O segundo predador foi deixado no buffet e Sakura não pareceu estar dando muita importância para isso no momento.

* * *

><p>E ainda assim ela deu seu tempo para um idiota como Ikki?<p>

Ela claramente necessitava rever suas prioridades...

. . .

- Onde está você, Kakashi-san?

- Hm? - ele piscou e virou a cabeça para ver Kimura Yoshi encostada na parede ao seu lado. – Bem aqui?

- Tem certeza? Você parece a um milhão de milhas de distância. - Ela olhou para onde seus olhos tinham estado apenas alguns momentos atrás. - Você estava olhando para aquela garota.

A tensão apertou em seu peito.

- Ela é sua aluna, não é? - Yoshi perguntou.

- Sim...

Yoshi inclinou a cabeça e disse. - Ela é uma gracinha. E aquele é um belo vestido.

- Suponho que sim.

* * *

><p>Ela sabia, ou pelo menos suspeitava, de alguma coisa.<p>

Mas ele estava confiante de que ela manteria seus pensamentos para si mesma. Afinal, quem era ela para julgar a maneira como ele olhava para sua aluna quando ela mesma estava pulando cerca com a maioria da elite de Konoha?

Yoshi não era uma fofoqueira. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ser uma fofoqueira.

Então tanto fazia o que pensava ou suspeitava, portanto encolheu os ombros e inclinou-se para ele. - Meu marido saiu em viagem de negócios até o fim de semana. Estou livre esta noite.

- Livre? - Ele murmurou, como se não tivesse ideia do que ela estava querendo dizer.

Um sorriso ergueu em seus lábios. – Livre pra "fodermos" até o amanhecer, é claro.

- Ah. - ele acenou com a cabeça. - É claro. Tolo eu.

- Estarei esperando por você no seu apartamento. Leve o tempo que quiser. Teremos a noite toda para nós mesmos.

* * *

><p>Agora havia algo para se contemplar.<p>

Ele sorriu interiormente, enquanto a mulher se afastava, colocando um balanço extra em seus quadris. A mulher era tão transparente quanto o inferno, mas sabia usar os quadris muito bem.

Esta seria, provavelmente, a última vez.

* * *

><p>Kakashi deixou seu olhar pairar de volta em Sakura.<p>

Ino parecia estar apresentando-a a três homens agora, e Sakura sorria timidamente, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha como o papel de mulher recatada que estava representando.

Ele reconheceu os homens.

Já tinha formado equipe com dois deles no passado e sabia que o terceiro era como um amigo para Iruka. Eles pareciam ser caras legais. Sakura já encontrou caras horríveis demais até agora.

Sim, havia passado por caras realmente muito ruins.

_Vê?_ _Ino tem tudo sob controle. Você não precisa se preocupar com ela._

* * *

><p>Ele se tranquilizou ao não ver necessidade em vigiá-la e permitiu-se ser arrastado por Genma para se socializar.<p>

No meio do buffet, quando ninguém estava olhando, ouviu Kurenai lamentando provações e dificuldades de ser uma mãe solteira. Kakashi tentou tranquilizá-la mencionando que ele mesmo havia sido criado por uma mãe solteira e tudo deu certo, mas então Kurenai apenas começou a ficar ainda mais preocupada com o futuro.

Ele olhou para Sakura, apenas para lembrar-se novamente que não precisava fazê-lo e viu que ela estava conversando com um dos três homens que Ino havia lhe apresentado.

Hatake franziu um pouco a testa quando notou que o homem (um que parecia ser da ANBU) estava lhe trazendo uma bebida. Mas Kakashi alertou-se para não se preocupar. Um pouco de álcool em uma festa nunca fez mal a ninguém.

* * *

><p>Mas quando a noite avançou, ele <em>começou <em>a ficar preocupado.

Toda vez que olhava para Sakura – o que reconhecidamente era mais frequente do que poderia admitir, mas de alguma forma completamente justificável - ela parecia um pouco mais instável em seus próprios pés e apenas se aconchegando um bocado mais no ANBU em questão.

A kunoichi estava rindo de suas piadas e tocando seu peito e ele poderia imaginar que o homem estava provavelmente elogiando o vestido vermelho que ela usava.

O vestido que _Kakashi _tinha comprado.

Ele até mesmo deu uma olhadela ousada para a saia esvoaçante, o que fez Sakura rir e os olhos de Kakashi estreitarem.

Nesse momento, o ninja copiador percebeu que não queria que Sakura saísse com aquele homem, o que parecia que iria acontecer pela forma como as coisas estavam caminhando. Não queria, não quando ela já havia bebido tanto.

Sim. Agora sim ele agiria.

Era hora de intervir. Algo que estava ficando muito bom em fazer...

.

.

**Continua**

Próximo: Take me Home, Parte II

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NT**:

***Hashi**: São aqueles pauzinhos que a gente usa pra comer comida japonesa/chinesa/e tantas –esas

* **Morsa**: è um bicho enoooorme. Pra quem assistia Pica-pau, morsa é mais ou menos como aquele personagem do Leôncio. Naruto se referia aos hashi em sua boca.

* * *

><p><em>E aí, pessoas.<em>

_Viram só, Kakashi-sensei vai intervir na situação. (ahaha ciume não tem nada a ver com isso, nah que isso! hahaha *apanha*)_

_Bom, meninas, é isso aí, daqui uns 20 dias (+/-) estarei postando a segunda parte desse cpt (que tipoooooooo está muito, mas MUITO legal ;D)_

_._

_Então, amores, nos vemos, _

_bjitos_

_Hime ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps:<strong>  
><em>

_pessoinhas, logo estarei passando pra responder os contatos, ok. *essa semana tá uma loucura, uma correria só*  
><em>

_pps:  
><em>

_Tipo, se fosse eu, teria rachado a cabeça de Ikki com um prato. ele merece òó  
><em>


	9. Take me home Parte II

_**N/T:** _

_Personas, como prometido, mais uma continuação de The window.  
><em>

_E está MUITO legal.  
><em>

_Apreciem ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>

_Ele se tranquilizou ao não ver necessidade em vigiá-la e permitiu-se ser arrastado por Genma para se socializar._

_No meio do buffet, quando ninguém estava olhando, ouviu Kurenai lamentando provações e dificuldades de ser uma mãe solteira. Kakashi tentou tranquilizá-la mencionando que ele mesmo havia sido criado por uma mãe solteira e tudo deu certo, mas então Kurenai apenas começou a ficar ainda mais preocupada com o futuro._

_Ele olhou para Sakura, apenas para lembrar-se novamente que não precisava fazê-lo e viu que ela estava conversando com um dos três homens que Ino havia lhe apresentado._

_Hatake franziu um pouco a testa quando notou que o homem (um que parecia ser da ANBU) estava lhe trazendo uma bebida. Mas Kakashi alertou-se para não se preocupar. Um pouco de álcool em uma festa nunca fez mal a ninguém._

* * *

><p><em>Mas quando a noite avançou, ele começou a ficar preocupado.<em>

_Toda vez que olhava para Sakura – o que reconhecidamente era mais frequente do que poderia admitir, mas de alguma forma completamente justificável - ela parecia um pouco mais instável em seus próprios pés e apenas se aconchegando um bocado mais no ANBU em questão._

_A kunoichi estava rindo de suas piadas e tocando seu peito e ele poderia imaginar que o homem estava provavelmente elogiando o vestido vermelho que ela usava._

_O vestido que Kakashi tinha comprado._

_Ele até mesmo deu uma olhadela ousada para a saia esvoaçante, o que fez Sakura rir e os olhos de Kakashi estreitarem._

_Nesse momento, o ninja copiador percebeu que não queria que Sakura saísse com aquele homem, o que parecia que iria acontecer pela forma como as coisas estavam caminhando. Não queria, não quando ela já havia bebido tanto._

_Sim. Agora sim ele agiria._

_Era hora de intervir._

_ Algo que estava ficando muito bom em fazer..._

_. . .  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Anju Hime<em>

_Betado por Bela21_

_The Window_

_A Janela_

Capítulo VII

Parte II

**Take me home**

_Leve-me para casa_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>O cara era um ANBU.<p>

A partir do momento que Ino havia anunciado suas intenções de juntá-la com alguém, Sakura estava determinada a não gostar de nenhum dos homens que sua amiga havia lhe selecionado. Mas ele tinha um sorriso bonito e mãos adoráveis, e sempre que ela queria mais uma bebida, ele ficava mais do que feliz em ir buscar.

.

Sakura sentiu o sabor amargo da bebida.

Isso a relaxou e soltou seus lábios.

Ela estava muito necessitada de que alguém lhe distraísse das imagens de certo Ikki e de um certo sensei que pairavam em sua mente nesse momento, e quanto mais bebia, mais se permitia ter idéias de usar o homem à sua frente para fazer exatamente isso.

Ele parecia simpático. Ino já tinha lhe dado o 'ok' de aprovação, e loira não costumava estar errada quando se tratava de homens.

Sakura se perguntou se o levaria para casa consigo, se ele seria capaz de lhe oferecer uma melhor companhia que Ikki? Ou uma tão boa quanto a de Kakashi?

Bem, provavelmente não.

A possibilidade de existir um homem na face da Terra tão _bom_ quanto Kakashi era praticamente nula. Apesar de que poderia ser apenas sua experiência limitada dando-lhe uma perspectiva distorcida das coisas.

.

De qualquer maneira, se ela fosse ser corajosa o suficiente para convidar o cara, iria precisar de muito mais coragem do que isso.

.

* * *

><p>E quanto mais bebia, mais corajosa e mais confiante se sentia.<p>

E foi só quando o salão começou a girar que a kunoichi se perguntou se tinha exagerado um pouco.

- Quer outro drinque? – Seu acompanhante perguntou.

- Claro...

Ele se virou para trazer-lhe mais uma bebida e a sala de repente girou rápido para a esquerda.

Sakura não havia percebido que não era a sala que se movia, mas sim ela própria, praticamente caindo em direção ao chão, mas antes disso... um braço forte enlaçou a parte de trás de sua cintura e a trouxe novamente para a posição vertical. – Oops, moça. - E de repente a moça ouviu um murmúrio paciente. - Sentindo-se um pouco tonta?

- Sensei? - Sakura piscou algumas vezes, surpresa ao vê-lo ali. - Por que as cabeças de todo mundo não param de se mover...?

O braço que apoiava suas costas permaneceu no lugar, enquanto seu sensei voltava-se para o acompanhante dela para perguntar-lhe. - Quanto foi que ela bebeu?

- Eu não sei... três copos?

- Do quê?

- Suco especial de cereja não diluído.

- Droga, sério?

- Me sinto mal. – Saskura murmurou segurando o estômago.

Seu acompanhante – "todos os três" - pareciam preocupados. - Eu posso levá-la para casa, se quiser?

E agora, o tom na voz de Kakashi foi discretamente gélido. - Isso não será necessário. **Eu** vou levá-la. Diga bye-bye, Sakura.

- Bye-bye... - Sakura acenou para um dos rapazes e se permitiu ser gentilmente guiada na direção das portas principais. Ela não sentiu nada além de alívio por estar indo para casa nesse momento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando já estavam ao ar fresco da noite, Kakashi lhe permitiu andar sem ajuda, embora sua mão pairasse bem perto do cotovelo feminino. Toda vez que ela tropeçava, ele pacientemente a reposicionava, sem dizer uma palavra.

.

Sakura respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar a sensação incômoda no estômago. – Obrigada - disse numa voz rouca. - Eu acho que teria vomitado em cima dele se eu ficasse lá por mais tempo.

- Você vai ter que se contentar em vomitar em mim em vez disso. - brincou. - Tem certeza que tudo o que tinha no suco eram cerejas?

- Eu pensei que era suco de cereja... embora o gosto fosse um pouco diferente.

- Bem, Genma estava lá. Então, ele provavelmente _batizou _o ponche.

- Ah... isso explicaria porque estou bêbada.

–Sim. – respondeu, pegando-a novamente quando ela tropeçou pela quinta vez. - Uma pena para o seu encontro. Ele parecia um cara legal.

- Parecia. - Soluçou. - O primeiro cara a mostrar algum interesse em mim que não é um idiota ou um completo alcoólatra, mas ele só tava fazendo isso porque a Ino pediu. Eu pareço um lixo ou algo assim? Porque tudo que sempre atraio é lixo. E na única noite que eu uso um vestido que outra pessoa escolheu, finalmente um cara legal vem falar comigo. Huh. Talvez eu seja um lixo, e eu, naturalmente, atraio lixo e provavelmente se eu tiver filhos eles vão herdar meus genes e vão atrair lixo também. Meus pais são lixo, então suponho que não dá pra fugir à regra...

- Sakura, cala a boca.

E a moça calou-se.

Álcool sempre fazia aumentar a probabilidade de se deixar escapar as coisas que normalmente teria mantido lá no fundo de seu coração. Ela sabia que se estivesse sóbria, não ousaria falar assim.

- Quantos namorados você já teve, Sakura?

.

_Oh, droga._ Ele estava se aproveitando dela.

Hatake sabia que seus lábios estavam em capacidade máxima de balbuciar e não perderia uma oportunidade como essa.

Ora, _inferno_, ela não se lembraria deste constrangimento pela manhã mesmo, então por que não?

* * *

><p>- Quatro. – murmurou. - Quatro cretinos.<p>

- Eles eram todos cretinos?

- Sim. Todos eles. - balançou a cabeça. - Ikki era um idiota. Ele nunca fez nada de bom pra mim. Eu lavava a roupa dele e fazia sua comida quando estávamos juntos, porque ele nunca me levava para comer fora. Era como namorar um cachorro.

Kakashi ficou em silêncio.

- Então, teve o Takeo. Saí com ele por uma semana e ele parecia bom no início, mas depois que eu dormi com ele virou um pesadelo. Era sempre 'Cadela, traga um sanduíche' ou 'cala a boca, cadela' e 'o que você sabe da vida, você é só uma garota'. Ele pensou que só porque tinha aquele pênis enorme, toda garota sairia se jogando aos seus pés. Mas ele nem sabia como usá-lo. Só pensava que sabia, mas na verdade era um completo idiota.

- O que você fez? - Kakashi perguntou firmemente.

– A terceira vez que ele me chamou de 'Cadela', eu lhe dei um tapa, e ele perdeu dois dentes, então ele saiu pela porta e foi a última vez que ouvi dele.

- Você deveria ter arrancado o pênis dele fora.

- Eu pensei nisso. - admitiu cansada, inclinando-se contra o ombro e o braço de seu sensei. Era melhor que tropeçar sozinha. - Antes dele teve o Tetsuya. Eu não... Eu não me lembro muito dele. Ele era tão chato. Comecei a odiar ficar perto dele porque era tão entediante, então o abandonei depois de algumas semanas. E ele nunca conseguia _chegar lá,_ sabe? As coisas iam bem, até que de repente na _hora H_, falhava. Ele disse que nunca teve esse problema com outras garotas. Só comigo. Então, o que tem de errado comigo?

Kakashi fez um som vago. - Parece que o problema era mais dele do que seu.

- E o meu primeiro foi o Shun. Ele sempre foi muito decidido e eu queria isso, porque eu não tive a coragem de assumir a liderança. Namoramos por três meses e ele sempre foi bom e engraçado. Eu gostava dele. Mas, então, tudo deu errado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu dei minha virgindade a ele.

- Ah.

- Eu não estava esperando que fosse ficar ruim, mas realmente ficou. Quero dizer... _realmente _ruim. Foi tudo muito constrangedor e doloroso o suficiente como era, e, em seguida, sem aviso, ele foi e parou no buraco errado.

Kakashi parecia aflito. - Sakura, ele não...

- Sim, ele fez. - respondeu secamente. - Ou tentou, mas antes eu o chutei pra fora da cama com tanta força que ele foi parar no meio da sala. Eu apenas me enrolei com uma colcha e não conseguia parar de chorar. Nós realmente nunca mais nos falamos depois disso.

- Entendo. - murmurou, o tom aparentemente leve e despreocupado. - Qual era o sobrenome dele?

- Ugh... Eu não sei. Pergunte amanha de manhã e eu vou ser capaz até de te dar seu último endereço.

.

Kakashi suspirou e desembaraçou seu braço para enlaçá-la pelos ombros. - Você está certa. Seu gosto pra homens é uma merda. Você _realmente _sabe como escolher, Sakura.

- Eu não escolho, eles me escolhem. - resmungou. - Caras legais que sabem o que estão fazendo simplesmente não se interessam por garotas como eu. - _Ou estão frequentando bares diferentes dos meus. _Era sempre uma possibilidade.

- Isso não pode ser verdade. - Disse evasivo.

- Sim, pode. Quero dizer, você é um cara legal que sabe o que está fazendo. Será que você sairia com alguém como eu?

. . .

* * *

><p>A pergunta foi bastante forte, com certeza, mas Sakura não poderia simplesmente deixar de perguntar e ver como ele reagiria a isso.<p>

Ela olhou para ele e viu que o shinobi estava olhando para o caminho escuro muito intensamente, como se pensasse com muito, muito cuidado. E então disse: - Se eu te conhecesse pela primeira vez hoje à noite, provavelmente teria ficado intrigado. Primeiro pelo seu cabelo, então seus olhos e sorriso. E depois, seu riso teria sido a minha perdição.

_Seu riso?_ Ino havia lhe dito uma vez que seu riso soava como uma cabra hiperventilando.

Ele devia estar mentindo só para fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

- Eu provavelmente teria te encurralado e a teria mantido longe de todos, somente pra mim pelo resto da noite. - disse. - E então iria levá-la até sua casa. E se você me oferecesse um café, eu aceitaria. E se você me deixasse, eu faria amor com você a noite toda.

.

* * *

><p>Ele estava fazendo <em>aquilo <em>de novo.

Fazendo com que as ondas de calor em seu ventre voltassem e suas bochechas ficassem quentes, dizendo coisas que um homem na posição dele realmente não deveria dizer.

Mas então, como é que ela poderia prever que ele responderia assim, não é mesmo?

Foi por isso que perguntou. Uma garota melhor que ela o teria repreendido por dizer tais coisas, mas ela não podia enganar-se. Ela gostava da maneira como ele brincava consigo e a tocava levemente, dizendo aquelas coisas que a faziam corar.

.

* * *

><p>A rua estava vazia a esta hora da noite, então Sakura se sentiu segura para deitar a cabeça no ombro dele e sentir prazer com sua proximidade, aproveitando-se do pretexto de que estava bêbada demais para manter a cabeça erguida.<p>

Com o braço masculino em torno de sua cintura, Sakura até mesmo poderia fingir que o que ele disse era verdade. Que se eles tivessem se encontrado pela primeira vez nessa festa e ele a estivesse levando para casa com a intenção de fazer amor com ela, e a razão pela qual a estava segurando dessa maneira agora era porque estavam prestes a se tornar amantes e não porque ela cairia de cara no chão.

Sim, ela realmente poderia vislumbrar tal como verdade, se realmente não o fosse.

.

* * *

><p>Quando chegaram à porta de seu apartamento, ela quase abriu a boca para perguntar-lhe se ele gostaria ou não de café. Felizmente, ele falou antes que ela fizesse papel de boba.<p>

- Como está se sentindo agora? – Perguntou.

- Péssima. - respondeu com sinceridade. – Horrível e com tonturas.

Era difícil distinguir a preocupação no rosto de Kakashi ou em sua voz mesmo quando estava sóbria, mas ela percebeu isso agora. - Você vai ficar bem sozinha?

– Provavelmente - Disse, tentando não parecer decepcionada por aqui ser o lugar onde ele a deixaria. Sem café nem nada...

- Ou você gostaria que eu te acompanhasse?

Sakura fingiu pensar por um momento. – Ok - Respondeu, como se tivesse torcido o braço ou algo assim.

.

* * *

><p>Mas era uma coisa boa que ele estivesse ao seu lado, assim percebeu quando ao tentar subir os degraus para chegar a seu apartamento no segundo andar, quase tropeçou feio. Mas ele pegou seu braço duas vezes para mantê-la segura, em vez de cair e quebrar seu pescoço estúpido no chão. Ou nariz. Qualquer um que fosse pior.<p>

Ela o agradeceu a cada vez, envergonhada que seu professor estivesse testemunhando um dos momentos mais desajeitados de sua vida ate então. Ele foi aquele que a ensinara a andar em paredes, mas olha que absurdo, agora ela não conseguia nem subir um lance de escadas! Isso provavelmente devia ser decepcionante para ele.

Embora, é claro, as coisas tomassem um rumo para o pior no momento em que passara pela porta de um de seus vizinhos.

A Sra. Godo esteve cozinhando novamente e o cheiro insuportável de especiarias e gordura fez seu estômago apertar e contorcer no mais perigoso dos alertas.

- O que houve? Você está cinza. - Kakashi apontou.

– Acho que vou vomitar. - alertou Kakashi. Ela já podia sentir a boca seca e a garganta se contraindo. - Agora.

- Oh.

.

* * *

><p>Então, o shinobi começou a andar a passos rápidos até sua porta.<p>

Ela estava certa de que a tinha trancado quando saíra, mas Kakashi fez algo em movimentos tão ligeiros que ela não foi capaz de acompanhar e, em questão de milésimos de segundos, lá estava a porta completamente aberta. Obviamente trancas não significavam nada para um Jonin de elite.

Ele a puxou para o banheiro e ela caiu de joelhos diante do vaso sanitário a tempo de_ trazer à vida _todo o buffet da festa.

Kakashi se agachou ao seu lado, segurando seus cabelos róseos com uma mão e esfregando as costas femininas com a outra, como se estivesse ajudando uma menininha a vomitar.

Ela não queria que ele a visse assim ou a ouvisse nesse estado, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se grata. Grata por ele estar ali esfregando suas costas e murmurando palavras reconfortantes para si. As poucas vezes que estivera doente quando era criança, sua mãe nunca tinha tido estômago para ajudá-la, até mesmo permanecer na mesma sala junto com uma Sakura doente.

.

Quando as náuseas finalmente acalmaram, a kunoichi ficou abraçando o vaso sanitário, descansando sua testa suada contra o braço.

- Sente-se melhor? - Perguntou.

Ela conseguiu dar um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu vou pegar um pouco de água.

- Obrigada.

Ele a levou cuidadosamente até seu quarto e a deixou na cama enquanto desaparecia pelo apartamento escuro para pegar uma bebida.

Parece que levou apenas segundos até que estivesse de volta, tomando a face da kunoichi nas mãos fazendo-a sentar para poder tomar um gole de água. – Você precisa repor líquidos.

- Eu sei. - disse irritada. - Eu sou médica.

- E você vai precisar tirar esse vestido.

- Hm? - Sakura piscou, sentindo-se confusa. - Por quê?

- A menos que pretenda dormir com ele, o que eu não recomendo. Vai ficar todo amassado.

Sakura olhou para seu vestido e lamentou. Ela realmente gostava bastante de usá-lo, mas não queria estragá-lo...

- Eu não vou olhar. - Ele prometeu.

Sakura olhou para ele, mais ou menos na altura de seu pescoço. - Eu não me importaria... se você olhasse. - sussurrou.

.

Ela pensou ter visto o shinobi hesitar a sua frente, e então ele fez um barulho suave e divertido. - Braços pra cima, moça. - Ordenou e ela obedeceu.

Com um puxão cuidadoso, ele levantou seu vestido, passando completamente por sua cabeça, colocando-o em seguida, em cima da cama ao lado dela.

Sakura observou seu único olho exposto com bastante cuidado, esperando para ver se ele iria olhar.

Ela nunca havia estado tão exposta na frente dele, então, nesse instante, realmente desejou ter tido a clarividência de ter colocado algo mais sexy por baixo do vestido. Em vez disso, tinha escolhido um sutiã, meio velho e um pouco poído, porque era o único que se encaixava com o corte do vestido e fazia seus seios parecerem maiores do que realmente eram, junto com uma calcinha preta com marquinhas brancas, que realmente havia escolhido porque eram confortáveis.

Ino teria chorado ao ver a escolha de roupas íntimas de sua amiga, um sutiã e uma calcinha completamente incompatíveis e que não faziam de forma alguma justiça ao vestido que usava.

Mas o olhar de Kakashi pairou sobre o conjunto.

Muito deliberadamente, diga-se de passagem.

E a maneira como ele a olhou a fez se sentir como se estivesse usando uma _lingerie_ da mais fina classe.

Ou completamente nada.

.

Ele arrastou seu olhar de volta para o rosto feminino. - Onde você guarda suas roupas de dormir?

- Eu lhe disse antes... eu não uso nada pra dormir.

- Nenhuma camisa velha ou qualquer coisa do tipo...?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi suspirou e começou a tirar seu colete.

Sakura o observava com interesse enquanto deixava o colete cair no chão e então começou a retirar sua camisa. - Braços pra cima. - ordenou mais uma vez, e colocou a camisa preta sobre sua cabeça.

Ela obedeceu.

A camisa era larga e provavelmente bateria na metade de suas coxas.

Mas estava imbuída no calor e no cheiro dele e Sakura abraçou-se para saborear as sensações. – Obrigada. - Disse novamente.

- Eu a espero de volta amanhã de manhã. - Avisou, agora vestido apenas com seu colete de nylon sem mangas. – Você vai ficar bem se eu sair?

Sakura olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. - Será que você não poderia ficar um pouco mais no caso de eu me sentir mal de novo? - perguntou. - A menos, é claro, que tenha outro lugar pra ir?

Ele deu de ombros facilmente. – Não tenho. Está tudo bem.

Sakura entrou sob as cobertas e Kakashi arrastou uma cadeira para mais próximo da cama da kunoichi para se sentar perto dela - Eu não estou sendo um incômodo, estou? - Ela perguntou preocupada.

Ele sorriu e Sakura quase não podia vê-lo por causa da escuridão do quarto. - Não se preocupe com isso, Sakura. - Disse retirando um livro familiar do bolso. - Apenas se preocupe com a ressaca que provavelmente terá amanhã.

- Certo...

* * *

><p>A moça aconchegou a cabeça no travesseiro e trouxe a manga da camisa masculina até o nariz, então fechou os olhos aproveitando do conforto daquele aroma.<p>

Com Kakashi ao seu lado, Sakura se sentia segura, lembrava-se de sua presença cada vez que ouvia o som suave de uma página sendo virada. Até o momento que estava tão esgotada, o que não foi muito tempo depois que pousara a cabeça no travesseiro, que os pensamentos que ainda pairavam em sua mente iam levemente esvaindo-se.

Mas um pensamento em particular a fez despertar novamente. - Kakashi-sensei, você não chegou a dizer se gostou do vestido. - murmurou sonolenta.

Levou apenas um momento antes de responder. - Eu achei que você estava linda.

Sorrindo contente, Sakura relaxou novamente e deixou-se ser consumida pelo sono.

.

Kakashi viu a cabeça rósea de sua protégé*** **afundando-se no travesseiro enquanto um sono profundo tomava conta de seus sentidos.

Sim, ele achava que ela estava linda. Mas o vestido tinha pouco a ver com isso...

...

* * *

><p>O despertador digital na mesinha de cabeceira de Sakura o informou que estava chegando bem próximo da meia-noite.<p>

Naquele exato momento, Kimura Yoshi estava provavelmente em seu apartamento, esperando completamente nua em sua cama, e ele estava aqui, cuidando de uma garota de dezoito anos (e bêbada).

Alguns poderiam pensar que Hatake se tratava de um acéfalo, mas Kakashi sabia exatamente onde queria estar, e nesse momento ele queria estar ao lado de uma Sakura que dormia pacificamente a seu lado.

E é claro, queria estar perto de sua gaveta de roupas íntimas também.

_A vida era boa._

. . .

**Continua**

. . .

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

* **protégé**: Protegida.

* * *

><p><em>. . .<br>_

_.  
><em>

_Ok, amores, podem dizer: _

_Kakashi-sensei é o maior taradão de toda a face do planeta ne *APANHA*_

_E a gente simplesmente ADORA isso ne *APANHA MAIS* ahhaha  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bom, galera, daqui pra frente as coisas só esquentam *mais e mais e MUITO mais*  
><em>

_Eu sugiro que, meninas leitoras, revejam a classificação etária da fic, que é **M**.  
><em>

_O conteúdo dessa kakasaku é impróprio para menores de 17 hein (eu venho **re**lembrando isso várias vezes)  
><em>

_. .  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bom, eu resolvi postar a continuação hoje porque, além de estar morrendo de saudades de vir aqui postar, percebi ontem, na postagem de Frozen, que o movimento melhorou um pouquinho. Logo a att veio ;D  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Então, flores, se o movimento continuar como foi ontem, devo att mais uma fic sasusaku humor_

_ainda essa semana, ok ;D  
><em>

_(pra gente aproveitar bastante as férias neh ;)  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Agora, flores, vou-me,  
><em>

_deixo bjitos mil,  
><em>

_Hime.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps:<strong>  
><em>

_- Consegui ficar em dia com as Pms ;D  
><em>

_- Estarei respondendo reviews de** Frozen** e **The Window** e outras nesse sab ou dom;  
><em>

_- Gostaria de saber quando +/- vcs entram de férias. Assim posso rever minha programação de postagens novamente ;D  
><em>

_- agradeço de montão a Lis por ter me enviado um cartão lindooooo. Flor, sua fofa, arigatou de muitão =DD  
><em>


	10. Akane Parte I

_** N/T:** Ui ui, meninas, mais um =)  
><em>

_**2N/T:** Flores, no domingo devo estar respondendo contatos, ok. (to meio lentinha, eu sei, mas é que quase não to passando tempo em casa e a net de lá é bem melhor entre outras coisitas...Enfim, final de semana estamos aí ;D)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente...<strong>  
><em>

_Com Kakashi ao seu lado, Sakura se sentia segura, lembrava-se de sua presença cada vez que ouvia o som suave de uma página sendo virada. Até o momento que estava tão esgotada, o que não foi muito tempo depois que pousara a cabeça no travesseiro, que os pensamentos que ainda pairavam em sua mente iam levemente esvaindo-se._

_Mas um pensamento em particular a fez despertar novamente. - Kakashi-sensei, você não chegou a dizer se gostou do vestido. - murmurou sonolenta._

_Levou apenas um momento antes de responder. - Eu achei que você estava linda._

_Sorrindo contente, Sakura relaxou novamente e deixou-se ser consumida pelo sono._

_._

_Kakashi viu a cabeça rósea de sua protégéafundando-se no travesseiro enquanto um sono profundo tomava conta de seus sentidos._

_Sim, ele achava que ela estava linda. Mas o vestido tinha pouco a ver com isso..._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>O despertador digital na mesinha de cabeceira de Sakura o informou que estava chegando bem próximo da meia-noite.<em>

_Naquele exato momento, Kimura Yoshi estava provavelmente em seu apartamento, esperando completamente nua em sua cama, e ele estava aqui, cuidando de uma garota de dezoito anos (e bêbada)._

_Alguns poderiam pensar que Hatake se tratava de um acéfalo, mas Kakashi sabia exatamente onde queria estar, e nesse momento ele queria estar ao lado de uma Sakura que dormia pacificamente a seu lado._

_E é claro, queria estar perto de sua gaveta de roupas íntimas também._

_A vida era boa._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Para Anju Hime<br>_

_Betado por Bela21  
><em>

_The Window_

_A Janela_

Capítulo VIII

_Parte I_**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quando Sakura acordou, na manhã seguinte, com o sinal sonoro incessante do despertador, a primeira coisa que a golpeou foi a dor de cabeça pulsante logo atrás de seus olhos.<p>

A segunda foi que estava chovendo muito e sua janela estava uma bagunça total, o que fazia as casas opostas parecerem que pertenciam a uma vaga pintura em aquarela, completamente desbotada.

A terceira coisa que se abateu sobre si - ou melhor, pressionou suavemente em seu ombro - foi a mão de Kakashi.

– Descanse mais um pouco. – ouviu-o dizer um tanto grogue, como se também tivesse acabado de acordar. – Vai ajudar a melhorar essa dor de cabeça.

.

Por um momento ficou confusa e tentou lembrar-se do por quê Kakashi estar em seu quarto.

Então, desistiu e colocou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente, decidindo que havia, provavelmente, uma explicação razoável para isso e que se lembraria quando se levantasse mais tarde.

Quase que instantaneamente, voltou a dormir.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A segunda vez que acordou, o despertador lhe informou que duas horas haviam se passado. Ainda estava chovendo muito lá fora e parecia que havia um martelo batendo contra seu cérebro.

Mas Kakashi tinha ido embora.

_Talvez tenha sido melhor assim,_ pensou consigo mesma, escorregando para fora da cama e seguindo para o banheiro.

Fora constrangedor o suficiente que ele tivesse que cuidar dela na noite passada quando estava bêbada, ela não pensou que poderia viver com tamanha vergonha se ele ainda estivesse ali por perto para testemunhar sua ressaca.

.

A garota, olhando-se no espelho, percebeu que tinha uma aparência desoladora, pálida e abatida, e quanto mais tempo mirava seu reflexo, mais escuros os círculos sob seus olhos pareciam se tornar, e maior sua testa parecia ficar.

Fazendo um suave som de descontentamento, encheu a pia com água fria e mergulhou sua cabeça nela. Bom, aquilo _com certeza _a acordou.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Enquanto se espreguiçava, percebeu que ainda estava usando a camisa preta de Kakashi.

Lembrou-se dele lhe dando-a por algum motivo... para aquecê-la... para preservar sua dignidade na presença dele... ou algo assim.

O cheiro dele ainda estava forte, envolvendo-a como num cobertor de pura masculinidade, como se fosse Kakashi enlaçando seus braços ao seu redor, em vez de apenas um pedaço de pano tocando seu corpo.

.

Sakura não se lembrava de já ter desfrutado do cheiro de alguém como agora.

Sua mãe sempre fedia a cigarros e seu pai carregava aquele leve cheiro de cerveja, porque a única vez que o via era à noite. Tudo que se lembrava dele é que se esparramava no sofá em frente à Tv sempre que chegava do trabalho e tomava uma cerveja assistindo aos seus programas favoritos.

Sakura costuma invejar a forma como Ino sempre cheirava a flores e como a mãe de Ino sempre cheirava a maçãs.

Mas o aroma de Kakashi era diferente de tudo o que já havia presenciado antes.

Não era romântico, nem doce como maçãs e flores, ou qualquer outra coisa que a fazia lembrar-se de outros itens agradavelmente perfumados. O cheiro de Kakashi a atraía em um nível quase que primitivo. Ela não sabia dizer o por quê, mas realmente gostava do cheiro que a camisa exalava.

Quando puxou o colarinho, colocou-o sobre o nariz e respirou profundamente, quase teve vontade de gemer. Aquele cheiro evoca pensamentos de trevas, força, calor e _sexo _e tudo mesclado num impulso quase que erótico e...

Sakura retirou a camisa o mais rápido que pôde antes que ficasse tentada a passar o resto do dia sentada no chão do banheiro, cheirando a roupa de Kakashi em completa adoração. Aquilo não seria nada bom, pois tinha uma sensação de que precisava estar em algum lugar importante naquela tarde.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Meia hora depois, Sakura já estava de banho tomado e pronta para sair.<p>

A primeira coisa que queria fazer era encontrar Kakashi para devolver a camisa e pedir mil desculpas por ter sido um peso na noite passada.

Ainda bem que o pouco que conseguia se lembrar - a partir do episódio do vômito à história patética de sua vida amorosa – bem, até que não fora incrivelmente horrível assim. _Poderia ter sido bem pior_. Ainda bem que ela não tinha feito nada insanamente estúpido... como fazer com que ele passasse a noite consigo...

Pegando um guarda-chuva rosa brilhante da parte de trás da sapateira, saiu e partiu em direção aos bairros mais antigos de Konoha, onde seu sensei morava.

Embora a chuva estivesse bastante forte, pelo menos, não estava ventando.

Mesmo assim, a água que espirrava pelas poças estava deixando suas botas e pernas completamente encharcadas, e ela teve "meio que" correr pelas ruas a fim de chegar ao seu destino, segurando a camisa de Kakashi dobrada de forma protetora sob seu casaco.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>A janela dele estava fechada quando ela chegou.<p>

Através da cascata de água caindo pela calha entupida acima, Sakura podia avistar o _Sr. Ukki_ miseravelmente pressionado contra o vidro, como se tivesse deprimido e apenas desejando que o sol aparecesse.

Normalmente, ela teria subido e batido na janela.

No entanto, havia aprendido sua lição desde o dia _daquele incidente naquela manhã._

_.  
><em>

Em vez disso, Sakura resolveu pegar uma pedrinha da poça d'água mais próxima e arremessá-la em sua janela.

- Kakashi-sensei. - chamou, embora a chuva abafasse sua voz.

Mesmo que ele estivesse em casa, provavelmente não poderia ouvi-la.

* * *

><p>Sakura estava prestes a jogar outra pedrinha quando a janela acima de si abriu-se e uma cabeça prateada entrou em seu campo de visão. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele ergueu a mão, palma para cima, como se dissesse silenciosamente: <em>'Sim?'<em>

Sakura afrouxou o enlace no casaco e levantou a camisa preta no ar, sem dizer uma palavra. No que ele poderia entender ser: _"Eu trouxe sua camisa"._

Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez e ergueu um dedo. _"Estarei aí embaixo em um minuto",_ e fechou a janela enquanto desaparecia no interior de seu apartamento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura abraçou-se para proteger-se contra o ar frio e olhou em volta.

A água corria ladeira abaixo de forma constante e a impressão que dava é que era um pequeno rio. Enquanto esperava por Kakashi, assistia a um redemoinho de folhas à distância, descendo a colina, levado pela água da chuva até morrer em uma pequena poça na esquina logo abaixo. Havia pessoas lá em baixo também. Dois adultos se reuniam em torno de uma pequena criança vestida com um casaco vermelho e com um capuz ridículo, estavam provavelmente a caminho para a escola.

Demorou somente o tempo para o guarda-chuva preto do homem mover-se para que Sakura os reconhecesse e sua respiração vacilasse, porque sabia que não havia onde se esconder se algum deles se virasse e a visse ali.

- Belo dia, não acha?

Sakura pulou.

Kakashi estava ao seu lado, fitando morro abaixo, para as três pessoas que Sakura observava apenas um momento atrás. Ela abriu a boca para retrucar que talvez _não fosse_ um dia tão bom assim, quando percebeu o guarda-chuva de seu sensei descansando tranquilamente em seu ombro.

Era de um rosa pink e nuances de roxo quase tão esquisito quanto ela própria. Nossa, estava completamente ridículo nele, mas, de alguma forma, ele apenas parecia muito distraído para notar tal.

Kakashi olhou para ela, genuinamente intrigado com sua expressão. - O quê?

– Nada. - E desviou o olhar rapidamente.

- Aquele lá embaixo não é o seu pai? - perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para os dois adultos em pé, na esquina logo abaixo, e para a menininha com eles. - E a sua irmãzinha?

- Meia-irmã. - corrigiu. – O nome dela é Kaede.

E Sakura não sabia muito além disso.

Kakashi deu uma olhadela de canto. - Você não vai até lá ou algo assim? Eles são sua família, certo?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura mastigou o interior de sua bochecha e não disse nada.

Qual seria o ponto de chamar a atenção para si mesma?

Não era como se tivesse alguma coisa a dizer de qualquer forma. Na verdade, provavelmente estava mais familiarizada com seus colegas de equipe do que com seus próprios parentes de sangue. Eles eram, certamente mais confiáveis.

Mas nunca seriam o mesmo que a _família _que deveria ter...

.

* * *

><p>Seu pai havia pego a filha menor no colo e agora estavam andando pela rua, ignorando o fato de estarem sendo observados.<p>

Sentindo-se como um tipo diferente de _voyeur_, Sakura desviou o olhar e rapidamente tentou distrair Kakashi antes que lhe perguntasse por que estava tão relutante em chamar a garotinha de sua "família".

- Aqui está sua camisa. Eu pensei que você talvez fosse precisar dela... Eu não sabia se tinha alguma peça de reposição.

Mas obviamente ele tinha, da mesma forma como estava usando uma agora.

– Obrigado. - Retrucou, aceitando a camisa dobrada. - Foi atencioso da sua parte.

- E eu... uh... queria pedir desculpas também. - Respondeu, obrigando-se a prosseguir. - Espero que eu não tenha sido uma "dor de cabeça" na noite passada. É que nunca fiquei bêbada antes, talvez só umas duas vezes, mas nada como isso. E bem... uh... então, se fiz alguma coisa que, hum... fez você se sentir desconfortável, estou realmente arrependida. Espero que não tenha feito nada que não me lembre e que me arrependa...

–_ Oh_. - disse, soando um pouco sugestivo: - Então você não se lembra d_aquele_ pedido muito lisonjeiro, aquela proposta de casamento incrivelmente inesperada que me fez?

A respiração de Sakura falhou. - Eu não...

- Não. - interrompeu, antes que seu ataque de pânico pudesse realmente começar. - Mas é uma pena.

Sakura fitou-o com um olhar mal-humorado. - Eu queria agradecer também. - disse, apesar de que em sua voz, o tom de indignação fosse mais presente do que o de gratidão. – Por me levar pra casa e me aturar.

O olhar masculino suavizou e parecia dizer '_você' _daquela forma toda especial só dele. - Não tem problema, Sakura. O prazer foi meu. Eu acho que tenho um _fraco_ por você.

Sakura deu uma risada curta e ácida. - Acho que tenho um fraco por você também. -_ E uma vontade imensa de te bater quando você diz coisas desse tipo._

- Sério? - Kakashi perguntou, seu olhar errante pousou sobre ela. - E qual seria esse_ fraco_?

_ Coisas como_ essa, _por exemplo._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Sakura sentiu seu rosto esquentar e recuou levemente, limpando a garganta. - Não seja um idiota. - Repreendeu baixinho, embora seu coração estivesse batendo forte, ela não sentia raiva. E Kakashi parecia mais divertido do que apologético.

- Eu estava sendo idiota? - disse com inocência fingida. - Bem, obrigado por trazer a camisa de volta, Sakura.

Ele pressionou o tecido contra o rosto mascarado. - Mmm... cheira como você.

A boca de Sakura caiu aberta, horrorizada. – E-eu sinto muito... não tive tempo pra lavar e...

- Não, está bem assim. - disse. - Eu gosto disso. Na verdade, nunca mais vou lavá-la novamente.

* * *

><p>Era difícil dizer se ele estava brincando ou não.<p>

Simplesmente não era capaz de saber se zombava com ela inocentemente ou se realmente estava dizendo essas coisas "pra valer". De todas as lembranças embaçadas de ontem à noite, Sakura lembrou-se de uma coisa que foi dita de forma muito explícita, mesmo o contexto em sua mente estando bastante nublado ainda.

* * *

><p>... <em>E se permitisse, eu faria amor com você a noite toda...<em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi estava se virando, voltando para a entrada de seu apartamento. Sakura não queria nada mais do que segui-lo - não que ele fosse deixá-la.<p>

_Ou deixaria?_

– Sensei. - chamou, fazendo-o virar e recuar um pouco seu guarda-chuva para que os respingos da borda não gotejassem sobre ela. - Você realmente quis dizer o que disse na noite passada?

Ele piscou. - O que eu disse na noite passada?

Os dedos de Sakura torciam-se nervosamente ao redor do cabo de plástico de seu guarda-chuva. - Quando você... quando disse que iria fazer amor comigo?

- Ah, bem. - ele enfiou sua mão livre no bolso e olhou para a rua sendo lavada pela água da chuva. - Só se eu tivesse te conhecido pela primeira vez naquela noite e somente se não te conhecesse.

- Oh. - Sakura disse num suspiro quase que castigado. - Isso é porque há algo sobre mim que realmente não está certo não é...

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca, Sakura. – Respondeu, cortando-a. - Você sabe perfeitamente que eu sou um cavalheiro e um shinobi muito respeitado e eu nunca avançaria em minha própria aluna.

– Entendo. - Sakura respondeu olhando para o chão.

- Eu não gostaria de ser acusado de tirar proveito da minha posição.

- Eu sei. - Ela balançou a cabeça e esfregou sua bota contra a calçada molhada.

- Então, perceba, eu _nunca_ instigaria qualquer coisa com você. Nunca.

_- Eu entendo_. - Sakura resmungou baixinho.

Ela tinha sido estúpida em fazer uma pergunta daquela, obviamente havia interpretado mal o que quer que sua provocação ao longo dos últimos dias tinha significado, mas isso não significava que ele tinha que ficar esfregando isso em sua cara.

Sentiu como se o fundo de seu estômago estivesse prestes a desaparecer.

- _Se,_ porém, - Continuou. - Eu não fosse aquele a instigar...

.

* * *

><p>Sakura olhou para ele lentamente.<p>

Ele estava olhando para o dossel rosa e roxo de seu guarda-chuva de uma forma cuidadosa enquanto coçava o queixo mascarado com um dedo. Então encontrou seu olhar e através da chuva, viu o fantasma de um leve sorriso. - Eu sempre estarei aqui pra você, Sakura. - disse. - Se você precisar de mim...

A parte inferior do estômago de Sakura simplesmente _desapareceu_.

_O que ele estava dizendo...?_

- Bem, de qualquer maneira! - Kakashi disse de forma animada. - Obrigado pela camisa Oh! E antes que me esqueça, é melhor você pegar isso de volta.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e jogou-lhe algo pequeno e rendado, e por um momento Sakura pensou que fosse um lenço.

Então, ergueu-a no ar e sua garganta apertou no instante que percebeu o que _realmente_ era.

- O que estava fazendo com a minha _calcinha! – _Perguntou entre dentes.

- Eu te emprestei a minha camisa. A calcinha foi pra ficarmos quites. - respondeu suavemente.

- Você só _roubou isso_ porque me deu sua camisa? - Gritou. - Eu não pedi sua camisa, você sabe disso!

- E eu não pedi sua roupa íntima, por isso aqui está ela. - Kakashi estava notavelmente imperturbável quando se virou e voltou para dentro de casa. - Vejo você amanhã, Sakura. Lembre-se de chegar cedo para a nossa missão!

Sakura olhou feio para as costas dele e se perguntou se devia jogar a calcinha em sua cabeça. Mas era uma de suas melhores e ela só usava em ocasiões especiais e se a atirasse ao sabor da chuva estava certa de que a arruinaria por completo, então em vez de arremessá-la, gritou: - Pervertido! - Na direção da porta fechada e, em seguida, correu em busca de um lugar para esconder sua calcinha antes que alguém a visse.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Pervertido! - Kakashi suspirou enquanto sacudia a água de seu guarda-chuva e enfiava-o na sapateira ao lado da porta. _Ela está certa_, pensou. Ele _era _um pervertido.

Mas não era um pervertido idiota.

.

De seu outro bolso, puxou uma calcinha diferente e colocou-a carinhosamente sobre a camisa preta dobrada. Ele suspeitava que essa era a calcinha que Sakura tinha descrito pelo rádio no outro dia. Era vermelha e branca com lindas argolinhas na altura do quadril - só que ela deixou de mencionar sobre as duas cerejas dançando na frente.

A peça não era tão extravagante como a que ele havia devolvido para ela, mas gostava dessa em especial (bom, teria mantido as duas, mas a tentação de ver a cara de indignação da kunoichi foi muito grande, não havia nada mais sexy do que vê-la corar feito um tomate maduro).

Sakura usava calcinhas próprias para menininhas, era o que podia dizer, e para ser mais exato, meninas da metade de sua idade, e foi isso que Kakashi julgou ser mais cativante e sedutor sobre ela.

Suas contradições continuavam a deixá-lo perplexo. Só que agora ela o repreendeu por fazer um comentário perfeitamente inocente sobre "pontos fracos" e, momentos antes, tinha, descaradamente, perguntado se ele faria amor com ela.

As calcinhas de Sakura podiam parecer bonitinhas e inocentes, mas talvez houvesse um significado mais profundo para aquelas cerejas desenhadas na frente, um significado que talvez nem mesmo ela tivesse se dado conta ainda.

Kakashi trouxe-a até seu rosto e inalou profundamente, embebido no perfume suave de detergente em pó e de resquícios de uma gaveta cuidadosamente perfumada. Mas não havia dúvidas que a peça pertencia a Sakura. Ela, assim como sua camisa preta agora, estava imbuída de seu aroma quente e feminino. Ele sempre gostou do cheiro de uma mulher, mas Sakura tinha uma textura especialmente sutil e provocativa que atordoou perigosamente seu olfato sensível. Ele poderia muito bem ficar o dia todo ali e...

_- A-ham._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Kakashi abriu os olhos e fixou o olhar sobre a mulher gorda e de meia-idade nas escadas um pouco acima de si.<p>

Cuidadosamente, esmagou a calcinha em seu punho e colocou-a no bolso, mesmo sabendo que era tarde demais para enganar a velhota. - Bom dia, Sra. Saitoh.

Os olhos da mulher permaneceram estreitos. - Uma mulher veio aqui procurar por você esta manhã. - disse. - E lhe deixou uma mensagem.

- Oh?

* * *

><p>A Sra. Saitoh desceu o lance de escadas até que parou bem diante dele, apenas para pegar seu colarinho. Sem aviso, o pé da velha veio direto ao encontro da canela do shinobi. Kakashi soltou um 'ai' abafado e saiu às pressas do caminho dela. - Ah... o que...<p>

- Isso é apenas por você tê-la feito esperar, foi o recado da _sua amiga_. – A Sra. Saitoh disse bruscamente, antes de pegar o guarda-chuva rosa e roxo, que ainda estava molhado na sapateira. - E, por favor, veja se compre seu _próprio _guarda-chuva, Hatake-san.

A mulher saiu do prédio, deixando um Kakashi manco para trás.

Mulheres eram cruéis, decidiu. E sem coração. Era seguro dizer que tinha sido "chutado" por Yoshi, o que já era bastante esperado. A noite passada realmente havia sido sua última chance e ele a desperdiçou sem ao menos hesitar.

Era normalmente assim que funcionava. Ele pegava uma mulher através de alguns meios ou de outros e ficava satisfeito por um tempo até que se entediava e, inevitavelmente, começava a negligenciar suas responsabilidades. Então a mulher iria embora e ele ficaria perfeitamente contente por alguns dias ou semanas, até que suas _necessidades _voltassem.

Mas algo estava errado.

Kakashi sentiu enquanto subia as escadas até que cruzou o limiar de seu apartamento e finalmente entendeu.

_ O comichão estava de volta. Suas necessidades..._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

– Seu exame está chegando, sabia?

- Eu sei. - Sakura suspirou, tirando suas luvas plásticas das mãos.

Tsunade não olhou para cima enquanto trabalhava sobre o cadáver.

- Você percebe que é uma candidata para a promoção, certo? - disse, cortando a pele do torso do corpo, para horror absoluto do assistente médico, cujo rosto já estava praticamente da tonalidade esverdeada. – Uma vez que já tem mais de cem missões de classe B, o conselho é obrigado a considerá-la como candidata.

Sakura observava a raspagem, o corte e o sangue escuro do corpo. - Eu tentei passar no semestre passado também. - disse sombriamente. - Mas eles disseram que eu não era uma candidata por causa da minha falta de ninjutsus ofensivos. Eu lhes disse que a minha área era complementar, mas eles não me consideraram para ser candidata a Jonin.

Tsunade endireitou-se numa posição ereta, soprando uma mecha loira para fora de seu rosto. Na mão direita, segurava um rim. - Eu não vou mentir pra você, Sakura. - disse com franqueza. - O sistema está configurado contra os médicos como eu e você, e a situação é ainda pior com candidatos a complementares _e, _principalmente, sendo _mulher_. O conselho quer que seus Jonins sejam em grande parte fortes, jovens e que possam matar um inimigo de mil maneiras diferentes. Parece que se esqueceram que, sem os médicos e back-up, esses mesmos homens jovens e fortes estão duas vezes mais propensos a precisar de substituição depois de alguns meses. Pesa isso para mim?

Sakura aceitou o rim e passou direto para o médico assistente do sexo masculino ao lado de si, que estava começando a ficar extremamente pálido. - Pesar isso?

Engolindo em seco, o assistente caminhou na intenção de executar a tarefa, segurando o rim diante de si e parecendo que explodiria a qualquer momento.

- Você acha que eles vão me aceitar desta vez? - Sakura perguntou quando se virou de volta para Tsunade.

Sua mestre suspirou. - Pessoalmente, se dependesse de mim, eu a promoveria. Pode dizer que estaria sendo tendenciosa, mas eu, provavelmente, sei melhor que ninguém seus pontos fortes e talentos. Você seria uma boa Jonin.

O coração de Sakura aqueceu por ouvir tais palavras raras de confiança.

- Mas essa decisão não cabe a mim. O conselho não te conhece como eu. Eles não estão familiarizados com seu estilo de luta... e não vão ter confiança em você. Eles pensam que ser um ninja de elite significa saber o maior número de jutsus possíveis. A única razão por Lee ter sido promovido no ano passado foi porque Gai ameaçou choramingar se não o fizessem.

Sakura suspirou. - Eu gostaria de ver se Kakashi-sensei os ameaçaria por mim...

- Valeria a pena, né? - Tsunade comentou secamente. - Bem, se você realmente quer impressioná-los e dar ao conselho algo para contemplar... vai precisar investir em aprender mais ninjustu. É provável que Naruto e Sasuke sejam promovidos este ano. Vai ser uma pena se você não passar dessa vez. Passe o cortador de costela?

Deprimida, Sakura virou-se para o assistente médico pálido e suando profundamente. – Cortador de Costela?

Ele balançou a cabeça, trêmulo, e foi buscá-lo em uma das gavetas de equipamento. Entregou a Sakura, que por sua vez entregou a Tsunade. - Shishou? Você pode me ensinar algum jutsu que vá satisfazer o conselho? - Perguntou.

- Eu adoraria, mas realmente não tenho tempo no momento. Além disso, você não tem outro professor que sabe mais de mil técnicas?

- Você quer dizer... Kakashi-sensei? - Sakura rangeu os dentes, sua garganta apertada por algum motivo.

- Ele ainda é seu professor. Vá procurá-lo para ensinar-lhe alguma coisa. - disse Tsunade como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, o que provavelmente era.

- Ele provavelmente vai ficar feliz por ensiná-la. Se ele ensinou sua melhor técnica pra aquele moleque Uchiha, eu tenho certeza que não se importaria em te ensinar algumas das coisas que arrancou de outras pessoas ao longo dos anos. E você é uma aluna competente e aprende rápido. Tenho certeza que não levará muito tempo antes do conselho decidir que está apta para o cargo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bem, Kakashi tinha dito que estaria lá por ela quando precisasse dele, certo?_

E, talvez, essa oferta não fosse apenas limitada a favores sexuais (embora estivesse começando a se perguntar se aquilo tinha sido uma piada, porque quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais absurdo parecia).

- Oh, droga... Sakura, você tem mãos pequenas. Poderia simplesmente colocar a mão abaixo do esterno? Eu deixei cair meu prendedor de cabelo...

Sakura obedeceu pacientemente e enquanto remexia na cavidade torácica de um homem morto, perguntava-se se deveria realmente pedir a Kakashi para lhe ensinar alguns ninjutsus. Seria como pedir propina ou algo assim, e com o atual clima entre eles_... Droga!_

- Se eu aprender mais alguns jutsus... você acha que eles vão me passar dessa vez? - Sakura perguntou baixinho.

– Hmph. - Tsunade fechou os olhos como se fosse um pensamento impensável. - Quase certamente.

Sakura suspirou e colocou o prendedor de cabelo errante em uma bandeja próxima de si. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e suspirou novamente. - Shishou, seu assistente desmaiou. - disse, olhando para o médico esparramado no chão.

- Homens. - Resmungou Tsunade pejorativamente. – Não tem tolerância a sangue.

- Oh, até parece... _vindo de uma mulher que passou metade da vida adulta aterrorizada e paralisada quando via um pouco de sangue._

- O que foi isso?

- Nada.

.

.

.

**Continua**

_(Quero postar a parte II ainda nessa semana que vem, flores, e dependendo do movimento de leitores, até mesmo antes ;)_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>* Sr Ukki<strong>: é uma plantinha da casa de Kakashi

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT:** _

_Hmmmmm eu acho que kakashi não perderá a oportunidade de pedir um certo favorzinho em troca de seus ensinamentos. E vcs, o que acham ;D_

_Melhor ainda, será que Sakura-chan vai chegar a pedir algo a ele? *aquele pervo lindão*_

_Bom, isso vcs ficam sabendo muito em breve. ;D_

_Bjitos_

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ps:<strong>  
><em>

_Amanhã devo estar de volta com uma att que vcs vão amaaaar.  
><em>

_Esperem ;DD  
><em>

_**pps:**  
><em>

_Galera, nos vemos nos reviews/pms** nesse final de semana** ok ;)  
><em>


	11. Akane Parte II

**_N/T:_**_ Personas, é isso aí, tivemos uma overdose de kakasaku dessa vez né ;D_

_**2N/T:** Flores, não esqueçam da classificação etária, ok. Esse cpt tem cenas (bem) maduras.  
><em>

_**3N/T: **As pms e reviews que ainda não foram respondidos, logo o serão. ;D**  
><strong>_

_**4N/T:** Como sempre, a tradução é livre.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Uma kakasaku da lindona Silvershine<br>_

_Versão em português para Anju Hime  
><em>

_Betado por Bela21  
><em>

_The Window_

_A Janela_

Capítulo VIII

**Akane**

Parte II**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura tomou um gole de chocolate quente, um olho no relógio da parede e outro no aparelho de televisão. Seu programa favorito estava passando, mas ela não conseguia sentir seu prazer habitual. Ou era um episódio reprisado ou seu cérebro estava muito cheio de outros assuntos para permitir abrir espaço para aproveitar o leve entretenimento.

Ela se sentia amarga e deprimida.

Aqui estava uma jovem, sentada sozinha em casa numa sexta à noite como uma divorciada de meia-idade.

Como sua mãe.

Tudo que precisava para ficar igual a ela era um maço de cigarros e uma cabeça cheia de bobes.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e ela tomou outro gole de sua bebida quente.

O show terminou e a previsão do tempo apareceu na tela, prevendo um clima desagradável e tempestuoso. Sakura olhou pela janela, para o céu que já estava escurecendo. Estava limpo por hora, mas amanhã à noite estaria, possivelmente, chovendo. E na noite seguinte.

Realmente, esta era sua última chance, por um tempo, para sair e se divertir um pouco...

Talvez pudesse encontrar hoje à noite um novo e _decente _namorado_?_

Sakura decidiu, então, que já tivera o suficiente. Chega de ficar deprimida. Chega de fingir ser sua mãe. Ela havia escolhido alguns homens péssimos no passado, mas isso não era desculpa para desistir. Com um pouco de maquiagem e com a ajuda de uma saia curta, poderia até encontrar seu futuro marido hoje à noite. Quem sabe?

Era melhor sair e avaliar suas opções do que se sentar em casa e se perguntar se seu professor era a mais brilhante perspectiva que teria na vida... que era, francamente, uma coisa muito deprimente.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura já estava vestida e saía pela porta meia hora depois, mas não estava seguindo para o bar habitual. Estava começando a lhe ocorrer que todos os seus quatro namorados anteriores tinham sido <em>apanhados<em> no bar que costumava frequentar, o lugar era um verdadeiro auxílio à humanidade (para não dizer o contrário).

Então, resolveu ir ao bar da esquina da delegacia, esperando que este fosse o lugar onde os homens normais de Konoha estavam se escondendo. As bebidas eram mais caras, então, pelo menos, sabia que o padrão era provavelmente melhor.

.

.

* * *

><p>Estava cheio quando entrou, mas não de forma esmagadora. Algumas pessoas olharam para cima quando ela passou e alguns olhares permaneceram em si, o que descobriu ser um bom sinal.<p>

Não havia rostos familiares, então ela foi direto para o bar, sentando-se entre uma cadeira vazia e um homem com aparência livre, usando óculos e que estava bastante concentrado em seu notebook.

- Cordial Lime. – Pediu docemente ao barman. Ela não queria nada nem remotamente alcoólico, principalmente depois do que ocorrera na noite passada.

Enquanto esperava, preguiçosamente lançara seu olhar ao redor do local pensando em suas opções.

Havia vários homens de boa aparência, mas a maioria já estava conversando com outras mulheres. Mesmo assim, de boa aparência eram apenas superficialmente falando, assim como Sasuke havia lhe ensinado. Ela ficaria feliz em encontrar um homem medíocre, contanto que tivesse uma personalidade agradável.

_ Inferno_, neste momento ficaria com qualquer um contanto que soubessem o que estavam fazendo na cama.

Então, de repente, avistou alguém que a fez congelar a respiração em seu peito e seu coração tropeçar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele estava parado do outro lado do bar, inclinando-se despreocupadamente contra um pilar de madeira com uma bebida na mão e uma jovem mulher diante de si.

Estava conversando ela, fazendo-a rir e balançar a cabeça o tempo inteiro e, durante todo esse tempo, Hatake deslizava um dedo levemente ao redor da borda do copo.

Sakura não tinha ideia de que Kakashi flertava em bares...

Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar, com raiva de si mesma por ter, inadvertidamente, escolhido _este_ bar, de todos os bares em Konoha - (os três) – e vir parar exatamente aqui, próximo da pessoa da qual estava tentando _fugir. _

Como poderia arrumar um namorado decente quando o objeto de sua afeição mais recente (e equivocada) estava parado a alguns metros atrás de si?

O barman depositou a bebida na frente dela, e Sakura ansiosamente pegou o copo, e deu alguns goles.

Será que ele ainda não a tinha visto? Será que ele havia notado quando ela entrou e só estava bancado o tranquilo? Será que estava olhando para seu bumbum nesse exato instante ou será que estava ocupado demais com aquela ruiva para notar qualquer um à sua volta?

- Com licença, este lugar está ocupado? - Um jovem indicou a cadeira vazia ao lado dela.

- Sim. - Respondeu tensa. - Vá embora.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tarde demais.<em>

Tardou até perceber o erro cometido por sua reação instintiva, e, em seguida, o rapaz já tinha ido embora.

Pelo que sabia, ela simplesmente poderia ter espantado seu futuro marido! Hatake Kakashi pode ter arruinado sua vida para sempre!

Não que ele tivesse percebido, é claro.

Ela olhou em volta outra vez para ver se ele ainda estava conversando com essa _mulher_, embora pela sua aparência, a_ mulher_ com certeza tinha uma idade aproximada da dela própria.

A garota estava flertando; piscando os cílios de modo feminino e inclinando a cabeça timidamente, e ele estava sendo charmoso, inclinando a cabeça em direção a ela e, provavelmente, usando aquele seu olhar que queria dizer _"você"_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dessa distância era difícil dizer quem seduzia e quem estava sendo seduzido.

Não era ciúme que queimava como brasa na boca do estômago de Sakura. Era mais como um sentimento de grande injustiça e não importava o quanto de seu drink **não** alcoólico bebesse, o nó em seu estômago parecia somente apertar mais e mais.

Foi provavelmente uma péssima ideia beber álcool, mas _que se foda, _(oh, ok isso foi apenas uma metáfora).

– Com licença! - acenou para o barman. – Eu gostaria de um pouco de seu sakê mais barato, por favor.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar um tanto suspeito. - Quantos anos você tem?

A questão a sacudiu, como se ela não estivesse acostumada a ser perguntada sobre isso normalmente e hesitação, provavelmente, inundou-a nesse breve momento, o que somente serviu para que ela parecesse culpada ou coisa assim.

– Dezoito. - Disse, e mesmo que fosse a mais pura verdade, seu tom de voz era preocupado, o que soou bastante artificial.

- Trouxe sua identidade? - Perguntou o barman.

- Não... - Respondeu, franzindo o cenho. - Eu sou uma kunoichi. Não ando com identidade.

- Então, mantenha-se com seu drink sem álcool ou vá crescer um pouquinho mais, ok.

.

* * *

><p>A boca de Sakura escancarou-se em indignação e ela estava prestes a soltar uma enxurrada de maldições em vista ao abuso do barman, porque <em>caramba, <em>ela já era crescida!

Mas, enquanto respirava fundo para se preparar para dizer umas boas verdades para o funcionário, um homem de óculos ao seu lado levantou a mão.

- Eu gostaria de um pouco de seu sakê mais barato, por favor? – Pediu educadamente ao barman.

Sakura olhou para ele, assim com o barman.

- Está comprando pra si ou pra ela? - O barman perguntou cético.

O homem deu de ombros vagamente. - Você se importa?

Aparentemente não. Contanto que o dinheiro passado para sua mão fosse de alguém com idade suficiente para ter linhas de expressão no rosto, então estava tudo certo.

O sakê chegou e o estranho entregou-o à Sakura com um leve sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção a seu trabalho.

Sakura foi desarmada com esse simples ato. - Quanto lhe devo? - Perguntou, remexendo em seus bolsos.

– Tudo bem. Veja isso como a minha boa ação do dia.

* * *

><p>Ela não sabia o que fazer sobre isso.<p>

Não sabia o que fazer ao notar que o homem ainda permanecia absorto em seu trabalho, bom, não parecia estar tão interessado em firmar uma conversa, então, talvez, ele realmente só estava interessado em fazer uma boa ação.

Além disso, ele era, provavelmente, muito _velho_ para ela. Quase tão _velho_ como Kakashi-sensei,_ pelo amor de Deus!_

Embora o que Ino havia dito sobre as coisas que um homem mais velho era capaz de fazer...

Sakura olhou ao redor novamente, mantendo uma expressão irônica para Kakashi. Ele parecia estar chegando mais perto da menina...

Quando se virou de volta, percebeu que o estranho ao seu lado tinha seguido o seu olhar. - Se está de olho no companheiro de cabelos brancos, eu não manteria grandes esperanças se fosse você. - disse agradavelmente. – Outra pessoa parece já ter_ reivindicado território._

- Oh, não! Não é isso. - Sakura disse rapidamente. - Eu sou apenas... ele é meu professor.

- Uma aluna de Kakashi-sempai? - O homem pareceu surpreso. - Então deve ser Haruno Sakura. Ele já mencionou algo sobre você.

- É... você conhece Kakashi-sensei? - Foi a vez de Sakura ficar surpresa.

- Eu costumava trabalhar com ele. - disse o estranho. - Na ANBU.

- Oh. – Deixou escapulir. - Você está na ANBU.

_Bom, então a sanidade do homem era uma causa perdida, não?_

- Antigamente. - disse respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. - Agora estou na área de pesquisa e desenvolvimento.

Bem, isso era um bom sinal. – De quê? - Ela perguntou.

- Venenos.

- Engraçado porque eu... tipo, eu trabalho em pesquisa e desenvolvimento de antídotos. - Ok, isso não era engraçado, mas havia uma espécie de ironia sobre o assunto.

_Talvez este homem pudesse ser seu futuro marido?_

* * *

><p>Ela olhou por cima do ombro, esperando ver se Kakashi ainda estava com sua amiga ruiva, mas tudo que encontrou foi apenas espaço vazio.<p>

Os olhos de Sakura correram ao redor da sala, tentando localizá-lo, quando um clarão branco chamou sua atenção.

Ele estava cortando caminho pelo meio da multidão, em direção aos banheiros...

...E a cabeça vermelha seguia logo atrás de si, sendo puxada pela mão para acompanhar seus passos ligeiros.

Sakura _tinha _certeza que as pessoas não iam ao banheiro _em duplas_, a menos que fossem duas garotas.

O que significava apenas uma coisa...

Uma queimação desagradável se estabeleceu em seu estômago e ela não conseguia explicar o porquê. Talvez fosse simplesmente a noção de que até seu professor poderia ter a sorte que ela não tinha.

Talvez tenha sido porque uma mulher _qualque_r iria ver aquele rosto e os traços que se escondiam sob a máscara - um privilégio que Kakashi não concedia nem mesmo a amigos mais próximos e conhecidos.

Ou talvez estivesse apenas irritada com o fato de que ele estava saindo com outra mulher quando, pela manhã, parecia estar disposto a ficar com _ela._

_ Não é da sua conta,_ disse a si mesma com firmeza. _Esqueça._

_ Esqueça-o._

Com um sorriso corajoso, virou-se para o estranho ao seu lado. - Eu não cheguei a perguntar seu nome.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kakashi não ligava para rapidinhas.<p>

Não havia _finesse _numa rapidinha.

Nem tempo para saborear, aproveitar ou deleitar-se.

Nem tempo para colocar em prática sua habilidade verdadeira ou apreciar de forma correta.

Havia apenas um corredor mal iluminado, deserto e uma pilha de latas de cerveja e bem, no momento, isso teria apenas que bastar.

Ele preferiria tê-la levado para casa e passar algum tempo desfrutando o fruto do seu trabalho.

Não que ela tenha sido particularmente difícil, mas ele preferia que o ato principal demorasse mais do que as preliminares. Ela parecia estar caminhando para mais nada além de um suspiro, pequeno e levemente satisfatório no escuro e uma vez que isso ocorrera, Kakashi já não podia mais discutir.

Aquilo não satisfaria o _comichão_ - porque tal comichão não era puramente por sexo. Era por _companhia_. E não seria apagado por nada menos do que uma ou duas noites deitado ao lado de outro corpo quente e só assim ele não se sentiria tão maldito e _sozinho,_ pelo menos, uma vez.

Não, isso não iria satisfazer o comichão, mas seria o suficiente por agora.

.

* * *

><p>Então Kakashi estava longe de sentir-se completamente feliz quando a empurrou em cima das caixas e ao mesmo tempo dava-lhe beijos ardentes, mãos posicionando-se abaixo da saia dela para arrancar sua meia-calça depressa.<p>

Alguns poderiam dizer que era impossível para um homem como ele sentir-se deprimido, quando estava prestes a_ chegar ao céu,_ mas normalmente Kakashi conseguia ter sucesso onde outros muitas vezes falhavam.

Advertiu a si mesmo a não pensar muito nisso.

A garota era linda, maravilhosamente receptiva e concordou com o fato de que ele era um cara que não mantinha amarras. _Que mais poderia pedir?_

Bem, em primeiro lugar, talvez, um local mais privado.

Talvez _ela _pensasse que a ideia de fazer sexo no corredor entre os banheiros e o depósito de bebidas seria uma emoção, uma aventura, mas isso só o fez ficar tenso. Qualquer um poderia vir a qualquer momento e exibicionismo nunca tinha sido uma de suas qualidades.

Em segundo lugar, uma longa noite numa cama macia teria sido algo muito mais favorável.

Por fim, em terceiro lugar, Sakura estava lá.

Ele não queria que ela estivesse lá, mas ela estava.

Sentada ao bar conversando com um de seus antigos subordinados - um cara legal. O tipo de cara que seria bom para ela e pelo qual ela realmente poderia se apaixonar e um cara para o qual ela abriria as pernas e...

- Anda logo! - A garota em seus braços gemia, tateando os botões das calças masculinas.

Ele, enxotando as mãos da moça e começou a desabotoá-las sozinho. Ela estava ansiosa demais para deixá-lo tirar o preservativo do bolso, mas depois de alguns momentos Hatake teve o prazer de vê-la contorcer-se e suspirar tão logo entrara nela com uma estocada forte que sacudiu todo o seu corpo.

- Sim, oh Deus, _sim! - _Suas pernas enlaçaram ao redor dos quadris masculinos, incitando-o com força a estocá-la novamente.

* * *

><p>Ela era receptiva, tudo bem. Quase até demais. Seus pequenos gemidos ofegantes começaram rápido com cada impulso dado e ele ficou preocupado em ser ouvido.<p>

Parecia ser um trabalho muito difícil, administrar esse malabarismo com o corpo dela em cima dos caixotes e tentar concentrar-se em dar prazer a ambos, em achar seu próprio ritmo, e ao mesmo tempo se preocupar em não fazer muito ruído ou, ainda, ficar atento aos passos de alguém se aproximando.

- Não _pare! _– _Argh._

Kakashi estremeceu com o crescente volume de seus gemidos e rapidamente a silenciou pondo-lhe um dedo contra os lábios. Ele tentou se lembrar do nome dela, a fim de avisá-la para ficar quieta, mas tal nome escapuliu de sua mente naquele momento.

Então, ele começou a enterrar o rosto no pescoço feminino, mordiscando e beijando sua garganta. Ela cheirava bem, mas não tão agradavelmente como a calcinha dobrada em seu bolso de trás.

Seus gemidos acalmaram-se enquanto ela o ouvia sussurrar algo sobre seu livro didático (_Icha Icha_) em seu ouvido, dizendo-lhe o quão quente e apertada ela era, e quão molhado e quão grande ele se sentia dentro de sua caverna estreita, o quão era especial e diferente, que ela era algo que ele nunca havia tido antes.

Era tudo uma bobagem desesperada, um completo clichê, mas ela caiu no papo furado dele.

E com cada estocada pontual, não demorou muito até que ela estivesse se movendo descontroladamente.

- Acho que estou chegando! - suspirou, atirando a cabeça para trás enquanto seu corpo começava a dar espasmos insanos.

_ Merda._

Kakashi não estava nem perto de estar _chegando lá_.

Ele não queria que esse encontro se esticasse por muito tempo, pois o risco da descoberta seria muito maior, mas até mesmo o doce contorcer e os espasmos do corpo feminino por si só não foram o suficiente neste momento.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou dar _uma ajudinha _ao processo, usando juntamente sua imaginação. Ele precisava de _algo _– _qualquer _coisa para ajudá-lo _a cair do abismo._

Mulheres nuas.

Mulheres nuas se beijando.

Mulheres nuas tocando uma a outra.

_ Sakura nua._

As bolas de Kakashi apertaram quase que violentamente e ele estremeceu. - Sim...

Sakura nua. Sakura nua tocando a si mesma. Sakura nua e de joelhos, chupando-o até a última gota. Sakura nua bem diante de si, empoleirada em uma pilha de engradados, gemendo enquanto_ ele _a levava ao orgasmo.

Kakashi podia ouvi-la.

Podia _sentir _seu corpo apertando-se em volta de si, sentir suas mãos pequenas segurando em seu colete quando finalmente atingia o abismo. Ele poderia sentir o gosto dela enquanto sua boca a atacava num beijo feroz, engolindo os sons de êxtase em forma de gemidos.

E então ele finalmente _se perdeu._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Seus quadris estocaram forte dentro dela, praticamente sem seguir um ritmo padrão enquanto prazer rugia quente em suas veias.

Um nome escapuliu de seus lábios e um gemido retumbou em sua garganta.

A garota gritava em seu ouvido, alto demais, estava quase certo disso, mas naquele momento só não se importava porque esse foi o melhor orgasmo de sua vida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O êxtase desvaneceu rapidamente, como ele sabia que aconteceria e depois de algumas estocadas mais, ele se afastou.

Talvez tenha se separado rápido demais porque, enquanto tinha uma bela visão de uma jovem cansada e_ bem fodida,_ ela também parecia um pouco irritada. – Akane. - ofegou.

- O quê? - Ele estava muito ocupado arrancando a camisinha completamente.

- Esse é o meu nome. - disse. - Akane.

- Eu sei. - mentiu. Já tinha esquecido.

- Então por que me chamou de _'Sakura'_?

- Oh, merda... - murmurou, dando-lhe um olhar apologético. - Eu chamei, não foi? Sinto muito. Isso foi incrivelmente rude da minha parte. Você provavelmente acha que eu sou um idiota completo.

- N-Não. - Disse rapidamente, surpresa com o seu pedido de desculpas rápido. - Não, eu só... bem, se você _dissesse _que havia uma outra garota, eu não teria... bem, se você tivesse _pedido _eu poderia ter ajudado.

Kakashi piscou. - O quê?

Ela se sentou e começou a endireitar a roupa novamente. - Eu costumava ter um namorado que fantasiava sobre _Cherry Kobe_. Sabe, a estrela pornô?

- Não, eu não conheço. - Outra mentira. _É claro_ que ele conhecia.

- Bem, às vezes eu fazia um henge pra ele, você sabe, para me parecer com ela. Eu sou muito boa nisso. Eu sei como é querer alguém que você não pode ter, e eu não sei, mas se você quiser fazer isso de novo qualquer dia... se me der uma foto dela, eu poderia fazer isso por você.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por um momento _horrível_, Kakashi contemplou a ideia.

Em seguida, tirou-a imediatamente de sua mente.

Que tipo de filho da puta pediria sua namorada para parecer como uma estrela pornô durante o sexo? E se ele pedisse que ela o fizesse, não seria melhor do que esse canalha.

– Esse é um talento fofo. - disse a ela gentilmente, dando uma passadela com o dedo indicador no nariz da moça. - Mas eu a prefiro como você é. Foi apenas um lapso. Sakura é minha gata.

- Oh! - Apesar de tudo, ela ainda pareceu aliviada. E então confusa. - Isso é um pouco estranho...

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Pense como eu me sinto. - disse ele severamente. - Quantas vezes é que um cara chama o nome de seu gato durante o sexo? Eu me pergunto o que um psicólogo faria com esse meu caso.

Foi uma recuperação magistral, se Kakashi pudesse dizer isso a si mesmo.

Ela riu de sua piada fraca e beijou-o. – Obrigada. – disse. - Isso foi realmente divertido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela realmente era uma garota muito doce e tinha uma aparência muito próxima de Sakura.

Mas talvez tenha sido por isso que ele a escolheu em primeiro lugar?

Ele se permitiu ser beijado algumas vezes mais, antes que ela pulasse das caixas e terminasse de endireitar suas roupas. Pegou sua bolsa e começou a escrever na parte de trás de um guardanapo. - Eu sei que você disse _sem compromisso._ - Falou timidamente. - mas se mudar de opinião, este é o meu número.

Ele aceitou o papel e olhou para o número e o nome assinado - um nome que ela tinha sublinhado três vezes para dar ênfase, para o caso dele esquecer novamente. Ele sorriu. – Obrigado.

Ele não fez promessas, mas talvez lhe desse uma ligada...?

Com o humor reluzente, a moça colocou-se nas pontas dos pés para pousar pela última vez mais um beijo na bochecha masculina antes de sussurrar um "adeus" e desaparecer pelo corredor até o banheiro feminino.

Kakashi recostou-se contra os engradados e permitiu-se um momento para apenas respirar e pensar. Fisicamente, ele estava satisfeito.

Mas ele não _estava _realmente satisfeito. De forma alguma.

Perturbado, se afastou dos engradados e se dirigiu ao banheiro masculino para se limpar e verificar sua aparência antes de voltar ao bar.

Sua boca e bochecha estavam manchadas de batom, mas depois de algumas tentativas fracassadas de tentar limpá-las, acabou por decidir que as provas seriam escondidas sob a máscara de qualquer jeito.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O bar parecia mais cheio do que quando ele havia saído com aquela garota.

No momento em que voltou, tudo estava cheio de fumaça, então ele não fez nenhuma menção automática de tentar procurar por Sakura. Mas percebera que ela não estava mais no bar e nem na pista de dança, e nem em uma das cabines na parte de trás. Ela tinha ido embora e com seu antigo subordinado.

Kakashi não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre isso.

Sua parte racional dizia-lhe que aquilo era uma coisa boa, que seu subordinado era um bom homem e um amante decente (bom, talvez, isso Kakashi não pudesse pessoalmente afirmar) e Sakura não cometeria um erro levando-o para casa.

A parte menos racional, mais primitiva de seu cérebro, dizia-lhe que ela ainda poderia conseguir algo muito melhor.

A _parte que comichava _há momentos atrás, simplesmente sugeriu que ela poderia ficar com _ele._

Kakashi fez uma careta para seus pensamentos sombrios.

Era melhor ir para casa e deixar tudo para lá. Ele não tinha conseguido o que queria esta noite, mas haveria sempre outras noites.

Sim. Haveria _sempre _outras noites...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>O céu rugia quando Sakura caminhava para casa, sozinha, olhando a rua iluminada que ainda estava molhada da chuva que caíra durante o dia.<p>

Luzes cintilavam dos postes, era quase como se estivesse andando sobre a água.

O cara tinha sido legal, mas ele não estava interessado, na verdade.

Sakura suspeitou de que ele já estava ligado à outra pessoa e apenas estava sendo simpático e educado com ela. Seja qual for o motivo de sua indiferença para com ela, Sakura não se preocupou em saber detalhes. Ela não estava com vontade de fazer amigos hoje à noite, então, apenas se desculpou e decidiu ir ao banheiro antes de voltar para casa, sentindo que a noite, até o momento, já tinha sido um fracasso total e absoluto.

Foi quando estava saindo do banheiro que ouviu.

Ouviu uma voz feminina. Ouviu bem alto, porque a mulher _não _estava exatamente gritando _baixo._

* * *

><p>Logo no final do corredor, em algum lugar próximo ao canto dos engradados de cerveja, banhados em luz espantosamente fraca, ela <em>os<em> viu.

Ela sabia que era errado e perverso, e _voyeurístico _e se fosse pega fuxicando na vida sexual dele novamente seria algo horrível, no entanto, simplesmente não pôde se conter. _Ele _a fizera desta maneira. A fizera uma _curiosa _desde a primeira vez que o tinha visto com Yoshi e ela considerou o ato, por incrível que pareça, mais constrangedor do que emocionante.

De alguma forma, ele fazia _o ato_ ser lindo.

Mesmo neste corredor sombrio e cheirando a álcool, mesmo inclinados sobre um engradado de garrafas de cerveja que tintilavam a cada movimento, aquilo era hipnotizante.

O corpo de Kakashi movendo-se com um só propósito, precisão e força, o rosto escondido contra o pescoço da garota que não parava de gemer. O rosto da moça corado e úmido, e ela parecia completamente alheia a tudo, no momento mais primitivo, e ela estava realizando esse momento com o sensei de Sakura, agarrando-o com força e gemendo a cada estocada. _Era assim que garotas deviam gemer?_ Ela _não _parecia que estava fingindo, mas Sakura nunca tinha...

.

Então, alguma coisa mudou e, de repente, as estocadas foram tomando outro ritmo, mais intensas.

Sakura teve que desviar o olhar daquele momento de intimidade que estava testemunhando. Era tudo muito palpável. Muito erótico. Ela já havia feito sexo antes, mas nunca tinha sido assim. Parecia completamente diferente de qualquer coisa que já tivesse tido experiência e, assistir a cena, era muito inquietante, ao ponto de tirar-lhe o fôlego.

Ela queria ser _aquela_ garota. Ela queria ser aquela a gritar de prazer, a ser penetrada por seu professor várias e várias vezes. Ela queria sentir o calor dele e, pela primeira vez, saber como era _estar _com um homem no auge de sua vida.

Mas os braços dele enlaçavam em torno de _outra_ garota.

O nome que escorregou de seus lábios – foi muito fraco para Sakura ouvir da distância que estava – mas com certeza não era o seu.

Ele a provocava e brincava com ela, mas nunca iria tão longe a ponto de levá-la para cama.

Ele nunca iria segurá-la firme desse jeito, ela nunca chegaria a senti-lo tremer contra a sua carne ou ouvir sua respiração vacilar na pele de seu pescoço. Nunca sentiria o peso dele sobre seu corpo ou o poder de sua masculinidade _dentro _de si.

_ Mas, Deus,_ ela queria. Ela queria tanto que chegava a doer.

_ Isso é errado,_ seu cérebro avisou, _nossa, você é tão pervertida quanto Jiraiya._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura esquivou-se pelo canto, afastando-se tão silenciosamente como as circunstâncias permitiam. A última coisa que ela queria era ser pega pela_ segunda_ vez espiando os momentos íntimos de Kakashi. Ele poderia começar a pensar que ela realmente era uma pervertida.

_ E você não é?_

A porta para o banheiro feminino reapareceu ao seu lado e ao som do riso mais acima do corredor, que parecia bastante alto para seu próprio alívio, Sakura abaixou um pouco naquele pequeno e mal iluminado lugar.

Seria melhor se esconder ali por alguns minutos até que tivesse certeza que Kakashi e a mulher tinham ido embora e fosse seguro para ela sair sem dar de cara com ele. E que lugar melhor para se esconder de um homem do que no banheiro feminino?

Sakura suspirou enquanto se movia para alcançar a pia e examinar sua aparência no espelho.

Ela não tinha dado uma boa olhadela na mulher que estava com Kakashi, no entanto, Sakura foi atingida por um sentimento de inferioridade.

Seu cabelo era de uma cor ridícula, que não era de um estilo particularmente elegante e ela ainda tinha aquela testa enorme. Supôs que era bonita, sim, de uma forma muito doméstica ou do tipo bonita 'por dentro', do tipo bonita que não sairia com caras que estivessem em sã consciência.

.

A porta rangeu atrás de si e Sakura começou a, imediatamente, fingir que estava lavando as mãos. Olhando para cima através do espelho, seu coração acelerou um pouco ao ver que era aquela mesma garota, a tal a qual havia acabado de se comparar.

A garota foi imediatamente até os espelhos para olhar para seu reflexo e Sakura a examinou muito discretamente.

A moça parecia observar seu reflexo de forma um tanto perdida, examinando-se bem de perto, e Sakura, na verdade, não podia culpá-la, afinal estava fazendo a mesma coisa segundos antes da moça entrar.

Ela _era _bonita, mas talvez, a partir da expressão distraída no rosto, a partir de tal perspectiva, Sakura não poderia dizer que a moça parecia completamente feliz com o que via no espelho. Sakura duvidava que essa moça fosse muito mais velha do que ela própria, possivelmente dezenove ou vinte anos. E possuía, provavelmente, a mesma classificação Shunin também.

A menina pareceu notar o olhar sobre si e seus olhos se encontraram no espelho. Sakura deu um sorriso breve e distraído e voltou a fingir que penteava o cabelo.

A outra mão da menina caiu contra a pia e ela soltou um suspiro. - Você já conheceu um cara do qual _realmente _gosta... mas o coração dele é, obviamente, de outra pessoa?

Sakura fez uma pausa, olhando para seu reflexo com os olhos nublados. - Uma ou duas vezes. - Disse sem rodeios.

- Pra minha sorte. – a menina disse, sorrindo sem um pingo de humor. - Eu acho que estraguei tudo até mesmo antes de começar.

Então ela se virou e se trancou no banheiro e começou a chorar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura ficou congelada fitando o espelho, perguntando se talvez devesse bater na porta e tentar confortar a menina... mas era difícil sentir simpatia quando você mesma se sente quase tão deprimida quanto aquela garota parecia estar.

Por fim, decidiu que não era da sua conta e que não deveria se envolver nisso e calmamente deixou o banheiro para voltar para a área do bar principal.

Para seu alívio, ela não topou com Kakashi enquanto fazia seu caminho em direção à rua e finalmente para o caminho de casa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Foi exatamente quando arrastava seus pés pelo chão molhado e apertava os braços mais firmemente em torno de si mesma, e o céu começava a _resmungar _ameaçadoramente acima de si, que Sakura percebeu que estava em sérios apuros.

Claro, ela vinha dizendo isso já faz alguns dias, mas só agora compreendeu toda a extensão de seus problemas.

Atravessando uma fileira de lojas, Sakura começou a subir os degraus em direção à ponte em arco que atravessava o rio principal que cruzava toda Konoha.

Em noites mais quentes, às vezes gostava de parar por aqui e olhar para todas as luzes cintilantes da Vila, refletidas sobre as águas calmas, às vezes vinha com um amigo... mas, principalmente, gostava de vir sozinha.

Contudo alguém já estava lá, inclinando-se sobre o trilho vermelho, apesar da tempestade que o céu estava prometendo mandar.

Sakura pretendia passar reto por ali, até que se aproximou e percebeu que a tal pessoa era ninguém menos que seu sensei.

Ele se virou ao som de seus passos e endireitou-se para a posição ereta, parecendo quase tão surpreso ao vê-la como ela a ele.

Parece que ela havia deixado o bar no minuto exato após ter tirado a _sorte grande_.

- Olá. - Disse em voz baixa, seus braços enlaçando fortemente em volta de si mesma.

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, movendo suas mãos lentamente para enfiá-las nos bolsos. Atrás de si, cordas com luzes pontilhadas iluminavam a noite até a torre Hokage, formando o fundo do cenário, num além-distante, um espectro quase que brilhante. As águas do rio corriam lentamente ao redor de si.

- Você está sozinha? - Perguntou suavemente. Sua voz baixa parecia ser o som mais natural do mundo para os ouvidos da kunoichi.

- Sim. - Respondeu hesitante, olhando para trás como se quisesse se certificar. - Por que não estaria?

- Eu te vi com alguém no bar.

Ah. Então, ele a _viu_. – Não era ninguém. - disse sem rodeios. - E você? Onde está a garota ruiva?

A cabeça do shinobi inclinou-se um pouco para trás, como se tivesse ficado surpreso ao saber que ela o tinha visto também. - Será que isso importa? Ela não está comigo agora.

- O que havia de errado com ela? - Sakura perguntou secamente. – Não era casada o suficiente para o seu gosto?

Um som suave e divertido lhe escapou. - Algo assim.

Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram sobre ele. - Mas, ainda assim boa o suficiente para... - E parou de falar, não era capaz de realmente deixar que as palavras simplesmente escapulissem.

Kakashi permaneceu impassível, mas ela sabia que agora estava ciente do_ quanto_ ela sabia.

Será que até então ele não sabia que ela realmente o tinha visto? Provavelmente não. Mas seu olhar agora parecia um tanto escrutinizador.

Balançando a cabeça, Sakura desviou o olhar. - Sabe, às vezes acho que você não é melhor do que Ikki. Vou pra casa. - Disse com firmeza e começou a passar por ele.

A mão de Kakashi pousou em seu ombro, parando-a.

* * *

><p>O peso quente de seu toque pareceu que lhe havia queimado a pele, fazendo seu braço formigar nesse mesmo instante e Sakura olhou para o único olho visível de seu sensei em algo que poderia ser definido como hesitação.<p>

Levou um momento antes de falar, como se estivesse pensando em suas palavras com muito cuidado. - Sakura, adultos podem _querer_, _precisar _e _desfrutar _do sexo. Não é nada para se envergonhar. - disse lentamente. - Quando você for adulta, vai entender isso.

A mão masculina parecia como ferro quente usado para marcar gado. – Eu _sou _adulta. - Ela respondeu fervorosamente.

- Você é mesmo? - Ele parecia bastante incrédulo.

- Sim. – Respondeu calma.

Sua mão caiu e voltou para o bolso. - É este o ponto em que eu tenho que pedir para provar isso?

- E como eu iria provar isso?

* * *

><p>Se ele não estivesse usando essa máscara, Sakura tinha certeza que estaria presenciando um lento sorriso se espalhando por todo seu rosto. Imediatamente ela se arrependeu de suas palavras e deu um passo para trás. - Você é um pervertido. - disse com desdém. Ela estava grata porque estava escuro ou então ele poderia ter feito com que o vermelho em seu rosto brilhasse escarlate naquele exato momento.<p>

- Então temos muito em comum. - Exclamou alegremente.

- Não! – Sakura retrucou um pouco depressa demais. - Eu não sou como você. Eu não sou como você _em nada._

Kakashi apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado e considerou-a com diversão, como se ela não fosse nada mais que uma criança insistindo que não estava cansada, enquanto bocejava ao mesmo tempo. Sakura esperou, mas quando ele não disse nada, ela sossegou e olhou para o outro lado da ponte. - Eu tenho que ir pra casa agora. Temos uma missão amanhã.

Ele ergueu a mão em um gesto de adeus silencioso. Sakura virou-se e começou a andar.

- O que eu disse esta manhã ainda está de pé, Sakura.

Sakura não parou seus passos.

Ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar cauteloso sobre o ombro e viu que ele já havia voltado à posição original, inclinando-se sobre os trilhos da ponte para observar as luzes da Vila.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hatake Kakashi realmente era um homem desprezível.

Sem-vergonha, pervertido, respeitável, misterioso, jovem, sábio, velho, evasivo, sério, brincalhão...

Ele lhe causava repulsa em alguns aspectos e a atraía em outros.

Nada sobre ele seria tão simples e qualquer coisa que houvesse entre eles seria exatamente da mesma forma.

_ Isso apenas não valia a pena._

Mas se isso era realmente verdade, então..._  
><em>

... Então, por que ela simplesmente não podia parar de pensar sobre o assunto?

**.**

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_Galera, na boa, a Sakura ou tem muitaaaa sorte ou muitoooo azar!  
><em>

_Pq caraaaaaaaa, presenciar DUAS vezes seu sensei... er... mandando ver é algo meio kármico!  
><em>

_ahaha  
><em>

_Lindonas, digam pra hime, curtiram?  
><em>

_Titia silvershine é muito boa com kakasaku, né. =)  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Bom, moças, agora vou-me,  
><em>

_nos vemos amanhã com** Em Nove Dias**,  
><em>

_Bjitos  
><em>

_Hime ;DD_**  
><strong>


	12. Missão Enlouquecedora

_**N/T:  
><strong>_

_**Ai ai, pessoas, eu to numa vibe tãooo boa. Tantas coisas incríveis acontecendo que às vezes parece até conto de fadas...  
><strong>_

_**Aiiiiiii to feliz a beça... =D  
><strong>_

_**E então, acho que a unica forma que tenho para compartilhar tal estado elevado de espirito com minhas lindonas é através de postagem de coisas boas ;D  
><strong>_

_**Por isso, cá esta mais um cpt * levemente pervo* de The Window ;D  
><strong>_

_**Aproveitem de montão =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Por silvershne<em>

_Trazido por k hime e revisado por Bela21_

_Para Minto-chan =D**  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**The Window**_

_**A Janela**_

Nono Capítulo

Mission Infuriating

.

.

* * *

><p>As cigarras estavam novamente em pleno vigor naquele dia. O sol jazia a pico e algumas nuvens pintavam parte do céu azul. Sakura olhou para cima e viu uma forma distante, o que poderia ser o formato de uma águia (ou talvez não?). Não era a primeira vez que a kunoichi se perguntava como seria se fosse capaz de voar e olhar para baixo e ver todo mundo tão pequenino em suas rotinas diárias.<p>

Então, poderia deixar cair uma coisa como uma bigorna, por exemplo, em cima da cabeça de um certo homem mascarado...

O rádio estalou em seu ouvido. - Ei, sabe...

- A menos que esteja prestes a me dizer que já encontrou os bandidos, eu não me importo com qualquer outro assunto. - retrucou de forma abrupta. – _Não _fale comigo!

Houve uma pausa pesada enquanto Sakura arrancava um dos caules de uma samambaia e começava a tirar suas pequeninas folhas verdes.

Kakashi então perguntou: - Por quê?

Como se tivesse mesmo que perguntar.

Deveria estar óbvio a essa altura que Sakura não estava nada feliz com ele. Ela estava dando um gelo nele desde o momento em que se encontraram nos portões da Vila e, quando finalmente chegou à aldeia de mineração de ouro, Sakura tentou insistir em formar times com um dos meninos, em vez de ficar ao lado de Kakashi.

Sasuke simplesmente ainda se recusava a ficar a sós com Sakura, a princípio, por longos períodos de tempo, então costumava ficar o mais longe possível dela durante todos esses anos. Naruto estaria mais do que disposto, apenas, se pudesse ter tido tempo de responder... Mas Kakashi interveio, pedindo com certa inocência fingida, se era tão ruim assim estar em sua companhia.

Sakura não poderia dizer nada na frente de Naruto e Sasuke, que ela não queria ficar sozinha com seu sensei a tarde inteira porque a última vez que haviam estado nessa mesma posição, ele havia lhe pedido que ela descrevesse sua calcinha através do rádio. Quem sabe o que a convenceria a fazer desta vez? Ela morreria de vergonha e Kakashi morreria de múltiplas facadas! Não que não merecess_e tomar várias_ facadas. Seria apenas melhor para todos se ela mantivesse sua boca fechada.

- O -

Sem outra desculpa razoável em mãos para tirá-la dessa parceria indesejada, a rosada teve que suspirar mal-humorada e aceitar que estava presa a ele, _novamente_.

E agora, mesmo quando já estavam sozinhos, ele tinha a audácia de fingir que não sabia por que ela não queria falar consigo. Bem, se ele não estava ciente de que era um cretino, pegador e devasso, teria que descobrir por conta própria. Ela _não _tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para ele.

- Por quê? - repetiu. - Porque estamos em uma missão. Então deveríamos colocar toda a nossa atenção na estrada, e não um no outro... _er_… quero dizer.. não deveríamos _conversar._

- Você não pareceu se importar muito com isso da última vez que estivemos aqui. Eu me lembro de você se comportando de forma _muito _falante.

Os ouvidos de Sakura queimaram.

Ele só poderia estar fazendo alusão ao momento em que ela descrevera sua calcinha. - Esta missão é importante. Não devemos nos desviar do foco principal. - Disse, esperando que quanto mais falasse, mais, provavelmente, seu argumento faria algum sentido e essa conversa terminaria logo.

- Não há nada de errado em desviar a atenção de vez em quando...

- O -

Deus, tudo o que saía da boca deste homem tinha certo tom de safadeza.

Parecia que tudo o que ele fazia agora era falar em eufemismos... ou talvez tenha sido somente a mente de Sakura, depois de passar muito tempo naquela vala fedorenta de novo?

Mais quinze minutos haviam se passado.

Os ramos das samambaias haviam perdido completamente suas folhinhas e agora Sakura estava sem qualquer vegetação para destruir. A estrada estava tão silenciosa que uma manada de cervos bebês sentiu-se corajosa o suficiente para vagar através da mesma, mordiscando as ervas daninhas ao longo da estrada. Sakura relaxou. Se os bandidos viessem agora, o movimento dos bichinhos seria a primeira coisa que a alertaria para algo diferente.

Agora estava muito tranquilo, Kakashi estava completamente absorto em seu livro.

- Sensei...?

- Mm.

- Minha avaliação de desempenho está chegando... Tsunade-Shishou disse que sou uma candidata para a promoção.

- Mm.

- Mas... ela acha que eu não tenho um estoque suficiente de jutsus.

- Mm.

- Então... você poderia, talvez, se tiver tempo, me ensinar algumas das suas técnicas? Quero dizer, todo mundo diz que você tem mais de mil jutsus e eu preciso de apenas alguns, só para convencer os examinadores que eu não sou completamente inútil.

- Mm... - Htake cantarolava esse 'Mm' irritante através do rádio. - Acho que sim.

_ Sim!_ Inner Sakura lançou o punho no ar em comemoração.

- Com uma condição.

Sakura fez uma pausa. – Como é que é?

- Com uma condição.

- Espere, não é assim que funciona. Você é meu professor. Você **tem **que me ensinar coisas. - ressaltou. –_ De graça_.

- É pegar ou largar, Sakura.

- O quê... mas isso é ...você está sendo irracional! - sussurrou, lutando para manter a voz baixa. – Porque, puxa! Você _roubou_ a maioria das suas técnicas, não vejo porque tem que ser tão mesquinho e não querer dividir ao menos uma ou duas delas...

- Eu não estou sendo mesquinho. - disse calmamente. – Ficarei muito satisfeito em dividir a minha sabedoria com você. Eu só acho que as coisas devem ter um equilíbrio. Daí, a minha condição.

Sakura rangeu os dentes por um momento, antes de perguntar em um tom semi-cortado: - Que condição seria essa?

- Para cada justu que eu te ensinar, você tem que fazer algo pra mim, em troca.

**- O –**

Os pelos do braço da kunoichi se arrepiaram em advertência.

Alguém com uma mente mais pura poderia fazer um comentário desses e soaria até mesmo como uma opção razoável, mas vindo de quem vinha... deveria ser algo bastante _hentai_, de fato. Inner Sakura a advertiu de que ela sabia _exatamente _o que ele queria dizer.

Mas a Sakura_ exterior_ se fingiu de boba. - Como o quê? - perguntou em voz baixa.

- Eu ainda não decidi. - foi a resposta. - Mas estava pensando...

O rádio foi cortado abruptamente quando um tremor leve balançou a estrada, sacudindo as árvores e suas folhas, fazendo as cigarras pararem sua _cantoria _por um momento. O rebanho de cervos saiu da estrada partindo diretamente para a floresta.

Sakura lançou-se para fora da vala, pousando na estrada. - O que foi isso? - Gritou.

Kakashi saltou de uma árvore a poucos metros de distância. Olhou ao redor por um momento e então apontou para a encosta arborizada atrás de Sakura. - Olha lá.

Uma coluna de fumaça se erguia acima do cume da serra, bem longe, mas definitivamente aquilo não era neblina ou algo assim. – Sensei... Eu acho que os meninos…

- Então vamos lá.

- O -

Partiram através das árvores, saltando de galho em galho.

Enquanto corriam, Kakashi tentou chamar os garotos pelo rádio. Sakura estimou que os meninos estavam, pelo menos, a menos de meia milha de distância, o que normalmente, os colocaria dentro do alcance do rádio, mas nas montanhas os sinais costumavam ser fracos, principalmente quando se está saltando em meio ao vales profundos como bolinhas de ping-pong. Quando Kakashi chamou seus nomes pelo fone de ouvido, toda resposta que obtivera foi apenas estática. Sakura esperava que isso fosse simplesmente por causa do sinal fraco.

Afinal, estes _eram _Naruto e Sasuke. Seria quase impossível alguém pegá-los desprevenidos, mesmo se estivessem em menor número.

Quando chegaram ao cume da montanha, Sakura olhou para baixo e viu o caminho fino e sinuoso da estrada abaixo, que serpenteava como uma cobra pálida pela encosta de um carpete esverdeado. A coluna de fumaça havia quase desaparecido completamente, mas sua origem era inconfundível, era, provavelmente, a cratera mais perceptível que havia no meio da estrada.

- O -

Kakashi era, naturalmente, mais rápido que ela e estava indo à frente.

Não era a hora, nem lugar, mas Sakura deixou que seus olhos fossem atraídos para ele. Para ser mais exata, para suas costas em particular, que em ação faziam de Hatake Kakashi uma bela figura de homem. Magro, mas não fino; musculoso, mas apenas o suficiente para fazê-lo tonificado. O equilíbrio perfeito para um homem construído para ser veloz e com uma força silenciosa. Na verdade, era difícil encontrar um ninja que não estivesse no auge de sua condição física, mas algo sobre as proporções de Kakashi a fazia querer rosnar e…

Por uma fração de segundo, ela viu Kakashi hesitar e olhar para si. A próxima coisa da qual se deu conta foi que o ar deixou seus pulmões quando ele avançou em sua direção.

E ambos rolaram ladeira abaixo, juntos, por cerca de alguns metros antes de bater contra a base de uma árvore enorme e muito antiga. Kakashi estava olhando na direção da encosta, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se levantar. Não pareceu que estavam sob ataque, pois se estivessem, ele seria o primeiro a levantar e já estaria lutando nesse exato instante.

- O -

Quando Sakura conseguiu encontrar forças para recuperar o ar em seus pulmões, bateu no ombro dele com raiva. - O que está fazendo? - ofegou. - Você poderia ter me matado.

- Você estava prestes a colocar o pé em um ninho de vespas. - ressaltou o shinobi, confuso. - Não percebeu?

Sakura fez uma pausa. Não, ela não tinha notado. Tudo o que tinha notado naquele momento tinha sido bíceps masculinos...

... Que agora estavam tocando em cada lado da pele de seus ombros.

- Eu percebi! - mentiu, segura da certeza que ele nunca seria capaz de provar o contrário. - Você não tem que se preocupar em tentar quebrar meu pescoço a fim de me salvar de algumas abelhinhas.

A expressão em sua face ainda estava relutante enquanto se levantava e a puxava logo depois. - Eu simplesmente não queria correr o risco de que um ninho de vespas furiosas viesse e machucasse uma parte dessa sua pele bonita. - Disse agora alegremente, deslizando as mãos pelos braços dela e indo de novo até os ombros, num ato provavelmente concebido como algo reconfortante, um gesto afetuoso.

Sakura não podia evitar a sensação de que havia algo mais do que isso em suas palavras. Porque aqueles dedos permaneceram durante muito mais tempo do que deveriam e a forma como seu olhar vagava, desnecessariamente, em seu rosto antes dele se afastar e começar a descer a encosta. Bom, aquilo era no mínimo suspeito.

Sakura respirou fundo e tentou afastar tais pensamentos da mente. Esta não era a hora para se distrair. Não quando os meninos poderiam estar em uma possível situação de perigo...

Mas parecia que não precisava ter se preocupado com isso. Ela chegou à estrada logo atrás de Kakashi para contemplar uma cena um tanto... curiosa. A carroça estava parada na estrada perto da cratera que Sakura tinha avistado lá do topo da colina. Na parte de trás da carroça estavam sete homens inconscientes. Sentados no banco do condutor estavam Naruto e Sasuke. Naruto - parecendo especialmente satisfeito consigo mesmo, embora com a pele um pouco chamuscada - e Sasuke – mantinha aquela expressão de alguém que apenas acabara de chutar o gato do vizinho por acidente ou coisa parecida.

Aquela mesma expressão de nada, que sempre esboçava na face.

Sakura teve vontade de chorar. - Três dias! - gemeu. – Foram três dias que eu fiquei sentada naquela vala asquerosa esperando por alguma ação! E então vocês dois gulosos ficaram com tudo pra vocês! Se eu soubesse teria ficado em casa hoje!

- Você não perdeu muito. Eles eram fracos. - Sasuke disse-lhe.

- Ah, vamos lá, Sakura-chan! - Naruto vibrou alegre, apontando para a parte de trás da carroça. - Eu acho que um deles ainda está semi-consciente. Você pode bater nele o quanto quiser.

Ela suspirou miseravelmente. - Não é a mesma coisa...

Kakashi andou até parar bem na frente da carroça, inclinou-se para investigar a carga supostamente roubada. - Estes são os homens certos, não são? Vocês não saíram atacando as primeiras pessoas que viram no caminho, não é mesmo?

Naruto e Sasuke trocaram olhares ligeiramente ansiosos, até que Sasuke disse: - Nós não conseguimos encontrar sinais do ouro roubado, - disse secamente. - por isso não podemos dar 100% de certeza.

- Você disse que o inimigo tinha um cavalo e uma carroça. - Naruto pontuou completamente indignado.

- Sim, mas todo mundo que viaja por essa estrada usa carroças e cavalos. - Kakashi disse, endireitando-se e virando para fitar os meninos. - Nós vamos levá-los a Asahi para que sejam identificados. Provavelmente estes são nossos _aliados_, mas apenas no caso de não serem... - Olhou de canto para Sakura. - Sakura ficará para trás e guardará a estrada. Naruto, você pode cuidar do outro lado. Se virem qualquer outra pessoa suspeita chegando perto, não se envolvam em um combate direto, contatem a mim e Sasuke para uma resposta. Entendido?

- O -

Oh ótimo.

_Mais _tempo em valas asquerosas. Sakura assentiu vagamente, olhando distraidamente na direção do cavalo amarrado à carroça. Ela se perguntou por que Kakashi estava olhando só para ela quando era suposto tratar igualmente a ela e Naruto. Isso a estava fazendo sentir-se bastante desconfortável.

- Certo. - Kakashi se virou e subiu para o banco do condutor. - Sasuke, você vem comigo, então.

Impassivelmente, Sasuke subiu para sentar-se ao lado de Kakashi, que prontamente passou-lhe as rédeas. Agora, e já revirando os olhos, Sasuke fez o cavalo caminhar, enquanto Kakashi virava-se para acenar para os dois alunos que ele havia deixado para trás. - Estaremos de volta em cerca de meia hora. Não façam nada estúpido, hein?!

- Ele diz como se esperasse que nós fôssemos fazer alguma coisa errada. - Naruto resmungou baixinho, antes de girar e dar um sorriso largo em direção à Sakura. - Eu aposto que os bandidos virão pelo meu caminho. E eu vou derrotá-los sozinho!

Sakura bufou. - Eu pensei que você já tivesse derrotado todos eles... - Comentou maliciosamente.

- Sim... bem... mas podem haver mais deles...- Respondeu o loiro num tom que não convencia nem a si mesmo. - Você fica com esse lado e eu vou ficar com o outro! Vejo-te mais tarde, Sakura-chan!

- O -

Se ela havia pensado que uma estrada de montanha pudesse ser tão chata quando Kakashi era seu companheiro de equipe, agora, porém, teve a certeza de uma coisa: sem ele aquela paisagem era duplamente chata. Claro, não que estivesse pensando nele nesse momento. Enquanto andava através das árvores olhando abaixo, para a estrada que já semi-demolida por causa das atividades de Naruto e Sasuke, sua mente deveria estar fixada firmemente em seu trabalho e sua missão atual. Mas era tão irritante o fato dela só conseguir pensar sobre aquela sua expressão ilegível e aquele olhar indecifrável que parecia falar silenciosamente nas entrelinhas. Às vezes ela pensava que tudo o que ele dizia parecia ter outro significado.

Às vezes, pensava que estava imaginando que ele fosse mais profundo do que realmente era. O mais provável é que Kakashi fosse um pervertido, um homem de trinta e poucos anos que falava tão pouco que alguém desavisado poderia até mesmo ser enganado a pensar que ele era uma pessoa atenta e profunda, absorta em pensamentos. Mas na realidade, quando não estava falando aquelas bobagens dúbias, era provavelmente porque estava lendo aqueles livros pornográficos e estúpidos.

Sakura suspirou enquanto escorava-se atrás de uma árvore de folhagem espessa, simplesmente para descansar, fechar um pouco os olhos e relaxar brevemente.

A cena de ontem à noite passava como um filme sob suas pálpebras, uma e outra vez, provocando-a e a atormentando.

- O -

Já fazia um tempo que parara de tentar lutar contra suas lembranças. A primeira vez que o tinha visto pela janela, havia feito de tudo para tentar tirar as imagens de sua cabeça. Agora, simplesmente permitia-as que fluíssem, aqueles vislumbres eróticos da sexualidade de Kakashi... e as estocadas provocativas enquanto conduzia e cavalgava aquela garota sobre os engradados de cerveja.

Qual devia ser o nome dela? Kakashi o tinha sussurrado, mas ela não conseguiu ouvir por causa da distância. Sasaki? Takuya? Osaka? Algo estúpido que parecia soar com um desses anteriores. Sakura foi impelida prontamente a odiar sua coragem, mas na verdade era difícil odiar uma garota que obviamente havia sido deixada de lado tão impiedosamente... depois de tê-la visto se desfazer em lágrimas no banheiro.

Sakura havia mentido para Kakashi porque ele parecia muito diferente dos meninos que ela geralmente conhecia, mas, aparentemente, isso era limitado apenas à potência sexual.

_ E mesmo assim, você não se importa. -_ seu inconsciente tomou vida antes que pudesse sufocá-lo. _Você não está procurando um namorado, apenas alguém que possa fazê-la goz..._

_ Oh, cale a boca! - _Sakura retrucou e tudo ficou em silêncio novamente.

Em silêncio, apesar do som distante de cascos galopando em uma estrada de terra.

- O -

Sakura respirou cautelosamente e, cuidadosamente, deu a volta ao redor da árvore para ficar em uma posição mais segura e poder olhar à sua volta e em direção à estrada. Através das sombras das folhas e arbustos, podia avistar outra carroça se aproximando. Não tinha como dizer quantas pessoas havia, mas eram, definitivamente, em menor número do que os caras que Naruto e Sasuke haviam apreendido mais cedo.

Mantendo-se perfeitamente imóvel, Sakura decidiu esperar até que tivessem passado, então usaria o espaço como vantagem para seguir de volta à Asahi para avisar Kakashi e Sasuke. Naruto ia perder a diversão, mas não seria o fim do mundo.

Mas quando a carroça passou por ela, começou a desacelerar.

Preocupada que sua presença tivesse sido detectada, Sakura se preparou para um eventual combate. Ninjas de elite poderiam detectar facilmente o chakra de um ninja de classe inferior, não importa o quão bem escondido estivesse e se esses homens tivessem detectado sua presença, ela estaria em má situação.

- O que é isso? - ouviu o rosnado de um homem.

- A estrada está uma bagunça!

Sakura começou a relaxar.

Parece que só haviam notado a cratera feita pelos meninos e não o seu chakra. Bem, isso _era _algo muito difícil de não notar.

- Não se preocupe, há espaço suficiente para desviar...

- Não. Alguma coisa está errada aqui... você não consegue sentir?

Sakura prendeu a respiração.

-... Sentir o que?

- Alguma coisa poderosa esteve aqui, ainda dá pra sentir no ar. O que quer que seja isso, ainda pode estar por perto.

- Você acha que os aldeões ficaram espertos de uma hora pra outra?

- Talvez tenham colocado minas ou algo assim.

- Ou algo assim…

- Nós deveríamos ir.

- Mas... e quanto ao ouro?

- Eu não vou me arriscar.

- O -

_ Caramba!_ A carroça estava virando, voltando ao caminho anterior em um ritmo mais rápido. Se Sakura não fizesse alguma coisa, eles iriam ter a chance de escapar.

Ficar sentada numa vala apenas observando _não ia _dar em nada!

A carroça estava se afastando num ritmo rápido agora, e Sakura, silenciosamente, correu por entre as árvores tentando seguir em seu encalço.

Ela contou quatro homens de diferentes estaturas. Como saber quão habilidosos eram? Ou se superaria o time 7 em técnicas? Mas que tipo de ninja recuava em face a um pouco de risco? Bom, a questão era: Permiti-los escapar e deixar o dinheiro do pagamento da missão ir para o brejo, ou partir para a briga?

E ela realmente precisava desse dinheiro; seu senhorio estava novamente enchendo sua paciência com aquela história de despejá-la.

- O -

Uma vez que já estava a alguns metros de dianteira da carroça, Sakura parou ao lado de um tronco muito largo, a alguns metros da estrada. Seus alvos se aproximavam, completamente alheios ao fato de que estavam sendo seguidos e sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Com um grito agudo, Sakura chutou a base da árvore, quebrando o tronco completamente. A árvore deu uma guinada, torceu e lentamente começou a se inclinar. Seus ramos mais altos atravessaram a copa e ela ouviu os bandidos gritarem, lutando para puxar as rédeas do cavalo para tentar evitar bater contra a árvore que acabara de tombar contra a estrada, bloqueando completamente o caminho.

Para sua vantagem, o cavalo parecia levemente surpreendido, em comparação com os quatro homens por trás dele que quase morreram de susto.

Mas se recuperaram rapidamente.

- Quem está aí? - Um deles disse, soltando as rédeas para se levantar. Sakura presumiu que ele era o líder do grupo. E com o tamanho daquela katana amarrada às costas, ele parecia querer estar_ compensando_ alguma coisa. – Mostre-se!

- O -

Não era como se pudesse evitar sua detecção a partir deste ponto.

Eles finalmente perceberam a presença de seu chakra e estavam olhando cautelosamente em direção ao mato no qual estava se escondendo.

Com uma expressão calma e composta, saiu de seu esconderijo e começou a andar em direção à estrada, com o objetivo de inspirar medo (do tipo que Sasuke costumava fazer) com aquele seu olhar (fresco) impassível.

Quando simplesmente cairam na gargalhada, ela não pôde evitar sentir-se um tanto tola por ter, miseravelmente, falhado em assustá-los com sua postura "a la Sasuke".

– Relaxem, pessoal! É apenas uma menina. - O líder disse em escárnio.

- Pare com isso! - ela respondeu calorosamente, colocando as mãos nos quadris. - Eu sou uma kunoichi!

- Você tem cabelo rosa...

- _E? - _Rangeu os dentes em advertência para o homem mascarado que havia acabado de falar.

- E você tem o que? Humm... 1 metro e meio de altura...

- E esta árvore tinha trinta metros de altura, mas não tive problemas em derrubá-la com um só golpe. - respondeu, aproximando-se da árvore derrubada e subindo na mesma para ganhar um pouco de altura e inspirar algum respeito naqueles cretinos. - E não terei problema algum em quebrar a cara de todos vocês.

- Fizemos algo que te ofendeu, menina? - Perguntou o líder.

Os olhos de Sakura se estreitaram, mas ignorou o tom do homem. Por hora. – Vocês não estão aqui para roubar o ouro de Asahi, não é mesmo? Porque eles tem tido alguns problemas com ladrões ultimamente.

- É assim que nos chamam? - zombou. - Se não notou, _criança_, estávamos de saída. Então, ou você e a sua árvore saem do nosso caminho nos próximos dez segundos ou vamos fazer você sair.

Sakura permaneceu impassível. - Eu não posso concordar com isso.

- Seria uma vergonha terrível se esse seu pescoço lindo tivesse que ser quebrado naquelas rochas lá em baixo, ta vendo? - o líder disse, olhando significativamente para a encosta íngreme abaixo da estrada, local onde corria um rio turbulento e praticamente encoberto por uma névoa espessa. - Não temos interesse em prejudicar tal beleza, por isso, ficaria muito grato se você saísse da frente agora.

- Eu não me dou ao trabalho de responder a ameaças vazias. - Sakura disse brevemente. Sua _inner_ algoz, no entanto, discordou fortemente. _Ele acabou de nos chamar de linda! Uh uh... Pontos pra gente!_

O líder dos bandidos fez uma careta. - Dez segundos. Dez... nove...

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Oito... sete... seis ... cinc- _Merda!_

_- O -_

Este palavrão surgiu quando a carroça, de repente, se inclinou bruscamente para trás, as rédeas de couro amarradas ao cavalo se partiram de forma rápida, devido a um movimento ligeiro e inesperado de Sakura.

Ela se agachou sobre o dorso do cavalo, fitando o homem que esboçava uma expressão de puro choque e surpresa.

Realmente... isso não seria um grande desafio se...

- Sua vadia!

Sakura pulou para o lado quando um Senbon voou direto em sua direção, por pouco não lhe atingiu, foi por um triz.

O cavalo decidiu que já tinha tido o suficiente e aproveitou sua nova condição de liberdade para virar e dar _com o pé _na estrada em um galope quase que viciado. Nenhum dos homens se preocupou em persegui-lo. Eles agora estavam muito preocupados circulando ao redor de Sakura como um bando de hienas reunindo-se em volta de um bezerro ferido.

Mas Sakura não era um bezerro ferido e estes homens tinham abocanhado muito mais do que podiam mastigar.

- O -

O líder desembainhou a katana presa as costas, e ria ameaçadoramente para ela, em seus olhos havia um brilho de desafio. A kunoichi notou que ele manuseava a katana de forma muito displicente. Talvez só tivesse pensado que sacudindo-a para frente e para trás seria uma atitude intimidadora, coitados, se eles vissem como Sasuke manuseava uma katana, ficariam morrendo de medo e já teriam fugido há mais tempo. Sasuke nao segurava uma katana. Sabia ostentar uma _boa pegada _sobre sobre a mesma, era um dos movimentos mais ameaçadores, e qualquer shinobi que se preze saberia disso.

- Você vai se arrepender por ter escolhido lutar com a gente, menina. - Disse.

De alguma forma Sakura duvidava disso.

- O -

De repente, ele estava se aproximando na direção dela, explodindo em ação simultaneamente com os outros três homens.

Sakura girou para evitar a lâmina que veio viciosa em sua direção e deu um salto para agarrar um homem enorme pelos ombros e jogá-lo contra um dos seus comparsas. Com um soco forte no estômago, despachou um dos outros homens que vinha tentar lhe atacar com uma kunai. Um homem mascarado correu até ela para brigar numa luta corpo a corpo, mas com um soco certeiro em sua mandíbula, a Kunoichi o enviou a metros de distância.

- Peguei você! - Braços ao redor de si, enlaçando-a fortemente por trás, prendiam-na de forma tão forte que parecia que esmagaria seus ossos e tiraria todo o ar de seus pulmões. Sakura ofegou. Os braços dela estavam presos, mas ela ainda tinha os pés no chão. Com uma força sobre-humana, deu um impulso no chão e empurrou ambos os homens que a prendiam para trás, enviando-lhes a metros no ar e eles foram parar na carroça virada, tombando com um estrondo enorme. O forte impacto foi suficiente para atordoar o homem apenas brevemente, mas foi tempo suficiente para Sakura se desfazer daquele enlace, arrancar uma das rodas da carroça e arrebentá-la na cabeça dele.

Só deixando agora o líder e o homem mascarado (um pouco tonto).

– Merda. Ela quebrou meu dente. - Reclamou o homem mascarado. Ele estava muito ocupado verificando se estava sangrando para ver a roda voar em linha reta em sua direção, como se fosse um Frisbee*****.

- O -

De repente, havia apenas ela e o líder.

Ele não parecia mais tão arrogante, mas Sakura sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que cão que ladra não morde. - Se você se render agora, não vou ter que quebrar nada. - Alertou a kunoichi, séria.

Ele zombou. - Eles eram fracos. - Disse simplesmente.

- E você? - Perguntou.

- Eu treinei com os Caçadores da Vila da Nuvem.

Sakura nunca tinha ouvido falar deles. - Ah, é? Eu treinei com uma Sannin.

- Ah...

- Sim. _Ah_.

- Então será um grande feito quando eu te matar.

- Se eu ganhasse um _ryo_ para cada vez que ouvisse isso, já estaria rica agora...

- O -

A katana cortou o ar em sua direção.

Sakura abaixou e com uma velocidade incrível, apareceu bem atrás do homem, visando dar um soco em um ponto de pressão logo abaixo de sua escápula o que o paralisaria apenas o suficiente para ela finalmente acabar com ele. Mas antes que sua mão pudesse fazer contato, ela foi forçada para trás quando ele se moveu mais rápido do que havia previsto. A ponta da katana inimiga não atingiu o alvo uma vez que conseguira desviar a tempo.

- Não parece tão confiante agora, garota.

Ele a estava fazendo recuar, manuseando a lâmina de forma concentrada e rápida - muito rápida para que Sakura conseguisse encontrar uma abertura. Tudo o que podia fazer no momento era sair de sua linha de ataque.

A lâmina a seguia onde quer que fosse como uma mosca persistente.

Não importava o quão ágil tentasse evitá-la, ele estava sempre lá, forçando-a a recuar mais para trás até que, de repente, ela foi forçada a sair da estrada e ir parar na grama.

Sakura levou apenas uma fração de segundo para notar o que estava atrás de si e ver que ele a tinha forçado até a beira da estrada e logo adiante havia apenas uma ladeira muito íngreme.

Por um momento parecia que a sua intenção era jogá-la montanha abaixo, o que estava prestes a se tornar realidade. Ela não tinha para onde fugir.

- O -

A lâmina apontou para baixo, pronta para cortá-la em duas. Sem pensar, Sakura levantou as mãos para pegar a lâmina, convocando uma rajada certeira de chakra para as palmas das mãos para conseguir conter o impacto.

Não foi suficiente.

A lâmina fez um corte profundo em suas mãos, o que fez sangue jorrar em seus cabelos e rosto. A boca de Sakura abriu-se num grito silencioso quando a dor finalmente atravessou e percorreu por seus braços.

- O -

O homem não se mexeu.

Quando ela reuniu a vontade de abrir os olhos e observá-lo, Sakura o viu olhando para si em confusão. - Como você...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

De repente, seu rosto perdeu a expressão anterior e seus olhos rolaram nas órbitas.

A katana escorregou de seus dedos e caiu no chão e seu mestre seguiu pelo mesmo caminho alguns meros segundos depois...

Ela pôde ver um buraco nas costas dele do qual esvaía-se muito sangue. Atrás dele estava Kakashi.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou .

Sakura agarrou as mãos firmemente contra o peito e balançou a cabeça com um sorriso forçado. - Mm-hm. - Não parecia muito convincente. Não quando havia tanto sangue escorrendo por seu antebraço, por entre seus punhos cerrados.

- Deixe-me ver...

- Eu estou bem. - disse, um pouco mais exasperada. E já estava trazendo chakra às mãos para se curar e, aos poucos, promover a coagulação do sangue. - Eu sou médica, lembra?

- O -

Havia algo estranho com a expressão dele.

Ele estava franzindo o cenho para ela e estava com aquele olho tão obscurecido, tão ilegível como sempre, era como se ela tivesse feito algo errado.

Virando-se, Hatake fez um gesto para Sasuke que estava a poucos metros de si, sinalizando para que verificasse o homem inconsciente no chão. Sasuke apenas deu de ombros e se afastou.

Sakura olhava atentamente para suas próprias mãos enquanto realizava o processo de cura de seus músculos. Ela estava fazendo o melhor possível para ignorar a forma como Kakashi a estava olhando.

- Eu te disse pra nos avisar se visse algo suspeito.

Ah. Então era isso. - Eu teria. - disse na defensiva. - Mas eles sabiam que algo estava acontecendo quando viram a bagunça que Naruto e Sasuke tinham feito. Se eu fosse buscar vocês, os bandidos teriam escapado.

- Não necessariamente. - disse o sensei friamente. - Nós poderíamos tê-los seguido.

- Ah. - Ela não tinha pensado nisso. - Bem, veja, eu não estava pensando...

- Claramente.

- Mas eu cuidei muito bem da situação! - protestou.

- Então o que é isso? - Ele afastou uma das mãos da kunoichi de seu peito ferido e segurou-a forte num enlace firme. Mas apesar de estar coberta em sangue fresco, as feridas já estavam praticamente curadas agora.

- Viu? - disse a kunoichi, puxando seu pulso do alcance dele. - Eu estou bem. Se você não tivesse chegado, eu teria acabado com ele da mesma forma.

- Demora entre 30 a 45 segundos para curar uma ferida assim. Em uma luta na qual está em desvantagem em número, não seria uma atitude sábia. Se fosse combate um a um, mas esse não fora o caso. Você ficou exposta ao ataque, baixou sua guarda. - Ele começou andar a fim de ir examinar os homens inconscientes.

- Minhas ordens _não _são apenas sugestões, Sakura. Se eu te disser pra esperar por reforço, você tem que esperar pelo reforço.

- O -

Alguns professores teriam felicitado sua aluna por ter, praticamente sozinha, acabado com uma equipe inteira de bandidos. Mas não Kakashi. Ele era muito imprevisível. Em um dia você poderia falhar pateticamente e pagar uma de idiota total, mas ele iria te dar uns tapinhas nas costas e dizer que tinha feito um bom trabalho. E quando você finalmente havia feito um bom trabalho, ele viraria as costas e lhe daria o sermão de "_você deveria ter seguido as ordens"._

E isso vindo de um homem que gostava de burlar as regras que lhe eram inconvenientes. _Que ironia._

Mas não havia nenhum ganho em travar uma briga com ele sobre tal assunto.

Para começar, Kakashi se safava nas lutas com muita facilidade antes que elas pudessem realmente c_omeçar_, e em segundo lugar, ela não era tão cabeça dura como Naruto em se incomodar tentando mudar o pensamento de seu sensei.

Então, Sakura simplesmente cerrou os dentes e virou-se, silenciosamente mantendo latente seu comportamento contraditório. _Sabia _que tinha estado no controle da luta, e isso era tudo que importava. Kakashi poderia pensar o que quisesse, mas no final ele estava _errado._

- Eu ouvi a luta! Ouvi a luta! - Um feixe loiro, meio preto e laranja, disparou para fora das árvores parando para gritar consternado ao lado Kakashi. - O que eu perdi?

- Nada demais. - Kakashi entoou vagamente, curvando-se para pegar um homem pela parte traseira das calças. - Todo mundo pegue um bandido. Estamos voltando para Asahi.

- O meu está praticamente morto. - Sakura resmungou, inclinando-se para pegar o líder e olhando para Kakashi para deixá-lo saber que a culpa era _dele._

- Não reclame. - Kakashi respondeu. - Você pode curá-lo depois.

- Eu _não v_ou! _ Argh... _Pode esquecer!

- O -

Naturalmente, a partir desse ponto, ela começou a ficar de mau humor.

Seu humor já não estava ajudando e quando avistou Naruto e Sasuke falando "_é aquela época do mês_", seu temperamento começou a piorar (como se fosse possível). Sakura teve que se forçar a relaxar e ignorá-los. Se ela gritasse com eles também, isso só confirmaria a ideia de que estava sendo irracionalmente hormonal.

Mas só foi depois que haviam deixado os bandidos aos cuidados das autoridades em Asahi e já estavam em seu caminho de volta para Konoha, que Sakura começou a perceber porque estava tão brava com Kakashi. Afinal, a reação dele à sua desobediência não fora tão severa assim. Não que nunca a tivesse repreendido por ter ido contra suas ordens antes, então por que ela estava tão incomodava desta vez?

Sakura esperava clemência, é por isso.

Depois de todo aquele jogo de flertes e todas as insinuações e todas as suas fraquezas e segredos sendo postos à mesa perante ambos e a maneira franca com a qual ele falou com ela sobre assuntos que ela não se atrevia a falar com mais ninguém... bem, a não ser consigo mesma. Ela não queria que ele a tratasse com tanta indiferença, uma vez que passaram por tanta coisa juntos, tudo o que esperava era que ele a visse mais do que... como uma droga de _aluna._

_- O -_

Não parecia justo.

Mesmo agora, o fato dele a estar ignorando a irritava profundamente. Mas o que esperava? Ela não iria agradecê-lo se ele começasse a provocá-la na frente dos meninos, e não era como se ele a estivesse deliberadamente esnobando. Para dizer a verdade, ele, provavelmente, já havia esquecido a leve briga que tiveram. Como professor, não guardaria rancor de seus alunos por seu mau comportamento.

Sakura suspirou, sentindo parte da raiva escapar.

Talvez tenha sido somente _aquela parte _do mês? Kakashi realmente não tinha feito nada de errado e ela estava apenas se comportando como uma criança, exatamente da forma como ele a chamara na noite passada. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ela tinha confundido sua impessoalidade com indiferença. Ela havia esquecido a linha entre o relacionamento pessoal e as relações de trabalho.

Ele lhe disse para provar que era uma adulta, mas até agora estava se mostrando como nada mais que uma pirralha petulante.

- O -

Engolindo seu orgulho, Sakura apressou o passo para alcançar Kakashi.

Como de costume, ele estava lendo seu livro laranja, uma mão no fundo do bolso.

Ele olhou para cima quando ela apareceu ao seu lado, como se tivesse esquecido que a kunoichi estava mesmo com eles.

- Posso pegar o kit de primeiros socorros? - Perguntou ela mansamente.

O cenho dele franziu. - Você está ferida?

- Não, eu só quero algodão embebido em álcool. - Disse, segurando or proprios braços, onde havia crostas de sangue seco até os cotovelos.

- Ah. - Ele parou e deixou a mochila escorregar de seu ombro. Os meninos continuaram a andar, deixando-os para trás enquanto Kakashi vasculhava a mochila em busca do pacote de lenços umedecidos e Sakura chegou desajeitadamente ao lado dele. - Aqui está.

– Obrigada. - Aceitou o pacote e não perdeu tempo, agarrando um monte de lenços para começar a esfregá-los em sua pele manchada.

Kakashi olhava para ela de forma casual, mas com interesse o suficiente para colocá-la no limite. Fitava-a tirar sangue de seus braços da forma como a maioria dos homens observaria uma mulher tirar a meia-calça, por exemplo.

Mas ela havia passado da época em que dizia a si mesma que não gostava do jeito que ele a observava. Isso simplesmente não era verdade.

- Você estava certo. - disse eventualmente, passando-lhe os lenços utilizados enquanto pegava outros limpos para continuar o processo. - Eu deveria ter ido buscar ajuda. Mesmo se estivesse no controle da situação, assumi um risco desnecessário. Desculpe-me.

Kakashi suspirou. - Não sou eu quem se beneficia com sua obediência, Sakura. É você. Quando desobedece ou toma riscos, é somente a si mesma que está colocando em perigo. Quando voce é um Jounin, não terá ninguém a quem responder a não ser à própria Hokage, mas até lá, eu não posso deixa-la adquirir maus hábitos, pois isso poderia ter graves consequências futuras. Quando estiver numa situação crítica, não poderá se dar ao luxo de cometer um erro de julgamento. E situações assim acontecem, mesmo com os melhores shinobis.

Ela balançou a cabeça em silêncio. - Eu sei. Não vou fazer isso de novo.

- Mas não se deve seguir cegamente às ordens também. Obediência infalível é tão perigoso quanto a desobediência constante.

- Eu entendo, Kakashi-sensei.

Ele fez um som divertido e, de repente, seu cabelo róseo espalhou-se pelo rosto quando a mão masculina acarinhou amigavelmente sua cabeça. - Não fique tão séria. Eu não estou bravo contigo. Aqui, você pode carregar os suprimentos, _Miss Músculos_.

- _Oof! - _Sakura quase entrou em colapso com o peso jogado sobre seus ombros. _– Obrigada. - _Agradeceu sarcasticamente.

– Sua gratidão sincera aquece o meu coração. - disse ele levemente. – Então, eu decidi dar um tempo esta tarde. Gostaria de treinar?

- O quê? - Ela piscou.

- Você disse que precisava aprender alguns jutsus para o seu teste. - ressaltou. – Será em dois dias, não é?

Ela fez uma careta. - Como sabia disso?

- É o meu trabalho saber essas coisas. - disse evasivamente. - Então, está pronta pra isso?

- Claro...

- Ótimo. Digamos, "Campo de Treinamento Dois", às três horas?

- O -

Às quatro horas, Kakashi chegou ao campo de treinamento, sendo saudado por uma moça de cabelos róseos, levemente irada.

Parecia que seus atrasos eram tão previsíveis que ninguém nunca ficava _muito _chateado com isso nestes últimos dias.

Mas antes, normalmente, Sakura exigiria saber por que ele estava atrasado, e depois chamá-lo-ia de mentiroso, não importa a desculpa que desse, agora ela simplesmente ficou em silêncio.

Ela tem feito muito isso ultimamente, como se desde que o havia pego com Yoshi, percebera que algumas coisas simplesmente eram melhor não serem ditas.

- O -

Apesar de não ter nada a esconder hoje.

Ele simplesmente havia ido ao campo de treinamento errado...

– Então. - declarou com entusiasmo, tanto quanto sua voz permitira (ou seja, muito pouco). - Primeiro o que vamos fazer é incluir uma lista de determinado número de jutsus que são adequados ao seu estilo pessoal e torná-la uma ninja mais completa aos olhos dos examinadores.

- Certo. - balançou a cabeça.

Ela estava próxima a um muro gradeado, os dedos de uma das mãos agarrando os furos da grade e a outra mão permanecia escondida atrás de si. E lá estava de novo aquela expressão de timidez em sua face. A que dizia "_eu sou apenas uma menina_" dito pela leve inclinação de sua cabeça juntamente com os pés arrastando em círculos no chão, fazendo a moça de cabelos róseos parecer uma figura completamente inocente e quase que pueril.

Conscientemente ou não, ele sabia que era apenas um ato. Não havia nada de manso ou tímido em Sakura... só parecia que ela estava tentando dar-lhe o seu melhor comportamento depois do que acontecera mais cedo.

- Eu estive pensando. - disse, movendo-se e inclinando-se contra o muro a poucos metros dela. - Quantos genjutsus você sabe?

- Uh... - Ela contou nos dedos. – ...Nenhum?

- Bem, você é do tipo genjutsu, então deve ser capaz de pegá-los com muita facilidade. Tenho alguns em mente que acho que você vai gostar, então vamos começar a...

- Espere.

Kakashi fez uma pausa, dando-lhe um olhar de expectativa. - O quê?

Os pés de Sakura se moviam desajeitadamente no chão. - Você disse que havia uma condição...?

- Ah sim. - Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Bem... eu prefiro saber qual é essa condição antes de fazermos o trato.

Interiormente, ele sorriu. - Você está preocupada que eu vá pedir para que faça algo... inadequado?

Olhos verdes assustados arregalaram ao encontro do dele e seu rosto ficou na tonalidade de um vermelho brilhante. - N-Não, eu só quero saber no que estou me metendo.

- Não se preocupe - disse, coçando a nuca vagamente. - Eu não vou fazer você fazer nada que não queira.

Sakura ainda parecia preocupada.

- Mas talvez apenas gostaria de fugir e ir pra casa?

- Por que é tão importante pra você que eu te dê algo em troca? - perguntou, suas sobrancelhas plissadas. - Outros professores não esperariam favores em troca de treinamento. E você não pediria a Naruto ou Sasuke para pagar por sua ajuda.

- Naruto e Sasuke não querem a minha ajuda. - _E não tenho nenhum interesse em quaisquer favores que pudessem me oferecer..._

- Talvez eu devesse pedir para Kurenai-sensei? - Ela sugeriu, cruzando os braços desafiadoramente.

- Talvez. - concordou. - Ela definitivamente sabe mais sobre genjutsu do que eu.

Os olhos de Sakura se estreitaram. - E também não esperaria _favores _em troca.

- Na verdade, ela provavelmente pediria. Você não é sua aluna, não é problema dela, e ela não tem nenhuma obrigação de lhe ensinar qualquer um de seus jutsus. Mas ela é uma pessoa legal. No máximo, acabaria te pedindo para carregar suas compras do mês. - Kakashi adorava aquela expressão intempestiva que, gradualmente, se espalhava pelo rosto de sua aluna. - Uma coisa é ensinar para crianças, Sakura, quando a vida de uma dessas crianças depende de você. Mas você não é mais uma criança. Você é quase uma Jounin e tudo o que eu tenho pra te ensinar agora não é vital para sua sobrevivência, como uma vez já o foi. O que estou fazendo para você agora é um _favor, _para te ajudar a impressionar uma banca de examinadores. E isso significa que você me deve um favor em troca.

- Mas _que tipo _de favor? – Rangeu os dentes.

- Eu ainda não decidi. - disse, coçando seu queixo mascarado. - Mas tenho certeza que a inspiração vai bater enquanto você treina. E como eu disse, não vou forçá-la a fazer nada que não queira. Ok?

- Ok. - Ela respondeu relutantemente, embora seu olhar ainda permanecesse sobre ele com determinada cautela, como se não chegasse a confiar nele, porque aquele homem bem que podia mudar de ideia e pedir favores sexuais em troca de seu treinamento de genjutsu.

Bem, era sempre uma possibilidade...

- Então eu tenho dois dias pra te ensinar o maior número de jutsus possíveis. Vamos começar? - Perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça com força. - Eu estou pronta.

Ela disse aquilo tão firmemente que fez Kakashi uma pausa e por um momento, deixou seus olhos vaguearem sobre o rosto feminino, sendo capturado pela cadência daqueles orbes verdes determinados, daquelas maçãs do rosto salientes, e nariz empinado, daqueles lábios doces e róseos.

Seu olhar rastejou pelo pescoço feminino, muito magro, pelos ombros fortes levemente bronzeados pelo treinamento constante e as doces curvas de seus seios modestos, cintura e quadris estreitos, pelas suas coxas elegantes e tonificadas, as mesmas que ele temera quase terem sido abertas para aquele ANBU excitado e cheio de segundas intenções. Coxas que ficariam muito mais bonitas se estivessem entrelaçadas aos quadris de Hatake.

Ele deixou seu olhar voltar-se para os olhos da kunoichi, que estavam grudados a um ponto imaginário do chão, os mesmos verdes que há segundos atrás estavam com aquele brilho inabalável de determinação e força.

O olhar que deixara passear por seu corpo não passou despercebido por Sakura, embora estivesse fingindo que esse era o caso.

- É claro que você está pronta. - disse ele levemente, deixando as palavras tomarem um tom sugestivo e isso por nenhuma outra razão, a não ser ver aquele rubor familiar se espalhar pelo rosto de Haruno.

Porque Sakura sempre ficava linda quando ele a fazia corar e Kakashi estava ficando bastante intrigado para saber até onde poderia ir com suas _brincadeiras _antes de finalmente começar a _agir_.

...

.

_**Nota:** Frisbee**:** é aquela coisa que a gente joga na praia com o cachorro (tipo, meu vocabulário ta brabo - aquela 'coisa'? – hhehe nah pra quem conhece Xena, é tipo o chakra que ela usava pra acabar com todo o elenco da série hehe APANHA)_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_continua  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p><em>NT:  
><em>

_Hmmmmmmmmmmm e aí, gostaram?  
><em>

_Ai ai, a cada cpt que passa de uma kakasaku eu fico feliz e triste.  
><em>

_Feliz porque: Putzzz, isso é maneiro demais!  
><em>

_Triste porque: Buáaaaaaaaaa, não pode se aproximar do fim. Nãoooo pode *APANHA*  
><em>

_..  
><em>

_Mas bonecas, o que acharam?_

_E sim, não é impressão das senhoritas, kakashi-sensei fica a cada dia mais pervo. Tal como a Sakura-chan. Tal como a Inner das leitoras. *AAAAAPANHA!*  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Ok, flores, vamos que vamos!  
><em>

_Nos vemos em breve,  
><em>

_bjitos de montão,  
><em>

_Hime ;D_

* * *

><p><em>ps:<em>

_** Momento Propaganda básica *apanha***  
><em>

_A titia yok-chan postou uma kakasaku bem legal (vinte e um) lá no perfil dela. Pra quem curte coisa boa, caraaaaa, vale a pena dar uma espiadinha ;D  
><em>

_pps:  
><em>

_**Momento Básico "Procura-se Betareader"**  
><em>

_Personas bonitas, eu to à procura de um betareader que fale ingles. Não precisa ser fluente, mas que tenha conhecimento sólido da gramática da lingua e esteja por dentro de expressoes coloquiais e qq outro artificio do genero.  
><em>

_Além disso, preciso de uma pessoa que me possa betar uma vez a cada semana (nada enorme, mas que mantenha tal constância).  
><em>

_Alguém disponível/interessado?  
><em>


	13. Blurred Lines I

_N/T: _

_**1** Bom, personas bonitas, eu postaria o final de Skin and Bones hoje, mas aí não consegui terminar os "tratamentos" do cpt para enviar pra Jan betar a tempo. Então, resolvi fazer assim: Postar The window no lugar ;) - Mas sim, S&B virá logo logo (deixem só essa minha etapa de provas finais passar que eu fico com o tempo mais light pra me dedicar a isso, ok ;)  
><em>

_2 Arigatou a Bela por estar revisando a fanfic em Port. Lindona, vc tá ajudando a beça, sabia =D  
><em>

_**2** Galera, fiquem ligadas na classificação etária da fic. The Window é **M-rated**. Por insinuações hentai e uma série de diálogos de conteúdo maduro._

_**3** Sim. Esse cpt terá **cenas maduras**.  
><em>

_**4** Esse cpt foi separado em **2** partes. O original tinha mais de 10000 palavras. Além disso, tive de adaptar (bastante) uma série de elementos também. Havia expressões que não "cabiam" no português no contexto do cpt, logo optei por modificar tais elementos afim de obter um efeito melhor no texto traduzido.  
><em>

_**5** Aproveitem a primeira parte do treinamento para a prova Jounin da Sakura ;D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anteriormente...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>- Estarei aqui sempre que precisar...<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Então eu tenho dois dias pra te ensinar o maior número de jutsus possíveis. Vamos começar? - Perguntou.<em>

_Ela balançou a cabeça com força. - Eu estou pronta._

_Ela disse aquilo tão firmemente que fez Kakashi fazer uma pausa e por um momento, deixou seus olhos vaguearem sobre o rosto feminino, sendo capturado pela cadência daqueles orbes verdes determinados, daquelas maçãs do rosto salientes, e nariz empinado, daqueles lábios doces e róseos._

_Seu olhar rastejou pelo pescoço feminino, muito palido e esguio, pelos ombros fortes levemente bronzeados pelo treinamento constante e as doces curvas de seus seios modestos, cintura e quadris estreitos, pelas suas coxas elegantes e tonificadas, as mesmas que ele temera quase terem sido abertas para aquele ANBU excitado e cheio de segundas intenções. Coxas que ficariam muito mais bonitas se estivessem entrelaçadas aos quadris de Hatake._

_Ele deixou seu olhar voltar-se para os olhos da kunoichi, que estavam grudados a um ponto imaginário do chão, os mesmos verdes que há segundos atrás estavam com aquele brilho inabalável de determinação e força._

_O olhar que deixara passear por seu corpo não passou despercebido por Sakura, embora estivesse fingindo que esse era o caso._

_- É claro que você está pronta. - disse ele levemente, deixando as palavras tomarem um tom sugestivo e isso por nenhuma outra razão, a não ser ver aquele rubor familiar se espalhar pelo rosto de Haruno._

_Porque Sakura sempre ficava linda quando ele a fazia corar e Kakashi estava ficando bastante intrigado para saber até onde poderia ir com suas brincadeiras antes de finalmente começar a agir._

_..._

* * *

><p><em><em>De Silvershine<em>_

__Tradução/Adaptação por Hime__

__Betagem por Bela__

__Para Anju hime**  
><strong>__

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**The Window**_

_**A Janela**_

Décimo Capítulo

_Treinamento pré-Jounin - Parte I_

Blurred Lines

.

.

* * *

><p><em>O vinho era da cor do sangue. Estava envenenado? Ou apenas drogado? Ele levou o copo aos lábios e inclinou-o um pouco, fingindo tomar um gole do líquido e viu um leve sinal de alívio passar sobre o rosto feminino.<em>

_Ela era tão transparente._

_Mesmo enquanto a fitava, ela desviava o olhar, não sendo capaz de encará-lo nos olhos. Embora o homem se esforçasse em ignorar a atração da nudez feminina, aquele corpo exuberante e seu próprio desejo crescente, ela era uma amadora comparada a ele. Ele havia lutado e seduzido muitas com seu modo de ser e maneiras nobres. Esta garota inocente não iria tirar o melhor de si esta noite._

_Mas só a ideia de sua possível traição fazia seu coração doer tanto..._

_- Ainda está bravo comigo? - Sua respiração sussurrante, um suspiro suave de uma voz sedutora. O tom de voz que poderia dar nós em seu estômago._

_No entanto, ele não poderia responder. É claro que estava zangado com ela. Irritado, enjoado e com remorso. Não existia nenhuma outra mulher que pudesse colocá-lo de joelhos como ela o fazia. Ele não estaria tão irritado se não se importasse, mesmo que desejasse o contrário._

_Deixando de lado seu próprio copo de vinho, ela se aproximou do shinobi, correndo os dedos longos e esguios, com unhas vermelho-rubi, pelo peito largo masculino, enquanto inclinava-se e olhava para ele com aqueles olhos verdes provocantes nos quais pairavam milhares de emoções que ele simplesmente não poderia colocar em palavras. Mas o homem não se iludiu em pensar que uma delas poderia ser amor._

_- Por favor, não fique zangado comigo. Como posso fazer pra te recompensar? - Sussurrou._

_- Eu acho que sabe como._

_Ela hesitou só por um momento, antes que seus dedos deslizassem mais para baixo da cintura masculina; deslizava lentamente, pondo-se de joelhos. Foi ele quem lhe ensinara essas coisas - como usar suas novas habilidades para esse efeito devastador. Ele havia mostrado a ela os prazeres da carne e a moça agora estava tentando utilizá-los contra si. Um sorriso tentador pintou em seus lábios assim que afastara o tecido da calça masculina e levou a boca rosada até alcançar aquela pulsante e distendida cabeça de seu—_

- Oh, saco!

Kakashi fitou com puro interesse sua aluna de cabelos rosa sentada (e irada) com seu traseiro no meio de uma pilha de terra revolvida, rochas e vegetação. Uma mão bateu sobre sua boca, fitando-o com uma expressão de culpa por ter deixado aquela palavra vulgar escapar num momento explosivo.

Divertido, Kakashi abaixou o livro laranja apenas um centímetro. - Tudo bem?

- É... sim... - murmurou, levantando-se do chão e tirando a poeira do bumbum. - Kakashi-sensei, isso não está funcionando.

- Então você está fazendo algo errado.

* * *

><p>Ela olhou muito feio para ele por um momento. Nuvens negras 'surgiram' sobre sua cabeça, como uma espécie de manifestação, ameaçadora e silenciosa, de sua irritabilidade bastante óbvia. Assim como era inevitável que o céu se abrisse com a chuva viciosa, era inevitável que a Sakura perderia (muito em breve) a paciência com ele.<p>

Ele suspirou e sentou-se um pouco mais ereto contra a base da árvore na qual se pusera a ler. - Tudo bem. - disse, empurrando sua hitai-ate com um dedo. – Mostre-me o que está fazendo.

Depois de tomar um momento para colocar os cabelos desgrenhados de volta ao lugar, Sakura se virou para ele e começou - com uma expressão de profunda concentração - a formar os selos para o jutsu. O chão sob seus pés tremeu um pouco, lançando sujeira, raízes e pedrinhas ocasionais. Sakura soltou um suspiro de frustração quando o jutsu não funcionou.

- Você está soltando seu polegar muito rápido ao fazer o selo do dragão. - informou o shinobi casualmente. - E não está se concentrando o suficiente. Está usando chakra demais para isso também. Lembra o que eu disse? O jutsu em si vai custar cerca de 5 por cento de seu chakra, e tudo aquilo que der além, é o que vai correr nele. Se você der muito, vai torná-lo mais poderoso do que pode controlar e você não quer isso, certo?! Eles não são fáceis de controlar. E não espere controlá-lo tão rápido quanto o genjutsu. Este ninjutsu é baseado na Terra, portanto não vai se adaptar naturalmente a você.

- Sim, claro. - Sakura levou um momento para memorizar esta informação, antes de afastar-se para começar tudo de novo. Ela devia estar cansada agora, pois não estava exatamente tendo o melhor dos seus dias.

* * *

><p>Em termos de capacidade de aprendizagem, ela estava muito à frente dos meninos. De certa forma, tirava toda a diversão do processo de ensino quando aprendiam mais rápido que o professor podia ensinar, mas se ela quisesse realizar o maior número de jutsus possível antes de sua prova Jounin, melhor dessa forma.<p>

Já tinha dois genjutsus em mãos e se conseguisse realizar esse ninjutsu antes que ficasse completamente esgotada, teria aprendido mais um. Então amanhã Kakashi iria começar a ensinar-lhe algumas técnicas práticas e, talvez, um genjutsu particularmente difícil, um que ele tinha em mente, claro, se ela se mostrasse proficiente bastante para isso.

No entanto, o método da kunoichi provinha-lhe bastante entretenimento. Primeiro, o chão parecia tremer e soltar salpicados de terra, e então Kakashi pôde ver que tudo o que ela tinha conseguido fazer era lançar uma guinada de troncos barrentos do chão com sua próxima tentativa. Mas antes que pudesse levantar por completo, o jutsu falhou e o golem disforme caiu no chão com um baque. Sakura gritou consigo mesma e chutou-o como se, com essa ação, pudesse intimidá-lo ou coisa assim. Ela nem sequer pareceu notar que estava começando a chover.

Kakashi sorriu para si mesmo e voltou ao seu livro. Ela conseguiria em tempo hábil.

E então ele pegaria_ seu pagamento._

* * *

><p><em>Involuntariamente, as mãos masculinas afundaram em seus cabelos pálidos. Ele sentiu a boca úmida da moça escorregando lentamente por toda a superfície de sua ereção, tomando-o por completo, afundando-o profundamente em sua boca, enquanto se esforçava para engoli-lo completamente, assim como ele mesmo lutava para resistir a todo o seu encanto.<em>

_Certa vez, ele esperava que essa moça caísse a seus pés, mas ela o resistira. Todos os seus encantos e charme e olhares, e ainda assim a moça nunca indicara ter cedido à tentação. Eles eram inimigos lutando por lados diferentes, afinal. Mas maldita seja, ele não poderia escapar agora. Ela o cativou e sua paixão por essa mulher só havia crescido. Ela tentou avisá-lo, mas seu coração tinha governado onde antes somente a razão comandava e ele estava disposto a pagar qualquer preço por isso._

_Talvez até mesmo traísse o seu próprio país...?_

_O pensamento desfiando o último remanescente de seu controle. Urgentemente ele a puxou para cima e febrilmente capturou a boca feminina com a sua enquanto ela enlaçava as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Levando-a para a cama, depositando-a sobre os lençóis de seda, pressionou-se contra a moça entre aquelas coxas acolhedoras._

_Ela engasgou..._

_- Ah! - Sakura estava ofegante pressionando uma cãibra na perna._

_... E por um momento ele parou para admirar sua beleza exuberante, fitando-a fixamente, bem no fundo de seus olhos. Ele enroscou a mão em volta do pescoço feminino, desejando poder tirar a verdade dela. Desejando poder ver dentro de seu coração e mente._

_- Eu te amo. - Ela sussurrou ardentemente._

_- E eu vou te amar até o dia que eu morrer. - Sussurrou o shinobi, e cada palavra dita era verdade, mesmo quando partia-lhe o coração duvidar dela._

_- Você está tão duro..._

- Isso é muito duro!

Kakashi desviou o olhar em direção à Sakura. - O quê?

- É muito duro! – A kunoichi gemeu de novo, mais uma vez sentada sobre o chão de terra remexida. A chuva caía agora em um ritmo constante. - Toda vez que acho que consegui, o jutsu simplesmente falha.

- Você está melhorando.

- Eu não acho que vou conseguir antes do exame, sensei. - Suspirou.

Ele fechou o livro e levantou-se. - Tudo bem. Você se saiu muito bem hoje. Leva jeito para ambos os genjutsus que te mostrei, por isso hoje não foi uma perda de tempo total. Se eu não tivesse o sharingan, esse genjutsu me custaria dias para aprender.

Sakura soltou um suspiro frustrado. - Pode me emprestar o seu olho para o exame?

- Não.

- Oh, droga...

Ele sorriu para si mesmo antes de um estrondo acima das nuvens alertá-lo para o que estava prestes a acontecer, começar a chover mais e mais e mais... - Sakura, você vai ficar molhada sentada aí. Vem cá.

* * *

><p>Ela corou e correu mais, abaixou a cabeça enquanto corria. E chegou até o local sob a copa da árvore em meros segundos, antes do céu começar a cair em cima de si. Tanto ela como Kakashi pressionaram as costas contra a árvore no local onde estava mais seco. Por alguns minutos, eles não disseram nada, contentes o suficiente em ver a água cair sobre as folhas.<p>

- Eu gosto da chuva. - disse Sakura distraída. - Eu adoro como ela faz tudo parecer novo e fresco. Konoha não seria Konoha sem a chuva.

Os olhos de Kakashi mostravam um contentamento incomum, quando desviou sua atenção para o campo de treinamento que estava lentamente se transformando em pura lama. - Você não acha que o seu cabelo vai enrolar ou coisa do tipo...?

Ela o fitou como se ele tivesse dito algo profundamente estúpido, então o shinobi suspirou, cruzou os braços e calou a boca.

Então, eu te devo dois favores. - disse suavemente. - Já decidiu o que serão?

* * *

><p>Na verdade, a inspiração ainda não lhe tinha aparecido.<p>

O que ela poderia lhe fazer em troca desse favor? Ele poderia fazê-la pagar um jantar, mas Sakura estava com muitas dificuldades financeiras e isso provavelmente não seria justo com ela. Poderia fazê-la lavar sua roupa, mas isso seria realmente injusto. Ele não desejaria essa tarefa nem a seu pior inimigo.

Naturalmente, estas foram as ideias iniciais que lhe passaram pela superfície de seus pensamentos imediatos. Porque mais profundamente, porém, em uma camada de pensamento bem próxima a seu subconsciente e onde a maioria dos pensamentos transcorria, ah sim, lá havia uma parte total e completamente inspirada com várias tarefas que a kunoichi poderia realizar em seu benefício.

_– Um boquete - masturbação - um recital do Kama Sutra – Um strip poker – uns amassos rápidos - qualquer coisa - só um beijo rápido, talvez – Embora, minha estante precise ser organizada por ordem alfabética..._

Ele ia começar a falar alguma coisa, mas Sakura o cortou. - Nada estranho, lembre-se. - Disse com firmeza.

- Eu não me lembro de termos decidido isso. - respondeu. - E o que quer dizer com 'estranho'?

Ela corou, desviando o olhar para o campo enlameado. - Sabendo como você é, provavelmente me faria lutar com um clone na lama. Nua. Ou algo assim.

As chances dela concordar com isso eram bastante irreais, mas aquela era realmente uma boa imagem mental. - Por que eu faria isso? - disse, como se ponderando o pensamento em voz alta. Na verdade ele só queria que Sakura continuasse um pouco mais nessa mesma conversa.

- Porque você é um pervertido. - Retrucou.

- Eu sou? - Ele a fitou com um ar de surpresa simulada. - Você foi a única que imaginou esse cenário, não eu. Se alguém é um pervertido aqui, Sakura, esse alguém é você.

- Eu não sou uma pervertida!

- É claro que não. - Disse, tentando acalmá-la, mas isso só serviu para enfurecê-la ainda mais.

Um sinal de uma consciência culpada, ele decidiu. Ele tinha a sensação de que Sakura era muito mais pervertida do que queria que as pessoas soubessem.

Decidindo poupá-la de maiores constrangimentos, limpou a garganta. - Há uma coisa com a qual você pode me ajudar...

Ela o fitou, sua expressão de raiva sumindo substituída por completa curiosidade implacável.

- Eu tenho um jutsu que estou tentando desenvolver...

- Um jutsu original?

Ele suspirou. Era desanimador como seus alunos sentiam a necessidade de agir surpresos quando ele havia conseguido realizar algo por si. - Sim, um jutsu original. É um doujutsu, para ser mais exato. E, obviamente, antes que eu possa chamá-lo de 'acabado', preciso testá-lo em alguém para ter certeza que funciona...

Sakura o fitou.

Kakashi a fitou de volta.

- Eu não tenho certeza se gosto dessa ideia, onde é que isto vai dar... - murmurou.

- Não vai te machucar - garantiu. - Bem... você provavelmente não vai morrer.

Ela pensou por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior. É evidente que não estava muito feliz com a perspectiva de ser uma cobaia dele. - Você não tem que fazer isso, claro. - lembrou. – Eu aceito com prazer sua sugestão da luta na lama.

Sakura revirou os olhos. - Ah, tudo bem... - suspirou, cedendo. - Se eu devo fazê-lo... Mas talvez... será que você pode me ensinar esse jutsu novo também?

Os olhos verdes brilhavam com esperança inocente, Kakashi quase queria chutar a si mesmo. - Sim, talvez…

Um olhar sobre o campo de treinamento lhe dizia que a chuva não estava planejando deixar de parar de cair muito em breve, e foi então que ele limpou a garganta e disse. - Eu provavelmente deveria estar indo. - falou. - Tenho coisas que precisam ser feitas.

Sakura o fitou fixamente. - Coisas...? - repetiu. - Que coisas?

- Tenho um compromisso.

As sobrancelhas femininas arquearam, sem se impressionar. - Com uma mulher, aposto.

Ele parou e a fitou. - De fato, sim. - Mas não deu mais detalhes. Estava mais interessado na maneira como os olhos de Sakura tinham estreitado e sua boca ficara numa linha fina enquanto desviava o olhar, sua linguagem corporal irradiando a mensagem "Você pode dar o fora daqui agora, obrigada". - Há algo de errado? - Perguntou ele.

Por um momento ela o ignorou, antes que, de repente, suspirasse e seus ombros caíssem num movimento de pura tensão. Ela parecia completamente cansada. - Eu vi você com aquela garota na noite passada.

Ah. Aquela garota. Qual era o nome dela mesmo...?

- Foi a primeira vez que a viu? Na noite passada? - Perguntou. Estranhamente, o jeito que ela disse aquilo era num tom mais curioso do que irritado, como ele poderia ter esperado, considerando sua explosão na noite anterior.

- Sim. - Disse casualmente.

Ela balançou a cabeça, pensativa, franzindo um pouco a testa. - Como você faz isso? - Disse em espanto.

Ele piscou. - Fazer o quê?

- Como é que você sai com uma garota que não conhece, no espaço de apenas algumas horas? - Sakura ajeitou o cabelo molhado. - Eu não poderia fazer isso mesmo que eu quisesse. Existe algum truque para ser capaz de fazer isso que eu ainda não conheço?

Ele quase sorriu. – Uhm… este é seu jeito de me pedir para ensiná-lo a você?

- N-Não! - retrucou. - Estou curiosa, é tudo... Mas há um truque pra isso?

- De fato. - disse arrogantemente. - Eu suponho que... sim, há um talento particular para seduzir alguém no espaço de poucos minutos.

Ele esperou, deixando que um pouco do tentador pedaço de informação penetrasse em seu cérebro. A qualquer momento ela partiria aqueles doces lábios rosados e perguntaria...

- Como? - Disse suavemente.

_E aí está._

* * *

><p>Kakashi lentamente afastou-se da árvore onde ambos estavam encostados e virou-se ligeiramente, sua mão ainda apoiada contra o tronco ao lado da cabeça da kunoichi. Ele notou que o olhar verde tinha um brilho de cautela em direção a proximidade do braço masculino, mas ela não parecia estar assustada. Ela estava compelida pela curiosidade e era perigoso para ele entregar-se a ela, mas era apenas uma brincadeira inofensiva, não é mesmo?<p>

- Bem, primeiro você tem que fazer contato visual. - disse suavemente. - E assim você percebe se ela está... receptiva.

- Como sabe se ela é receptiva? - A voz de Sakura ficou baixinha, mas não fraca.

- Porque ela te olha de volta como se soubesse exatamente o que você está pensando.

* * *

><p>Sakura sabia o que ele estava pensando.<p>

Ele percebeu isso pela forma como seu olhar passeou pelo tecido de sua máscara, como se quisesse arrancá-la fora com a mente. Ela lambeu os lábios uma vez, duas vezes, e depois engoliu em seco. Kakashi mudou seu peso confortavelmente de sua mão para o cotovelo, forçando-se um quase meio passo para mais perto da moça e notou que Sakura havia inalado o ar drasticamente para os pulmões.

- E então você tem que falar com ela. Perguntar se está se divertindo. Se está gostando da música. Se precisa de outra bebida. - Ele estendeu a mão e deixou pairar um dedo quase que imperceptivelmente sobre o braço feminino. - E enquanto fala, você tem que tocá-la, aproximar o contato e dar-lhe plena atenção, como se cada palavra que ela tem a dizer fosse a coisa mais fascinante que já ouviu durante todo o ano. Como se não pudesse suportar não poder tocá-la.

- E depois? - Sussurrou, arrebatada e nem sequer se dando conta disso.

- E então, quando não tiver mais nada a dizer, mas ela já não se importar mais por isso... - E o shinobi passou o dedo tão levemente e lentamente na superfície de sua face, ao longo da linha suave de sua mandíbula, para segurar o queixo da moça com o polegar e levantá-lo delicadamente para cima com o auxílio do indicador. Sentiu-a tremer. Será que ela estava ciente disso? – E nesse momento, um dos dois vai dizer as palavras inevitáveis...

Os olhos de Sakura estavam arregalados, mais expressivos que o normal e duas vezes mais intensos. - Que palavras?

- Vamos para algum lugar mais tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Então, isso não foi muito romântico, mas era honesto.<p>

Por um longo tempo ela só o fitou, quando, de repente, sua cabeça se inclinou para um ponto distante, fugindo do alcance do olhar masculino. Seus olhos tinham uma expressão incomodada como se ela só tivesse percebido agora o quão perto ele tinha chegado, mas ela não se moveu. E também não parecia querer.

Então, o fitou. - E depois?

Ele moveu e inclinou a cabeça. - Você sabe o que acontece em seguida. - O que ela esperava que ele fizesse? Girá-la, empurrá-la contra a árvore, arrancar seu short e se divertir consigo? Isso seria levar os exemplos educativos um tanto longe demais...

Os olhos de Sakura moveram-se em direção à entrada localizada a algumas centenas de metros de distância. Mesmo que estivesse chovendo, ainda havia pessoas passando para lá e para cá tomando conta de seus negócios diários, e se alguém pensasse em virar a cabeça com certeza viria ele e Sakura juntos. Mas não era como se eles estivessem fazendo nada de inapropriado (certo?). Ele nem sequer a estava tocando. No entanto, Sakura ainda parecia terrivelmente culpada.

- Eu pensei que tivesse um compromisso. - Murmurou, mantendo o olhar longe do dele.

- Eu tenho. - Respondeu alegremente, então realizou uma série de selos de mãos e desapareceu em uma explosão, igualmente divertida, de fumaça.

* * *

><p>Sakura suspirou no momento em que ele tinha ido embora, agarrando-se à casca da árvore atrás de si como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sem dúvida, ele tinha ido fazer festinhas com sua última conquista, mas Sakura achava difícil se sentir muito possessiva com relação a seu professor, e por isso ela estava, pelo menos, agradecida. Talvez isso significasse algo novo para si, aqueles sentimentos turbulentos por ele não eram tão profundos como temia. Caso se pegasse com ciúmes dele, aí sim ela iria se preocupar. Até agora, era só algo parecido com uma profunda inveja obstinada de todas aquelas mulheres sortudas o suficiente para ter chamado a atenção dele.<p>

A exaustão foi finalmente começando a tomar conta de seu corpo, embora Sakura não tivesse certeza se era ou não um resultado do treinamento ou das tentativas de se manter à frente naquele jogo obscuro que Kakashi estava jogando consigo - ou ela que estava brincando com ele. Mas mesmo assim ficou satisfeita. Ela dominava já dois genjutsus simples, mas práticos, e talvez com mais treino finalmente pegaria o jeito do jutsu golem. A agenda de amanhã era mais genjutsu e Sakura não tinha sentido prazer algum em ter como talento natural um perfeito controle de chakra, uma vez que ainda assim, sentia-se uma negação em tudo que provinha dele.

Mas se queria manter o bom trabalho, ela precisava de um descanso e uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

><p>Sakura decidiu ir para casa.<p>

Não haveria idas a bares e restaurantes locais esta noite em busca de seu futuro marido. Em vez disso, tomaria um bom banho, se enroscaria em frente à TV, beberia chocolate quente e ligaria no canal que sua mãe estava assistindo naquela hora, antes de cair de sono na cama. Não exatamente uma agenda lotada, mas se mantivesse assim, então talvez pudesse manter sua mente longe de Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Claro, o plano falhou miseravelmente.<p>

Ela estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos sobre Kakashi que passou condicionador no cabelo três vezes por acidente, e estava ocupada demais se preocupando em roer as unhas enquanto sentava na frente da TV (cujo programa não conseguira acompanhar) e na companhia de uma caneca de chocolate (já praticamente frio). Na cama, com os olhos fechados, foi ainda pior.

Ficava tentando lembrar como a expressão dele era quando o havia visto desmascarado, mas percebeu que no calor do momento não tinha sido capaz de memorizá-la.

Tudo o que conseguira lembrar era uma figura de uma mandíbula máscula levemente entreaberta, deixando um suspiro sair pelos lábios.

Lembrava-se ainda de seus traços definidos e maçãs do rosto perfeitas.

Droga.

Como pretendia ter uma boa noite de sono se a única coisa que havia em sua mente era Hatake Kakashi povoando-lhe viciosamente os pensamentos?

_Droga!_

_. . .  
><em>

_**Continua até o dia 09.12**  
><em>

_Próximo: Será a segunda parte do treinamento para a prova Jounin da Sakura. ( e sim, está MUITO legal! ;)  
><em>

_. . ._

* * *

><p><em>NT:  
><em>

_Tipooooooooooooooo  
><em>

_Sabe, fico me perguntando: Tem coisa mais sexy que ter um professor como Hatake Kakashi "te encoxando contra a parede"? (contra árvore, ok, mas isso são detalhes hahah)  
><em>

_Ai ai gente, eu quero saber: estão gostando?  
><em>

_Estão surtando?  
><em>

_Estão "se animando"? APANHA  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_Lindonas, se vcs curtiram essa primeira parte, vão querem se bater na segunda! Pq sim, estará MUITO maneiro. MESMO. Mesmooooooooooooooooooooo *APANHA*  
><em>

_(Mas evidentemente, relembro, The Window é M-rated. Por coisas pervas. Ué, eu avisei desde o início. *apanha* ahaha)  
><em>

_. . .  
><em>

_Ok, bonitas, vou indo ;D  
><em>

_Nos vemos com mais coisas legais essa semana (a agenda de posts ainda não está decidida - semana de prova é aquilo né). Mas teremos coisas bem legais sim, eu pretendo fazer uma homenagem para as senhoritas que estão sempre por aqui... ;D  
><em>

_Nos vemos,  
><em>

_bjitos  
><em>

_Hime._

* * *

><p><em>ps:<br>_

_Galera, eu ainda não respondi os reviews de Frozen, nem as pms. Farei isso em breve, certinho ;)  
><em>


	14. Blurred Lines II

**N/T:** Ok, galerinha, o cpt tao esperado pelas adoradoras kakasaku :D

Devo dizer que... hmmmm... esta bemmmm legal.

Deliciem-se ;)

* * *

><p><em>Por Silvershine<em>

_Trad/Apadtacao por K Hime_

_Betada por Bela21_

_Presente para Anju hime_

_**The Window**_

A janela

_Blurred Lines_

_Parte II_

* * *

><p>Quando se levantou pela manhã, estava cheia de energia, eufórica e pronta para tudo o que o treino tivesse a oferecer (só que quando acordou eram três horas antes do início do treino) Então, encheu as três horas restantes com o cabelo, longos minutos de desnecessária escovação, e regar algumas plantas em sua jardineira na janela.<p>

Bem, não era como se a _Sra. Uno _já não estivesse encharcada de toda a chuva da noite passada.

O céu resmungou num cinza claro quando Sakura finalmente seguiu caminho para os campos de treinamento. Borboletas invadiram-lhe o estômago, aumentando em número a cada passo, e quando finalmente chegou ao ponto de encontro designado, ela não sabia se estava aliviada ou não pelo fato dele ainda não ter chegado.

Mas a kunoichi escondeu bem sua frustração. Enquanto esperava, encostada na mesma árvore em que ele tinha_ chegado _nela no dia anterior, o único sinal exterior de seu nervosismo era o bater rápido do dedo indicador direito contra o cotovelo esquerdo.

Kakashi estava _apenas _quinze minutos atrasado.

Sua chegada foi marcada por um estrondo baixo do trovão que reverberou através do solo, aproximando-se, cabeça baixa e mãos enterradas profundamente nos bolsos. Sob a luz cinzenta, suas madeixas pareciam ainda mais cinzas do que o habitual.

- Bom dia. - Disse firmemente, quando ele chegara próximo o suficiente para ouvir.

Ele a fitou e então para o céu. - Eu já vi melhores.

Então seu olhar pousou sobre a moça, como se dissesse que _ela _era "melhor".

- E-então o que faremos hoje? - Perguntou apressada a fim de sair de tal situação embaraçosa. Quanto mais rápido eles conseguissem este feito, melhor chance ela teria de voltar para casa sem embaraçar-se como ontem.

- Mais alguns genjutsus, eu acho. - respondeu suavemente. - Eu tenho um legal, fácil e prático que acho que você vai gostar.

- Sério? Qual?

Seu olhar plissou e depois em um flash de selos da mão que eram incrivelmente rápidos de seguir, ele desapareceu. Sakura pulou e olhou em volta. E se ele tivesse feito uma técnica rápida demais para seus olhos captarem**?** Se o tivesse, ela estaria com problemas. Kakashi era muito rápido para ser apanhado pelos –

- _Oof!_

O chão veio imediatamente de encontro a si, e com os braços atrás das costas, a moça não tinha sequer uma chance de amortecer a queda. Pousou no chão com um peso considerável sobre si.

- Bloco Sensorial. - ela ouviu sua voz arrastada murmurar num tom profundo em seu ouvido, muito perto de si. - Os truques genjutsus são para dois de seus sentidos - Sua visão e audição. Você acha que eu desapareci quando na verdade tudo que fiz foi andar para trás de você.

- Um aviso teria sido bom. – Despejou em cima dele.

- Mas onde estaria a graça nisso? - respondeu ele. - De qualquer forma, o genjutsu termina no momento em que a terra ataca seu adversário. Mas, para pessoas como você, que só precisam de um golpe para acabar com uma briga, ele será uma tática muito útil para ganhar a vantagem rápida que você necessita para o exame.

Ele estava certo. Seria uma tática muito útil, mas, francamente, tudo o que Sakura poderia contemplar naquele momento era exatamente o quão perto seu corpo estava pressionado contra a dela.

- Pronta pra aprender?

- Hm? - Aquilo era o interior da coxa dele encostada em sua nádega?

Kakashi ficou de pé e ofereceu-lhe uma mão. - Vamos. - disse, e Sakura tirou a poeira da roupa no processo. - Há quatro selos, o rato, o cavalo, o dragão e o pássaro...

Precisou de várias tentativas antes que pudesse realizar a sequencia de selos de uma forma rápida o suficiente para satisfazer seu sensei. Claramente ela nunca iria combinar com o seu tipo de velocidade, mas seu oponente não seria quase tão avançado como ele, tão "satisfatório", que no caso de Kakashi significava tão "excelente" quanto a outra pessoa.

E depois ela tinha conseguido fazer os selos, que era apenas uma questão de descobrir a combinação certa de chakra e foco. As primeiras vezes dela falharam. Às vezes passara invisível para ele, mas ainda podia ser ouvida, e às vezes ele se fazia de surdo, mas ainda podia ver sua forma, e ainda vê-la quando mandava a língua para ele por criticar sua falta de concentração.

Em torno da sexta tentativa, ela estava começando a acreditar que estava finalmente pegando o jeito para a coisa. Mesmo que Kakashi balançasse a cabeça dizendo-lhe para parar no meio do caminho e começar tudo de novo, porque ele ainda podia vê-la, mas ela sabia que ele estava pegando no seu pé só porque ela estava melhorando a cada tentativa.

Na décima primeira tentativa Kakashi finalmente perdeu a noção de que Sakura estava ali. Ela o circulou algumas vezes, sorrindo para si mesma enquanto ele olhou ao redor vagamente, completamente cego e surdo de sua presença. Ele não pareceu notar quando ela acenou com a mão na cara dele, e ele nem sequer reagiu ostensivamente quando ela pegou sua bolsa de kunai - uma ação que normalmente resultaria em um pulso (semi) quebrado por se atrever a chegar perto de seu precioso Icha Icha.

Por um momento a ideia de ser capaz de jogá-lo ao chão entreteu seus pensamentos. Ela seria gentil e simplesmente o jogaria de costas no chão e se sentaria nele e depois arrancaria suas roupas e montaria nele como um...

Ela tinha ficado assim por muito tempo, a mão de Kakashi estendeu em sua direção, esbarrou na saboneteira feminina e depois pousou em seu ombro. O genjutsu morreu na hora e Sakura encontrou seu olhar com os olhos verdes espantados. - Você me percebeu... - Suspirou.

- Só porque eu tenho um ótimo senso para _odores._

Sakura não se lembrou de usar desodorante naquela manhã.

- Eu acho que você tem o jeito pra coisa. - disse alegremente, liberando seu ombro e recuando para criar uma distância entre eles. - Então o que é que você me deve? Quatro favores, não é?

- Três. - uma vez que o terceiro ninjutsu que ele tentou ensiná-la tinha sido um fracasso. - Mas você disse que se eu lhe ajudasse com o seu doujutsu, estaria valendo.

- Ah, eu disse, não foi? - ele falou suavemente, ficando pensativo. - Mas antes disso, eu prometi te ensinar um último genjutsu.

Ela assentiu, ansiosa.

- Mas... este é um muito sério, um jutsu ranking A que vou mostrar pra você. Vai ser difícil de pegar, mesmo para alguém com talento natural de controle de chakra como você e a única maneira de fazê-la ser capaz de compreender os mecanismos envolvidos é se passar por isso em primeira mão. Você entende?

Ele estava falando sério, como de costume, mas Sakura detectou uma preocupação acima do normal em seu tom de voz. - O que ele faz?

Suas mãos mergulharam nos bolsos novamente e ele jogou o peso para um pé. - O jutsu que eu vou mostrar pra você é aquele que vai te atingir em seu maior medo que mora no fundo de seu inconsciente e que ira confrontá-la. Se você está com um medo de determinada coisa, isso vai te deixar oscilando em um precipício. Se você tem medo de seus amigos se machucarem, você verá suas mortes.

Sakura se lembrou de algo de muito tempo atrás. - Não foi isso o que você usou em mim durante o primeiro teste do sino? – perguntou desconfiada.

Ele balançou a cabeça. - Não. Aquilo foi uma visão que eu selecionei pra você a partir do que eu sabia de você. Eu vi que você gostava excessivamente do Sasuke, então peguei essa informação e fiz uma visão dele sofrendo na sua frente. A diferença para este jutsu é que você não precisa conhecer seu inimigo a fim de usar seu próprio medo contra ele. Se eu tivesse usado o genjustu de hoje em você durante o teste dos guizos, você teria visto algo muito pior do que aqueles leves arranhões que o Sasuke teve naquela ilusão.

- _Arranhões? – _Ela rosnou. - Você o massacrou! E eu tinha apenas doze anos!

Ele fez um gesto distraído. - A questão é que este é um jutsu de alta classe por uma razão. Raramente falha e pode incapacitar seu oponente completamente, dependendo de quão forte seja seu medo, independentemente de quão poderosos seu oponente seja. Você poderia usá-lo contra Sasuke e reduzi-lo a uma poça de lágrimas em meros segundos se quisesse.

Ela olhou para ele ofendida. – Eu _não _quero.

- Mas você entende o poder deste jutsu, certo? Eu não iria ensinar isso a você se não achasse que conseguiria aprender. E acredito que você pode conseguir antes da hora do jantar.

- Quer apostar? - Ela revirou os olhos. Aprender um jutsu Rank A em seis horas? Ela era boa, mas não era tão boa assim.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Seria uma aposta injusta. - Então jogou o peso de volta para ambas as pernas e inclinou-se para ficar em frente a ela. - Eu vou mostrar agora, ok? Você está pronta?

_ Para enfrentar seu maior medo? Será que alguém no mundo estaria pronto pra isso!_

Sakura respirou fundo algumas vezes e ajeitou os ombros, lembrando-se que tudo o que viria a seguir não seria real. Mas o que ela veria? Do que ela estava com mais medo ultimamente? Naruto morrendo? Sasuke morrendo? A Kyuubi se libertar? Orochimaru tomar Sasuke? Konoha sendo destruída?

_ Algo acontecer com Kakashi...?_

Fosse o que fosse, ela tinha que ser forte. Ela não queria ser reduzida a uma _poça de lágrimas _e muito menos na frente de Kakashi. Então, ela se preparou... embora não tivesse ideia se que estava preparada para isso.

- Ok. - disse. – Faça!

Quase com relutância, Kakashi trouxe as mãos para executar os selos - devagar o suficiente para que ela fosse capaz de acompanhar e memorizar, embora ela tivesse perdido a conta por volta do décimo terceiro selo. E, enquanto observava a realização do último selo e ouvia Kakashi murmurar as palavras do jutsu, o mundo ao seu redor lentamente começou a dissolver-se, explodindo no vento como areia do deserto, até que só houvesse escuridão.

Sakura ficou imóvel, tensa, mas alerta. Era este o seu medo? De trevas? Ela tinha, secretamente, medo do escuro, sem nem sequer perceber? Ela não _se _sentia particularmente assustada, mas...

Havia algo a mais na escuridão consigo. Sakura não conseguia ouvi-lo, não poderia _vê-lo, _mas ela sabia que _algo _estava lá, circulando-a. Ocasionalmente, ela pensou ter visto algo se movendo pelo canto do olho, mas quando se virou para enfrentá-lo, a imagem tinha simplesmente evaporado no ar.

Um pouco de medo brotou dentro de si, mas ela apertou o cerco sobre seu sentido crescente de pânico. _Não é real, _disse a si mesma. _Seja o que for, ele não pode me ferir. É apenas uma ilusão._

Só porque eu não posso te tocar, não significa que não posso te machucar.

Sakura levantou a cabeça de súbito e olhou ao redor. - Quem está aí?

Ninguém... ninguém...

Sakura não podia ter certeza se fora mesmo sua audição. A voz indefinida passou pela sua cabeça, mais como imagens do que palavras faladas. Outros sons vieram aos seus ouvidos e outras vozes - jovens e velhas, masculina e feminina - falando rajadas curtas de linhas, nada palpável, ainda.

Eu queria aquele cavalo!

É tudo uma questão de gosto.

Você não pode ver o que fez com ele?

Hahahaha!

Bzzzt!

Não traga essa coisa aqui, você vai espalhar lama por todo o chão.

VADIA!

Sakura balançou a cabeça em alarme. Não parecia que esses sons e vozes estavam vindo de algum lugar, a não ser de sua própria mente. Isso deveria acontecer? Ela sentiu como se estivesse ficando louca...

Fechando os olhos, Sakura correu as mãos sobre sua cabeça. - Eu não gosto disso. - disse ela em voz alta, mais para abafar os sons estranhos. Ela não estava muito assustada, mas se sentia incomodada o suficiente para juntar as mãos e desfazer o genjutsu. - _Kai!_

Isso não vai funcionar aqui...

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos, ainda estava mergulhada em trevas. Ela tentou parar o jutsu novamente, mas tudo o que ouviu foi um riso em resposta. Pânico, que ela estava tentando admiravelmente manter longe de si até então, estava começando a alcançá-la. Ela não estava mais sob controle.

_ Não é real -_ repetiu para si mesma - _Isso não é real e Kakashi vai acabar com essa porcaria a qualquer momento._

Mas seus pensamentos pareciam tão vagos e abstratos como os outros pensamentos dentro de sua mente. Sua voz fora perdida em um mar de outras vozes, e ela estava começando a se perguntar qual era a sua própria.

- Kakashi-sensei, eu realmente não gosto disso. Você pode parar isso agora!

Ele não pode te ouvir.

_ Sim, ele pode. Ele..._

Ele não está ouvindo. Nenhum deles pode te ouvir. Não a você.

_ Pode dizer o que diabos você quer, eu sei que você não é real._

Isto é tão real quanto você o fizer real. Estes são os seus próprios pensamentos e medos, afinal. Eles são _reais._

_ Eu não tenho medo._

Seu futuro já está determinado. Você já escolheu e podemos ver isso. Bem aqui na sua cabeça. No seu medo...

_ Eu não estou ouvindo..._

Você quer ver? O seu futuro?

_ Vá embora!_

Nós não podemos. Nós somos parte de você. Sempre estivemos aqui, com você. Este lugar nos libertou. E nós temos algo para lhe mostrar...

_ Você é apenas uma ilusão._

Este lugar é a ilusão, mas nós... somos tão reais quanto você.

A voz ficou subitamente fora de sua cabeça, em algum lugar atrás de si, mas quando Sakura virou para enfrentá-la, uma mão forte pegou o braço dela e forçou-a a ficar de joelhos com um grito. O enlace era mais forte do que qualquer coisa que já havia sentido antes, como se a pessoa acima de si tivesse a intenção de segurá-la a beira de esmagar seus ossos. Ela olhou para cima, mas a escuridão parecia entortar seu corpo e esconder a pessoa por completo.

Mas era definitivamente uma mulher.

Você é patética... você nos envergonha...

Sakura sibilou quando o aperto ficou insuportável e suas articulações rangeram. - Deixe-me ir...

Somente quando você ver onde está indo. Onde você está _nos _levando.

Imagens e sensações agrediram sua mente, e Sakura foi, subitamente, tomada por uma miséria angustiante que quase roubou todo o ar de seus pulmões. Ela podia ver, como se fossem memórias, passando por seus olhos como um filme desconexo, que rebobinava para trás e para frente. Ela podia ver a si mesma - _sentindo-se _- sozinha, sentada em uma sala de estar sozinha com a TV ligada e um chocolate quente em cima da mesinha. Excesso de peso, linhas esticadas ao longo dos cantos da boca e olhos, fotos de antigos colegas de equipe na parede para as quais era muito doloroso olhar, e uma foto de sua família no peitoril da janela para a qual ela olhava todas as noites. De um marido que não voltava para casa na maioria das noites e de crianças que não podiam suportar vê-la.

Ela era odiada. Odiada por todos que amava. Todos pelos quais tinha dado sua vida. Ela tinha escolhido muito cedo pelo homem errado, perdeu sua carreira. Seus amigos perderam contato ou morreram. E ela estava sozinha.

Sentar e assistir televisão... era tão normal. A partir de uma perspectiva externa era apenas uma noite tranquila. Por dentro, Sakura podia sentir o desespero. Toda a dor e mágoa. Todos os pensamentos que a assaltavam pareciam vir com mais potência... _Eu não gosto mais de viver._

- Não! Não, não sou eu! - Sakura gritou. - Isso está tudo errado!

Tal mãe, tal filha... você está repetindo os mesmos erros.

- Isso não sou eu, _não _é real. - Sakura gritou. Mas as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto pareciam bem reais. E a miséria e a depressão que ainda permaneciam das "memórias", pareciam muito mais reais ainda.

A figura lançou seu braço e Sakura deixou-se cair no chão, enrolando-se em torno de si mesma e seu braço dolorido. - Não é real, chega. Vá _embora. _Você não está comigo. Você não é real. Você não é real.

A mão suave tocou suas costas. – Sakura...

_ Graças a deus._

Ela tomou um momento para limpar cuidadosamente os olhos com os dedos antes de se sentar e visualizar o seu professor agachado à sua frente. Ela sentia como se não o tivesse visto em um ano ou mais e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma mistura de gratidão por ele tê-la tirado do jutsu, mas o culpava pela miséria persistente que o jutsu tinha lhe induzido. O resultado a deixou com um pouco mais de lágrimas nos olhos. - Sensei...- sussurrou numa voz vacilante.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou em um tom baixo em evidente preocupação.

Ela começou a acenar, mas depois seu rosto ficou angustiado e ela balançou a cabeça. – Não. - e se afastou. - Foi horrível!

- O que você viu?

- Eu estava gorda e velha e tinha rugas... Kakashi-sensei, foi _horrível!_

Kakashi a fitou. - Você estava gorda e velha...? - repetiu inexpressivamente. Por alguma razão, ele parecia pensar que aquilo foi um pouco superficial.

- Não, foi terrível. Eu queria me matar. - Disse ela, tentando fazê-lo entender.

- Entendo. - Mas ele ainda não entendia muito bem.

Sakura queria explicar mais, mas ela simplesmente não podia. Era muito pessoal. Ela não queria que ele soubesse que de todas as coisas que temia no mundo era envelhecer e morrer sozinha, sem amor, tendo perdido tudo o que era valioso para si por causa de uma série de erros estúpidos que já estava começando a cometer.

_ Eu não vou acabar assim,_ prometeu a si mesma ali, naquele lugar. _Eu não vou acabar como a minha mãe. De agora em diante farei o que quero fazer... não o que acho que deveria fazer. Eu não vou cometer mais os mesmos erros._

Kakashi colocou a mão em seu ombro, deslizou-a levemente e depois a retirou, então a rosada se viu sentindo falta daquele calor. - É um choque desagradável, não é? Confrontar um medo assim? Normalmente, o pior medo que você tem é o que tenta esconder e ignorar. Torna ainda mais perturbador quando tem que enfrentá-lo cara a cara.

- Alguém usou isso em você, não é? - sussurrou. - Foi assim que você copiou.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- O que você viu? - perguntou.

- Pessoas. - disse com indiferença. - Todas as pessoas que estão sob minha responsabilidade e que deveria proteger... morrendo enquanto eu fico impotente assistindo. E isso é real, não é? Mesmo quando você sabe que é apenas uma ilusão. Nesse momento é real pra você e é suficiente pra assustar e te envelhecer alguns anos.

Sakura olhou para o chão e tremeu sensivelmente. Ela ainda não se sentia muito bem.

- Mas é um jutsu útil e já me serviu algumas vezes. - disse ele. - E eu tenho certeza que vai te servir também.

- Eu não... - Sakura começou.

Kakashi piscou. - O quê?

- Eu não quero saber desse jutsu, sensei. - murmurou. - Sinto muito, mas não acho que poderia usá-lo em alguém... então eu não sei qual utilidade teria em aprendê-lo. Parece cruel.

Quando tudo que ela teve como resposta foi o silêncio, ela trouxe seu olhar ao encontro dele com uma careta de desculpa. - Sinto muito. - Disse novamente.

- Não, tudo bem, eu só estava pensando... - ele meditou. - Se você está realmente com tanto medo de ficar velha, poderia subornar a Hokage pra te ensinar seu jutsu de anti-envelhecimento.

Sakura suspirou. - Não é o medo de ficar velha que me assusta...

Ele balançou a cabeça, confuso. - Então é o que?

Permanecer ajoelhada estava começando a doer os joelhos, então Sakura inclinou-se um pouco para o lado para sentar no chão com um joelho próximo ao peito, braços enrolados em torno dele. – O problema não era que eu estava velha... é que eu não gostava de quem eu era. Você sabe?

Kakashi não disse nada por um momento, aparentemente pensando sobre o que ela acabara de dizer. Então, ele deu de ombros e saiu de sua posição de cócoras para se sentar no chão na frente dela, como se tentasse espelhar a ação da moça, exceto é claro, soltando um grunhido suave que revelava que ele não era tão flexível quanto ela. Apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, ele fez um gesto para ela continuar.

Sakura sentiu um pouco como se um holofote tivesse aparecido no céu, tenebrosamente cinza, para colocar um feixe luminoso sobre si. O que ele estava esperando? Um discurso? Algum tipo de confissões do coração? Ela _não queria _falar sobre isso. - Isso realmente não importa. - ela disse evasivamente. - Não é tanto o medo e sim uma preocupação.

Kakashi olhou para ela.

- Quero dizer... todo mundo fica um pouco preocupado com o futuro, certo? Isso é normal, não é?

A Cabeça de Kakashi inclinou para o lado, sobrancelha arqueada.

- É só que sinto como se tivesse cometido tantos erros ultimamente. Eu não consigo fazer nada direito. Eu _acho _que estou fazendo a coisa certa, mas então não é... e tudo dá errado. E é como minha mãe. Eu sinto que estou começando a ficar como ela.

- O que te faz pensar isso? - Kakashi perguntou.

Sakura revirou os olhos. - Sou muito parecida com ela pra conseguir ser qualquer coisa diferente disso.

- Mas você não é nada como ela. - Kakashi disse sem rodeios. - Ela é esquisita, maçante e negligente. E você é... bem, você não é assim.

- Ela não foi sempre assim. - insistiu. - É exatamente isso, ela fez as escolhas erradas. Ela se casou com o homem errado e então teve um filho e acabou presa num casamento sem amor. Quando ela era mais jovem, ela era mais como eu. Mas é como se 16 anos de casamento apenas... tivessem sugado a vida dela. Ela não se importa com mais nada. E eu não quero acabar assim...

- Você não vai. - disse simplesmente.

Ele não entendeu. Sakura não tinha certeza se havia palavras suficientes no mundo para fazê-lo entender. Ele não sabia o que era para ela - ter que viver com julgamento prejudicado em relação ao sexo oposto. Era muito claro que ele conhecia todos os meandros das mulheres, e ele não precisa se preocupar inadvertidamente em se contentar com a mulher errada, engravidar e perder tudo o que ele tinha trabalhado tão duro para conseguir.

Ele nunca iria entender o que era ser uma mulher Haruno, com um coração focalizado no amor e romance, mas com uma atração magnética para o extremo oposto.

Sakura não sabia mais o que dizer, então ela não disse nada, olhando feio para seus dedos pálidos entrelaçados sobre seu joelho.

Uma mão quente deslizou sobre a dela. - Sakura... o que quer que você viu no genjutsu, não era real. Não importa o quão real pode parecer, ele não pode mostrar o seu futuro. Você deve saber melhor do que ninguém que o destino de ninguém é gravado numa pedra. Você não precisa se preocupar.

Sakura olhou para a mão masculina. Ela gostava da sensação de como seus longos dedos eram calejados e ásperos. Suas luvas eram velhas e desgastadas, e o protetor de metal na parte de trás estava arranhado, produto de incontáveis missões e confrontos contra inimigos. Ele tinha visto ação muito mais do que ela, em todas as áreas da vida. Talvez ela pudesse simplesmente confiar em sua experiência?

- Isto não é sobre o seu gosto terrível por homens, não é? - Perguntou ele.

Sakura olhou para outro lado, corando furiosamente quando apertou a mão dele sobre seu joelho deslizou novamente de uma maneira que demonstrava uma afetuosa persuasão. – Não. - Mentiu.

- Porque isso é apenas má sorte. Isso não significa que haja algo de errado com você.

- Eu nunca disse que achava que havia algo errado comigo. - Negou.

- Eu lembro que você disse. Algumas noites atrás? Algo sobre o lixo sendo destinado ao lixo e a ter bebês lixo ou algo assim? Eu assumo que por 'lixo' você parecia dizer que se sentia sem valor e abaixo da média.

O rosto de Sakura ainda parecia muito quente para um dia tão frio. - Eu estava bêbada.

- Quando estamos bêbados nossas inibições são reduzidas, e o que sai de nossas bocas tende a ser todas as verdades que normalmente mantemos presas dentro de nós mesmos. Eu acho que você se sente... inferior, devido à maneira como você foi tratada no passado, e você ainda não teve outras experiência para ter um parâmetro.

- Eu tenho muita experiência. - disse sombriamente. - Chega de qualquer maneira. Eu não sou uma virgem ingênua que cora por qualquer coisa. - Embora o calor em suas bochechas discordasse de suas palavras.

- Não. - disse ele de forma compreensiva. - Mas pelo que entendi, você nunca teve um orgasmo.

Ele disse aquilo tão francamente que ela não sabia o que dizer por um momento. A mão apoiada no joelho de repente parecia queimar, assim como seu olhar. Sakura olhou para ele, como um coelho ameaçado por um tigre. Por falta de coisa melhor para dizer, ela murmurou. - Eu tive orgasmos...

- Bem, sim. - disse ele, impaciente. - Todo mundo se masturba...

- Sensei! – gritou mortificada. A mão deixou seu joelho. - Isso é... você não pode simplesmente... _sensei!_

- Você não vai negar que faz isso, não é? - Perguntou sem rodeios, sem se impressionar.

Ela queria, mas algumas mentiras eram muito óbvias. - Então? Você está dizendo que também faz?

- De qualquer forma, - disse ele, indiscretamente contornando a questão. - como eu disse, todo mundo se masturba. A diferença aqui é que você nunca teve um orgasmo durante o sexo. Certo?

Sakura olhou diretamente para o chão. - E? - disse sombriamente. - Pois é, eu sou frígida. Eu já sabia disso, obrigada.

- Não. - disse ele de forma breve, levantando a mão para trazer o queixo feminino para cima de maneira a fazê-la fitá-lo no olho, como se estivesse repreendendo-a. - Eu conheço você, Sakura, e sei que não há nada de frígida em você. Há uma paixão aqui dentro. - disse tocando um dedo no peito da moça. - Que ninguém conseguiu despertar ainda. Isso não é culpa sua. Você só precisa de alguém que saiba como fazê-lo.

E a única pessoa que ela podia pensar que saberia como fazer isso... era ele. Mas isso era completamente insano. Talvez se ela procurasse mais por aí iria ver que havia outros homens que eram igualmente capazes de "encontrar sua paixão escondida", mas nenhum deles podia olhá-la nos olhos e vê-la da maneira que Kakashi o fazia. Ela teve certeza, naquele instante, que ele era a única pessoa no mundo que a conhecia melhor do que ela conhecia a si mesma.

- Você poderia...? - Ela começou suavemente.

A mão de Kakashi caiu. - O quê? - Perguntou.

A garganta de Sakura paralisou. Ela estava sendo uma idiota, pedindo o impossível. - Nada... E-eu acho que deveria ir.

- Mas você não me pagou meu favor ainda. - Ele ressaltou.

- Você pode testar seu jutsu em mim outra hora, sensei. - disse, levantando-se. - Eu não acho que agora seja um bom momento.

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas se viu batendo no peito rígido que pertencia a um certo professor. Para um homem tão preguiçoso, sua velocidade a surpreendeu. - Na verdade, acho que agora é um momento muito bom. - Comentou.

- Sensei. - Disse ela em advertência, olhando para todos os lugares, menos para ele.

- Sakura. - disse ele num tom condescendente. - Olhe pra mim.

Quando ela não o fez, ele pegou seu queixo entre seus dedos, de novo, e ela descobriu que não tinha escolha, a não ser olhá-lo nos olhos.

E o sharingan.

- Apenas relaxe... Eu não vou te machucar. - Murmurou.

Ela sabia disso. Porque ela sabia exatamente o que ele planejava fazer. Ela deveria ter se afastado e, em seguida, lembrado de suas respectivas posições, mas em vez disso, decidiu bancar a muda e fingir que não percebera nada. Fingir que ela não esperava a onda de calor que tomou conta de seu corpo como uma maré suave, correndo de seus dedos das mãos para os dedos dos pés e indo pousar diretamente entre suas pernas.

Mas mesmo que ela esperasse, não fazia a sensação menos chocante. Era apenas seu olho. Ele não a iria tocar, salvo o dedo sob o queixo para segurar seu olhar no lugar. As sensações pareciam vir do nada, sem piedade alguma, intensas e sem misericórdia. A respiração de Sakura escapou em um suspiro enquanto os joelhos quase se dobraram e as suas coxas começaram a ter espasmos. Não havia razão para esse prazer. Nenhuma âncora. Os dedos de Sakura se atrapalharam ao tentar pegar o colete de Kakashi, desesperada por algo para se segurar.

_ Mas isso é errado!_

Ela queria ficar presa ali em seu olhar, deixar continuar aquele prazer até que explodisse com um grito. E, talvez, entrasse em colapso contra ele no fim... mas e depois?

- N-Não...o que está fazendo? - Ofegou, fechando os olhos e afastando-se para longe dele por um efeito de pura força de vontade. Ele não estava segurando-a ali, então ela não encontrou qualquer resistência. Mas ela se viu desejando que ele _tentasse _detê-la e, por um momento, sentou esparramada no chão ofegante com a excitação frustrada e estava com raiva dele tê-la deixado ir tão facilmente.

- Sakura. - Ele suspirou o nome dela, mas não havia um pingo de remorso ou arrependimento em seu tom. Apenas uma suave exasperação.

Sakura resolveu partir logo em seguida. - Estou indo pra casa. - E quando chegasse ela tomaria o banho mais longo de sua vida. Ela ficou trêmula ao ficar de pé mais uma vez, e começou a ir embora.

- Você pode continuar fingindo se quiser. - disse ele por trás dela. - É pelo bem da sua consciência que não estou te dando uma escolha. Se você está muito envergonhada de seus próprios desejos para admitir o que você...

- Não, eu não estou com vergonha de nada! - retrucou, dando as costas ele. - Você é um pervertido, isso é tudo! Você é um canalha mulherengo com gostos imorais...

- E é exatamente por isso que está interessada. Porque você acha que eu sou o cara perfeito para o que está procurando... e melhor ainda, você acha que eu sou fácil.

- Você _é _fácil. – Zombou

- Bem, sim. - disse, baixando a cabeça em diversão. - Mas, embora eu possa incitar leves quebras de limites, eu não vou ultrapassá-los. Você sabia exatamente o que o jutsu que eu queria testar em você era, uma vez que eu mencionei que era um doujutsu, mas você não se opôs até agora. Eu só estou dando a você o que você está consentindo, Sakura, se você percebeu ou não. Mas se você está esperando por mim para fazer um movimento real, para que você possa continuar a sentir como uma vítima indefesa de um homem mais velho e que esta perversão não seja um passo seu e sim meu, então você vai esperar por muito tempo.

Hatake Kakashi era realmente o homem mais irritante e repulsivo da terra.

- Eu não estou esperando nada. - disse ela com firmeza. - Estou indo para casa.

- Se isso é o que quer...

Não era, mas ela não teve coragem de admitir qualquer coisa diferente daquilo...

Mas isso iria mudar.

Foi muito fácil para Kakashi perder a noção do tempo, especialmente ao ler Icha Icha Tactics. No momento em que ele chegou em seu apartamento, ele pegou seu livro favorito e rapidamente mergulhou na história... e quando ele finalmente conseguiu erguer-se de volta ao mundo real, deparou-se com um céu escuro, diferente do cinza pálido que tinha visto de fora da sua janela quando ele entrou pela porta. A chuva veio em ondas, encharcando a sua janela.

Olhando para o relógio em sua parede, ele se lembrou do encontro com Ayame. Ele tinha acabado com tempo o suficiente para um banho rápido e, talvez, um lanche leve, e então, possivelmente, ele teria ainda cerca de cinco minutos de atraso?

Enquanto estava se despindo no banheiro, avistou-se no espelho e viu-se olhando para a maravilha que era o insondável sharingan do Obito. Será que Obito iria usar o Sharingan da maneira que ele tinha feito naquela tarde?

Provavelmente não, conhecendo Obito. Sem dúvida, se ele ainda estivesse vivo, era exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele estaria fazendo com esse sharingan diariamente.

De qualquer maneira, tinha valido a pena, só para ver o corar charmoso de bochechas, e a forma como a sua boca caiu aberta como que se parasse na metade de um suspiro. Se ela não se lembrava de sua sensibilidade - a sensibilidade _maldita _- ele a teria conduzido a descoberta durante todo o caminho; trazido para a beira do precipício e várias e várias vezes para ouvi-la gemer ao experimentar o mais puro prazer carnal.

Ele teria sido a primeira e única pessoa a vê-la assim...

Sua masculinidade se contraiu com o pensamento e ele estremeceu. – Desce. - Ameaçou, antes de entrar sob o jato do chuveiro.

Mas talvez ele estivesse errado em oferecer isso? Sakura certamente estava necessitada desesperadamente de uma experiência sexual que não a deixasse se sentindo tão inútil, mas talvez ele não fosse o cara a dar-lhe isso. Ele advertiu-se diante das linhas da ética entre professor e aluna, mas ultimamente ele estava achando difícil se importar com isso. Ela precisava de ajuda, e ele estava pronto e disposto a fornecê-la, e às vezes parecia tão simples assim. X e Y, masculino e feminino.

Se as coisas fossem assim tão simples...

Kakashi suspirou. Yep. Havia um milhão e uma razões pelas quais _foder_ sua própria aluna seria uma ideia muito ruim, e não precisa ser um gênio para descobrir a principal delas – que ela era sua _aluna. _O currículo de um Jounin era abrangente, mas isso era só uma bobagem.

No entanto, ela não era mais uma criança. Ela cometeu alguns erros de julgamento e agora ela precisava da ajuda de seu superior para guiá-la de volta a um caminho correto da vida e...

_ Oh, seu homem doente._

Ele precisava parar de ler Icha Icha.

Kakashi desligou o chuveiro com um piscar de olhos e enxugou-se rapidamente. Quando ele saiu do banheiro, verificou o relógio novamente. Dez minutos de atraso para o encontro com Ayame. Ele estava conseguindo em bom tempo!

Meio vestido, ele fez um parada rápida na cozinha para pegar uma laranja em seu caminho para recolher sua camisa e o colete. Mas assim que ele tirou sua terceira fatia, uma batida leve soou em sua porta. Kakashi fez uma pausa e olhou em volta confuso. Ele não costumava receber visitas tarde da noite, a menos que fosse algum de seus vizinhos chegando para se queixar sobre algo. Seu chuveiro por vezes vazava, então talvez o Sr. Tetsuyo pudesse ter descido as escada para falar sobre isso?

Quando a batida soou outra vez, ele decidiu atender. De forma alguma qualquer um de seus vizinhos batiam à porta de maneira tão respeitosa (cautelosa) quanto essa. Só podia ser uma pessoa.

Kakashi abriu a porta e encostou-se no madeiramento, olhando para a garota de cabelo rosa em pé diante de si. Mastigando lentamente, ele olhou para ela de cima a baixo. Não havia uma parte dela que não estivesse encharcada. Quanto tempo ela tinha estado na chuva?

Ele esperou que ela falasse, mas ela parecia nem sequer reconhecer que fora ele que atendeu a porta. Ela estava juntando coragem para fazer alguma coisa, ele podia sentir isso, então ele simplesmente esperou o tempo dela e esperou.

O queixo levantou primeiro, depois os olhos, e ela tremeu um pouco por causa do frio ou dos nervos no exato instante em que, silenciosamente, o fitou por baixo dos cílios.

Em seguida, os lábios macios se separaram e ela exalou um suspiro suave.

E em uma voz muito tênue, tão, _tão _fraca, ela disse: - Por favor, faça amor comigo.

** . . Continua . .**

* * *

><p><strong>NT:**

_Ok, outra parte tensissima para terminar cpt._

_Mas cara, a culpa nao e minha *APANHA* ahahah_

_.._

_Meninas, eu quero saber:_

_1) O que acharam do cpt como um todo?_

_2) Os medos da Saku-chan sao tensos, vcs se imaginariam em tal posicao?_

_3) Nahhhhh, o que acharam do treinamento com kaka-lindao-sensei?_

_4) Deus, que coisa de parte foi essa onde a fic foi acabar! Vcs nao vao querer me matar por isso... certo?_

_*APANHA*_

_..._

_Flores, pra deixa-las muito mais feliz ainda nesse domingo, postarei outra kakasaku, tambem da Silveshine, chamada "Ninfa"._

_Nem preciso dizer que e M-rated, ne?_

_Que e tao, mas tao sexy que vai fazer a mente das senhoritas explodir tamanha tensao, ne?_

_Entao, convido a todas a passear por la. *tenho certeza que irao curtir ;D*_

_.._

_Agora, flores, deixo-as com leituras bem gostosas de final de semana. (nos vemos ainda antes do natal ;)_

_Bjitos._

_Hime._


	15. Orange Seeds of Fate

**N/T: Gatinhassssssss, preparem-se para mais um cpt muitoooooooo sexy/lindo/perfeito/APANHAAAA**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anteriormente...<em>**

_Kakashi desligou o chuveiro com um piscar de olhos e enxugou-se rapidamente. Quando ele saiu do banheiro, verificou o relógio novamente. Dez minutos de atraso para o encontro com Ayame. Ele estava conseguindo em bom tempo!_

_Meio vestido, ele fez um parada rápida na cozinha para pegar uma laranja em seu caminho para recolher sua camisa e o colete. Mas assim que ele tirou sua terceira fatia, uma batida leve soou em sua porta. Kakashi fez uma pausa e olhou em volta confuso. Ele não costumava receber visitas tarde da noite, a menos que fosse algum de seus vizinhos chegando para se queixar sobre algo. Seu chuveiro por vezes vazava, então talvez o Sr. Tetsuyo pudesse ter descido as escada para falar sobre isso?_

_Quando a batida soou outra vez, ele decidiu atender. De forma alguma qualquer um de seus vizinhos batiam à porta de maneira tão respeitosa (cautelosa) quanto essa. Só podia ser uma pessoa._

_Kakashi abriu a porta e encostou-se no madeiramento, olhando para a garota de cabelo rosa em pé diante de si. Mastigando lentamente, ele olhou para ela de cima a baixo. Não havia uma parte dela que não estivesse encharcada. Quanto tempo ela tinha estado na chuva?_

_Ele esperou que ela falasse, mas ela parecia nem sequer reconhecer que fora ele que atendeu a porta. Ela estava juntando coragem para fazer alguma coisa, ele podia sentir isso, então ele simplesmente esperou o tempo dela e esperou._

_O queixo levantou primeiro, depois os olhos, e ela tremeu um pouco por causa do frio ou dos nervos no exato instante em que, silenciosamente, o fitou por baixo dos cílios._

_Em seguida, os lábios macios se separaram e ela exalou um suspiro suave._

_E em uma voz muito tênue, tão, tão fraca, ela disse: - Por favor, faça amor comigo._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Por Silvershine<em>

_Trad/Apadtacao por K Hime_

_Betada por Bela21_

_Presente para Anju hime_

_**The Window**_

A janela

Capítulo Onze

* * *

><p>Sakura pôs-se em frente à casa de sua mãe muito antes de tentar ousar bater na porta. Estava frio, seus braços apertados e, de vez em quando, uma gota de água caía daquelas nuvens ameaçando transbordar.<p>

Sentia-se como uma estranha nesta etapa, mesmo tendo passado metade de sua vida sentada neste mesmo local, conversando com Ino em dias de verão, enquanto apreciavam um sorvete, ou apenas sentada num canto, ali, em dias de frio do outono, quando seus pais continuavam discutindo lá dentro (ela simplesmente gostava de fingir para si mesma e para seus pais que não tinha idéia sobre seus problemas conjugais). E nada tinha mudado a primeira vista. A casa da frente era a mesma de sempre, com sua porta azul e canos laterais cinza. O vizinho à esquerda ainda tinha seu jardim perfeito e bonito, enquanto o vizinho da direita ainda tinha seu jardim cheio de cotocos antigos e brinquedos para as crianças se divertirem, tudo era igualzinho desde sua infância. Mas, mesmo que essas crianças já houvessem crescido e saído de casa, seus brinquedos permaneceram no mesmo lugar... como se estivesse esperando por elas, como se algum dia fossem voltar.

A casa de Sakura não era nem um pouco acolhedora. Ela quase esperava que, caso se sentasse no degrau da varanda por tempo suficiente, acabaria sendo, de alguma forma, transportada de volta à sua infância, quando a vida era simples e as coisas eram seguras. Onde ser uma kunoichi era apenas devaneio pueril que sempre guardara a sete chaves em sua mente e seus pais, ao menos, se preocupavam um com o outro. Mas no final do dia, ela ainda teria 18 anos, ainda estaria sentada em frente à porta de sua antiga casa, ainda estaria desejando sonhar sobre seu passado, simplesmente porque temia a realidade do amanhã.

Desejando nunca ter mudado de qualquer maneira. Inanição sempre fora a ruína de sua vida, exatamente por isso, essa era a hora de finalmente se levantar e tentar dar outro rumo em seu destino com suas próprias mãos, correndo o risco de soar como o personagem brega e otimista dessas novelas que assiste.

Em algum momento próximo, iria começar a chover.

Sakura se levantou e bateu na porta daquele cenário decrépito. Estava destrancada e ela sabia que poderia adentrar e ir beijar sua mãe na bochecha como sempre fazia, mas desta vez ela queria que sua mãe viesse até ela. Para recebê-la; dar conta de si.

Depois de muito tempo, a porta se abriu e o rosto de sua mãe apareceu através da abertura de uma pequena fresta, uma mistura de confusão, sono e irritação. Era muito parecida com a cara que tinha visto no jutsu que Kakashi lhe fizera, provocando aquela visão "de seu futuro", mas Sakura supôs que talvez não fosse tão feia assim. Sua mãe era, de alguma forma, ainda uma mulher atraente, especialmente quando não estava carrancuda, fumando ou com aquele hábito horrível de dormir ainda com maquiagem. Infelizmente, agora, todos os três podiam ser detectados.

- Sabe que horas são? - Perguntou a mulher.

- Não é tão tarde. - Sakura respondeu. - Nem passou das sete e meia. Estava dormindo?

- Sim, eu _estava. -_ respondeu, no tipo de tom que sugeria que ainda desejava o estar fazendo. - Então o que é desta vez? Se está aqui, só pode estar querendo uma de três coisas. Não pode ser dinheiro, porque sabe que eu não tenho. E não pode ser roupas, porque tenho certeza que você já levou tudo. Então, pode ser sua consciência culpada que lhe fez vir aqui pra visitar sua pobre mãe abandonada.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Então qual das três é?

- Culpa. - Sakura murmurou. - Posso entrar?

A mulher hesitou. - Seja rápida. O intervalo comercial está no ar.

De repente, Sakura começou a se perguntar por que sequer se preocupou em vir. Seguiu a mãe até a sala de estar e sentou-se à mesa, observando quão estranhamente familiar aquele lugar lhe parecia ao jutsu de mais cedo. Fitando a mãe agora, não era nada diferente que encarar diretamente seu maior medo mais uma vez.

- Sakura, não me olhe assim. - Sua mãe deu-lhe um olhar de canto de olho. - É muito desanimador.

- Desculpe. - disse, desviando o olhar para a TV. - Ah, eu já vi esse episódio. É aquele onde Denji acorda e pede Rinoko em casamento.

- Sim, bem, não me dê spoiler ou cosia do tipo...

- Sinto muito.

Isso não estava indo bem.

A mãe de Sakura fitou a filha e suspirou, trazendo os dedos manchados de fuligem de cigarro pelos fios róseos da cabeça da kunichi- Está tudo bem, querida? Você parece pra baixo.

Sakura a fitou. - Eu tive um dia muito assustador.

- Bem, você é uma kunoichi, suponho que seja normal...

- Não desse tipo de assustador… - Sakura murmurou. - Mamãe, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Vá em frente. - disse-lhe lentamente.

- Por que se casou com o papai?

Sua mãe bufou e apagou o toco do cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a mesa, pegando outro maço em seguida. - Por que mais? Eu tinha 32 e não era mais tão jovem.

Sakura esperou, mas sua mãe parecia horrível com a menção aquele assunto. - É só isso?

- Olha, Sakura, quando você for mais velha, vai entender essas coisas. Todos os meus amigos e irmãs estavam casados e felizes, e eu tinha o hábito de escolher homens ruins. Pensei que seu pai era diferente, mas só levou alguns anos mais que o normal para suas verdadeiras facetas se mostrarem. Ele era como o resto deles e agora estou de volta onde comecei... só que agora estou com 50 anos e, se era difícil tentar encontrar um homem decente quando eu era livre, leve, solta e jovem, agora com certeza seria um milagre se eu conseguisse tal.

- Certamente conheceu alguns homens decentes... - Sakura disse, franzindo a testa.

Sua mãe deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro e exalou lentamente. - Talvez um ou dois. Não. Apenas um.- suspirou. - Quando eu tinha a sua idade, talvez um pouco mais velha, eu sabia que esse cara era um homem incrível. Todas as meninas gostavam dele e tenho certeza que ele teve boa parte delas. Cavalheiro, hábil e de uma família reconhecida. Ele era praticamente perfeito em todos os sentidos, exceto por um.

- O que? - Sakura perguntou.

- Ele gostava de mim.

- Ah. Então o que aconteceu?

- Nada, - sua mãe murmurou, revirando os olhos no mesmo "estilo Sakura". - Ele me intimidou e, como de costume, eu corria de coisas que estavam acima de mim. Essa foi a maior merda que fiz em toda minha vida. Ele poderia ter sido o seu pai se tivesse escolhido melhor e talvez estaria vivendo em um casa maior, talvez até mesmo um desses casebres na montanha, como os do cinema.

Sakura piscou em surpresa. Ela não achava essa casa tão ruim, mas depois de tudo, essa era a casa onde crescera e nunca sonhara com mais do que isso. Talvez sua mãe se sentisse tão presa aqui como Sakura imaginava.

- Onde ele está agora? - Sakura perguntou baixinho.

- Quem sabe? - Deu de ombros, cansada. - Eu não o vejo faz muito tempo. Ele era um jounin... então talvez já esteja morto ou pior..? Casado.

Sakura pensou por um momento. Talvez pudesse encontrar este homem... - Qual era o nome dele?

- Não importa, Sakura. - disse breve. - Basta que isso sirva como uma lição pra você. Não deixe o medo ditar sua vida. Não se contente com o segundo melhor. Se a oportunidade de ter o que você quer está lá... Apenas tome-a pra si. Porque se deixá-lo, escapará pelos dedos...

A mão da mulher congelou no lugar, as cinzas caíram sobre a mesa. Fumaça rodopiou do toco de cigarro, difundindo no ar. A mãe de Sakura fitou-a por um momento, antes de voltar os olhos para a televisão. - Tudo bem, - disse, sua voz estranhamente calma. - Você fez o seu dever por mim. Agora pode ir.

Sakura não se moveu. - Mas eu-

- Eu preferiria que você fosse embora, Sakura.

Esse provavelmente não era um assunto fantasticamente alegre para sua mãe, então Sakura entendeu o recado. Em vez de discutir, ela apenas balançou a cabeça e se inclinou para frente para envolver os braços em torno da Haruno mais velha. - Eu te amo, mamãe. - sussurrou, inalando o cheiro familiar de fumaça e o perfume ao qual se acostumara durante sua infância.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. - A mulher deu uns tapinhas no braço da filha. – Cuide-se.

Sakura deixou a casa da mãe.

A chuva implacável veio de encontro a si, tão logo fechou a porta da frente. Por um longo tempo ela ficou ali, contemplando o que fazer em seguida.

Ela não queriair para casa e sentar-se sozinha durante toda a noite como sempre fazia. Ela não queria encontrar Naruto, porque ele estaria, sem dúvida, esperando para sair com Sasuke, e a última coisa que queria, agora, era estar com alguém para o qual ela sempre esteve em segundo lugar. Dois era bom, mas três era demais. A única outra pessoa que Sakura poderia visitar agora era possivelmente Ino, mas ela somente diria sermões sobre Sakura tentar consertar erros de sua vida e ex-namorados.

Havia outro lugar em que poderia ser bem-vinda... mas Sakura não queria pensar sobre isso.

Ela só sabia que não poderia continuar de pé na frente da casa de sua mãe, como uma salsicha senil. Com toda essa água escorrendo na parte de trás de seu colete, seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que pegasse um resfriado. Por mais maravilhoso que o justu médico fosse, ainda não se encontrou um forma de curar a doença "funga funga" .

Descendo a rua, Sakura correu por entre as poças e em vão tentou proteger o rosto da chuva ou procurar abrigo. Mas de todo modo, encontrou-o na forma de um toldo de uma mercearia fechada. Sakura deslizou-se para baixo dele, ao lado de uma pilha de cestas mal cheirosas de couves e legumes velhos, e permaneceu ali. A umidade somente aumentou. Soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos, achando que não era tão afeiçoada a chuva como professara ontem para Kakashi.

Oh, Kakashi...

Seu coração apertou patético em nostalgia e ela teve que lutar contra o caroço que crescia em sua garganta. Ela estava com problemas, problemas muito _graves,_ quando a única pessoa que a entendia e poderia dar a ela o que queria era seu professor jounin. Mas não era sua culpa. Recentemente, quando estava com ele... por mais que temesse, ela gostava de tal. Ninguém a ouvia da forma como ele o fazia. Naruto não sabia como, Sasuke não queria, Ino só lhe dava sermões e, certamente, nenhum dos rapazes com quem, supostamente estivera íntima no passado, conseguira conter seus egos gigantes e vê-la ali, ao seu lado. Embora, supôs, que isso era tudo sua culpa por namorar outros shinobis.

Kakashi era diferente. Desde aquela manhã fatídica (e medonha) em que o vira com Kimura Yoshi, percebeu que ele não era tão diferente. Ele era humano, e não tão intocável assim. Falava sobre coisas que ela não ousava falar com mais ninguém. Ele a fazia sentir coisas que ninguém jamais fizera...

Sakura estremeceu ao lembrar-se das sensações que seu sharingan lhe tinha infligido. Essa explosão de prazer que teria explodido até o topo de sua cabeça se tivesse permitido que ele continuasse por mais um momento. Apenas a lembrança de tal fez seu corpo pulsar de desejo. Por ele. Por suas ásperas e calejadas mãos sobre sua pele e sua boca quente na dela e seu corpo firme contra o seu... dentro de si.

Ela veio até sua mãe para obter respostas, para descobrir o que deveria fazer. Mas mesmo que sua mãe lhe dissesse muito bem o que esperava ouvir, Sakura ainda estava hesitante...

_Se a oportunidade de ter o que quer está ali - tome-a._ _Porque se deixá-la, escapará pelos seus dedos..._

A oportunidade estava lá, livre para aceitar ou rejeitar. Ela poderia jogar a precaução na lixeira e mergulhar de cabeça, ou poderia optar pelo mais seguro e ir para casa, subir em uma cama fria e saber o que poderia ter acontecido consigo se tivesse tido a coragem de fazê-lo.

Seus pés lentamente tomaram vida própria, Sakura debatia mentalmente, aflita por um momento, pensando se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa. Então, se decidiu.

Saindo de debaixo do toldo da loja, Sakura começou a caminhar pela rua. Seus pés parecendo blocos de chumbo, e ela sequer poderia apressar o passo, mesmo se quisesse. A chuva caía como marteladas em sua cabeça e ombros e as luzes dos postes de rua acenderam por cada canto que passava, em resposta à escuridão de todo resto. Sakura não percebeu. Ela tinha apenas um objetivo em mente, tão concentrada que nem sequer se lembrava mais de todo o resto. Em um minuto estava saindo da porta da mercearia e no outro estava de pé, do lado de fora do prédio de Kakashi.

Uma luz acesa vindo de sua janela, e desde que lhe dissera que era bastante consciente com sua conta de energia elétrica, isso significava que, provavelmente, estava em casa agora. Mas tudo o que podia ver da rua era a silhueta vaga do Sr. Ukki.

Sakura continuou, passando pelo portão enferrujado e pelo caminho de pedras quebradiças da porta externa. Por um momento seu dedo pairou sobre o botão que iria chamá-lo, quando se lembrou que estava quebrado. Foi, provavelmente, tudo graças a este botão estúpido com o número do apartamento de Kakashi que ela estava nesta situação. Se não estivesse quebrado naquela manhã, nunca teria ido até sua janela chamá-lo. Se ela nunca tinha visto ele dessa forma, o acontecimento de uma série de coisas nunca teria mudado sua forma de vê-lo. Ele ainda seria seu sensei, estranho, excêntrico e com uma paixão por pornografia, nada mais que isso. Enquanto ela poderia estar sentada em sua casa, fora dessa chuva, insatisfeita e solitária, mas, pelo menos, ainda alegremente ignorante do que "poderia ter acontecido".

Tentou a maçaneta da porta e ficou levemente surpresa ao descobrir que estava destrancada. Dentro do hall principal estava quente e seco e, instantaneamente, o contraste de temperatura em sua pele gelada a fez estremecer. Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que o tremor não tinha nada a ver com os nervos a flor da pele.

As escadas pareciam estender-se até o infinito, mas Sakura as encarou, um passo de cada vez, passado o primeiro apartamento onde tocavam música clássica, passando pelo apartamento próximo, segundo e terceiro, tranquilos e silenciosos, e passando por um quarto onde podia ouvir o riso soar de dentro.

O apartamento de Kakashi era o quinto. Não havia nada de espetacular em sua porta esverdeada com o capacho escrito "Welcome Home" (que não era um tapete tão velho, a não ser pelas duas últimas letras estarem gastas, deixando Sakura muito pouco à vontade com a sua mensagem). Ela hesitou apenas um momento antes de levantar o punho e bater delicadamente. Imaginava que ele não fosse atender depois de tudo...

Mas não tinha chegado tão longe para desistir no último minuto.

Quando a porta se abriu, seu estômago caiu e ela olhou friamente o homem diante de si. Sua máscara azulada mal presa por um laço. Uma toalha em volta do cabelo como um turbante. E ele estava comendo uma _tangerina?_

Sakura não sabia que tipo de fantasia esperava encontrar do "deus do sexo" aqui esta noite, mas isso não era exatamente o que imaginava.

Kakashi fitou-a de cima abaixo lentamente, examinando sua aparência molhada, antes que seu olhar encontrasse o dela e suas sobrancelhas arqueadas lhe dissessem silenciosamente _"Bem?"._

O queixo de Sakura ergueu em resposta e ela respirou fundo e disse o que queria dizer desde aquela manhã que o vira pela janela.

- Por favor, faça amor comigo.

**XXXX**

A fatia de tangerina caminhou pelo buraco errado naquele momento, e Kakashi tossiu discretamente sobre o punho cerrado. Não que tivesse ficado surpreso com o fato dela ter vindo aqui pelo sexo. Estava simplesmente surpreso dela ter ido direto ao assunto.

Ela parecia apavorada, de pé em seu capacho, as pontas dos cabelos e nariz escorrendo com a água da chuva, tão pálida que poderia se mesclar as paredes de cal atrás de si. Ela estava tremendo como um gatinho no frio e, por mais divertido que fosse zombar dela como normalmente o fazia, agora ela parecia um pouco frágil demais para ele fazê-lo.

- Acho melhor você entrar então. - Disse, sempre dominando a arte do eufemismo. Recuou um pouco e abriu a porta para ela passar.

Sakura passou pela porta como um rato entra na cova dos leões, respeitosamente retirando suas sandálias, fitando ao redor da sala como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Talvez realmente nunca a tivesse? Ele não conseguia se lembrar dela lhe fazendo muitas visitas no passado e, certamente, dele a convidar para entrar. Perguntou o que ela achava de seu apartamento. Ele estava bem arrumado, sabia que para um solteiro, até que sua bagunça estava sob controle. Mas hoje havia roupas empilhadas pelos cantos da sala, à espera de serem passadas, dobradas e guardadas. A maioria se tratava de suas roupas de baixo.

Ela quase pulou quando ele arrancou a toalha da cabeça e colocou-a sobre si. - Você está toda molhada. Será que foi tomar um banho no rio ou algo assim?

Esfregou a toalha sobre a cabeça rosada sem piedade, para seu desgosto. - Você ouviu o que eu disse? - perguntou. - Eu quero que você-

- Eu ouvi. - cortou-a simplesmente, antes de apontar para a mesa da sala. - Por que não se senta?

Ela fez uma pausa, como se estivesse prestes a protestar, mas pensou melhor e foi se sentar. Ele foi buscar outra tangerina na tigela do balcão da cozinha e em seguida juntou-se a ela novamente, tomando um lugar no lado oposto da mesa. Ele lhe ofereceu um pouco sem sequer dizer quaisquer palavras, mas ela balançou a cabeça em negação. Ele começou a descascá-la de qualquer maneira.

- Eu sempre como uma tangerina quando estou me sentindo pra baixo. E bem, nunca falha em me fazer sentir melhor. - disse em tom de conversa. - Eu acho que tem algo a ver com a vitamina C.

Observou-a esfregar a toalha distraidamente pelos braços - os lisos braços tonificados, polvilhados com uma pitada de um bronzeado de verão já praticamente desaparecendo. Para uma menina tão forte, ela era extremamente delicada, com antebraços curvilíneos, pulsos finos e pequenos e dedos longos. Seus olhos pareciam uma noite escura, quase cinzas, neles havia aquele tom de cautela à espera de cada palavra que saía de sua boca.

Kakashi voltou sua atenção a tangerina em sua mão que estava descascando. - Por que veio aqui, Sakura?

Um silêncio mortal se fez pelo apartamento. - Eu pensei que me fiz bastante óbvia. - Disse sem hesitar.

- Ok, deixe-me reformular. - disse ele, fixando-a com um leve sorriso. - Por que quer que eu foda você?

Sua calma cautelosa quebrou e ela corou. - Eu não quero que você me foda, quero que faça amor comigo. Como se deve. Você disse que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa, estaria lá por mim-

- E você pensou que eu iria largar tudo e foder você - er desculpe - _Fazer amor com você,_ então veio bater na minha porta no meio da noite pra isso? - Pegou uma fatia de tangerina e levou a própria boca. - Uma grande conclusão que tirou de uma simples oferta de ajuda.

Ela o fitou com atenção. - Eu estava errada? - Perguntou lentamente.

- Não. - ele admitiu. - Mas a minha hospitalidade tem limites. E é por isso que estou querendo saber qual exatamente é sua motivação. Você está aqui porque quer estar aqui? Ou está aqui por causa de algo que viu no jutsu desta manhã?

Seu olhar esverdeado ficou um pouco incerto e por um longo momento ela não disse nada. - Eu não tenho certeza do que quer dizer com isso. Mas é como disse antes. Todo mundo se sente um pouco sozinho... mas quando estou perto de você, eu não sinto tanto. Entende isso, certo?

_ Muito bem._ Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, dando-lhe um sorriso mais acolhedor. - Sim. - murmurou. - Eu entendo.

- E-eu não sei... - disse de repente, sua compostura desmoronando como vidro fino, enquanto ela lançara um olhar ao redor de seu apartamento. - Talvez eu não devesse estar aqui. Talvez isso seja um erro-

- Talvez não seja... - interrompeu-a. - Talvez você devesse estar aqui.

Ela o fitou hesitante. - Eu deveria...?

Ela estava dependendo dele para dar-lhe uma resposta, para decidir por si que atitude deveria tomar, fazer uma escolha e dar-lhe o caminho mais fácil. Por mais tentador que fosse garantir calor em sua cama hoje à noite, ele não queria ser o único a tomar essa decisão. Ela deveria ser aquela a escolher.

Kakashi fitou as fatias de tangerina em sua mão e, de repente, começou a separá-las. - Eu gosto de tangerinas, mas você sempre encontrará um caroço em alguma parte, não é? Digo que há uma chance de 50% em encontrar uma semente em cada uma dessas fatias.

Sakura piscou.

- Portanto, vamos fazer uma pequena aposta. - disse alegremente. - Você pega uma dessas fatias aleatoriamente e a coma. Se encontrar uma semente nelas, terá que ir pra casa. Se não, terá que me beijar.

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram e seu rosto tornou-se mais pálido, embora não soubesse ao certo se era sobre a possibilidade de ser enviada de volta para casa ou de ser beijada. Isso ele só poderia imaginar.

- Trato? - Perguntou.

Lenta e cautelosamente ela concordou. - Trato.

Ele sorriu preguiçosamente e depositou as fatias de tangerina na mesa. Em seguida, fez um gesto para ela pegar. - Vá em frente. Feche os olhos e faça sua escolha.

Quase relutante, fechou os olhos e estendeu a mão para pegar a fatia de tangerina. Seus dedos se atrapalharam por um momento antes de se fixar sobre uma das fatias mais grossas, em seguida, com os olhos ainda fechados, trouxe-a a boca e mastigou-a.

Mesmo que encontrasse uma semente agora e fosse para casa, simplesmente teria a chance de vê-la lentamente levar essa fatia de fruta a seus lábios úmidos rosados e isso era suficiente para compensar todo o resto. Esse tipo de imagem era o tipo de coisa que fazia parte de seus sonhos molhados. E quando ela finalmente engoliu de forma audível e os lábios rosados puseram-se entreabertos suavemente, kakashi sentiu apertar em algum lugar próximo a sua virilha.

Essas pequenas coisas normalmente não o fariam sentir o sangue correr para a região sul dessa maneira. Se ela lambesse os próprios lábios, ele não podia ter certeza se conseguiria se segurar e não arrancar a mesa do caminho em sua pressa para chegar até ela.

Felizmente ela não fez mais nada do tipo. Apenas abriu os olhos e o fitou diretamente nos olhos. Ele levou um momento para perceber que ela não estava cuspindo as sementes ou fazendo qualquer movimento para se levantar e ir embora. O que significava apenas uma coisa.

- Vai honrar o acordo? - Perguntou-lhe.

- É o mais justo a se fazer. - Ela respondeu vagamente.

Com outro sorriso de desarmar qualquer um, estendeu-lhe a mão. Dedos frios tocaram-no hesitantes e ele rapidamente pegou-os num enlace firme, trazendo-a para si e depositando um beijo leve sobre suas articulações. Sentiu-a tomar fôlego pesadamente. Seus dedos tremeram sob os dele e Kakashi viu-se maravilhado com a textura macia da pele feminina, que poria a prova a mais fina seda que já tivera em mãos.

Mas ele não lhe deu muito tempo para se ajustar. Depois de um momento, de repente, deu-lhe a mão um puxão suave e trouxe-a para frente, até que ela viu-se inclinando praticamente sobre a metade da mesa. Aquilo era apenas perto o suficiente para ele ser capaz de chegar a ela com facilidade, ajeitar os fios rosados úmido no canto de seu rosto, inclinar-lhe o queixo para cima e tomar-lhe um beijo.

O primeiro foi curto, casto, apenas para testar as águas e o segundo mais incisivo e cheio de persuasão. Seus olhos verdes cerraram e lábios se partiram ainda que levemente, mas Kakashi não pressionou mais que o necessário. Ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém com tanto cuidado como neste momento. Nunca precisou. A única coisa remotamente semelhante a isso foi a primeira vez que invocou Pakkun quando filhinho, e ele timidamente estendeu a mão para o cãozinho farejar-lhe em uma saudação, sem saber exatamente qual seria a reação que viria em seguida.

Claro, Pakkun prontamente tentou morder-lhe o dedo, mas da mesma forma aconteceria se não tomasse cuidado suficiente com Sakura, ele poderia acabar perdendo algo pior que somente um dedo. Poderia ser um pouco mais imprevisível e volátil se os planos tomassem um rumo diferente, e a última coisa que Kakashi queria agora era ser invasivo demais.

Mas parecia que Sakura havia aprovado suas investidas. Sentiu-a suspirar e inclinar-se sobre si, oferecendo-lhe um pouco mais de sua boca. Ele podia sentir o gosto cítrico em seus lábios e sentir o cheiro da chuva em seu cabelo e quando seus dedos frios tocaram-lhe o pescoço, ele simplesmente não conseguia mais se importar muito com o ritmo das coisas.

Então, de repente, Sakura reclinou-se para trás, lábios pressionados com firmeza num linha séria, fitando a mesa o tempo inteiro. Kakashi piscou em surpresa, mas se recuperou rapidamente. Ele estava prestes a perguntar se ela estava bem quando percebeu o relógio na parede atrás da kunoichi.

Já estava imperdoavelmente atrasado, mesmo para ele. Ayame não estava acostumada a tamanho atraso e, provavelmente, não seria tão complacente com esta falha em particular, como as outras. Por mais que quisesse ficar, ele realmente tinha que ir.

- Sakura, eu tenho um compromisso...

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não, é sério. Estava prestes a sair quando você chegou, e provavelmente deveria estar cuidando disso agora. - disse, levantando-se. Os olhos de Sakura seguiram-no enquanto ele se movia pela sala atrás de seu colete e hitai-ate. Virou-se para ela e pôs a máscara no lugar, observando o ar de "menina abandonada" em seu rosto. - Estarei de volta em uma hora. Talvez uma hora e meia. - disse. - E isso deve ser tempo suficiente, suponho.

- Pra quê? - Ela murmurou.

- Pra que você possa decidir se deseja ou não estar aqui quando eu voltar.

Ela corou e desviou o olhar.

Kakashi fez uma pausa por um momento. - escolha com muito cuidado. - Alertou suavemente, antes de por suas sandálias shinobi e desaparecer pela porta.

**XXXXXX**

No momento em que ele se foi, Sakura cuspiu as sementes que escondera na boca e soltou um suspiro de alívio. Se ela tivesse deixado aquele beijo continuar do jeito que ia, sem dúvida, ele teria descoberto o que ela fizera e a zombaria impiedosamente sobre tal.

Não que isso tenha acabado com o prazer do beijo. Ninguém nunca a tinha beijado dessa forma. A maioria dos beijos que tivera, foram simplesmente um prelúdio para o sexo - ela já tivera namorados que consideravam beijos como um "mal necessário" ou apenas algo para fazer enquanto abria sua camisa. Beijos apressados eram o mais próximo de preliminares ao qual estava acostumada.

Mas o beijo de Kakashi havia sido lento, generoso e profundamente sintonizado ao que ela queria. Trazia a promessa de maior prazer, mas não fora exigente. Foi simplesmente um beijo pelo beijo e o maior exemplo de puro e verdadeiro ato que já tivera em apenas um beijo.

Normalmente ela o consideraria o maior pervertido desde Jiraiya Sannin.

Ele, provavelmente, só tinha toda aquela prática por causa de suas leituras. Claramente quando se tem casos com mulheres casadas e se pega meninas em bares todas as noites, naturalmente deveria adquirir alguma habilidade. Talvez não fosse realmente tudo tão puro e verdadeiro... talvez fosse apenas como as pessoas beijavam quando sabiam o que estavam fazendo?

Sakura suspirou e colocou a testa sobre a mesa. O que fazer?

Desde o momento em que entrou neste apartamento, resignou-se à ideia de que ela havia passado do ponto de um não retorno. Agora, de repente, lhe fora dada outra chance de voltar atrás. Era tentador a ideia de simplesmente saltar pela janela e voltar para a segurança de seu próprio apartamento, mas isso realmente seria para seu próprio bem? Mas se ela ainda estivesse aqui quando ele voltasse, eles fariam amor e essa realmente seria a escolha certa depois de tudo? Dormir com seu sensei era algo bastante desaprovado e irracional. Era uma atitude irresponsável sucumbir a tentação? Por que Kakashi não tornava as coisas mais fáceis para ela e simplesmente lhe expulsava de sua casa? _Por_ _que_ ele continuava dando corda assim?

Seria melhor para todos se ela saísse agora e, amanhã, quando ela encontrasse com sua equipe, pudesse fazê-lo sem amarras e fingir que nada tivesse acontecido e, eventualmente, ambos esqueceriam-se desta noite; a noite em que ela se ofereceu a seu sensei em uma bandeja.

A escolha estava feita. Com um suspiro resignado, levantou-se e moveu-se para pegar suas sandálias e partir, sabendo que estava tomando a decisão certa.

Mas se isso era certo, por que ela se sentia tão mal?

**XXXX**

- Kakashi-san, eu te odeio.

- Desculpe, o quê? Eu não posso te ouvir além do som das belas notas que estou tocando-

_Crash!_

Kakashi puxou as mãos apenas a tempo de evitar que seus dedos fossem esmagados com a tampa do piano, cortesia de sua tutora muito irada.

- Você é, oficialmente, melhor que eu agora. - Ayame disse, parecendo irritada. - Não tenho absolutamente mais _nada_ a lhe ensinar.

Kakashi lhe fitou. - Viva? - Arriscou timidamente.

- Levei _12_ anos para chegar a este nível, e você só precisou de três aulas e um total de quatro horas e meia! - Argumentou, com as mãos nos quadris. - Sabe quão irritantes são autodidatas!

Ele pensou em sua própria aprendiz de genjutsu e em sua facilidade de aprendizagem. - Acho-os toleráveis. - Disse vagamente.

A mulher soltou um suspiro e recostou-se ao piano. - Pra que é isso afinal?

Ela tem perguntando isso desde a primeira aula e ele evitou responder todas as vezes, afinal o assunto era algo ultrassecreto. Mas se Ayame planejava vender segredos que havia descoberto, ela já o teria feito até agora (Naruto normalmente contava-lhe tudo sobre cada missão secreta sempre que comia rámen na loja de seu pai), então talvez não houvesse mal nenhum em dar-lhe um pouco mais de informação.

- Eu tenho uma missão de reconhecimento no próximo mês. O homem cujos movimentos estarei seguindo, costuma mudar sua equipe a cada dois dias. As únicas pessoas que não mudam são três músicos. O pianista estará impossibilitado pelo próximo mês, que é quando eu vou milagrosamente aparecer para substituí-lo.

- Ninjas têm os trabalhos mais estranhos que já vi. - murmurou pensativa. - Mas como você sabe que o pianista ficará impossibilitado de aparecer?

Porque Kakashi trataria dele desaparecer? - Ninjas sabem de tudo. – Disse, em vez disso.

- Oh, ok. - assentiu com a cabeça. - Bem, boa sorte então. Vou mandar a conta para a Hokage, certo?

- Certo.

Ela olhou para o relógio. - É tarde, Kakashi-san. É melhor você ir andando antes que meu marido volte e veja que tem um homem estranho em casa.

- Eu não sou estranho... - Protestou, mas ela já o estava conduzindo porta a fora.

- Adeus, Kakashi-san!

Ele soltou um suspiro teatral, mas então a porta já havia sido fechada na sua cara.

XXXX

A noite acalmara um pouco e a chuva deu uma trégua, observou Kakashi olhando para cima, viu a lua crescente a espreita, aparecendo através das nuvens afastando-se, iluminando a rua mais que qualquer uma das lanternas penduradas nos postes. Fez seu caminho de volta para casa, sem pressa e em seu próprio ritmo. A possibilidade de Sakura estar lá quando voltasse vinha ameaçando-o desde que a deixara. Tinha até mesmo afetado sua performance ao piano, mas Ayame não chegara a notar - o que afirmara mais que qualquer coisa que ele realmente a superara.

Mas quem se importava com pianos e missões quando poderia haver uma menina muito linda esperando por ele em casa para fazer amor selvagem e apaixonado durante toda a noite? Ele lembrou-se que provavelmente aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Agora ela provavelmente teria voltado a seus sentidos e fugido de lá. Disse a si mesmo para não se decepcionar quando passasse pela porta e não a encontrasse. Aquilo já era de se esperar.

Mas seu coração parou na garganta quando girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta, e aquele aperto desceu ao chão quando notou que as sandálias femininas já não estavam mais lá.

_ Droga._ E aquela decepção voltou. Completamente irracional e inadequada, no entanto ele estava sentindo.

Sentindo-se claramente menos feliz que um momento atrás, Kakashi retirou seu colete e hitai-ate. Ele não estava no clima para arrumação, então jogou-os em cima da mesa, onde dois caroços se materializaram desde sua partida. Mas ele não estava no clima para pensar sobre o que aquilo significava. Ele só queria ir para a cama e esquecer o idiota que era.

Mas algo estava muito fora de lugar quando entrou em seu quarto. Em meio a penumbra do ambiente, seu primeiro pensamento foi que aquele gato maldito de um olho só, havia se arrastado pela janela e tomado conta de sua cama. Somente um momento depois, o suficiente para que sua visão se ajustasse à escuridão, que ele percebeu que o "pacote" enrolado nos lençóis era, de fato, cor de rosa.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora. - observou, sentindo-se quase sem fôlego. - Suas sandálias não estavam mais na porta.

Sakura sentou-se na cama, um lençol preso sobre a altura do peito. Era bastante óbvio que ela não estava usando seu colete... ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido e envergonhado e apontou para o aquecedor onde duas sandálias jaziam para secar. - Estavam molhadas...

Ela era adorável. Sentiu o próprio coração bater por ela. - Você está nua? - Perguntou lentamente, deslizando o olhar vagarosamente pela forma feminina embaixo do lençol, embalada tão deliciosamente.

- Não exatamente. - disse timidamente. - Eu já te disse antes, sensei, só durmo de calcinha.

- Descreva-a pra mim.

- Preta. - Sussurrou. - Com um coração branco bordado na frente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, digerindo aquela maravilhosa e deliciosa imagem mental.

- Gostaria de ver? - Ofereceu timidamente.

Como ele poderia recusar qualquer oferta que esta menina lhe fazia?

**.**

**. **

**Continua**

**O proximo cpt sera MUITO pervo**

***A.P.A.N.H.A***

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>NT:

_Ahhhhh, meninas, The window passou dos 100 favoritos!_

_DOMO ARIGATOU!_

_Me deixa mais que feliz saber que vcs curtem as kakasaku que escolhi trazer pra gente. Ai ai, The Window e, com certeza, a minha favorita ever :)_

_._

_Bonecas, eu quero saber das senhoritas: _

_Gostaram?_

_Estao ansiosas?_

_Estao imaginando o que tem bom pra acontecer no proximo cpt?_

_*hmmm, acho que vao gostar... gostar muito*_

_;D_

_._

_Agora, personas, vou indo nessa,_

_deixo bjitos,_

_amanha volto com meu "presente de pascoa" proces,_

_Hime._


	16. A aluna e seu sensei I

_**N/T**: Nossa, acho que vcs esperaram por esse cpt muito ansiosas, ne? Entao, la vai uma boa noticia: O cpt ta muitooooo legal (e quente!) APANHA_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente<strong>..._

_A noite acalmara um pouco e a chuva deu uma trégua, observou Kakashi olhando para cima, viu a lua crescente a espreita, aparecendo através das nuvens afastando-se, iluminando a rua mais que qualquer uma das lanternas penduradas nos postes. Fez seu caminho de volta para casa, sem pressa e em seu próprio ritmo. A possibilidade de Sakura estar lá quando voltasse vinha ameaçando-o desde que a deixara. Tinha até mesmo afetado sua performance ao piano, mas Ayame não chegara a notar - o que afirmara mais que qualquer coisa que ele realmente a superara._

_Mas quem se importava com pianos e missões quando poderia haver uma menina muito linda esperando por ele em casa para fazer amor selvagem e apaixonado durante toda a noite? Ele lembrou-se que provavelmente aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Agora ela provavelmente teria voltado a seus sentidos e fugido de lá. Disse a si mesmo para não se decepcionar quando passasse pela porta e não a encontrasse. Aquilo já era de se esperar._

_Mas seu coração parou na garganta quando girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta, e aquele aperto desceu ao chão quando notou que as sandálias femininas já não estavam mais lá._

_Droga. E aquela decepção voltou. Completamente irracional e inadequada, no entanto ele estava sentindo._

_Sentindo-se claramente menos feliz que um momento atrás, Kakashi retirou seu colete e hitai-ate. Ele não estava no clima para arrumação, então jogou-os em cima da mesa, onde dois caroços se materializaram desde sua partida. Mas ele não estava no clima para pensar sobre o que aquilo significava. Ele só queria ir para a cama e esquecer o idiota que era._

_Mas algo estava muito fora de lugar quando entrou em seu quarto. Em meio a penumbra do ambiente, seu primeiro pensamento foi que aquele gato maldito de um olho só, havia se arrastado pela janela e tomado conta de sua cama. Somente um momento depois, o suficiente para que sua visão se ajustasse à escuridão, que ele percebeu que o "pacote" enrolado nos lençóis era, de fato, cor de rosa._

_- Eu pensei que você tivesse ido embora. - observou, sentindo-se quase sem fôlego. - Suas sandálias não estavam mais na porta._

_Sakura sentou-se na cama, um lençol preso sobre a altura do peito. Era bastante óbvio que ela não estava usando seu colete... ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido e envergonhado e apontou para o aquecedor onde duas sandálias jaziam para secar. - Estavam molhadas..._

_Ela era adorável. Sentiu o próprio coração bater por ela. - Você está nua? - Perguntou lentamente, deslizando o olhar vagarosamente pela forma feminina embaixo do lençol, embalada tão deliciosamente._

_- Não exatamente. - disse timidamente. - Eu já te disse antes, sensei, só durmo de calcinha._

_- Descreva-a pra mim._

_- Preta. - Sussurrou. - Com um coração branco bordado na frente._

_Ele acenou com a cabeça, digerindo aquela maravilhosa e deliciosa imagem mental._

_- Gostaria de ver? - Ofereceu timidamente._

_Como ele poderia recusar qualquer oferta que esta menina lhe fazia?_

_ ._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Por Silvershine<em>

_Trad/Apadtacao por K Hime_

_Betada por Bela21_

_Presente para Anju hime_

_**The Window**_

A janela

_Capítulo Doze - Parte I_

_The Student and her Teacher_

_A aluna e seu sensei_

.

.

* * *

><p>Dizer que ela estava nervosa seria um eufemismo.<p>

Sakura estava apavorada. Mas a ansiedade não diminuiu seu desejo de ver_ isso_ acontecer.

Agora, mesmo que a ideia de viver depois desta noite se apresentasse como um grande ponto de interrogação, não estava mais em seu poder parar. Porque ela não queria parar.

* * *

><p>Kakashi se movia até a cama como um predador, como se soubesse exatamente o que queria e como se estivesse certo que iria consegui-lo.<p>

A confiança e autoridade que exalava de si a cada movimento causava-lhe um nó na barriga, aumentando em antecipação.

Ele tinha a intenção de possuí-la e não haveria discussão sobre esse fato agora. Cada célula de seu corpo sabia que algo incrível iria acontecer, que era isso que ela estava esperando durante sua vida inteira, sem sequer perceber.

A mão ainda de luvas pegou o lençol que a cobria e sem qualquer cerimônia, deu-lhe um puxão forte, afastando-o para longe do corpo feminino.

Sakura ofegou em surpresa, mas não o parou nem tentou cobrir-se. Além disso, quando fitou Kakashi, percebeu que ele não estava nem remotamente interessado em seus seios. Seu olhar estava fixo puramente na calcinha que trajava.

"Muito bom", murmurou, levando as mãos sob os joelhos da moca, deslizando-a em direção a si, traçando em seguida, o contorno do coração branco sobre o tecido negro da calcinha, em um movimento leve, com a ponta do dedo.

Sakura riu e plantou um pé no meio do peito dele para afastá-lo. "Você é um pervertido, Kakashi-sensei" riu. "Tem algum fetiche por calcinhas ou algo assim?"

"Só por você", brincou, tomando-lhe o pé que ela plantara em seu peito e dando-lhe um carinho. "Você sempre usa calcinhas muito interessantes..."

O polegar acariciou-lhe a extensão da planta do pé e a respiração de Sakura saiu em um suspiro trêmulo. Quem poderia saber que seus pés eram tão sensíveis? "Quando eu vou poder ver sua cueca?" sussurrou, apreciando as sensações de formigamento que lhe percorriam pelo corpo inteiro através daquele contato.

"Tudo a seu tempo", disse. "Mas eu acho que o negócio hoje é o que eu vou fazer com você. Vamos nos preocupar comigo em um outro momento, ok?"

Sakura corou profundamente ao altruísmo de seu ex-sensei.

Mas se eles fossem apenas se concentrar nela, não iriam ficar sem mais nada para fazer, tipo, cinco minutos depois?

Talvez ela só tivesse que acreditar que Kakashi sabia o que estava fazendo?

* * *

><p>Suavemente, deixou o pé da kunoichi cair sobre o colchão e estendeu as mãos até ela.<p>

Ela as pegou e encontrou-se sendo puxada na vertical, até que se viu sentada na beira da cama, as pernas não longas o suficiente para tocar o chão. Lentamente, Kakashi ajoelhou-se entre seus joelhos e deu-lhe um olhar astuto. "Nervosa?"

"Não", disse rapidamente.

"Mentirosa", respondeu, pousando a ponta do indicador suavemente na ponta do nariz dela. "Estou um pouco nervoso também, verdade seja dita."

Nisso Sakura realmente não acreditava. "Mentiroso". Murmurou de volta com um sorriso relutante. "Você só está tentando me fazer sentir melhor."

"Será que está funcionando?"

"Na verdade não..."

"Ah. Bem, e que tal isso?"

Um único dedo masculino enlaçou a máscara e trouxe-a até a altura do queixo, inclinando-se para frente, para deslizar os lábios contra os dela.

Sakura quase derreteu-se, olhos verdes fechando-se com um leve suspiro de prazer. Um simples beijo não deveria ser tão bom assim, mas era, e foi surpreendentemente muito mais agradável quando ela não estava tentando esconder os caroços de laranja sob a língua.

Quando sentiu o puxão leve no lábio inferior e a ponta da língua dele buscando a sua, ela retribuiu com entusiasmo, igualando o curso de intimidade ao dele. Ronronou em aprovação, as mãos deslizando em seu cabelo prateado enquanto seu interior se transformava em líquido incandescente. Até agora, isso era melhor que o sexo que já tivera em toda sua vida. Talvez até melhor que chocolate.

Kakashi, de repente, interrompeu o beijo e inclinou a cabeça. "E agora?" perguntou sério.

Sakura o fitou estupefata, a sensação de embriaguez e lentidão mental ainda pairando em sua mente. "Não, receio que isso não esteja funcionando", disse, maquinando uma forma de igualar-se a seu nível inexpressivo.

"Entendo", suspirou, como se consternado. "Então, que tal isso?"

Ele se inclinou um pouco mais, atacando-lhe a garganta com uma série de beijos quentes, de língua.

Os olhos de Sakura cerraram imediatamente e ela lutou contra um gemido que fazia caminho ao exterior. Seu pescoço sempre fora sensível ao toque, mas a boca de Kakashi era apenas magistral, trazendo o prazer do contato para um nível totalmente novo para ela. Quando a língua deslizou sobre seu pulso, seguido por um chupão suave, Sakura sentiu um calor inundar-lhe todo seu corpo e umidade reunir-se entre as pernas. "N-não", disse com voz trêmula. "Receio que isto não esteja funcionando."

"E se eu fizer isso?" perguntou, inclinando-a para trás, trazendo o corpo feminino de volta ao colchão.

Com uma mão segurando-lhe a cintura, traçando padrões em suas costelas, voltando sua atenção para os seios da kunoichi, tomando um mamilo rosado na boca.

* * *

><p>Sakura respirava com dificuldade e arqueava enquanto uma bolha de prazer atava em sua barriga.<p>

Cada carícia e chupão suave em seu seio fazia o calor crescer e percorrer-lhe; agora, estando abaixo dele, estava completamente ciente do peso de seu corpo entre suas pernas. Ela esfregou o interior de sua coxa com impaciência contra o quadril masculino, mesmo quando mordeu o lábio para não soltar qualquer som que afirmasse as sensações intensas correndo por seu sangue.

"E então?" Ele murmurou contra seu peito, dando ao outro mamilo negligenciado uma pitada de atrevimento.

"Não, não é bom o suficiente", disse-lhe, em voz alta, tensa, rouca. "Receio que não consigo s-sentir nada."

"É mesmo?"

E foi então que a mão masculina desapareceu de seu seio, mas antes que ela pudesse perguntar onde tinha ido, Sakura sentiu. Seu polegar pressionado através do tecido da calcinha, no local exato sobre sua carne mais sensível. A kunoichi gritou, as unhas encravando-lhe os ombros enquanto ele modificava o ritmo, em uma massagem erótica, deixando-lhe a visão fraca e as pernas bambas. "Ah, ok", arqueou-se, e disse numa voz embargada. "Eu acho que você está chegando a algo agora."

"Já era tempo", grunhiu, movendo-se de seu corpo novamente para pressionar um beijo preguiçoso contra a boca e queixo femininos. "Não segure nada, Sakura. Relaxe e se deixe levar."

Manteve-se em cima dela, fitando-a ao traçar círculos suaves contra o tecido frágil de sua calcinha. Seu olhar era como uma luz intensa queimando-lhe o rosto, e ela estava ciente de tal e ainda não havia reunido coragem suficiente para abrir os olhos e encontrar tal olhar. Em vez disso, concentrou-se nos movimentos da mão dele, abraçando as ondas de prazer de braços abertos. Era simplesmente inacreditável que ela já estivesse preparada e bem a caminho do orgasmo - e Kakashi não tinha sequer desabotoado as calças ainda. Isso foi uma epifania para Sakura. Ninguém lhe fora tão atencioso e se preocupara em atender o prazer dela como Kakashi estava fazendo.

"Isto é tipo, preliminares, não é?" Ela sussurrou sem fôlego.

Ouviu-o rir, então sentiu um beijo quente contra a borda de sua boca, como se ele tivesse achado tal comentário fofo e adorável. "Preliminares", disse, "é o que temos feito durante a maior parte da semana."

"Eu acho que gosto de preliminares", suspirou de volta, arqueando as costas quando outro tremor delicioso passou por si. "Eu nunca... Quero dizer, eu realmente nunca... você sabe."

"O que?" Kakashi perguntou suavemente, pressionando o dedo contra o tecido molhado cobrindo-lhe sua entrada quente, de uma forma que a fez tremer as pernas.

Sakura precisou de vários segundos para lembrar-se de sua trilha de pensamento. "Eu realmente nunca cheguei a ficar nesse ponto de querer... _você sabe,_ tanto..."

Sakura desejou que não tivesse dito isso, principalmente porque tais palavras fizeram os dedos de Kakashi darem uma pausa em surpresa. Sua respiração veio em passadas curtas, as calças pareciam um empecilho evidente agora, quando ele se inclinou para baixo e a ponta de seu nariz quase tocou a do dela. "Você quer o meu '_você sabe',_ Sakura?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sem fôlego, fitando-o desesperadamente.

"Meu quente, duro, '_você sabe'?_ Agora? É isso que quer? Não preferiria ter meu pau?"

Sakura corou e revirou os olhos. "Por que está tirando sarro de mim? Está tentando me fazer perder o interesse?" Resmungou.

"Tão sensível." Ofereceu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz. "Você pode ter meu pau... depois que eu te ouvir pedir por ele."

Ela torceu o nariz. "Eu não vou pedir isso", rebateu. "Eu não sou uma pervertida como você."

"Vamos ver isso", respondeu amigavelmente.

"Eu não sou!" Chorou de novo, com mais firmeza.

"Você sabe o que dizem sobre as pessoas que protestam demais".

"É isso aí", retrucou Sakura tentando rolar para fora da cama. "Você pode ir foder um gato porque eu não me importo-"

"Eu prefiro foder você, obrigado", disse, segurando-a pelos ombros para mantê-la no lugar. "Não temos que apressar as coisas aqui. Há tempo o suficiente para que você descubra seu lado pervertido interior, e eu só comecei com você."

Sakura engoliu em seco, consciente do que aquelas palavras significavam. Viu como os olhos masculinos trilharam um caminho ao sul de seu rosto para admirar-lhe os seios que estufavam a cada respiração rápida que tomava. Lentamente as mãos traçaram um caminho para baixo de seus ombros para roçar suavemente sobre os seios redondos de forma atrevida, parando apenas um momento para segurá-los e então seguir o caminho e acariciar-lhe o ventre, em seguida, os quadris, antes de roçar-lhe as coxas. O coração de Sakura acelerou quando ele se sentou sobre o colchão e abrindo-lhe as pernas, de forma quase obscena.

Ansiosamente ela mordeu o lábio. "O que está fazendo?"

"Nada", ele disse inocentemente, pressionando um beijo escaldante contra o interior de sua coxa esquerda, e depois novamente mais adiante, movendo-se mais para cima da perna feminina.

Estavam muito claras quais eram suas intenções. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes", admitiu rapidamente.

"Há uma primeira vez pra tudo." Ele parecia despreocupado.

E seus beijos aproximavam-se ainda mais da junção de suas coxas, e Sakura tremeu visivelmente quando a boca masculina finalmente conectou-se sobre seu interior, aquecendo-a através do tecido da calcinha. "Kakashi..."

Os dedos masculinos encravaram-lhe a coxa com força suficiente para fazê-la recuar. "Kakashi… o que?"

"Kakashi..." Sua mente estava em branco. "..._Sensei_?"

"O que estamos fazendo não é uma desculpa para perder o decoro e formar maus hábitos, Sakura", disse-lhe. "Você ainda terá de se dirigir a mim pelo título apropriado."

Sakura riu. "Não, você só fica excitado por ser chamado de 'sensei', não é? Não é isso que a heroína do Icha Icha tacis faz? Anda por ai, dormindo com homens e chamando-os de 'sensei' enquanto ensinam-na a fazer sexo no estilo cachorrinho ou algo assim? "

"Você leu então?" Pensou ele, brincando com a bainha de sua calcinha.

"Eu li todos eles", divagou. "Eles são bons. Muito bons, na verdade. Especialmente os posteriores, porque parece que Jiraiya-sama descobriu o significado de 'enredo'."

"Sério?" Cantarolou e começou a afastar a calcinha, trazendo-a para fora por todo caminho das pernas femininas abaixo. "Qual é seu favorito, então?"

"Eu acho que... Eu acho que é aquele em que ele realmente se apaixona por uma de suas conquistas", disse, tentando esconder o nervosismo rastejando sobre si. "Mas ele acha que ela o traiu, e acontece que ela não traiu, e ele só descobre depois que acidentalmente a mata. Quer dizer, eu sei que tudo teria o mesmo final de qualquer maneira, porque ela não iria poder sobreviver no final do livro, mas ainda assim foi triste e - oh - meu Deus_- oh_"

Então, ele a estava beijando lá, sua boca quente e úmida e língua passeando com o propósito de dar o maior prazer a seu cerne quente. A respiração da moça ficou presa na garganta e ela teve de levar a mão à boca, na tentativa de abafar um gemido, enquanto a outra mão deslizava por aqueles cabelos prateados, segurando-se a eles como se agarrasse a própria vida.

Com cada carícia, chupão e movimento circular de sua língua, Sakura sentia-se afundando ainda mais naquele redemoinho de desejo. Ele estava tão quente. Onde quer que ele a tocasse, queimava, e com cada nova onda de prazer que caía sobre ela, seus sentidos ficavam ainda mais nublados, até que sua percepção passou a começar e terminar somente em Kakashi.

Sentia-se tonta, embriagada com sua própria excitação. Mas aquilo ainda não era o suficiente.

"Kakashi-sensei", sussurrou, as mãos em punhos cerrados firmemente contra os lençóis abaixo de si. "Eu preciso de mais. _Agora"._

O grito que rasgou-lhe o peito era desenfreado ao senti-lo empurrar um dedo longo lentamente dentro de si, fazendo-a se contorcer ao senti-lo ainda mais profundo. Ela arqueava impotente contra a boca masculina, superada pela sensação súbita e surpreendente de ser penetrada. Era quase exatamente o que precisava, mas ainda não era bem isso. Apesar de todo o seu corpo pulsar com prazer passivo, ela ainda sentia como se estivesse faltando algo muito importante para a conclusão magistral.

"Sensei, eu preciso de você", pediu.

* * *

><p>Ele se levantou letargicamente e deu-lhe um beijo na boca, que tinha um gosto viscoso e doce e... <em>Oh Deus,<em> ela estava provando a si própria. "Eu estou aqui", murmurou. E continuou a beijá-la, enroscando a língua contra a dela no mesmo ritmo que lhe penetrava com os dedos.

Sakura se afastou. "Não", e sussurrou asperamente. "Eu preciso de você _dentro de_ mim."

"Eu estou dentro de você."

_"Não!"_ rosnou, sentindo o rosto mais quente, envergonhado, mesmo enquanto ele estava tocando-a quase tão intimamente como um homem poderia tocar uma mulher, ela ainda tinha problemas em pedir o que queria de fato. "Não seja idiota, você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Não, eu não sei", disse, claramente pensando em ser tão irritante quanto possível durante esta maravilhosa experiência. "Diga-me o que você quer dizer."

Ele iria fazê-la dizer, mesmo se tivesse que torturá-la a beira do clímax por toda a noite. Uma linha de suor percorria-lhe a pele nua. Ele estava suando muito? Ela não podia realmente dizer por ele ainda estar completamente vestido.

"Por que ainda está vestindo roupas?" exigiu, e começou a puxar-lhe a camisa maliciosamente. "Tire isso."

Ele não se apressou ao se afastar dela e se levantar. Com graça de um preguiçoso, livrou-se das luvas e depois do colete, lançando-os ao chão. Depois a camisa, deixando o torso deliciosamente desnudo. Sakura lambeu os lábios inconscientemente. Cada uma das linhas que lhe cobriam a pele contavam uma história de batalha e sangue. Ela reconhecia algumas delas e sabia de sua história a fundo, mas a grande maioria era um mistério para si.

Mas não era o momento para refletir sobre a fonte de todas aquelas cicatrizes, porque logo em seguida, ele estava desabotoando as calças e deixando-as cair - juntamente com sua cueca - ao chão.

Quando se endireitou, a boca de Sakura ficou seca.

* * *

><p>Não que não tivesse visto um homem excitado e nu antes (já tinha, pelo menos, quatro vezes).<p>

Era só que, de repente, ocorreu-lhe que este homem nu era seu professor.

E ela estava olhando para o pênis ereto de seu professor.

Tão agradável que fosse ficar ali, fitando-o, ainda assim aquilo lhe era um pouquinho estranho.

Kakashi virou-se por um momento para pegar algo da gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira - um preservativo - e quando olhou para ela, parecia notar sua expressão apreensiva ao fitá-lo naquele local. "Qual é o problema?" perguntou, olhando para si mesmo em preocupação.

Um pequeno sorriso pintou nos lábios de Sakura "Nada", disse honestamente, antes de erguer-lhe a mão. "Venha aqui".

Ela antecipava a sensação do corpo dele contra o dela, mas ainda não havia se preparado para a corrente elétrica quando as peles nuas se tocaram. Moveu-se sobre ela e beijou-a profundamente, expulsando qualquer desconforto persistente com lábios hábeis.

* * *

><p>Foi por isso que ela veio aqui, certo? Para ser consumida. Para esquecer. Para afirmar que sua vida era real.<p>

A coxa masculina separou as dela, fazendo-a contorcer-se, impaciente com a sensação de pêlos ásperos contra sua pele suave. Então, sentiu-o se posicionar sobre si - insuportavelmente quente e duro bem no local onde ela mais precisava tê-lo - e ela congelou em pleno deslumbre. Um ligeiro balanço de seus quadris fizeram com que ele estocasse conta a pele de sua coxa e tudo o que pudera fazer foi grunhir em vista ao prazer intenso. Ela sentia-se dolorosamente vazia. Se ele não começasse a se mexer dentro de si logo, com certeza Sakura iria enlouquecer.

"Apresse-se", sussurrou, os dedos massageando a nuca prateada de modo inquieto.

"Apressar o que?" Respondeu inocentemente.

Os dentes da kunoichi rangeram. "Se não se apressar e terminar o que começou, eu vou arrancar 'você sabe o que' e jogá-lo para fora da janela", ameaçou carrancuda.

Kakashi parecia indiferente. "Então me diga o que quer", disse simplesmente. "Diga-me _exatamente _o que você quer que eu faça contigo."

Agarrando-lhe os quadris, segurou-a sob si, ao se mover lentamente contra ela, apenas roçando-lhe a entrada, dando-lhe apenas faíscas de toda a chama que aquele ato perigosamente poderia lhe proporcionar. Ela se contorceu debaixo dele, desesperada para encontrar a satisfação e fazer o que seu corpo –_seus_ corpos - exigiam. O desejo entre suas pernas estava se tornando uma agonia e ela ficou ainda mais frenética, arfando desesperadamente quando seus suaves gemidos reduziam-se a lamúrias. "Por favor", implorou, puxando-lhe pelos ombros e cabelos. "_Por_ _favor."_

"O que você quer, Sakura?" Perguntou pacientemente.

E Sakura estava a ponto de não se importar mais com sua dignidade. "Eu quero o seu pau..." Sussurrou.

"Desculpe? Pode repetir, eu não consegui ouvir." O movimento lento e torturante sobre sua carne sensível continuou, fazendo-a estremecer.

"Eu disse que você é um filho de uma puta!" Rosnou.

"Não, eu não acho que foi isso o que disse," murmurou de volta, inclinando-se contra ela, pousando o rosto na curva do pescoço feminino, mordiscando-lhe a orelha suavemente. "O que você quer?"

"Seu pau... dentro de mim... agora", disse, entre respirações dificultosas.

"Mais alto".

Sakura soltou outro grunhido de frustração. "Eu quero o seu pau dentro de mim!"

"Meu o quê?"

_"Pau!"_ gritou, e depois começou a rir com o quão ridícula soara. Todos os vizinhos num raio de quilômetros, provavelmente, a ouviram depois desse grito e, sinceramente, era tudo culpa dele. Não que Kakashi tivesse a decência de se envergonhar por coisas como as pessoas saberem que ele tinha uma vida sexual - ele fazia tudo isso muito bem claro.

"Tudo bem", resmungou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. "Você pediu por isso."

* * *

><p>O riso de Sakura morreu e seu coração perdeu uma batida quando Kakashi, de repente, num movimento hábil de seus quadris, preencheu-a numa estocada única. O ar de seus pulmões fugiu, deixando-a em choque, em meio a sensação assustadora de tal penetração abrupta e plena. Ele não se moveu, mas também não precisava. O calor e o tamanho de sua ereção preenchendo o vazio dolorido e agoniado era tudo que ela precisava. Seus músculos internos apertaram-se em torno dele freneticamente e o quarto girou em meio a trevas quando o orgasmo rastejou sobre sua pele, lentamente no início, como se o seu corpo não conseguisse acreditar, e de repente ela foi lançada diretamente no meio de uma tempestade. Suas costas arqueadas e a visão turva. Espasmos e contrações de prazer varrendo seu corpo, centrando-se em torno desse ponto de contato onde seu corpo fora invadido, e durante todo o tempo ele a segurava contra o colchão, tão calmo e composto em comparação com a perda total de controle dela, abaixo de si, convulsionando quase que violentamente e arqueando com força contra a pele dele.<p>

Durou muito tempo, muito mais do que ela já pensara que um orgasmo poderia durar, era quando a maré de euforia começou a diminuir, o que foi deixado em seu lugar uma nova sensação de contentamento, quente.

Mas ela não estava satisfeita.

E nem ele.

Quando ela conseguiu encontrar a energia para abrir os próprios olhos, sorriu-lhe, quase embriagada. "Uau ..." sussurrou.

"Você está bem?" perguntou, e pela primeira vez ela percebeu que ele não estava nem um pouco composto. Havia uma chama em seus olhos e uma tensão sobre seus ombros, como se ele estivesse se agarrando a uma linha tênue de autocontrole.

"Perfeito", suspirou feliz. "Foi perfeito. Continue. Mas sem provocações."

"Graças a Deus", ele gemeu em alívio e finalmente entregou-se.

O autocontrole que fosse para o inferno.

.

.

Continua

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Certo.<em>

_Ceeeeerto!_

_Meninas, digam pra hime, vcs gostaram?_

_Ai ai, existe coisa mais perva que o Kakashi de The Window?_

_oh oh oh_

_. _

_Bom povo, logo logo trago o final de Ninfa pra gente, entre outras coisitas boas ;D_

_._

_Bjo bjo _

_(e um mega bjo pra Bela, por me ajudar a revisar tudoooo isso! Arigatou, flor :)_

_Hime._


	17. A Aluna e seu Sensei II

_** Anteriormente...**_

_O movimento lento e torturante sobre sua carne sensível continuou, fazendo-a estremecer._  
><em>"Eu disse que você é um filho de uma puta!" Rosnou.<em>  
><em>"Não, não acho que foi isso o que disse," murmurou de volta, inclinando-se contra ela, pousando o rosto na curva do pescoço feminino, mordiscando-lhe a orelha suavemente. "O que você quer?"<em>

_"Seu pau... dentro de mim... agora" disse, entre respirações dificultosas._

_"Mais alto"._

_Sakura soltou outro grunhido de frustração. "Eu quero o seu pau dentro de mim!"_

_"Meu o quê?"_

_"Pau!"gritou, e depois começou a rir como o quão ridícula soara. Todos os vizinhos num raio de quilômetros provavelmente a ouviram depois desse grito e, sinceramente, era tudo culpa dele. Não que Kakashi tivesse a decência de se envergonhar por coisas como as pessoas saberem que ele tinha uma vida sexual - ele fazia tudo isso muito bem claro._

_"Tudo bem", resmungou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. "Você pediu por isso."_

_O riso de Sakura morreu e seu coração perdeu uma batida quando Kakashi, de repente, num movimento hábil de seus quadris, preencheu-a numa estocada única._

_O ar de seus pulmões fugiu, deixando-a em choque em meio a sensação assustadora de tal penetração abrupta e plena._

_Ele não se moveu, mas também não precisava. O calor e o tamanho de sua ereção preenchendo o vazio dolorido e agoniado era tudo que ela precisava. Seus músculos internos apertaram-se em torno dele freneticamente e o quarto girou em meio a trevas quando o orgasmo rastejou sobre sua pele, lentamente no início, como se o seu corpo não conseguisse acreditar, e de repente ela foi lançada diretamente no meio de uma tempestade. Suas costas arqueadas e a visão turva. Espasmos e contrações de prazer varrendo seu corpo, centrando-se em torno desse ponto de contato onde seu corpo fora invadido, e durante todo o tempo ele a segurava contra o colchão, tão calmo e composto em comparação com a perda total de controle dela, abaixo de si, convulsionando quase que violentamente e arqueando com força contra a pele dele._

_Durou muito tempo, muito mais do que ela já pensara que um orgasmo poderia durar, era quando a maré de euforia começou a diminuir, o que foi deixado em seu lugar uma nova sensação de contentamento, quente. Mas ela não estava satisfeita._

_E nem ele._

_Quando ela conseguiu encontrar a energia para abrir os próprios olhos, sorriu-lhe, quase embriagada. "Uau ..." sussurrou._

_"Você está bem?" perguntou, e pela primeira vez ela percebeu que ele não estava nem um pouco composto. Havia uma chama em seus olhos e uma tensão sobre seus ombros, como se ele estivesse se agarrando a uma linha tênue de autocontrole. "Perfeito", suspirou feliz. "Foi perfeito. Continue. Mas sem provocações."_

_"Graças a Deus", ele gemeu em alívio e finalmente entregou-se._

_O autocontrole que fosse para o inferno._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Por Silvershine_

_Tradu/Adaptacao por Hime_

_Betagem por Bela21_

**_The Window_**

_A Janela_

_Capitulo Doze - Parte II_

_A Aluna e seu Sensei_

.

.

* * *

><p>Em algum lugar na escuridão do quarto soava o tic-tac do relógio, um som suave para combinar com a respiração tranquila da figura esguia dormindo ao lado dele. Além do quarto, alguns pássaros já estavam começando a tintilintar os primeiros compassos da manhã, a chuva que deveria ter caído por muito mais tempo, havia parado em algum momento no início da noite.<p>

Ele só tinha mais algumas horas de sono e ainda estava cansado, mas se contentou em ficar acordado agora, aproveitando o calor do corpo embalado e aconchegado bem apertado contra o seu, aproveitando a sensação de sua respiração fazendo cócegas em seu ombro.

Isso tinha sido um erro.

Um erro grave e horrível que ele provavelmente pagaria pelo resto de sua vida.

Fora errado levar esta menina para a cama - esta menina jovem e impressionável que tinha sido deixada de lado, de coração partido, e não por um único homem, mas por uma incursão de vários relacionamentos.

Foi errado, imoral e realmente pervertido.

* * *

><p>Kakashi estava deitado acordado por quase uma hora tentando deliberar a situação e esperando que a culpa o consumisse por completo.<p>

Mas, até agora, parecia ter passado um bom tempo. Na verdade, estava lutando para se sentir, mesmo que remotamente, culpado.

Afinal, era difícil lamentar algumas horas maravilhosas de paixão que passara com uma menina bonita cujas reações eram sérias e poderosas. Como alguém poderia chamá-la de 'frígida'? Tudo o que precisava era de um pouco de cuidado e atenção e ela se entregaria ao prazer físico como um peixe na água. Foi um prazer imenso conhecer aquele corpo, aprender a fazê-lo tremer e gemer e ensiná-la a fazer o mesmo consigo. Percebeu que ela era uma estudante ansiosa não apenas na área dos genjutsus...

No entanto, ele não poderia realmente compreender a situação além disso.

Ela não era nem remotamente semelhante às mulheres que normalmente levava para a cama. Preferia mulheres mais velhas - as que tinham idade e conhecimento suficientes para saber o que o outro amante está esperando de si, a ponto de aliviar a dor que lhe formigava por dentro. As mulheres mais jovens, com seus sonhos, esperanças e expectativas intactas, eram complicadas. E as virgens eram totalmente fora dos limites.

Sakura era uma estranha mistura de tudo isso.

Ela era jovem e ainda muito inexperiente em alguns aspectos, mas estranhamente sábia em outros. Estava à beira de desistir desses sonhos e expectativas de romance e amor, tornando-se uma das mulheres mais velhas e cansadas que conhece.

Por alguma razão, ele não poderia suportar ver isso acontecer.

* * *

><p>Não lhe escapara o fato de que Sakura estava sorrindo muito menos nesses dias, mas esta noite havia nova vida em seu olhar. Ela sorriu, e riu, e seus olhos tinham um brilho de realização que ele não tinha percebido até agora e o qual, com certeza, sentira falta.<p>

Sakura moveu-se em seu abraço, respirando fundo e soltando o ar lentamente enquanto sua mão ligeiramente rolou sobre o peito masculino, e de forma gratuita, apalpando-o durante o sono. Um sorriso malévolo curvou nos lábios do shinobi.

"Está acordada?" sussurrou.

A mão parou. "Se eu disser que sim, vai fazer amor comigo de novo?" - Ela resmungou, mal tendo acordado ainda.

"Sim". - Disse simplesmente, seu corpo já reagindo à mera sugestão.

"Ótimo. Porque eu estou m-muito..." - rompeu com um bocejo - "bem acordada".

Não foi a coisa mais convincente que já ouviu, mas não iria discutir.

Rolou rapidamente para buscar outro preservativo de seu suprimento cada vez menor na gaveta, e retornou rapidamente, pedindo-lhe para virar de costas, em seguida, pressionado-a contra seu peito. "Levante o joelho", sussurrou em seus fios róseos, mas mesmo assim ajudou-a a deslizar a perna direita por cima da de si.

Em seguida, com um impulso lento e deliberado, afundou-se completamente no calor apertado e acolhedor do corpo feminino. E sentiu-a suspirar tudo de novo e agarrar-se firme no braço enlaçado ao redor de sua cintura, como se já não tivesse feito isso três vezes naquela mesma noite.

No entanto, não havia um senso de urgência neste momento. Sakura parecia contente com o balanço lento de seus quadris enquanto ele penetrava preguiçosamente o pênis dentro dela. Seu sangue fervia como fogo, agradável, mas não exigente. Esta era facilmente a melhor maneira de se acordar.

"Se sente estranha?" - Ele perguntou baixinho, acariciando-lhe seu ombro.

"Não, isso é ótimo." - suspirou, soando como se estivesse prestes a cair em um sonho agradável. - "Você é muito bom nisso."

"Isso é bom, mas não foi o que eu quis dizer." - murmurou. - "A sensação é estranha, de estar assim? Comigo?"

Olhos verdes lentamente abriram-se e hesitou apenas um momento antes de levar a mão direita para trás, enlaçando-lhe os fios prateados delicadamente. "Um pouco" - admitiu. - "Mas não é um tipo ruim de estranho. É só... um tipo desconhecido de estranho. É um bom tipo de estranho. Estranho, hein?"

"Muito estranho." - Concordou, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

"Tem certeza que não colocou algum tipo de jutsu em mim?" - perguntou ela. - "Eu fiz sexo antes, mas nunca foi _assim._"

"Por favor, Sakura, você vai me fazer corar." - Ele deu um impulso repentino mais exigente, só para ouvi-la gemer em seus braços.

É claro que este foi o melhor sexo que ela já teve. Ele não tinha passado vinte e tantos anos lendo Icha Icha para nada, enquanto todos os homens que tivera foram apenas shinobis egocêntricos que mal saíram das fraldas. Não seria preciso muito esforço para ofuscar todos os homens antes dele.

Mas isso não significa que ele daria a ela nada menos que 100 por cento de si.

Porque mesmo que isso fosse para ensinar-lhe que sexo não era apenas mentir e estar a espera de seu príncipe encantado, ele também encontrou-se esperando por isso, em ofuscar todos os homens que vieram tanto antes, quanto depois dele também. Que não importa o quanto ela fodesse a partir de então, ela sempre os compararia com ele e encontrar-se-ia querendo e desejando-o. Que daqui a anos, ela ainda estaria gemendo seu nome, mesmo depois que estivesse casada com outro e tivesse netos.

"Mas o que é que vamos dizer aos outros?" - Ela sussurrou, entrelaçando os dedos com os dele, na mão sobre seu estômago.

"Nós não dizemos." - Respondeu simplesmente, esperando que ela fosse entender.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. - "Então, não dizemos a ninguém?"

"Você pode, se quiser." - suspirou. - "Mas realmente acha que algum deles vai entender e aprovar? As pessoas vão pensar que eu tirei vantagem de você, de alguma forma."

"Você _está _se aproveitando de mim." - Ela retrucou.

"Só porque você quer que eu me aproveite." - Disse, revirando os quadris, um pouco mais rápido, contra os dela.

"Portanto, isso é um segredo?" - Perguntou, sua respiração tornando-se um pouco ofegante.

"Isso fica inteiramente com você."

Sakura não parecia ter mais fôlego para responder e rapidamente se tornou bastante evidente para Kakashi que a urgência havia retornado e a necessidade de terminar seria a vitória. Ele rapidamente a rolou para cima de si e encheu-a de uma série de golpes fortes que a fizeram pressionar o rosto contra o travesseiro para abafar os gemidos afiados. A mão feminina voltou a procurar por ele e ele a pegou e segurou-a firmemente enquanto seu centro começou a apertar e convulsionar ao redor dele, como todos os músculos do seu corpo tornando-se tensos.

Ela o arrastou consigo, persuadindo-o a pular do precipício com as reações violentas de seu corpo sobre o dele. Com um gemido intenso, ele veio, seu ritmo quebrando enquanto se esforçava a continuar contra ela, segurando-lhe o quadril tão forte que ele tinha certeza de que amanhã haveria hematomas no local, mas Sakura não era uma criatura delicada. Ela gemia e isso parecia incentivá-lo, pressionando seu quadri para trás contra o dele e aceitando tudo o que ele lhe tinha para dar de muita boa vontade, sentindo o pulsar persistente de seu orgasmo lentamente desaparecendo.

* * *

><p>Levou um longo tempo para os dois se recuperarem.<p>

Kakashi saiu do corpo feminino letargicamente e Sakura se moveu sobre o peito masculino, inclinando-se por cima dele e pressionando, o que ele só poderia assumir, um beijo suave e grato contra sua boca. Embora não tivesse ideia de onde ela encontrara energia para mover-se mesmo depois dessa última _dança_. Ah, ter 18 novamente...

"Minha avaliação é hoje." - Disse ela, apoiando a bochecha contra ombro masculino.

"Mm". - Não conseguira recuperar o fôlego para dizer mais que isso.

"Se eu passar e eles me promoverem, não vai ser tão ruim, certo? Nós não seremos mais professor e aluna. Nós dois seremos jounins. E as pessoas podem aceitar isso, não podem?"

Ah, ser jovem e ingênua demais...

"Sakura, não tenha muitas esperanças." - Alertou vagamente.

"Eu sei... eu sei..." - suspirou. - "Eu provavelmente não vou passar mesmo..."

Kakashi não disse nada.

"Esse é o ponto onde você diz 'eu acredito em você, Sakura, tenho certeza que vai passar' ou algo assim." - Disse, reprovando-o.

"Bem, provavelmente há algo que eu deveria falar com você..."

Ela suspirou alto. "Não importa." E rapidamente mudou de assunto e se levantou para acariciar-lhe o estômago, em um movimento muito ousado, um que o deixou intrigado... entre outras coisas. "Eu vou te perdoar..." - disse - "se você fizer essa coisa de novo."

"Combinado." - Concordou e selou o acordo puxando-a para baixo contra si, depositando um beijo lento e indulgente nos lábios rosados.

A partir desse ponto não havia muita necessidade de falar.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Você está grávida?"<p>

Sakura olhou para cima, desviando o olhar das notas de seu trabalho com o mesmo sorriso sonhador que estivera toda a manhã e fixou-os em Ino. - "Nao. Por que pergunta?"

Ino parecia muito pouco contente com a vida enquanto considerava o motivo da amiga estar naquele estado. - "Você está radiante. E isso é revoltante. Pare com isso."

"Desculpe." - Respondeu distraidamente e voltou a cantarolar sobre as pranchetas.

A caneta de Ino batia sobre o papel num ritmo furioso. - "Algo aconteceu ontem à noite, não é?"

Sakura parou de cantarolar e engoliu em seco.

Ela teria de ser cuidadosa perto desta menina, Ino era rainha das fofocas de Konoha e podia farejar um escândalo melhor que Akamaru poderia rastrear um biscoito. - "Eu não sei do que está falando." - disse em um tom indiferente. - "Estou apenas de bom humor. Meu teste é esta tarde e tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso."

"Mentira." - Ino bufou. - "Em cada teste você sempre esteve no limite, não importa o quão provável fosse de passar. Ou você está usando drogas ou outra coisa esta deixando sua mente assim. E deve ser_ enorme_ se conseguiu distraí-la dessa sua prova jounin".

"Se eu for promovida, serei, se não, não serei." - Sakura disse, dando de ombros. - "Não é grande coisa."

"Oh meu Deus, você _está _usando drogas!" - Ino bufou. - "Quem é seu fornecedor? Eu quero um pouco."

Sakura mandou-lhe uma carranca que poderia congelar um ser humano.

"Eu sabia. É definitivamente um homem." - Ino concluiu.

O temperamento de Sakura finalmente explodiu. - "Oh, tem sempre que ter um homem com você, a minha felicidade não é tão dependente do sexo masculino como a sua, obviamente, é. Somos kunoichis! Não precisamos de homens para validar nossa vida. Se estou de bom humor esta manhã não tem nada a ver com - _para de olhar pra mim desse jeito! "_

"De que jeito?" - Ino pontuou reprovativa. - "Eu não sou uma completa idiota, Sakura. Você esteve pra baixo por vários dias e, de repente durante a noite, começou a se sentir zen, e bem no mesmo dia em que tudo parecia dar errado? Alguma coisa aconteceu e eu aposto o meu cartão presente Typhoon que tem algo a ver com o cara que comprou o vestido Suzuki pra você. "

Sakura selou os lábios firmemente, determinada a não dizer nada que pudesse incriminá-la.

Mas isso funcionou contra ela mais do que qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer.

Um sorriso triunfante formou-se nos lábios de Ino como se fosse um gato que tinha acabado de pegar um rato. "Entendo. Eu não tenho ideia do porquê está sendo tão cuidadosa sobre isso, Sakura, mas estou certa de que quem quer que seja seu misterioso _sugar-daddy_, ele mostrou ter sido um bom entretenimento na noite passada. Até que enfim você escolheu o cara certo."

Sakura debatia os méritos de estrangular a outra menina até a morte com seu estetoscópio, mas talvez isso fosse um exagero. - "Isso realmente não é da sua conta, Ino Porca." - Disse, esforçando-se para permanecer agradável.

"Eu sei, Testão." - sorriu de volta. - "Mas _eu _vou descobrir quem é o seu cafetão. Confie em mim. Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo. E então vou saber se ele tem um irmão, ou o inferno, posso apenas roubá-lo pra mim."

Uma carranca fez-se no rosto de Sakura, mas não pela razão que Ino havia assumido.

Sakura sabia que não havia sequer uma chance remota de Ino ser capaz de "roubar" Kakashi de qualquer maneira. O que a preocupava mais, era que Ino pudesse descobrir a identidade de seu "sugar-daddy" e sua primeira reação seria mais de terror que de inveja. Seu primeiro pensamento não seria roubá-lo, mas sim dizer a todos, e qualquer um poderia fazer de sua vida uma miséria.

Mas isso só _se _Ino descobrisse.

Quanto tempo este caso entre ela e Kakashi duraria de qualquer maneira? Ela era uma ninja quase jounin. E poderia pelo menos manter um segredo.

Enviando a Ino outro sorriso caloroso, que ela sabia que iria irritar a menina para além da imaginação. - "Faça o que te faz feliz, Ino."

* * *

><p>Mas nem mesmo essa conversa com Ino poderia arrastá-la para o mau humor.<p>

Afinal, era difícil ter um dia ruim quando todo o resto está perfeito e tão agradável como acordar nos braços de um homem quente e deliciosamente cheiroso e bonito. Um que protestou sonolento quando ela tentou levantar para encontrar suas roupas, porque estava atrasada para o trabalho.

Kakashi certamente não se importava com coisas como atrasos, e ele tinha métodos de fazer Sakura se esquecer disso também, e foi exatamente por isso que ela chegou uma hora mais tarde hoje. E foi para o trabalho com um pequeno sorriso feliz e suspirando, um pouco cansada, mas com um humor muito bom. Era como se ela tivesse descoberto algo maravilhoso na noite passada e que poderia manter tudo para si mesma

Ela tinha medo que ele se arrependesse, que ele acordasse de manhã e lhe dissesse que estava tudo errado e que não era para acontecer novamente. Mas enquanto faziam planos para outra noite, ele não parecia agir arrependido. Porque um homem que se arrependeu de uma noite com uma garota não a tomava novamente contra a primeira coisa que via pela frente, quando acordasse na manhã seguinte.

No entanto, havia algo estranho nele, um olhar um pouco distante, enquanto ela se vestia para partir, que a deixou cheia de perguntas não feitas e uma sensação de que ele talvez sentisse uma pontada de culpa ou de preocupação.

Mas então ele depositou um beijo em seus lábios com uma despedida calorosa e ela não sentiu nenhuma dúvida naquele instante. Deve ser por algum outro motivo, alguma outra coisa que está lhe perturbando a mente, algo provavelmente relacionado ao trabalho… talvez?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Uhmm...<em>

_Certo, isso tudo aqui ta muitoooo sexy ou e so comigo?_

_*apanha*_

_Bom pessoas, no proximo cpt veremos quais sao os motivos pro Kaka-sensei estar meio introspectivo durante essa noite. _

_E como sera o teste jounin da saku-chan ;D_

_E quais serao as perspectivas de futuro pra esse casal kawaii._

_.._

_._

_Booommm.._

_Entao, esse shot deveria ter sido postado ha milenios..._

_Tipo, eu enviei pra Bela esse cpt faz muitooo tempo. Ela foi uma fofa e betou tudinho bonitinho e me reenviou e eu coloquei numa pasta do note e** esqueci.**_

_Ai, comecei a traduzir o cpt **tudo de novo** e betar** tudo de novo** e quando percebi o erro, cara... que dor... ai ai, me mata. Serio. Me mata._

_._

_Mas entao..._

_Essa semana foi overdose kakasaku. Feeling you seguida de the window._

_E ai, **curtiram?**_

_Ai ai, essas fics sao umas coisas muito boas, ne ;D_

_._

_Bom meninas, e isso ai,_

_agora vou-me,_

_nos vemos logo logo em outros posts de long fics e drabbles._

_**Deixem seus comentarios** bonitos, eu gosto de ler cada um deles :)_

_Bjitos,_

_Hime._


End file.
